


A Leopard's Coffee [Deploy the Dead Weight]

by moonkissed_norwegian



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: ANYHOW, Abortion, Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universes, Amazon Echo play Hot Potato by The Wiggles, Anal, Angst, Angst and Smut, As well as Katsuki Bakugou but you can't read his name, Asphyxiation, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BNHA is in here, Bakugou all so kant readd, Basically any sort of Anti please DNI, Breeding, Character Death, Child Death, Childbirth, Death, Did you guys expect Red?, Dreams, Dubious Consent, Eggs, Especially Nightmare, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Flashes of Memories, For God's Sake Purple, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Pregnancy, I am literally not obligated to share my trauma, I can't believe that I actually have to say that, I do not support any of the things written in here, Jealousy, Knotting, Mating, Medical Procedures, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Multiverse, Multiverse Theory, Nightmare helps the Reader, Not to validate my writing, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Or to prove that I'm not secretly nefarious, Other additional tags will be added with updates!, Oviposition, Pain, Physical Abuse, Physical Torture, Plot Twists, Poor Reader, Possessive Behavior, Post-Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Pr-egg-nancy, Pre-Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Pure Primal Instinct when I write these boys, Purple is so messed up, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, SOUL Mechanics (Undertale), SOUL Physics, Sans Undertale and Papyrus Undertale plus other AUs are in this, Shouto Todoroki and Denki Kaminari have been shown so far, That is so awkward, The Tallest are very scary, This is a giant crossover, This story is for catharsis purposes, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Vomiting, Xenophilia, Yandere, coincidentally, me too, memory lapses, mentions of flaying, non-con, weird visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 95,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkissed_norwegian/pseuds/moonkissed_norwegian
Summary: Your life's been flipped -- and all it took was a blink of an eye. Two very strange and very ... tall aliens have abducted you from your old norm because they claim to 'love' you. With their terrifying obsession of you comes bizarre flashes of visions, dreams; of a bigger picture. Something's going on, you can feel it. These aliens have you completely isolated on their mothership with little to no hope of escaping, but ... you have to.You have to fix this.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple & Reader, Almighty Tallest Purple/Reader, Almighty Tallest Red & Reader, Almighty Tallest Red/Reader, Almighty Tallest Red/Reader/Almighty Tallest Purple, Tallest Purple/Reader, Tallest Red/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	1. Prologue; Heat-Haze.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Invader Zim fanfiction! I've loved the series so much whenever I was very little, but recently it's become one of my hyper-fixations. Thus, I decided to do something for my Tallest boys! There isn't a lot out there for them, so I just wanted to contribute with this little idea. 
> 
> If you want to see more Invader Zim content (or Undertale, BNHA, and the occasional Ace Attorney), you can follow my Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

"Hey, come on, why isn't she waking up?"

"Maybe he sent a defective. _That_ seems like something that he'd do." 

"Aw, but that totally blows! She didn't look like this during the live feed ... hmm, do you think he accidentally killed her with that, uh, beaming-transportation thingy?" 

_"Grr,_ possibly. Why can't that idiot ever do anything right?" 

"Let's send something to destroy him! He gets what he gets, ya know." 

"You know that he'd just find _some_ way to get outta it like always. We can _try_ to send out some shock beams to corrupt his PAK until it - hey! Don't put your face against the glass like that. You left oil marks, _gross."_

"Shut up! I'm blind in one eye after those lasers." 

"You're pointing at the wrong eye, bro."

"Nyeh! Whatever, I thought I saw her move. Look, her face!" 

"Huh, hold on, you may be right."

...

_Blink._

_Blink._

_Blink._

Your eyes fluttered open, lids momentarily wrenching together tightly at the sudden chromatic lighting. It was aglow here; shining brighter than the sun with a cluster of burgundy, magenta, and plum. Crust rimmed your ducts, vision all fuzzy with tiny, waltzing, black dots. One brow furrowed, head angling over to the side to hopefully block out the sudden intrusions. 

What's going on?

Your head's never felt _this_ bad before. It felt like a hangover, brain pounding against your skull and your temples twitched at the pressure. Your mouth was full of saliva, a thirst you'd never known before hitting you like a punch to the face as your throat puckered and tightened. A whine slipped past your chapped lips, weak and pleading. You inhaled sharply, sniffing and feeling a tickle rip a meek-sounding cough from your sore frame. 

Why _were_ you sore? You had been ... what had you been doing?

Going to visit a friend, right? Your ... uh, your icy-hot friend? Half - N - Half? You ... can't remember his name right now. 

Nothing is making sense; you're lost. 

You feel like you've risen from death, reborn into a world of blinding hues and disoriented shapes. How could you have been going to visit someone and then suddenly find yourself swapped into a completely different universe? What had happened? A freak accident? A heat-haze day? 

Something was amiss. 

Something was - 

_"See!_ I _told_ you _that I saw some movement."_

You blanched, body jerking slightly to the side at the sound of a foreign voice. That hurt; your body cried out in protest, creaking, joints popping at the suddenness. Another whine escaped you, eyes squinted _desperately_ to see whatever was going on. Who was that speaking? What were they saying? Are you in a different country - had you been sent to another country? Or was this universe just dialogued in another language? 

Your heart was like a marching band in your ribcage; thrumming heavily against your sternum as your eyes finally adjusted, shifting to see clearer. A few more blinks, squint even harder, exhale nervously - what _is_ that?

And when your vision was back, 

your heart dropped.


	2. Chapter One; Manic Ablaze (A-L-I-E-N).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not at home anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a cover to this story posted to my Tumblr very soon! 
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

_"Hi, there! You're awake. Good, we thought you were dead - ha! Wicked, right?"_

There's no way. 

You ... this can't be. 

Your eyes focused solely on the singular green face pressed tightly against a glass casing, his amethyst-hued, circular eyes glowing and twinkling with interest as little lilac flecks flickered left and right across your visage.

His features were soft, rounded but squared. A pair of eggplant-shaded winged-antennae atop his head twitched slightly, the hooks clicking forward towards the glass. A bright smile stretched across his thin lips, the ridge of his face crinkling ever-so-slightly and revealing a mouth full of zipper-teeth. Two, thick fingers clinked against the glass by his cheekbones, thumbs lax and against his jawline. 

Strangely enough, you noticed a bunch of purple flecks peppering along his face like mock-freckles. 

Another glitter flashed across his orbs and then you absolutely lost it. 

Hot tears prickled at your eyes, panic flaring and vision blurring once more as you recoiled back against the casing.

What the _fuck?_ There was an _alien_ standing in front of you. Standing so close, only separated by a glass enclosing. He could probably ... oh.

Oh, no.

You're in a cage! 

Crying out, your body jerked upward, sliding along some strangely cushioned lumps beneath your back. Your fingers unfurled, arms stretching down and raking at the encasing. It was hard plastic, probably some sort of foreign material meant to detain. Your nails scraped it over clean, not a single chip.

You gulped, feeling your eyes boggle as your midriff collapsed in and you doubled forward. The top of your skull _bonged_ against the glass, making the alien standing outside it tilt his own head back a few centimeters. A sudden twist in your belly made you queasy; you were going to throw up. Your head's spinning, you can't breathe.

Oh, God, is this it?

Are you going to be forced to some cruel, sick fate by the hands of whoever this alien is? 

_"Hey, what's wrong? Aw, bro, you think his equipment ruined her? She's not acting the same!"_

_"Uh, who knows? Maybe she can't hear us? Can't understand us?"_

There's another voice. 

Everything ceased inside of you; inner turmoil derailing, breathing halting. 

You shuddered, feeling it ripple throughout your entire body as you rolled your head up the glass and glanced upwards. Your irises snapped across from the face still pressed against the glass, meeting another harsher gaze. 

His face was as sharp as his gaze; completed with striking features and a cluster of cherry freckles dotting across his cheekbones. His orbs were a beautiful candy apple red, half-lidded with a deep turquoise glaze. Little flecks glowing a soft pink lemonade jittered in place, making his gaze more intense than your already shot nerves could handle.

You exhaled shakily, covering your mouth with a hand as you dry heaved. You tried to keep it down, didn't want to spark _any_ interest or offense. Choking, squeezing your eyes shut, you counted backward from ten in your mind and tried to breathe again. It's going to be okay; you _have_ to keep a calm head on your shoulders. 

They kept talking. 

_"Oh, yeah, I forgot that we have to speak_ her _language. Then we can finally introduce ourselves!"_

You definitely tried to follow along with their expressions, tried your damnedest to figure out what they could possibly be discussing - but nothing rang out clearly to you. Their language seemed like Japanese, mixed with the guttural sounds of the Germanic languages and the flow of the Romantic languages. Sometimes they would emit strange clicks and chirps, but it was usually at the beginning or end of their sentences. 

This was also a great time to take in their appearances: armor near the top, a chest plate with shoulder pads and cuffs; a skin-tight turtle neck underneath that, ringed with four belt-like apparatuses down their midriffs; a set of two-toned gauntlets; a long, flowing skirt that resembled a robe with the seams split down the sides; and, finally, black leggings and mid-calf high boots. Their outfits were respectively dyed in violets, mauves, lavenders, and various other shades of purples and then scarlets, crimsons, roses, and various other reds. 

The strange, oval-shaped devices hooked into their backs didn't go unnoticed, either. 

"Okay, there we are. Your language now - but, don't worry, Irken will come to you soon enough!" 

You blinked, snapping your head back toward the one with purple eyes as he moved away from the container. 

What _exactly_ were you _supposed_ to say?

"Hold on, we should open the container. She probably still can't hear us." 

Then, your gaze was settled back onto the one with the piercing red eyes. He leaned forward slightly, pressing his index digit onto a button and a _beep_ rang throughout the place. It echoed; wherever you were, it was hollow. Your irises flickered over the red one's shoulders, noticing that the place with dimly lit and everything was doused in shadows. It kind of reminded you of a docking range that you'd see in all the sci-fi movies, except now it's a reality. 

Air caught between the suctions hissed out, making barely visible clouds as the glass frame popped out and slowly retracted back into a hidden compartment at the top of the chamber. Your eyes involuntarily closed as new air clipped against your flesh, making goosebumps rise in its wake at the crisp and fresh scent. You inhaled in deeply, basking in how it felt like the air you'd breathe while caught in a mountain range.

It was ginger, almost enough to make you dizzy, but chilly enough to keep your senses alight. 

But, before you were able to focus on that much longer, a set of hands reached out and pulled you from the container. You yelped, automatically gripping onto whatever snatched you up and coming face-to-face with violet eyes. 

"Okay, out of the package and able to hear us! You must be _so_ curious about what we sounded like, huh? I could see it in those pretty eyes!"

Your lips parted slightly, one brow quirking as you listened to him talk.

Now that there wasn't a glass wall separating you, his voice sounded cleaner. It was high-pitched, whiny almost, but there were the occasional tenor moments where his voice sounded smooth. His voice reminded you of _something,_ but you couldn't quite place your finger on it. 

"Come off it, Pur. She's obviously not interested in that." 

The other's voice made a shiver trace down your spine. It was much deeper, definitely with a gravelly undertone. His voice didn't have much of an influx; less emotional, more monotone. If it wasn't for the other's presence, you might have rocketed straight into the stratosphere. You didn't like his voice, at all. 

"How would you know? I'm obviously best with the _ladies,_ yeah." 

"Oh, really? Weren't you the one who basically asked Zim to send her in a box instead of just having her transported here safely with an Elite?" 

"No! ... Yes, but that doesn't matter. In her eighteenth vlog, she clearly stated that being stuffed into a box or sack and kidnapped was the dream. _You_ clearly didn't remember that." 

And then this went on. 

And on. 

...

You actually couldn't believe your ears. 

Your eighteenth vlog? How would they even _know_ what that is? Who and what exactly _are_ they? Who's Zim? What's an elite?

You shook your head, clearly fed up and feeling your nerves burst, and sharply interjected, " _What_ are you guys talking about?"

Both of them paused, heads tilted down and toward your much smaller frame at your more than exasperated tone. That made you blink, noticing that they were _several_ feet taller than you - and one of them was currently holding you up! How _tall_ were they, then? You tried not to think about it, shaking your head slightly as they met one another's gaze. 

"That's right, you don't know what's going on," the red one muttered. "We are the Almighty Tallest; my name is Red and my brother's name is - "

"You can call me Purple," he winked, pressing his face closer down to yours. "To answer your question: we were talking about _you!"_

Swallowing thickly, you averted your eyes. 

"Yeah, I, er, caught that," you didn't understand why that unsettled you. They had been discussing your career, your channel, your content - they _knew_ you already. You had captured their attention and something didn't feel right about that. You were in front of a couple of aliens; you were probably on an alien ship right now - what was going on? What was going to happen? "I guess introductions aren't needed, then?" 

Finishing off with an awkward chuckle, you shrugged slightly to add to the effect, but - before you'd even realized it - Purple emitted a clicking chirp and then spun you around in a circle. He moved you away from Red, now flushing you against that chest armor of his. Your eyes were blown out, brows pinched together in confusion, and you shifted your cheek against the plastic to get a better look at Purple's face. 

"Wow, you sound so much cuter in person!" Purple fluttered his eyes closed, cooing slightly as he came to a halt. "Don't you agree, Red?" 

Purple glanced over his shoulder, expressing the happiest and brightest look you think you've ever seen on a person. You couldn't help feel a slight burn dance across your cheeks at the polite compliment, but ... there was something else. Dread gnawed at the center of your chest, digging a chasm deep into your soul with an anxious flounce. 

Sure, he seemed sweet _enough_. 

But what kind of person kidnaps an - what you assumed to be - idol? 

A stalker. 

These guys were stalkers; they knew all about your internet persona. 

What else did they know?

All of your senses were hyper-aware, you could hear yourself breathe. 

"I don't really have that much to go off of, bro. She's only ever really this quiet whenever she sleeps." 

...

No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. 

How _much_ about your _personal_ life could they possibly know? How could they even find you? How would they even be able to stalk you? Why would they? What are the chances of all of this happening? 

The panic resettled. 

...

What are you doing _here?_

You gulped down your voice, feeling your widened eyes glance back and forth between the two of them fearfully, and stuttered out a breath, " ... W-What ... How do you guys know who I am?" 

Everything was closing in on you. 

You couldn't help but feel your heart stop, two sets of glowing, insectoid orbs leering at you in the dim light. 

A smirk stretched across Red's face, his zipper teeth ominous with a glitter; Purple's features softened, a strange expression curtaining his face as he stared tenderly at your visage. 

"Come on, let's get you settled in." 

Gasping inaudibly, head hunched into your shoulders, you stared forward. 

They didn't answer your question. 

* * *

Whenever the set of brothers stalked down the long platform of the docking range, they paused before a thick, iron door. The threshold was lined in a deep gray casting, two lights at the top flashing either green or red. A small keypad of sorts was right next to it, which was what Red pressed the palm of his hand to as a thin, limelight of a blue beam scanned through the appendage. There was an outline of a vague hand shape outlining his own, meaning that it must be reading him and scanning through systems - or, at least, that's what you supposed.

Aliens with alien technology, right? 

The door released an airy groan as it parted in the center, sliding into the walls and revealing the ever-stretching hallway before your trio. You didn't see an end in sight, but that could also be chalked up to the horrible lighting. There were what appeared to be hundreds of tiny lights lining the seam of the wall and curved ceiling, but they were a glowing lavender. In a way, they resembled Christmas Lights - just bright enough so that you didn't trip over yourself, but too dim to see things clearly. 

Red and Purple didn't seem bothered at all by it, so you assumed this was perfect for their optics. The corners of your mouth momentarily ticked down, worried that this would be how the rest of the ship was lit, but didn't dwell long on that thought as the two suddenly began _levitating_ across the floor. You gasped softly, jerking your head down to look at the rectangularly tiled flooring to confirm that neither of them trodded forward. Their feet were hovering a good half a meter off the floor, just gliding effortlessly along. 

You shifted your attention back up to Purple's face, finding him staring forward with lidded eyes in an almost disassociative state. They hadn't done this in the other room, what could that mean? Was the gravity in this part of this ship different? Or could their species just automatically do this? You didn't get the chance to ask before Purple's eyes twinkled and flashed and then, suddenly, he was looking at you again. 

"Now, we're going to the control room first," Purple adjusted your weight in his arms, sliding one limb further down to hook under your knees and the other moving to the middle of your back, "but then after that, we'll show you your new room!" 

He chirped at the end of his statement, but your head was still whirring at the sudden shift of being cradled instead of awkwardly carried. You'd been so focused and concerned on trying to piece all of _this_ together to forget that you'd just been kind of limply dangling in mid-air.

Blinking, shaking your head slightly, a brow arched as you asked, "Control room? Why?" 

"Leader duty stuff," Red snickered, bending forward and leering down at your face. "You know, checking up on mappings, flight routines, planet readings. Things that _you_ shouldn't worry yourself over." 

Oh. 

"That's neat," you mumbled, gulping nervously. Red terrified you; there was something about him that screamed _danger._ If it was possible, you're going to try to stick as close to Purple as possible. He seemed kind and eager, sort of. Purple didn't seem like he held anything but curiosity and interest for you, so maybe that means he won't do anything to harm you. _Hopefully._

"You think so? It's so cool," Purple was speaking now, so you focused on him again and tried to ignore the fact that Red was _still_ staring at your face. "We get to blow things up! Oh, and free puppet shows and snacks! It's just the paperwork that's boring." 

"B-Blow things up?" you stuttered, suddenly feeling a sinking feeling in your chest. What exactly did these guys do? Yes, they were leaders of an alien race, but ... were they caught in a war or something along those lines? Are you going to be put in the middle of that? Are you an experiment? No, the last thing didn't make sense.

Actually, none of this made sense. 

"Duh," Red elbowed Purple in the side, making him jerk and sending you off balance for a moment, "conquerers destroy things." 

You didn't even have a chance to process that before,

"Oh! You can watch it with us once you're settled in," Purple chimed in, a happy smile prancing along with his features, "and when you're our Lady, then you can even blow them up with us! Gah, I can't wait for you to learn Irken." 

Purple was sporadic, energetic. His train of thoughts seemed to constantly be shifting, colliding in with one another, and he couldn't figure out what he wanted to say. You didn't follow along well, just hearing him talking. But, once it clicked, his last statement resonated within you. Irken? That's the first time you've heard that word, wait, no. He'd said that word whenever they were speaking their language; it must not be translatable. 

_Wait._

To learn Irken? 

Just how _long_ were you going to be _staying?_

"Irken?" you shyly interjected, feeling light-headed and dizzy. You were scared, there's something happening here. You're not getting the whole picture and you just want one of them to explain _anything._ What could they want with you? 

"Yes, that's what we are," Purple nodded. 

"The great Irken Empire," Red corrected, sliding along further, back facing the pathway. "We're Irkens, but that's also what we speak. Does that make sense?" 

His smirk was almost patronizing now, but you ignored that. Instead, you only nodded. 

"Awesome," Purple didn't seem to catch Red's tone, especially with how genuine he sounded. "But, we're almost there. So just stay silent for a sec and then we'll handle this!" 

Once again, you nodded. 

What could you do? Disagree? Fight back? With Purple's death-grip on your frame, you didn't think it was possible. Even though his frame was lean - you'd even dare say gaunt - and gangly, he was a lot stronger than he appeared. You didn't doubt that Red was the same way, so you didn't want to take that risk. 

Maybe if you just play along, for now, you can try to find a way out of this. 

There _has got_ to be an escape. 

The duo rounded a curve, pausing in front of another doorway. It was the same process with the other door, but you noticed that this one had some fancier framing than the other. Could it be that this one is a place they stay frequently? It's a control room, so possibly. It's a place where they can oversee the destruction of planets, a place where they could _reign_. 

...

You tried not to think about it right now, your senses were already overloaded. 

Much like the other door, it parted in the center. The only real difference was that this door didn't make nearly as much noise, just the sound of two things sliding against one another. Red slid in first, Purple easily falling along behind him as they ventured down the long platform to a mock balcony of sorts. 

You couldn't help as your eyes glanced to and fro, trying to look at everything at once and understand it all. Their entire aesthetic seemed to be doused in the warmer part of the color spectrum, but there was the occasional purple or blue. The walls were similar to the hallway you were just in, except - this time - it was much brighter. It seemed like the lighting in here was blinding and you had to squint, a slight pout tracing your lips. 

Your earlier theory of them needing duller lighting was now kaput, but you couldn't understand _why_ this room was better lit. Maybe because this was where all their main equipment was, where the majority of the interactions occurred, meetings? You didn't know.

But, speaking of this room ...

It appeared like there were multiple other ... Irkens? ... flanking around the centerfold balcony. Some of their visages were obscured by your current position and the medium-height railing circling the sides of the entire terrace, the front like a mock parapet. You couldn't guess what they were, maybe the pilots? Their attire didn't resemble Earth pilots at all, but they're aliens - why should they? 

These pilots were hidden behind thick structures of - assumed - computers and control panels, constantly tweaking certain knobs and pressing down different keys. With how many pilots there were and how many mainframes were enclosing the balcony, you assumed that more than steering went on in here.

This was their entire infra-structure. 

Red and Purple paused near the center of the balcony, which is when you were able to see the slim window stretching across the front of the room. Your mouth dropped, seeing for the first time _real space._

It was so beautiful; not like a dark abyss, but a kaleidoscope of blotches of colors and universes and stars. There were so many blues, purples, greens, oranges, reds, yellows, and pinks - you couldn't even begin to fathom just how many sheer shades and shapes melded together. Twinkles from stars and the flickering of heat rays whorled throughout the entirety of it all, flushing a small glow across your features. Your lashes fluttered, your smile more easygoing, as you leaned forward to try to see as much of it as possible. 

You'd almost forgotten the entire situation by space's stunning beauty,

until Red spoke.

 _"Hone in that defect, I guess. We're_ supposed _to let him know that's she arrived safe and sound."_

He was speaking Irken again. You don't know why that startled you so, but your muscles and posture immediately tensed whenever he talked. Purple seemed to notice, due to the way his head dipped and angled to face yours. A hairless brow quirked, one eye more squinted than the other, and his antennae were tipped upward again. He probably would have questioned you had one of the other Irkens not saluted and affirmed back to Red, which momentarily caught his attention. 

Both of their expressions slowly faded into a deadpan as they faced the screen; they looked _irk_ ed. 

...

You tried to not grin at that pun. 

A squared, holographic screen clipped, flashing slightly as it loaded directly in front of the center of the window. There was a strange symbol placed in the middle - probably their insignia - and three little dots underneath it, basically a loading screen. You blinked, tilting your head and taking one last glance over of the place before the screen flashed once more. 

What appeared, however ...

_"My Tallest! Greetings, I have been waiting diligently for your call!"_

Another Irken was on the display. 

This one appeared to be like the other Irkens in the room, _smaller._ You noticed that besides the Tallest, no one else even peaked a height taller than possibly a little over a meter and a half. His face was rectangular, slightly sharp, complete with a more clawed-shaped set of antennae and glaring red eyes. His outfit looked different than everyone else's in the room, which meant he was something other than a pilot. Before you could try to brainstorm further, the little rose-colored flecks in his orbs fluttered and swirled before focusing on your visage.

Air left you as his gaze sharpened. 

_"I see that the human has arrived all well and accordingly, yes? Zim's magnificent detainment unit was effective! They are still to your liking? Zim will change plans as you wish, My Tallest."_

As this other Irken talked, he would gesture about wildly and make the most exaggerated expressions. His statement ended with a simple closed-eyed smile, digits laced and arms crossed behind his back. His antennae were pressed flat against his skull, so you assumed that maybe he was seeking approval for something? Or was he just prideful? You didn't understand the look - just like you didn't understand what he was saying. 

Purple sighed slightly, _"Uh, yeah. She's fine, nothing to worry about, Zim."_

Red and Purple's shared look intrigued you; they seemed almost ... annoyed? This wasn't necessarily paperwork, but it was technically a ... report? It was just talking. Diplomatic talking, maybe, but why were they automatically bothered? Did they not like this guy?

 _"Uh-huh, yes, good job, Zim,"_ Red said through clenched teeth, a fake smile plastered across his face and a slight undertoned growl to his words. 

They've said the word 'Zim' multiple times - could that be this alien's name? Whenever you'd been in the containment chamber, they'd also said that word - it made sense, at least.

Well, until notified otherwise, that's his name for you now. 

_"Y-Yes! Thank you, My Tallest. I knew that it would please you,"_ Zim had looked momentarily startled, but he quickly recovered and continued, _"My ingenious skills are unrivaled! Definitely unparalleled indeed!"_

 _"Of course,"_ Red droned while Purple had to duck his head away to stifle a giggle. Your confusion doubled - what are their feelings of Zim? _"But, we should definitely go and put your, uh,_ amazing _gift to work."_

 _"Oh, experiments? Tests?"_ Zim looked eager, curious. 

Red's face twitched, a smirk gracing his lips before he coughed awkwardly into a balled fist and nodded. Purple seemed to have calmed his giggles, facing the screen with a trembling mouth and squinted eyes. 

_"Yes,_ experiments, _Zim,"_ Purple choked on another laugh in the middle of his sentence, _"So we'll be going now. Goodbye, Zim. Uh, keep up the good work on your_ mission." 

Zim saluted, but before he could respond, Red made a cut-throat motion to another one of the pilots and suddenly the transmission was over. Both of the Tallests' tensions and expressions immediately melted, almost like they were relieved Zim was no longer there. You, for what seemed like the millionth time, didn't have time to brood on that before the Tallest said a few more things to the pilots and then whirled back around and down the winding platform. 

They took you out of there in a manner of seconds. 

Purple grinned, gazing down at you, "Okay, phew, what a relief. Did you see him? What a loser." 

You blinked, fixing him with a confused stare and opening your mouth partly. 

"Uh, yeah, I saw him?" you questioned, trying to move away from his chest to hopefully put some space in between you two, "what's the matter with him?" 

"Only everything," Red grimaced, shaking his head. "The _only_ thing he's done right is _sending_ _you."_

You pointedly frowned. 

"He was the one who kidnapped me?" there wasn't any malice in your tone; you tried to keep it as polite as possible, but ... you noticed the way the two of them twitched slightly. It was almost unnoticeable, and they tried to cover it up as quickly as it happened. You ... didn't like that very much. 

"That's such a harsh word," Purple awkwardly laughed, one of his shoulders drawing up close to his jaw. You figured that if his hands were free, he would have scratched the back of his head along with that statement. 

"Yeah, more like," Red paused, hummed for a moment, and clucked his tongue, "more like he _formally_ introduced us. Yeah, that's it." 

"And that means sending me to a random ship in outer space ... ?" you really didn't want to offend or upset them in any way. This entire ordeal has been the most confusing thing to ever occur in your lifetime - you just wanted some answers. You didn't want to be kept in the dark, you just wanted them to _talk to you._

"Well, not exaaactly," Purple shrugged nonchalantly, "but that definitely made it easier." 

"Is there a reason you couldn't have met me in ... person?" You cringed, feeling lame at your finish.

You knew exactly why they couldn't have come to you in person: they're aliens. Had two tall, looming, and menacing aliens came from the skies and tried to talk, you probably would have bolted on out of there. Red seemed to notice since he fixed you with that same deadpan from earlier, which made you smile nervously and avert your eyes.

"There would have been _nooo_ way that we could've abandoned our duties like that," Purple poked out his tongue in disgust, and though you're glad he didn't notice your slip-up, you were distracted. 

His tongue was ... unnerving. 

It kind of reminded you of a butterfly's, elongated and segmented before tapering off into a thin tip. The color was a very deep mulberry, but that fits his color palette. Maybe it reflected his eye and antennae color? 

"I understand that," your eyes wrenched shut, trying to wipe the image of his tongue clear from your mind and focus back to the conversation at hand, "but, um, you still haven't told me how you know who I am." 

"Oh!" Purple gasped slightly, drawing you even closer than before and basically squishing you against his chest again, "We can talk about that whenever we arrive at your new quarters." 

You tried to see Purple's face, but when you couldn't due to the change in positions, you tried to sneak a glance at Red's. As soon as your irises locked with his, you flinched back. That terrifying leer of his had returned, _doubled._ Could it be that he didn't want to tell you anything? Did he want to keep you in the dark? Did _he_ have some horrible plans for you? 

And as the two drifted further into a different hallway that forked off from the original, you couldn't stop the thoughts buzzing around in your head. You wracked your brain, attempting to think of _anything_ and _everything_ they could possibly want from you or do to you. There's nothing very spectacular about you, if you're being honest. You're just another speck in the universe; another flurry of stardust and atoms fused together on a dinky little planet in the nook of the Universe. 

How could _you_ somehow manage to capture the attention of two _leaders_ of an alien race?

By the time the two of them stopped, you were drowning in so many thoughts with the single most uncomfortable expression plastered across your face that you didn't even realize they were staring at you.

"Uh, are you okay?" Purple said your name, which ripped you back into reality. You shook your head, blinked, and met his stare. 

"Huh? Yeah, uh," you sputtered, finding it hard to not look into those orbs of his. Purple's eyes were mesmerizing; so intent and so soft and so calming ... Tears pricked at your ducts and you had to shake your head again. "Yes, I'm fine." 

You're not, and you don't think you'll be until you're safe and sound back at home. 

"Good," Red interjected, looking almost salty, and pressed his palm against another keypad, "we're still kind of worried that the defect's equipment's messing with you." 

"He ruins everything he touches," Purple backed Red up as the door split in the middle, "who knows what side effects that container could have!" 

As he exclaimed, the duo slipped soundlessly into the room. You hadn't had much of an opportunity to look at the outside of the room, but you didn't think it could compare to _this._

The entire place looked like the chambers you'd seen in a castle - just more alien. One side of the room was filled with monitors, a multitude of screens pressed and stacked against one another for a few levels. They were sitting on a desk with two spinning chairs that looked _so_ comfortable, everything in that corner an onyx shade. Next to that, you could see one of those foggy glass doors splotched with magenta and mauve that went off into a smaller room - a bathroom or a closet, maybe?

Beside that threshold, you noticed a giant dresser with a gloriously large mirror on it. It was framed with glass and you noticed several ... photos? and notes stuck into the rims, but you also noticed your scared and curious expression staring back at you. Purple was also looking at you, so you immediately continued scanning the room to avoid meeting his gaze via the mirror. When you swept towards the opposite corner, you noticed that one wall was an entire window. There appeared to be some sort of lilac loveseat or couch in front of it, but you tried to look over the edge to see all the other tiny spaceships floating along beside the one you were currently in. 

You blinked, one brow arched, and stared hard. Those ships looked really small compared to the machinery and the outside of this ship that seemed to be reaching out and curving down to where you couldn't see the end. You couldn't help but begin to wonder just how _big_ this ship was - could it be some sort of armada? 

After another brief moment of thought, you shifted your eyes on over to the large and luxurious ... bunk beds? filled with mountains of plush pillows and smooth-looking blankets. 

What. 

Purple noticed your blank expression and shifted his body, twisting it slightly to face the bed fully, "You like it? We've been sharing a bed ever since Smeethood, so I guess that just translated over whenever we finally became the Tallest." 

"Sharing a bed?" you blinked, fear rooting in your midriff, "er, where am I supposed to sleep, then? The top or bottom? Or on the couch?"

Red's head jerked, swiveling to face yours with an aghast expression, "The couch? Uh, no, nonsense. You'll sleep on the bottom bunk with us." 

...

"What?" there was a rock pitting in your stomach now. You didn't like this. You didn't like this one bit. It didn't even make sense. They have bunk beds, but they share a bed? You thought that meant something else - they apparently slept on the same mattress. You swallowed thickly; they _did_ say they were _brothers._ That's not weird. Why a bunk bed, then? 

And you were supposed to sleep _with_ them?

"Yeah, going to the top bunk's too much work," Purple slid closer to the bed, your grip on him growing tighter the closer you got. You didn't want him to set you down, you didn't want him to approach that bed. You didn't want to be here now. You hadn't wanted to be here earlier, but everything seemed so innocent then. So ... okay. 

This was _not_ okay. 

"I-I don't mind going up to the top, it's fine," you started squirming, trying to get out of Purple's vice, "Really, no trouble at all, I'll just climb up - "

Before you could even work yourself free from his arms, with your hands still braced atop his forearms, something glinted and flashed in the corner of your eye. Your lips parted in fright, watching as this thin, cylinder-shaped, black apparatus appeared from Purple's back and loudly slashed down the ladder on the bunk beds' frame. It crashed, crumpling the metal down the centers and creaking out in a squeaky cry as the three bars ripped from their holders.

They clattered to the ground, the sound reverberating off of the walls of the deathly silent room. 

...

_Oh, God!_

"Sorry about that! It seems like the ladder's out of commission now," Purple grinned sheepishly, shrugging as the strange spider-like arm retracted into the device on his back. "But we really don't mind sharing the bed, promise! It's big enough for three."

You couldn't even form the words to respond, still gaping at what _used_ to be the ladder. Purple's stride didn't sputter, however, he just bounded forward the extra couple of steps before leaning down to gingerly settle you into the mound of plush blankets. Your hands grasped out, desperately trying to cling to anything other than _him,_ trying to process what the _hell_ that could have been about. Fingers now curled into a fist in the blankets, stare still zoned in on the broken ladder -- it was almost funny. 

"Ah, Pur," Red groaned through a closed mouth, muttering. "Look what you've done." 

Purple didn't seem to realize _what_ he'd done, if the way his brow arched and his bottom lip jut out as he swiveled his head around to look at Red in confusion was any indication. Red, ignoring his counterpart, swerved around Purple and paused by the foot of the bed. He must have been waiting for you to look at him, but you really just didn't want to. 

You wanted to go home. 

Now. 

"Hey, uh," Red shuffled from foot to foot, hands clasped together as he eventually looked away from your visage, "Sweet - Er, Bruh, ... just ignore him. He's not as good with the _ladies_ as he thinks he is." 

Both of you ignored the indignant 'Hey!' from Purple. 

"Please," your voice cracked out in a whisper, the existential dread of the weight of this situation almost fully settled in, "just tell me what you want from me." 

Neither had been expecting the voice barely above a whisper; Purple jerked slightly and Red scrunched his hairless brows together, placing his knees against the bed to scale up toward you. As your eyes snapped over to Red, you released a minuscule gasp before trying to scramble backward and away from him. Though his expression _attempted_ to look sweet and harmless, you couldn't stop staring at the flash in those eyes. 

Your hands brushed over the blankets, yanking them out and only managing to scooch your body back a few millimeters at a time. This didn't deter Red in the slightest, only spurred him on it seems. His expression became more intent, his antennae flat against the back of his head as he tilted his chin up just enough to almost be looking down at you over the ridge of his face. 

"N-No! I didn't say come closer," you pleaded, having been able to successfully drag yourself over the blankets and fall against the plentiful pillows. Red didn't bat an eye, though. 

"It's alright," he murmured softly, "you need to let us explain." 

"Then do that," a gaspy breath spilled from your lips as your legs kicked fleetingly and you found yourself pressed against the headboard, "just, please, stay back." 

Red paused, even if it was only for a moment. In his hesitation, however, Purple slammed both of his palms against the mattress and angled his body toward yours. This time a cry escaped you, having not expected that, but something behind Purple sparked and your gaze was sharp again. What was ... that?

You didn't get another second to think before Purple had clambered over the blankets with ease and effectively blocked Red from getting closer. 

"Sorry for scaring you, _hun,"_ the last word rolled off his tongue in a way that sent gooseflesh crawling all over your skin. "But you don't have to be so distant from us, we're just wanting to be ... _friends."_

As if. 

"That's why you kidnapped me?" you couldn't help the spite that came with that bark. 

A set of hands curled around Purple's shoulder, pushing him and sending him veering off to the side. Red looked annoyed, one of his antennae ticking, as he met your eyes. 

You gulped anxiously. 

"It wouldn't have been possible to meet you in any other way," there was something laced through his tone that you didn't quite catch, "after all, you don't like meet-ups with fans outside of conventions, right? You wouldn't have agreed to meet us normally." 

...

"You're fans of me, I caught that," the back of your head struck the headboard, making your head whirl momentarily as you tried to collect your thoughts. "How did you find out about me? _Why me?"_

"Chance, luck, fate?" Red mused, a small smirk curving the corners of his mouth. He tapped his chin in thought, the action so distant from his expression that it felt like he only did that for effect. Your heart skipped a beat, a thin layer of perspiration coating your skin as you tried to keep yourself calm. The last thing you needed was to hyperventilate and lose yourself whenever you're in the presence of these aliens. 

"Z-Zim - Was it him?" your question came out in a sputter.

They might not know what you're talking about since you're not sure that's the name of the guy on the transmission, but maybe you could clarify. After all, you couldn't think of any other explanation currently. If they knew about you, they either found you on their own volition or someone had shown you to them. You couldn't understand why any aliens would be watching videos on the internet of some foreign planet, so the latter had to be it. Whenever Zim's orbs had spun and met your own, ... it was almost like he already knew who you were. 

It was the only thing that made sense as of far. 

But how did _he_ find you? 

Neither of them expected that question, but it made the happiest expression blossom across Purple's features as he lurched for your frame. 

"Wow! You were following along," his spindly arms were snapped around your waist in an instant, his face buried in the nook of your neck. Another whine rang in the back of your throat, but your lips were sealed shut. "Yeah, it was Zim." 

"O-Okay," you nodded, digging the heels of your palms against his chest plate in an attempt to push him away. It didn't work. "How did he find me, then?" 

"Research," was the only response you received from Purple.

He seemed clearly intent on flushing his body as close to yours as possible, the hooks on his antennae clicking up and bouncing in place. You grimaced, attempting to pull away and slide along the smooth surface of the headboard to get out of his arms. Red seemed to notice your slight discomfort and, whether or not he relished in it, cleared his throat before speaking. 

"As an ... _Invader_ , he's supposed to give us reports and updates on his mission," Red clarified, even if that didn't really do much for you. An Invader? Why did he seem so hesitant when he said that - is he lying? ... And why is he getting closer? You shuffled again, moving along and shifting Purple along with your own body. 

"His mission? What is he supposed to do, _invade_ another planet?" it was a joke, of course. You really didn't know anything other than the name; they blew other planets up and it seemed like they wanted to conquer things. That explanation sounded decent. 

"Yep, uh-huh," Purple's voice was very muffled what with his mouth pressed to your neck now. His thin lips were in an unfocused line, just barely tracing over one of the arteries there. You blinked, feeling the color drain from your face as soon as you realized he'd moved his head. You hadn't noticed it, maybe you'd been too focused on those glowing ruby red orbs coming closer and closer and closer. 

"Oh," you didn't know what to say to that. That was nice, were you planning on destroying my home planet, too? No, that sounded stupid. So, instead, you went the safe route and kept silent. 

Whenever you didn't say anything else, Red fully crept up to the side opposite of Purple. His expression was stoic, unreadable. The antennae weren't so flat against his skull anymore, but the hooks were flicked down and unmoving. You didn't quite understand what they conveyed yet, so you didn't know what that look meant. But with the way his eyes were just vibrating in place so intently and so full of ... you couldn't quite distinguish that, either. There was some sort of emotion whorling around in there, so very present yet so very distant. 

Red didn't stare for very much longer before there was a subtle shift, a slicing and then another one of those metal, spider-like appendages appeared from behind him. Your breathing faltered, afraid that he was going to use that to destroy something else or ... even embed that sharp, sharp tip straight through you. A shudder rippled through your frame, vision barrelling as you watched the four-segmented structures stretch out and over your head. 

Once it was over your head, you wrenched your eyes shut and waited for him to strike. 

Waited.

Waited.

And waited.

But, when there was a soft _click_ and the sliding of metal retracting without anything occurring, you cracked open an eye.

Only to find it completely pitch black. 

Your panic must have tipped them off, that combined with your sudden tensing and the slight struggle. You tried to free yourself from Purple's grip, managing to successfully twist your body over to the right. Bracing yourself on a slightly cocked and askew hip, palms face-down on the mattress, you pressed your middle forward as you tried to fully get out of his hold. You weren't even looking at their faces, irises bouncing all over the place to locate an exit; but, unfortunately, the only distinguishable shapes were the outlines of dark shadows and the occasional blinking of periwinkle-blue lights from the monitors. 

A fear-induced cry sat in the back of your throat, a hot, white noise crawling all over your skin like static at every little thing that brushed past you. They were moving, you could feel it. Their digits softly caressed your arms, your face, your hair. The cry escaped, a few bulbous tears pooling at your ducks and drip-dropping down the apples of your face. 

Suddenly, two fiery red orbs that screamed _run_ were in front of your face. 

Jerking back, feeling a pair of hands cup your jawline, your back was flat against Purple's chest. His grip felt like bonds, iron-strong as they curled around your waist and trapped you. His body was lined just a little underneath yours, not quite in the same uncomfortable pose of being supported on your hip, but close enough. You couldn't see him, just feel it. The position was compromising, you didn't want him near you. 

You mustered enough strength to slam your back against him once, making him emit a more surprised than pained call, and pulled away a few inches before the fingers cupping your face furled and nails dug into your flesh.

Fuck, you'd forgotten that Red was in front of you, possibly perched on his knees as he veered his face so insanely close to yours. A soft, warning growl reverberated in his throat, which made the thin layer of sweat over your body increase. Brows scrunched, eyes wrenched shut, you tried to keep your breathing steady. 

It was getting harder; you don't think you can stay calm much longer. 

You're at _their_ whim now. 

_"Shh,_ just relax, all right?" Red's voice was hushed, the gravel deeper. "We've been waiting for a _long_ time for _this."_

Your head was pounding, heartbeat thumping heavily against your chest. You could definitely feel it now, how light the air was. It was affecting you, making you dizzy. Static was forming in your brain, words dying on the tip of your tongue, and your mouth was heavy with saliva. 

Red moved forward, the hands cupping your face staying in place, as he gingerly pressed you backward. Your back was flat against Purple's chest; you could hear him shift and move along with Red. The two of them moved diligently, carefully, precisely. It felt like they'd been through this procedure so many times before, which didn't sit well with your already nervous tummy that kept twisting up like a soggy tourniquet. There was a weight on your chest; you can't breathe.

Your side eventually fell along into the bed, Purple curled around your backside with that unwavering hold of his. It was unsettling with how long and hard he could continue to cling to you, your eyes had to close to keep yourself from crying anymore at that. You inhaled deeply, trying to suck in as much as possible to keep yourself breathing. The air around your face was hot, it felt like body heat. When your eyes reopened, your senses came flooding back and you realized your face was pressed against someone's neck. 

It was Red's, you just know it. 

You wiggled once more, trying just one more pitiful attempt to escape, but found yourself halted by the gentle coo hissing into your ear. 

"Go to sleep, _hun,_ the trip must have worn you out," Purple nuzzled his face into your hair, sending ticklish vibrations all over your scalp, "we can talk more when you're better rested. Things will make more sense, I promise."

You couldn't find a way to respond. 

Instead, Red's fingers fell from your face and went lax on your hip. You sucked in a sharp breath of air, biting your bottom lip as more tears prickled your eyes. 

This couldn't be it.

You didn't want to believe it.

_"Tomorrow, you'll be marked into the Irken Empire."_

\-- -

The tears couldn't stop coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate feedback!


	3. Chapter Two; Little Pistols are Easy-Breezy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is ... well, everything goes down the drain pretty fast. 
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

_\-- -_

_**Click.** _

_\-- -_

_"A-ha!"_

_Slap._

_"Hey -! What was that for, ya-ow," a tenor voice cried out, jolts of electrifyingly yellow hair bobbing along as they jerked back. "If you wanted to play rough with me, all ya had to do was ask - wait. Huh, whaddya got there?"_

_Pinched between your thumb and index digit, there was a strange device. It was shaped like a nano-bug, complete with thin, tiny legs jittering as they desperately attempted to scuttle out of your hold. It was painted a deep magenta, so close to burgundy, but glinting with a matte finish. The most curious thing about it, however, was the strange symbol imprinted in the dead center of its back._

_"I don't know, [XXXXX]," the end of your statement warbled, glitching and clipping out, "But I've been seeing it_ everywhere _in my house. Finally, I caught it!"_

_There was a cheer punctuating your sentence, an excited and wolfish grin prancing up to your flushed cheeks._

_"Why does it look like that?" he leaned closer, a weird filter flickering over his face like a shadowed miasma. "Bruh, I think that's just some kid's toy."_

_"No, there's no way," your head shook softly, wrist turning to spin the device's front in his face. "Look, the dots at the top - they're flashing! If you look even closer, there's this weird little lens. It has to be some sort of camcorder."_

_[XXXXX]'s brow arched, eyes slit and narrow as he inspected the device. His hand reached out, fumbling to pinch his fingers just barely underneath yours to avoid the jostling legs. Drawing it toward his face, he turned it in every which direction with a confused and intrigued expression curtaining his features. After a moment, he hummed and tilted his head back._

_"You're ... right," his voice seemed unsure, his tongue clucking at the end like he'd heard something he didn't like. "The light at the top is currently green and the unlit one seems to be red or something? It's like an on-off light."_

_"Weird, right?" Your body leaned forward a few inches, retrieving the device from his grasp, "I told you, someone's been listening in on me. After [XXXXXXX]'s {REDACTED} ... I've noticed this little guy following me around everywhere."_

_"That package on your front porch makes sense now," his sentence faltered, eyes crossed and brows furrowed, "but also super scary! Do you have a stalker?"_

_You giggled, shrugging it off nonchalantly, "Who knows? Maybe the {REDACTED} will be explained the longer this little bug's with me. Then, we can finally repair the ... -_

_-_

_..._

_[XXXXXXXXX]."_

...

\-- -

**_Click._ **

\-- -

Time didn't feel real. 

Something wasn't right here. 

You sniffled, crying out and stretching yourself. Fingers traced over fabrics and felt nothing, a bleeding sensation crawling all throughout your body. Static filled your senses; everything went fuzzy, blurring together. Your eyes were crusted over, your mouth was dry, your chest was heavy. It was a struggle to crack open your eyes, the subtle movement sending your pupils rolling back into your head. You shuddered, feeling bile collect in the back of your throat. You heaved, coughing meekly in a desperate attempt to quench the motion-sickness, but nothing came up. 

Darkness was the only solace. 

Stretching your legs out in search of relief, your knees momentarily went electric and a jolting tension ran through your muscles, as your body instinctively curled back in on itself. You smacked your lips, arms crossed over your midriff, and lined your browline. 

You were dehydrated. 

You needed water _now._

The comforters were pulled way over your shoulders, trapping your already hot and sticky body underneath the soggy threads. You grimaced, scratching your nails down the surface to peel it off. It took a struggle and some moderate flailing, but it eventually pulled off your upper half. With a small moan of victory, the heels of your palms dug into the bed behind you and pushed you up. Your lower half was revealed as you crawled, the blanket getting slightly tangled in your legs - but it was nothing that wouldn't go away with some weak kicking. 

Your eyes fluttered, rolling one more time, as you scaled down the bed. It disoriented you; the bed was so _long_ and it seemed to go on for days. You don't remember your bed being like that; could you possibly be in a nightmare? After that weird flash of a memory, you don't doubt it. 

Time didn't mean a thing to you. 

Had you the energy to spare, you don't think you would have even cared to search for your alarm clock. All you could think about was getting to your washroom, then guzzling as much water as the faucet would allow. Your body shivered, the sweat increased, and suddenly, your world was flipped-turned upside down as you tumbled forward. 

Your body rang out, vibrations clicking all over your skin as your head pummeled into the ground below. You fell out of the bed, but, _God,_ that fall felt like an eternity. Tremors were shaking your hands and shoulders now, your face scrunched up in tremendous pain. A weak moan spilled from your lips, airy and wispy and lost. 

It took a small rest on the ground, head pressed to the cool tiles, before you could even function again. You breathed heavily, staggered, and tried to remember where your carpet flooring went. When nothing came to mind, you momentarily dismissed it to continue slithering your belly along the floor. Your arms were aching, tired and sore, but you _needed_ that water. 

The top of your head bonked against something hollow, a slight clanging reverberating off into the silence and darkness of the room. A door, your washroom? How long has that been inside your bedroom? Didn't you have a closet, instead?

Scrambling against the muggy surface, nails screeching as they fell across, you managed to pull yourself up to the handle. It took almost all of your effort to yank it down and push, energy depleted. 

You spilled across the floor, the color drained from your face.

Another pause, breathe sharply, then push yourself back up. 

When you managed to stand on your shaky legs, you had to brace your arms against the sink's counter. Your reflection was like a wraith staring back at you with glossy, dead eyes and extremely flushed features. You looked sick, skin a light and faded green; your hair was hanging over your face, puffy and messy and tangled. Your eyes wrenched together, trying not to focus on the multiple bulbs lining the mirror's top as your hand grappled for the faucet's knobs. 

Randomly twisting one, your heart melted whenever that universal gushing poured out and whirled loudly. Not wasting another second, you fell to your knees and furled your body well enough to dunk your mouth underneath the stream. But, once the water met your mouth, ... 

It was tangy, sweet even. You couldn't place your finger on the exact taste since it still had that refreshing allure of water, but you didn't care. The water fizzed, hissing out quietly, and that's when you noticed the carbonated texture. It didn't taste like additives, it didn't taste like salt, it didn't taste like anything other than sweet, bubbly water. This _definitely_ was _not_ the water from _your_ sink, but you found it hard to pull yourself away. 

The last time you'd had water felt so long ago; you felt like you'd been in a coma for years. 

How could that be? 

Your eyes were closed in bliss, tongue curling out of your mouth as you pleadingly lapped at the water. The swallows went down hard, an audible gulping noise ripping through the center of your throat. You needed _more._ This water was the best you've ever tasted, like from a fresh spring. It was crisp, it made your head spin and you felt light. An almost drunk-sounding giggle hiccupped in between your guzzles, a smile curling your lips. 

You could drink this all day! 

You could - 

_"Miss?_ Um, I mean, _Duchess,"_ a soft, feminine voice whispered to your left. "Do you require assistance?" 

Eyes still bleary, but more focused than whenever you first awoke, you carefully slid your pupils over to the source of the sound. Whenever your eyes landed on several green, heart-shaped faces with insectoid orbs, your heart pitted in your stomach. 

All of your memories suddenly came flooding back: the weird detainment chamber, the armada, the pilots, that invader, those two alien leaders who formed a heist of your kidnapping. _Everything._

Groaning and falling back onto your haunches, you pressed your forehead against the counter's edge. The middles of your arms were bent, supported three-fourths of the way down by the counter. Rushing water continued. 

You forgot to twist the knob back. 

"No," your voice was groggy, crackling and misused. "Just gimme a minute." 

There was some foreign chatter, probably the few Irkens speaking in hushed whispers. Your voice was slurred, they probably didn't think that you were fit to be by yourself. They might be right, but you'd be damned if you were going to let this situation go on any longer. So, with a heavy puff of air exhaling out of your nostrils, your arms scraped down over the counter's edge and your fingers replaced them. Your digits curled, muscles tensing once more to bring yourself to a stand. It was tough, your legs were even shakier than before; but, fortunately, the water had dissipated most of the disorientation. 

When you were standing, your mind didn't whiz into static - so you took that as a good sign. 

After pushing your arms off the sink, your head swiveled to fully face the little squad of four Irkens huddled together in the threshold of the washroom. They all appeared to be females, if the way their long, luscious lashes fluttered and their fluffier, curlier antennae was a clue. Their outfits appeared to be strange deep mahogany robes, thick and heavy and shapeless. You couldn't see any shoes since they were covered by the robes, but their hands were ungloved. Their two-fingers and one-thumbed hands intrigued you, especially because they seemed so much stubbier and smaller than the Tallest's.

Similar to the pilots from yesterday, you noticed that these Irkens were several centimeters shorter than you. It made you wonder why the Tallest were so tall if everyone else was this small; however, your thoughts were interrupted when the Irken standing in the center clicked a couple of times and stepped forward. She bowed, closing those pretty green eyes of hers, and spoke. 

"If you are feeling well enough, _Duchess,_ we can dress you now," her voice was soothing. Soft-spoken, deep, but motherly - you could probably listen to her talk all day. "Only if you wish, that is." 

You didn't quite get that, but you didn't have any other options. The Tallest apparently weren't in the same room as you and you really didn't want to wait around for them. So with a shrug and a slight tilt of your head, you agreed. 

"Uh, yeah, sure," your arm lazily stretched out and turned the knob back in place to shut the water off, silence filled the atmosphere. "Lead the way, then." 

A few eager chirps filtered through the room as they flanked your sides, respectfully and gingerly grasping ahold of your hands and forearms to usher you out of the washroom. They guided you back into the bedroom from before, except the light had been switched on. The corners of your mouth ticked down as you remembered being forced to stay here, but you tried not to look too displeased as they led you over to the corner of the room you hadn't much of a chance to explore. 

On the opposite side of the bed, hidden by the frame and nestled against the window-wall, was another door. You figured it had to be a closet of sorts, since these ladies were going to 'dress' you. That made one of your brows arch in confusion, albeit they didn't seem bothered a single bit as they scurried for the handle and pushed the door open.

They'd called you 'Duchess' a couple of times, sure, but you didn't think you'd be treated like _this._

When you hesitated at the threshold, the ladies tried to encouragingly coax you inside with soft clicks and comforting chirps. You _also_ didn't understand what those meant, but you tried not to keep them waiting. These ... maids? ... didn't seem like they held any ill will or intent for you, so you didn't want to accidentally offend them.

Hell, if you need a route to escape, it's good to make friends with all, right? 

You offered them a polite smile whenever they closed the door behind you, which made some of them quirk their antennae up as their hands fumbled together slightly. You blinked whenever the look wasn't returned and they instead chose to avert their gazes, but you shrugged it off. Maybe they're not used to that? Yeah, that sounded all right. 

The maids hurried around the room, immediately drawing over to a section of the room that looked different than the rest. While the majority of the place was filled with more outfits similar to what the Tallest wore and various other formal wear, that section had more of a ... gentle approach. You couldn't really describe it in any other way, honestly. The clothes on that side were definitely not the same purples and reds the majority of this species donned; everything was black and white. 

One of the ladies retrieved what looked like a white dress; it was a turtleneck, sleeveless, ankle-length, and with two splits down the sides. Folded underneath the dress was what appeared to be a black bodysuit with sleeves, but nothing else. The rest of the maids quickly surrounded you, claws tugging at your clothes and you sharply sucked in air through your teeth. You'd not been expecting that, maybe for them to show you what to wear, but - to dress you? Maybe you hadn't been paying close enough attention, only focused on getting out of that room and doing literally _anything_ else. 

Confusion bubbling over, you waited for the maid holding your clothes to approach before you said anything. 

"Um, excuse me," all of the movement immediately ceased at that; you gulped nervously, "I can, heh, get dressed by myself." 

They stared at you as if you'd just grown several heads, but they quickly recovered and chattered quietly. 

_"Duchess,_ we were ordered to - "

"I know!" you quickly interjected, face hot all over, while feeling guilty and maybe just a little uncomfortable with that. "I appreciate that, I really do, but, um ... on my planet, we get dressed by ourselves." 

"... _Duchess,_ are you absolutely sure that you would not like assistance, then?" the one with the green eyes clicked again, staring with those bright eyes of hers. 

You nodded, "Positive. I don't mind, but, uh, maybe if you could possibly wait outside for me, please?" 

After you were dressed, you'd been hoping to explore a bit, get a feel for things, ...

try not to dwell on what the Tallest had told you last night. 

"Of course," they all bowed, heads angled to the floor as they exited the room. The final maid placed the clothes in your hold, followed the others' lead, and then you were all alone again. 

A sigh of relief left your lips, features softening and shoulders drooping. Your eyes dropped down to the dress in your arms, feeling your brows furrow as you stared down at the weirdly soft material. Your pupils briefly flashed back up, making sure that you really were by your lonesome, and then you made work on the clothes. 

...

Maybe this nightmare will be over with soon enough.

...

Just don't think about what's going to come next. 

* * *

The ladies had been all too eager to chirrup and compliment your appearance once you'd exited the closet. Your face burned from all the attention, hands subconsciously tracing over your midriff at the form-fitting dress. Yeah, it looked _and_ felt nice, but you didn't want to think of all the possibilities that could entail. Ignoring the slight shudder that wracked your frame, you beamed at the maids and gestured for them to lead the way. 

Small, soft hands grabbed for your own, quiet titters shared between the Irkens as they hurried out of the room. If you had a clue as to what their jobs fully included, you would have thought they probably didn't want to stay in their leaders' room longer than needed. Understanding bloomed for a moment, but only a moment, before a set of smoothed-over claws traced up the back of your forearm and ripped you from your thoughts. 

Your head jerked over to the side, meeting the amber eyes of a maid who hadn't interacted with you much and watched as she recoiled from either fear or surprise. 

"I-I deeply apologize, my _Duchess,"_ she stammered, "I wasn't trying to cause harm, I just, er, I - !" 

The third maid, one with a set of peachy pink eyes jabbed her elbow into the one who'd been currently speaking, and fixed you with a nervously pleading look, "She is still new, freshly out of her assigning. She did not mean to offend, my _Duchess."_

"Oh, you didn't," came out weakly. These maids were very jumpy, as well as tight-knit, and eager to please. None of them had done anything to you that could be considered offensive, so you're left at a loss as to what to say. If anything, they just seemed curious. Was curiosity offensive to Irkens? "Did you need me? You touched my arm." 

There was a rippling stare shared between the maids, something you didn't quite understand until you noticed that all of the hooks on their antennae were pointed forward. Could that mean confusion, interest? You'd try to piece that together, but you didn't know much about their customs or habits. If anything, the movement could mean nothing. 

"I, ... " the one with the amber eyes spoke, "There are these ... antennae on your arm. I just wanted to feel them." 

Antennae? On your arm? 

Oh! 

"Ah, I see," small laughter bubbled in your throat and filtered through your words, "that's not antennae. It's hair, just like what's on my head." To flourish your statement, you leaned toward her and pointed your index digit at your hair. It was messy, sure, but it got the point across; you noticed the glitter twinkle her eyes, honey-hued flecks bouncing along over your tresses. 

_"Hair?_ Ha - air?" she said the word a couple of times, almost testing how it sounded. "May I inquire what 'hair' does?" 

This time, the only maid that hadn't spoken yet - the one with those jam-colored eyes - emitted a click and nudged the amber-eyed Irken. You tried not to focus on that, but the one with the amber-eyes momentarily shrank back into her shoulders as fear curtained her expression. Her mouth fell a little, apologies probably on the tip of her tongue, but you didn't give her the chance to say them. 

"A long time ago, it was to keep us warm," you shrugged, leaning your head back. "Now? I just think it's more of an appearance thing." 

"My _Duchess,_ your kind cannot naturally regulate body temperature?" slipped out, earning her foot a stomp from the peach-eyed maid. You ignored the noises they shared, _again._

"No, unfortunately not," at this, you poked your tongue out in a mock raspberry. "Kind of lame, right? It sounds like Irkens can, though." 

"I guess?" her tone was confused, probably since the slang didn't translate over well. At this realization, you reminded yourself to amend your speech into proper grammar and all that jazz. "But, yes, my _Duchess._ Irkens have that ability, along with many others." 

"Yeah? I noticed those devices on your backs as one of them," your head snapped forward, eyes sharp and focused as you waved your hand around. "What are they?" 

"They are PAKs," she dipped her head, twisting her body around slightly so that you could get a better look at it. "It's the main source of life for many Irkens produced through the cloning machines." You stared at the PAK; the warm gray color glossy underneath the Christmas Lights of the hallway and the three marmalade-hued circles dotting the dead center and sides. It looked neat, but ... wait, what was that she said?

"Cloning, huh?" a grin perked up one corner of your mouth, "What else about Irkens is there to know?" 

She opened her mouth to speak, but instead of her slightly higher-pitched squeak, a deeper monotone sounded off. 

"That maid drones are to mind their own business and do as they're told." 

The little quartet of Irkens stiffened so suddenly that you'd actually believed they'd been struck, but from their fright-stricken faces, you gathered that wasn't the case, either.

Standing just a meter or so behind the maid with amber eyes was Red, this ... _look_ plastered across his features. You tried not to show any fear, especially whenever his gaze wasn't even directed toward you. His ... wrath was terrifying. The maids must have known this, since they all pivoted around on their axis in a blink of an eye and dipped their heads so close to the floor that you'd thought their foreheads were touching it. 

"My Tallest! Yes, of course, we profusely apologize. Forgive us, please," that was the one with the green eyes speaking. You swallowed thickly, feeling almost _worried_ at her words. In your own opinion, they hadn't done anything wrong; yet, with how deadly Red looked ... it seemed like they had. Red regarded them for a few more seconds before curtly shaking his head, thrusting a hand out before he waved it about aimlessly. 

"Yeah, sure, okay," he dismissed them. 

Before you could even say goodbye, they had scuttled off, heads still dipped and disappeared around a corner. There was a small frown pinching down your lips, a sudden chill enveloping your skin as you watched them leave. Now you were alone, now you were with ... Oh! You also swiveled your body around quickly, only to find yourself captured by those pink lemonade flecks. Glitter, swirl, sharp. 

"Come on," Red's anger seemed to have subdued, that very intense gaze of his replacing the previous one. "Pur's alone by the snack bar, let's not keep him waiting for any longer." 

You didn't know where Red came from. It was like he'd appeared out of thin air, just waiting for the most opportune moment to startle the ever-loving daylights out of you. Had Red sent the maids? How would he even know that you're alive and awake? You don't understand at all, but you couldn't stop yourself from glancing down at the hand he's offered. 

Don't take it, _don't._

...

Who knows what he might pull, though?

...

Gulping down your blossoming anxieties, your shaky hand stretched forward and clasped with his. Red grinned at your nervous expression, choosing not to tease you as he pulled you toward his frame. A minor gasp escaped you, still unused to _floating,_ but you tried to recover quickly. Your hands scrambled up Red's torso, wrapping around his neck as loosely as possible as his arms hooked under your body. 

Were they just going to levitate around everywhere and carry you while they're at it?

Pressing your forehead into one of Red's shoulders, you grimaced. You hoped not, you rather enjoyed walking on your own accord.

...

But then, another thick swallow rippled through your body, trepidation speeding up your heartbeat as soon as you fully realized that you were _alone_ with _Red_.

This position was risky, it didn't feel secure. This wasn't good, he was the one you'd wanted to specifically avoid! His arms felt like fire and ice against your flesh; you were shivering. 

Why'd you have to accept his hand?

...

Why had you felt inclined to in the first place? 

...

Whether or not Red noticed your sudden hyperventilating at the intrusive thoughts, he - again - didn't comment. His body just twisted at the middle, just noticeably kicking himself off into a different direction than where those maids had gone. Your eyes wrenched shut, not wanting to focus on your destination. Those maids had momentarily brought you a slight reprieve, made you feel like you weren't on an alien spaceship. Sure, the conversation had been more inquisitive and curious than anything, and the other maids kept freaking out, but they had been nice. They didn't force you to do anything, unlike the Tallest.

They'd been ... kind. 

Your face was pressed against Red's collarbone, so you didn't have a clue as to where he was going. It wasn't like you would, but you didn't really want to look at any more of the ship. The place was big and confusing, cold and foreign, hard and distant. You don't think you could have made heads or toes of what anything meant, anyway. 

You just hoped this would be over with soon enough. 

After what felt like several agonizingly long minutes, Red finally stopped. He shuffled a bit, adjusting his hold on your body so that his hand could probably mess with another one of those keypad sensors. When you heard the slight warble, a ding, and then a door sliding in half, your assumption was correct. Red entered, and you barely had time to lift your head up and get adjusted to the sudden flush of lights before -

"Ah! Hun," Purple's whine cried out your name. Fingers curled around your waist and then, before you could protest, you were ripped backward into Purple's chest. Your gaze met his sparkling eyes, a pout poking your lips out. 

"Hey," came out mumbled. 

"Let's go get some more snacks," he excitedly clicked, his antennae curling up. "You must be hungry, right? I don't know when the last time you ate was, heh." 

"Me neither," you shrugged to the best of your abilities; the limb moving along his chest plate noisily. "Do you have anything good for breakfast?" 

Red and Purple shared a look as they rounded around all of the circular tables placed throughout the ... cantina? You knew this was a snack bar, but it resembled a dining hall in a way. Everything was a crisp sliver, shiny underneath the fluorescent glow of the complete ceiling-length light. There was a hut pressed to the center of one wall, a lone Irken standing behind the counter. He was wearing a strange mauve and magenta striped uniform, black lines going down vertically over his tunic. Atop his head, there was a tiny little hat with that strange insignia in the middle.

When your eyes met the insignia, however, ... 

Pain suddenly pounded at your temples, a throbbing knock that made you gasp and clutch the side of your head desperately. You'd seen that symbol yesterday, of course. You knew that it was probably all over the ship, but, the dream ... You couldn't stop thinking about your dream. 

Had it been a dream? Whenever you'd first awoken, it had felt like a night terror - even with the lingering side effects of one. But, then the young man from the dream, he's ... You had known him at some point in your life. His face was fuzzy in his memory and you couldn't quite remember his name, but you knew him. Actually, come to think of it, that's the same thing with who you'd been going to visit before you'd been snatched up and sent into outer space. 

You were going to visit someone - his hair colored like peppermint and parted down the seam, his eyes heterochromatic. You should know him, should know his face. Yet, whenever you tried to recall more details than that, they buzzed before slipping away like sand through the hourglass. In a desperate attempt to retrieve him, you wracked your brain further. 

But, ... nothing. 

There were so many people that you'd known in your life that was just suddenly evanescing from your memory. Your family, your friends, your fans, your ... everything. It was all disappearing in the blink of an eye, warbling and rippling and leaving only faded photographs of it all. A gasp tore through your lips, eyes scrunched and brows furrowed. 

What was going _on?_

"Hun! Hun, hey," Purple's voice suddenly sliced through your thoughts, "hey! What's the matter? You don't like donuts?" 

"What - I," head shake, head shake, blink, "No? I do, I - what were you saying?" 

Red pushed in front of Purple, that strange leer of his staring down at you, "Are you sick? We've been trying to get your attention for a while now. The guy doesn't know how many donuts to make us." 

Your eyes boggled, "D-Donuts? I, er, sure, all right. Um, I guess one couldn't hurt?" 

While you'd been lost in your own mind, apparently they'd approached the snack hut and had already begun ordering. The guy behind the counter nodded, soundlessly shifting back further into the hut to probably prepare your food. You blinked, noticed that this wasn't necessarily breakfast food, and gave a slight pause. 

Did they even eat _real_ food? If they did, was it close enough to the nutrients on earth so that you could properly digest it? Would you be allergic to this or would you get sick from it? 

So many thoughts swirled around your head, making the headache worse. Just don't worry about it right now, just eat the food and then maybe later it'll come back to haunt you. 

"That's not much!" Purple shouted, moving backward and toward one of the tables. There were a couple of soft-drinks already opened and placed on the surface, which meant they'd been sitting here previously. But, after a quick flick upward of your irises, you realized why. Taking up a majority of one wall, there was a giant screen. It kind of reminded you of a television, but with different rims and more mechanical. "I thought humans needed to eat bigger meals? Isn't that what _Hero_ used to say - !?" 

Red's elbow rammed so fast into Purple's side that you actually recoiled back, surprised by his lightning-like reflexes. His expression was so insanely _intense_ that you couldn't help but to shudder, feeling goosebumps rise all over your skin as your arms wrapped around your torso nervously. 

"She just woke up, Pur," his voice was gravelly, almost a growl, "and it seems like her stomach's upset. She probably doesn't _want_ to eat so much." 

You ... never said that. 

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense," Purple nonchalantly swerved his midriff away from Red's elbow, pointedly ignoring him as he faced you. "Well, that just means more for us, then! But, uh, we can always get more for you later, if you'd like, too." 

You nodded, staring over Purple's shoulder and _attempting_ to ignore Red. These aliens were crazy; it's best to just go along with whatever they wanted. 

Especially since you knew what was going to come soon. 

"That also reminds me," Purple hummed, resting his chin on his hand, elbow perched against the table's top as he leaned forward, "we were going to explain everything to you, weren't we?" 

"Yeah, after you woke up," Red plopped down next to Purple's right, meaning they were both sitting directly across from you. "To make sure you weren't too worn out after the transportation - wouldn't want you to be _dehydrated_ or something." 

His mouth curled into a vicious, predatorial smirk. Your head tilted back, body jerking along with the motion, as you met his gaze. Fear spiked in your heart and your mouth felt dry all over again. He had to have been watching you! That's why the maids would have known that you were even awake, that's how he knew to come and retrieve you ... that's. Your breathing faltered, eyes like two saucers. 

Where were there cameras located? 

How often could he watch you? 

...

Why?

Choking out a stuttering cough anxiously, a rictus grin laced up your features as you responded, "That sounds right." 

"Hmm, well, where do we begin?" Purple seemed oblivious to your discomfort, carrying on the conversation without a care in the world. You don't know if he's really that ignorant, or if he's choosing to ignore it, but you weren't going to miss this opportunity. So, pushing away those horrendous thoughts from earlier and mustering a better smile, you straightened your posture to appear interested. 

"Zim!" you rushed out, "You said something about Zim yesterday - and ... research?" 

"Him," Purple released a soft groan, reclining back slightly with a roll of his eyes, "Yeah, he showed us to you." 

"But, um, how exactly did he find me?" That was the only part of this you didn't understand. Well, the only part behind the reasoning of your _capture_ that you didn't understand. 

"The _In-ter-net,"_ Red answered with a smarmy tone, exaggerating the last word with of jostle of his fingers. "He found your channel whenever he was trying to mark up a report about the spread of information on your planet. Fascinating, isn't it? Imagine it: an entire server for just sharing content that doesn't have to deal with an end goal." 

"And not a single thing about taking over your nick of the Universe," Purple sounded aghast as he flung both of his hands in the air. "It's so weird." 

"Do you guys not have anything like that?" you queried. 

"Uh, no, we don't waste our time," Red shook his head. "We only have servers for recent news and militant training - "

"Wait! Don't forget about the one for the snacks and puppets!" Purple had jumped forward in his seat, his antennae bobbing. 

"That's it?" that sounded ... dull. "Are snacks the only thing that you eat? And ... for real, puppets?" 

"Yep! And, double yep!"

Well, that explains a lot actually. It was nice to know how they'd found you, as well as their eating habits - even if you're not sure how long you'll be able to survive off of sweets and snackfoods. You nodded in response to Purple's, but, something _still_ didn't feel right. You get that maybe they'd like your content, it was very eclectic and attracted a fair share of people. But, they'd kidnapped you.

A random being on a random planet in a random part of space. 

There had to be more ..., right? 

"How long have you been watching me for?" Both of them angled their skulls towards your frame, expressionless. 

"For about eight months," Purple shrugged. 

"Ah, neat," was your only reply. Honestly, you just didn't have much of one. They'd explained themselves, but, ... "That's all? Nothing more?" 

"Nah," Red was staring, again. "That's it." 

"But, the memories?" their faces morphed into confusion, their hairless brows quirked at your statement, "I ... Many of my memories are disappearing. That's not your doing, is it?" 

"Why would we want to wipe your memories?" there was a bitterness in Red's tone that you finally caught - and it dawned on you that maybe his tone had always been this sour. "We just wanted you here with us." 

"It could be Zim's doing," Purple slammed his fist on the table, lips pursed in annoyance, "That detainment chamber of his - ooh! Or maybe his transporting technology. Maybe it accidentally lost some of your memories?" 

A solid explanation, yes - but how? These aliens seemed so developed with technology, especially given the circumstances that they were traveling through the Universe to conquer. If that was the case, then how could a device safely transport the majority of your being but forget something that wasn't necessarily solid? They were just memories. They were tangible, they were scenes in your head. They weren't organs, blood, bone, or flesh. You could understand a machine forgetting those, but altering an existing piece of the puzzle? 

Could it have truly been an accident? 

Could the strange lapses in memory be from a faulty machine?

"Maybe," you agreed, not having a sound answer yourself. 

But ...

Was it really an accident?

* * *

You'd been unable to stop shivering.

Your mind was only buzzing to life with so many conflicting thoughts, clashing with one another and destroying what little peace had remained. The gravity of the situation had shifted so drastically from the beginning that you're not even really sure how any of this could even be real; it felt like a simple kidnapping, at first. Granted, that wasn't necessarily a good thing on its own, but ... the longer it went on, no. You shook your head, trying to stomp down the thoughts as you chewed what was left of your 'meal'. 

It only hurt to think about; made your stomach queasy and that migraine throb back harder. 

Shifting your eyes over, you watched the two Tallest roughly shove one another and spit jabs back and forth as they conversed. There was a slew of donuts, donut remains, and dark red paper bags splayed across the table. They'd occasionally include you, but your humor was gone. So, they picked up in your slack while you merely observed. 

They'd kidnapped you because they were fans, but - and you know this is probably wishful thinking - if you bore them, maybe they'll let you go. It was the only thought you could find solace in at the moment; you were alone and shivering, left to your own thoughts and devices. Which, given the current circumstances, ... 

Ah, yes. 

Of course, a shudder rippled through your midriff, you hadn't forgotten last night. You _couldn't_ stop thinking about it. 

That's why you were shivering so badly.

You were going to be branded today, or - at the very least - that's what you assume.

Whatever that entailed, you couldn't even begin to speculate. A part of your mind wondered if they were going to attempt to attach a PAK into your back, as well. Another part toyed with the idea of being put under hundreds of terrible experiments, crying out in agony as they looked on with smirks curling their faces. The last part, which made a soft grin grace your lips, was the idea of being tattooed with a tramp-stamp by these aliens. 

Now _that_ was funny. 

But, apparently, it'd been too funny to notice that the Tallest had finished up their snacking and were intently watching your face. You blinked, momentarily startled, and tried to avert your gaze. The last thing you wanted to happen was for one of them to possibly think you were laughing _at_ them, even if that might have been the case. Red didn't do anything but clear his throat, but Purple actually leaned forward out of his seat before he started talking. 

"Okay, come on, hun," he was levitating off of his seat, eyes half-lidded and a bright smile dashing his features, "I know we're just that good, but let's get you to the science wing." 

And there it was, the moment you'd been dreading. 

You nodded weakly, swallowing down the sudden spiked fear as best as you could, and accepted the hand Purple outstretched before your being. His antennae flickered happily, those lilac flecks in his eyes whirling and twinkling at the contact, and his smile seemed to become even wider. You stared forward, willing yourself not to meet his gaze, to not look at either of them, but ... you saw a glow of red, a shine that had your irises snapping over to Red's direction. 

Then, you don't remember much of anything else. 

\-- -

Before you knew it, you were standing in the middle of an ant farm.

Well, not exactly, but that's what it reminded you of.

Irkens swarmed the entire wing, scurrying in out and of the multiple doorways that lined down both walls. It was filled to the brim with alien machinery and tech that your sensors were getting overloaded trying to take it in all at once, so vast that you couldn't even begin to comprehend it. 

Many of the Irkens were wearing strange, white lab coats with black accents, which made you assume they were possibly scientists. Some of them were wearing goggles, others had headpieces attached to the sides of the heads, and some were wearing those full-face protective masks with the tiny window shield as they tampered with various electronics. Mechanical whirring and humming seemed to fill up the space where the chattering of voices didn't; the atmosphere heavy of this foreign gasoline scent, mixed with the sting of chemicals. 

Your eyes watered slightly, your face scrunching up in natural defense to the pungent smell. The Tallest must not have been affected by it, or they were just used to it, because they shuffled forward without a falt in their gait. Red pressed the palm of his hand against your back, encouragingly pushing you along with them. 

You ... really didn't want to go, but it wasn't like you had that much of a choice. 

The Irkens parted down the seams wherever the Tallest ventured, taking special care to press their antennae to the flat of their heads before bowing respectfully. You tried to sneak glimpses at the different Irkens, but it seems like they were pointedly trying to avoid meeting your eyes. That confused you slightly, but you didn't have to time dwell as the Tallest pulled to a halt in front of a door halfway through the hallway. Your step stuttered, distracted, and your head swiveled around to see the scientist standing before the threshold. 

Whoever this Irken was, they didn't dip their head whenever the Tallest stared down at them from over the ridges of their faces. They just simply offered a smile and gestured toward the room, clicking softly as they moved out of the way. The Tallest wasted no time, striding forth without hesitation. Red's hand guided you, leading you through into the dim parlor. 

Inside the room, it appeared to be very similar to the outside. There were strange devices lining the walls, a few apparatuses dangling from the ceiling, and the lighting of the room was a faded navy blue. You briefly wondered how they could see, so what would be the point in having it so dark, but then the other part reasoned that maybe the equipment in here required such specific lighting. 

The thought instantly left as soon as it came whenever Red pushed you toward a sole operation table placed near the center of the room, looking as ominous as all hell. It reminded you of a horror movie almost; a glaring white aglow amidst the dark. Your body immediately locked up in fear, frozen with a terrified stare and an agape mouth. Your heart was drumming against your sternum, perspiration tracing over your flesh and your fingers twitching. 

You didn't want to get anywhere near that! 

Red, although, had other plans. His browline furrowed, the subtle push against your back becoming persistent now. You shook your head, panic crossing your features as you briefly glanced up to meet his shining eyes. A frown ticked his mouth down, his antennae curved slightly, and then he forcefully began to move your body to the table. 

As soon as your feet skid against the tiles, your arms shot up and grappled for his, desperately trying to fight off his grip. You didn't know what was about to happen, and if you could fight it - you were going to. Red emitted a soft sigh, his eyes narrowing as he shifted and then, suddenly, you were lifted into the air. 

Crying out in terror, you started struggling in his arms. Your legs kicked out, but it was futile. Red's vice-like hold wasn't budging, and when you glanced down, you noticed that he was using multiple of those spider leg appendages. They clacked against the floor as he trekked forward, a disinterested look plastered across his face. You hyperventilated, feeling like there was a weight pressing down on your chest harder and harder the closer he got to the table. 

Finally, even though you wished it would have taken longer, Red arrived before one of the sides and gingerly settled your body down. 

You kept fighting, slapping at his arms and scraping your feet against the surface to push yourself off. The scientist Irken must have noticed the dire situation, gasping inaudibly as they rounded the other side of the operation table and started fiddling with something. There was a jingling, an unbuckling, and then when your pupils snapped down, you saw binds. 

Eyes widening, your struggle increased tenfold. You hadn't seen those with the terrible lighting in the room, but you knew that as soon as those were pinning you down - there wouldn't be a chance. Your head swiveled back down to Red, your face all scrunched up as your voice cried out pleadingly, 

_"Please,_ whatever you're going to do, please, _don't do it."_

Your tone must have momentarily jolted him back into reality; those pink lemonade flecks twirling and landing on your visage. _Something_ crossed those orbs, something that made his head reflexively draw back into his shoulders with eyes like saucers. He blinked down at your frame once, then turned away. A comforting chirrup collected in the back of his throat and, for a brief second, everything felt light. 

"It's gonna be all right, _Buttercup,"_ everything tunneled, "This will be over soon enough." 

Everything blurred. 

The binds enclosed your wrists; your ankles followed. 

The scientist scuttled from the table, moving over to a few of the monitors and computers pressed to the wall. They began flicking switches and pushing down on buttons, fingers at the ready as they began typing. You exhaled shakily, eyes unblinking as this elongated, mechanical arm unfolded and spilled from somewhere up in the darkness. It glinted, a twinkle in the night, and then hummed to life. With a few more clicks, its tip expanded and then spun out with a whizzing motion. When it finished, there was just a tiny dot glittering with a neon red in the center. 

You couldn't tear your eyes away from it, stock-still in anticipation as it gathered energy with a growling rumble. 

_"Scanner ready, commencing integration in three ... two ... one."_

_..._

A flurry of light, dust particles dancing in its wake, and then your entire body was alight. Your body felt like it had been immediately doused in a conflagration, flames licking your flesh and curling in the most sensitive of places. You cried, tears prickling your ducts, and flailed. The light flashed through your frame _slowly,_ like an eternity. 

You struggled, pressing your arms and legs against the binds to break free, and moaned in pain. Your middle curved upward, your shoulders tense and drawn up to your ears as the tears finally cascaded down.

Irises spun around in a dazed circle, watching the light phase through your toes and then a beep.

_"Diagnostic physical and health scan complete, transferred to the system."_

You couldn't understand the scientist; you couldn't understand anything. Your ears were ringing, everything was ringing. The world around you was vibrating as another flash of extreme heat warbled through your body and you dry-heaved, feeling so insanely warm and dripping sweat. Your body convulsed madly, jerking and spasming as your sensors overloaded again. While your body felt like it was burning alive, your outside awareness felt like prickling cold. A shudder, freezer burns, you pleaded out in agony. A beep. 

_"Bio-signature and Heat Signature scan complete, transferred to the system."_

_"Aw, what about her SOUL Signature - urk! Ow, that hurt!"_

_"Shh."_

_..._

Your eyes rolled back into your head as it slammed against the table, your insides twisting and turning and crunching. This was it, you were going to die. These aliens only wanted you to experiment on you; they wanted to torture you to death. You're stupid, you're stupid, you're stupid. How could you ever think to escape? How could you think that you could escape them? How could you ... How could the Universe ... How could the ... ?

_"DNA Coding scan complete, transferred to the system. Imprinting process enabled, beginning in three ... two ... one."_

This time, without your body convulsing, your head was slammed back against the table against its own accord. You attempted to move it, but found it stiff and stuck to the table's surface. Another meek whine reverberated in your throat, unable to see anything with your pupils facing your insides, and just waited. But, then, ...

A pain worse than before zapped through your skull, like a laser slicing through your soft flesh.

It burned, it ached, it scorched, it sizzled, it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it _hurt - !_

You hadn't been begging before, but now you surely were. 

_"Stop!_ Stop, stop, stop! Please, I'm _dying! Let me go, I'm sorry!_ Please, please - let me go, let me go - stop it! _Pl - ease!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Imprinting complete."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate feedback!


	4. Chapter Three: I ain't looking forward and I ain't looking back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here the plot thickens! Kind of like Zim - *gets absolutely obliterated*
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

_Analysis complete._

_Timeline Number XX._

_..._

" ... ! ... ! ... Hey! Hey, are you in there?" 

" ... nah, gimme like five more minutes." 

"UNACCEPTABLE! GET UP THIS INSTANCE - WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE." 

"heh, sounds good to me."

"Aw, no, that's lame. C'mon, tonight's the big night! Wasn't it your bright idea to watch the stars falling down, anyway?" 

" ... "

"BROTHER, IF YOU SLEEP ANY LONGER, THEN I SHALL BE FORCED TO DETONATE MY SECRET WEAPON."

"which is - !" 

"NYEH-SE-SE-SE-SE! I LEARNED THAT ONE FROM WORLD THIRTY-FOUR!"

_Shake - a - shake - a - shake._

"[XXXXXXX], hold up, slow down! You know I can't run that fast!" 

"CATCH UP, THEN, YOU SLOWPOKE!" 

"Haha, all right, I'm trying! I'm trying!" 

...

...

...

"You ... really mean it? He's really ... ?"

"UNFORTUNATELY, YES. AFTER [XXXXXX]'S {REDACTED}, [xxxx] HAS BEEN SEARCHING NONSTOP FOR A REVERSAL!"

"But, isn't that impossible?"

"QUITE! MY BROTHER, FORTUNATELY, IS VERY BRILLIANT! HE'LL FIND AN ANSWER AND BRING [XXXXXX] BACK!"

"..."

"[XXXXXXX], do you believe it's gonna work?"

" ... WELL, I - ... I BELIEVE THAT THE ... {REDACTED}."

...

...

...

" ... [xxxx]?" 

"yeah, kid?" 

"Those other worlds out there. Are they ... is it all - are they disappearing?" 

"ain't got a clue. haven't really been keepin' up with it myself. [XXX] probably has, so that's a question for him." 

"Eh, I ... really don't like him much. He's the one that, heh, y'know."

"yeah, i know."

"..."

"Do you think that we can stop it?"

"stop what?" 

"The split, er, unraveling? Do you think it's possible to stop it from happening? Reverse it, maybe?" 

"hypothetically, yes."

"And scientifically?"

"that's the tricky part. ya see, if we wanted to, it's a matter of how."

"Well, I mean, I know that the [XXXXXXXXXX] can access the [XXX]. Couldn't we go through that?" 

"no. going through that only allows you to enter the varieties of our central world. if we wanted to travel to the other worlds and the variants of those worlds, we'd have to ... we'd need ... "

"[xxxx], we wouldn't need him."

" ... but his machine - "

" - Is broke. Kaput. If we need to, we could use that as a base, but - in the end - this is something only the three of us can do."

"i ... "

"It's hard, I know. To think that we could save the [XXXXXXXXXX] is, honestly, just wishful dreaming. But ... could it really hurt to try?" 

" ... "

...

...

...

"WHAT! THE CENTRAL FIVE HAVE COLLIDED INTO YOUR UNIVERSE AND YOU JUST EXPECT US TO SIT BACK AND WATCH AS YOU BOONDOGGLE AROUND IN A PITIFUL ATTEMPT TO FIX THIS MESS? AS IF!" 

"Listen, [XXXX], it's for the best. We don't want to drag you guys into a mess that we should be cleaning up."

"aw, sweetheart, that cremepuff's been rubbing off on ya. didja really think that's possible?" 

"Yes, well, I - er, I don't know. This might backfire, but I'd like to try."

"THEN LET US GO WITH YOU! WE CAN BE OF GREAT HELP. IMAGINE, FIVE MASTERS OF PUZZLES AND WONDERS PLUS THEIR BROTHERS! YOU NEVER KNOW WHO OR WHAT YOU'LL NEED IN TIMES OF NEED."

"[XXXX], I hear you, but - "

"SHE'S DOESN'T THINK WE CAN DO IT."

"I never said that! The three of us just think that we should fix this by _ourselves_. It's our Universe, not yours. Why should you have to suffer more than you already have?"

"hun, we've already lost our homes. there's no return; what can it hurt?" 

"yeah, doll. [xxxxxxx]'s right. we'd rather try to keep this one from falling apart. since, ya know, we don't have another to go back to."

"Maybe that's something that we can fix? I don't want you guys to be stranded here, either. Neither do [XXXXXXX] or [xxxx]."

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO DO THAT, THEN WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO COME WITH. WHAT IF YOU NINNIES MESS IT UP!"

"I ... "

...

_{Memory corrupted; system error.}_

\-- - 

You gasped. 

Your eyes snapped open, a dizzyingly bright light glaring right back. Your lids wrenched shut, head swinging over haphazardly as strangely aberrated dots flashed across your vision. When your body swerved along with the motion, you noticed that you were already standing. Browline now furrowed, your feet slid across the ground soundlessly and your knees wobbled. 

Huffing, balling your fists down by your sides, you tried to figure out just what the _hell_ was going on. 

What had happened?

Nothing was clear in your mind; it was completely blank. It was like all of the memories had just up and disappeared, not even leaving behind a trace in its purge. Your body shivered, but you weren't cold. The air didn't feel like anything here; no warmth, no cold, no currents, no change - nothing. In a way, it felt like your being was just existing. It was a mere projection, a mirage in this weird place. You shivered, _out of fear._

Your lashes fluttered, irises rolling madly, as the light struck again. A groan built in your throat, face all scrunched up, but you didn't release it. Instead, you just squinted your eyes to the best of your ability and forced yourself to open them. Your optics put up a struggle, the chromatic orbs flashing like a warning signal right in front of your face. 

The only thing you could do was wait it out, your face still drawn as your eyes eventually relaxed and your vision shifted. You gasped softly, blinking in surprise as your head perked upward. 

Spread out before you was ... _nothing._

It was just a blank space, a sheer white that stretched from kilometers with no visible end in sight. The hue was so satured, so shining, that it hurt to stare for too long. You didn't understand, at all; you couldn't make seams out of whether anything was the ground, the air, or the walls. You were just kind of ... there. And, as lame as that sounds, that's the only way you could describe it. 

While panicking should have probably been your first instinct, you just simply breathed out calmly. You didn't have any response; nothing mental or emotional, no knee-jerk reaction. You could only look around with an almost neutral gaze, just trying to find an exit. Your muscles tensed, flowing, and then one of your shaky legs moved forward. 

The first few steps were swaying breezes; uneven and unsteady and heavy on the balls of your feet. You tried to walk, at first. Step by step would come, the rhythm becoming more natural and easier the more further you trekked, but nothing came of it. You were just walking, but without walking. You weren't moving forward, and even whenever you halted and shuffled back, you weren't going backward, either. 

That's when the panic rose. 

Even if it was curt, and you immediately tried to quell it, you couldn't stop your body from curling and then pushing forward. Your eyes were scanning the entirety of the place, desperately willing yourself to see _anything,_ as you started running. It just felt like the motions over and over again; you weren't going anywhere like that, either. 

A choked sob caught in the back of your throat, finding the panic suddenly way too overwhelming to fight. With no memories and no place to go, what were you, then? Could this place be an afterlife? A rift caught between existence and extinction? Are you fighting between life and death, stuck in limbo? 

You shook your head, trying to clear the thoughts encroaching your mind and making everything fuzzy. You had to do it, you had to find a way out! You just have to keep running! You just have to ... You ... 

...

?

**"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to notice me."**

You stopped. 

Your body lurched forward by a fraction, still caught in momentum. There was a spinning sensation as your body adjusted, but you wasted zero time in snapping your irises over to the source of the sound. You didn't move, however. Still facing forward with a blank expression as you panted. When your eyes met the source, though, you couldn't help but quirk a brow and angle your face toward it. 

Standing there in the single most relaxed pose was ... a skeleton? Or, what wasn't covered by his clothes looked like one. His outfit reflected his posture; baggy basketball shorts, a loose sweater, and an unzipped-hoodie that draped over his shoulders. One of his feet seemed to be tapping, whether from boredom or annoyance - you weren't able to tell. 

His body was dripping with this icky, inky-black oil that disappeared as soon as it fell from his bones. Four thick, tendril-like appendages slithered from his back, twitching and swaying with no distinguishable rhythm. You noticed that his left socket seemed to be covered by the oil spill, almost curtaining it like a waterfall. The other eye was a jarring, dazzlingly electric blue light. It vibrated in place slightly, the pupil contracted into such a tiny pinprick that you almost didn't notice it. A flash of white followed a chance meeting of his eye, and when your gaze followed along, you saw he was flashing a dangerously sharp set of pearly whites. 

Once you'd seen him in full, you realized that he looked ... unhinged. 

Yeah, that's a good word. 

"Oh, sorry," you mumbled softly, just now remembering that you had a voice. It cracked slightly, almost like it hadn't been used for a long time. Your throat burned whenever you talked, too, almost like it was raw from misuse. The skeleton shrugged, his smirk lacking for a split second. 

**"Eh, it's whatever,"** he then bobbed in place, twirling the upper half of his body to leer closer to your visage, **"As fun as it was to watch you run a marathon, that's not what I came for."**

"What _did_ you come for, then?" though every fiber in your being was screaming that this guy was dangerous and you should get as far away as possible, you couldn't help but feel a strangely calming sensation wash over you. Seeing him had definitely confused you, but hearing him speak in that low rumble of his that was reminiscent of thunder ... did ... did you know him?

 **"To show you something,"** his smirk had shifted into more of a grin, making the edges of his face seem softer. He didn't look as insane anymore. **"Now, come on."**

He gestured with a jostle of two of his phalanges, sockets lidded as he flicked his skull off to the side. This skeleton wanted you to follow him somewhere, which - in itself - didn't seem like a brilliant idea. But, even though your frame had seized up, your body just moved forward with ease in response. You nodded at him, even though you're not sure he could see it or not, and fell into place by his side. 

The pace seemed easy-going, so ... natural. It felt strange, considering you didn't have a clue as to who he was. Your mind buzzed to life, desperately rummaging through every little nook and cranny and alcove of your mind; yet, nothing. 

"Um, heh, do you possibly know where we are?" your question came out timidly.

How you acted around this guy constantly seemed to be bouncing back and forth from weary of him to okay with him. Could it have to do with that threatening aura he possessed? Or that frightening stare of his? Maybe it was the weird deja vu that bubbled over your senses whenever you glanced at him? 

**"To the stream of memories,"** was his vague answer. 

The corners of your mouth pointedly ticked down, "And just what does that mean?" 

**"It means to be patient,"** slithered out in the smarmiest tone you think you've ever heard. The comment should have offended you, of course, but ... a chuckle came instead. That felt too familiar, felt too ... You shook your head, ignoring that train of thought as the two of you trekked at an almost lackadaisical pace. 

The white space just seemed to stretch on, though. You didn't know where he could possibly be going, but, you tried not to ask any more questions. He didn't seem very keen on answering them, so there wouldn't be a point. 

But, after what felt like hours of walking, your will almost snapped. There isn't anything here, this guy's just leading you around on a wild goose chase. Hell, he probably didn't even have anything to show at all. He was probably just a wraith from this horrible limbo trying to mess with you, to lead you into a false sense of security, then he was going to - ... ! 

Oh! 

There is something there. 

Far out in the distance, so close yet so far. Your eyes squinted, probably trying to distinguish if it was a mirage of sorts and your eyes were just playing tricks on you. Upon closer inspection, it really _was_ there. Your heart leaped into your throat, excited at _finally_ seeing something other than this blinding whiteness. A barely noticeable chuckle reverberated beside your ear, and when you glanced at the skeleton, you noticed that his grin was directed at you. 

It felt ... odd, to say the least. Blinking, your eyes widened upon reopening, and you drew your head back. You wouldn't put your money on it, but something innate in your mind told you that he could sense what you were feeling. The thought came so out of left-field that you're not even sure how your brain contrived that, but you didn't dote on it any longer - especially since you guys were so close to the fleck in the distance now.

Since it wasn't so far away anymore, you noticed that it seemed to be rather slim in terms of girth. Your brows furrowed, realizing that it _did_ resemble a stream. There was this rippling on its surface, almost like running water, yet it wasn't clear. You couldn't see a bottom, couldn't see any banks, it just kind of existed atop another plane of reality. That struck you as odd, but then the skeleton's words came back to you;

_The stream of memories._

If this sliver was entirely composed of memories, it would make sense that it wasn't necessarily solid or melded in with the surroundings. 

The skeleton stopped just a few strides from the stream, his hands stuffed into his pockets. That grin of his was still watching your face, except you noticed a hint of ... _mirth?_ _excitement? curiosity?_ swimming around in that singular orb of his. It seemed like he was wanting to see your reaction, but, you really didn't have one. Your expression had remained the same throughout the entire venture; however, you decided to humor him and flashed a smile. 

His shoulders bounced once as he released one airy chuckle. 

**"Well, here it is,"** he said, closing his socket and facing the stream, **"What do you think?"**

"I think that it's a stream," you sarcastically responded, stepping forward and bending your body slightly. "What's it doing here? Why?" 

**"It's here because you're here,"** the skeleton was now standing directly to your left, but you hadn't seen him move. One brow arched, your face pinching up as your head swiveled around enough to glance up at him. 

"Because I'm here? That seems weird," you stated, browline lacing together. "Actually, why _am_ I here in the first place? I don't remember getting here a _t all."_

 **"Something _must_ have happened," **he reopened his socket, **"or else you wouldn't be here."**

"I ... Well, I don't remember anything," you admitted, straightening up your posture and facing him slightly. "Nothing makes sense. I don't even remember who _I_ am. I don't know who you are, either, yet ... it feels like ..."

 **"Feels like you already know me?"** he finished for you. Your eyes narrowed, fists balled down by your sides, and one of your feet slid out as you turned your body fully toward him. You didn't like this. You didn't like how any of this was playing out; you were confused, still a blank slate, and you wanted answers.

"What's your name? Who are you? How do I know you?" you stepped closer, "You know how I got here, too, don't you?"

There was now a glower plastered across his features; deadly, dangerous. His skull slid over to you slower than molasses, tauntingly. It was an eternity before his eye met yours, then a flash, and then those tendrils of his struck out and encased your body. You released a startled gasp, finding it suddenly very difficult to breathe. 

You hadn't been expecting that, hadn't expected him to attack, but ... the hold was loose. If you so desired, you could probably break away. 

You didn't. 

**"You're not the same one I know,"** that orb of his was shivering in its socket, **"So I don't know _you_ personally. I know another you; don't get the two confused."**

"A-Another me?" you stuttered, shoulders drawn to your ears. He nodded.

 **"Yes,"** his posture relaxed slightly, whatever emotion had been wavering that oil of his subsiding and soothing. **"As for my name, you can address me as Nightmare. If that comforts you any."**

"Thank you, but," you paused as the tendrils fell away from your frame, wriggling back behind him, "I just want to know how I got here. Are you able to tell me?" 

**"You experienced a terrible pain, something so horrific to your SOUL that it sent you here,"** he jabbed his index phalange at the stream. **"Maybe you're even dead."**

"SOUL? Like, for real? And dead? I'm dead?" you should have felt something at that, but you didn't. That answer didn't seem right; the previous option, however ...

 **"Yes, your SOUL. A powerful, little thing. And who knows? All I know is that it was so powerful I was drawn to it,"** Nightmare then waved a hand about aimlessly, **"Negative emotions and all that, if you will."**

"Why would it send me here, though?" You could understand that your body _could have_ experienced something so horrible that it reflexively went into shock and sent your mind into a state like this, but it all felt too real. You didn't think that you were trapped inside your own head; it really did feel like you were standing in another reality right now. 

**"To remind you of anything you've forgotten,"** Nightmare nonchalantly rolled his skull over to the other side, no longer looking at your visage. 

"Everything. I've forgotten everything," you mumbled, not necessarily to answer him. The words slipped out of your mouth unconsciously, almost seeming to fade away in this white abyss. You stared only at the stream, watching the ripples sway and jerk and disappear. There were so many colors swirling around in its being, like a bunch of paintings melted together to become this amalgamate. It was ...

Unsettling. 

**"Then step on in,"** Nightmare shrugged. **"It's there for your use, if you want to remember everything."**

You didn't say anything back. Instead, your gaze stared ahead, zoned in on the stream. You _wanted_ to know what was going on. If what Nightmare had been elucidating had been true, then something had been going on before you'd even got here. You were missing out on the bigger picture; you wanted to know why this was all happening. You wanted to understand what pain you'd been going through, what could spark such a tremendous shift in your SOUL that it could send you into another plane. 

At this, your face hardened and you nodded in resolve. Extending one of your legs out, you stepped toward the stream. It'd be just a few easy, little movements. Just a couple of strides and then everything would click. Your fingers itched subconsciously at your sides, waiting and _waiting._

But then, before you could venture further, something snapped around your ankle. You emitted a gasp, feeling whatever it was slither and crawl before it shot up your leg. It was slimy, a gross and sticky texture that made you cringe, and it was freezing cold. A hiss escaped your lips, and when you leaned down to swat it away, it twisted, and then your body turned to fall along with it. 

Your body crashed to the ground, making your head spin and your whole world whorl. Your hands felt like they were on fire; it felt like you'd landed on a pile of upturned-nails. Wincing involuntarily, you glanced down at a flicker, then your entire body locked up in fear. Surrounding your body, curling up and slithering over your flesh, was this shadowy tar. It made a rock pit in your stomach, made you feel your emotions to the extreme. 

Fear sky-rocketed as it stretched back by a few centimeters before it bounded forward with a lightning-fast pace. You cried out, snapping your head over to Nightmare and yelling, 

"What's happening? What are you doing to me? Please, ah! Ah, it _hurts!"_

Nightmare stared down at your frame over the ridge of his nasal cavity with a blank look. It was like he wasn't even seeing you; there was this expression crossing his features that made it seem like he was seeing something else entirely. He didn't blink, didn't move at all. 

"Nightmare! Hey, listen! Please, ah, let me go." 

That jolted him back into reality. His socket narrowed in an almost cruel and cold manner as he knelt down on one of his knees, regarding you cooly. 

**"This isn't my doing. It appears that you're waking up."**

"Waking up? No! I - I! ... I want to understand what's happening to me!" 

Your arm stretched forward, nails raking at the ground but digging up nothing. Clenching your jaw tightly, your face tightened as you struggled against the tar. You flailed, pressing your body in every which direction as you tried to escape. Head rolled into your shoulders and glaring daggers at the ground before the wrenched shut, you huffed, feeling a shuddering pain trail up your frame the further the tar crept. Nightmare shifted his frame away, still observing - you pointedly ignored him as you thrashed. 

**"Then get out of there. Go to the stream."**

Another gasp left your lips, feeling the pain spin and then furl into a tightening pressure that squeezed your chest. It was heavy like lead; it hindered your breathing. You shook your head, hearing what Nightmare said, and ripped your eyes open to look at the stream. He was right; if you could get into that stream, all of your memories would return. Your brows lined again, sweat beading them, and desperately willed your body forward. The tar fought against the movements, tearing your body further back, but you refused. 

Shaking your head, your upper body dipped and then you braced your weight on your dominant arm. Your fingers were curled into the ground, hoping to root or find some sort of standing, but they just continued to be pulled back into shadows. Tears prickled your eyes because you were so _terrified_ of whatever was coming next, but you ignored it as you thrust your free arm forward. 

Your digits straightened out, fingertips so very close to the stream. Just a little closer! You can make it! Just ... stretch! 

Flinging your arm, you started waving it longingly, needing. It was in reach, so close - you could feel the edges of the stream warble as you lurched toward its contents. Your lips curled out in a cry, face red and hot, as the shadows curved and tugged harder. No! You _have_ to ... in one last feeble attempt, your arm basically flung out and dislocated your shoulder. It popped out of place like a cork, causing pain to flare throughout your neck and head, but you ignored it because, 

Your hand! It! It made it!

It phased through the stream, it felt like it went through an object with such low capacity - it felt like a bubble. Ripples jazzed throughout the stream in response to your fingertips curling around a glob of colors, looking so distorted and nasty as your hand tugged the memory free. The color blurred, fuzzy, and then shattered into a flurry of dust particles. 

You couldn't even begin to comprehend that you weren't even in the stream as the particles buzzed and then harpooned for your face. Eyes wide, mouth agape, you couldn't bring yourself to watch as they bulleted through your skull and sent your body flying backward. The fall was short-lived, but frozen in slow motion, as you collapsed into the tar. 

And as you fell through, you didn't even make a sound, 

unaware of Nightmare watching you, whispering, 

...

**" ... see you. "**

**...**

Then, darkness. 

* * *

_"Surprise!"_

_..._

_"Bruh, what in the hell is this?" Red's eyes met your own, a deadpan curtaining his features. He was standing in the center of what appeared to be a living room, but everything inside of it was too fuzzy to clearly distinguish; he was wearing ... his uniform looked very similar to something you'd seen before. It was his iconic Invader outfit: the red tunic with pink accents; the popped collar and shoulder pads; his black pants flourished with shiny leather boots; his striped sleeves polished by his leather gloves. You laughed, shifting your weight over as you leaned back and held up the object in your hands._

_"It's a cupcake!" you cheered, a grin prancing across your lips. "Come on, you mean to tell me a species that eats mostly sweets doesn't even have these? How lame-o."_

_"Sweet? It's a sweet?" Purple pushed past Red, sending him careening to the right. His outfit resembled Red's, except the colors were all various shades of purple. You nodded as Purple leaned down over your frame, the two of them several centimeters taller than you, bending in the middle to get a better look. "Why does it have words written on it, then? And what's that weird ... stick ... with all those colors on it doing there?"_

_"For your birthday, of course!" you then moved the platter closer to Purple's curious expression. "On Earth, we usually celebrate birthdays by throwing parties, eating cake or ice cream or cupcakes - maybe all three, and giving out gifts!"_

_"Ooh, we're going to get gifts?" Purple's lilac flecks swirled and landed on your face. You nodded once again, feeling a smirk creep up your lips as you avert your eyes._

_"Ah, now_ that's _what I'm talking about," Red slithered up to Purple's side, waggling those hairless brows of his. You couldn't help but snicker along with him, swiveling your head around so that you were no longer facing them._

_"Yeah, the gifts are in the other room, but first, ... " that smirk returned full-force as your irises slid back to Red and Purple. Their features momentarily twisted in confusion, waiting for you to speak, and you felt something sinister bloom. You removed the candle from the cupcake stealthily, not saying a word. And, with a slight flick of the wrist, you smooshed the cupcake right in the center of Red's face._

_..._

_In the few moments that it took for Red's antennae to twitch up as the confusion melted into disorientation then into realization and, finally, into a scowl, Purple and you had already lost it. You had burst out into laughter, and so did Purple, and the two of you collapsed against one another to stay balanced. Red snuffed out slowly, exhaling audibly, as his hand reached up to wipe the icing off. It slid off like goo, plopping to the floor ungracefully._

_"Ha ha, yeah, funniest shit I've ever seen," Red's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward. He looked menacing, murder glinting in his eyes, but it only made the guffaws harder. You puffed out your cheeks, eyes wrenching shut as you tried to look anywhere but at him. It was this, unfortunately, that would be your downfall. "Lemme say thanks."_

_And then he put both hands atop yours, which was still held underneath the platter, and yanked it up. You gasped as the remains of the cupcake splattered across your own face, but Purple's cackles increased if the way he flung himself away was any indication. Red took a cautious step back as you starting swiping at your face, feeling the laughter return._

_"Red! Damn," your voice was loud but full of mirth. "I should have expected that you'd do that back."_

_He huffed, crossing his arms and turning away._

_"If that was another human birthday tradition, then it totally blows," he commented. You shook your head, beaming._

_"Nah, that was me just pullin' a little goof over ya," Purple's laughter had subsided, but he was still batting at the tears in his eyes as he caught his breath. "There are more cupcakes with the presents, too, so don't worry."_

_"Awesome! I was actually excited to try them, but then," Purple started giggling again, "well, you know." Your grin was warbling as you tried to refrain from laughing at Red's expense, so you focused on turning away from the two of them and shifting the platter to one hand so you could offer the other._

_"Come on then, guys," they both reached for your hand, "let's show you the wonders of cupcakes."_

_Then, before either of their hands touched your own, static appeared._

_It fuzzed, flecking the screen with tiny dots like a noise filter. Everything clipped and stretched and distorted; their fingers got closer and closer and closer and ..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_\-- -_

**_" ... see you ... see you ... see you ... "_ **

_"Duchess!_ Are you well?" hands grappled for your shoulders and applied a calming pressure. You gasped, struggle faltering, and snapped open your eyes. Staring back were those soft, mesmerizing amber eyes, your pale reflection blurry and glossy against them. Your eyes fluttered a few times, the tension melting away from your body as she clicked and her antennae perked up. Then, you nodded. 

You'd been kidnapped and forced to stay on an alien ship, how could you have forgotten?

Somewhere in your mind, the strange visions faded away, leaving only the dregs of confusion behind. That skeleton dripping with black sludge flickered in your mind, his pearly whites beaming at your face, and then disappeared fully. That memory, no ... that other dream was disorientating. It had felt so real; the experience was real. You'd lived that in some other world, in some other life, it ... could it have been deja vu? Or your mind just piecing random things together in its warped perception? 

It ... That had to be it. 

You would never _willing_ do anything with the Tallest. 

...

Right?

...

"What's happened to me?" croaked out of your weak state. Just like in your dreams, you felt exhausted and weary. You were in a tremendous amount of pain, left with no reasonable explanation; your head hurt, especially near your front lobe. At this point, you were starting to think you were going to have an eternal migraine.

Despite the headache, you attempted to remember what happened, but nothing came. The only thing you remember from yesterday was being in the cantina and eating breakfast with the Tallest, then they took you somewhere and ... and then nothing. You've forgotten. 

"You fell into a state of unconsciousness, _My Duchess,"_ amber eyes stated. 

"Oh, that's nice," you muttered, eyes lazily cracking open. "How?" 

She shifted slightly, removing her hands from your shoulders and removing her knee off the mattress. Apparently, you'd been returned to your shared room during your brief coma. You assumed that maybe you'd started thrashing around due to your night terrors and she had been the one to not only placate you but wake you, too. 

"From your imprinting," her head tilted to the side. "Was it ... how was it, _My Duchess?"_

"Uh, well," you chuckled once, "extremely traumatizing if I don't even remember it." 

Her antennae ticked again, " Oh, dear. I ... deeply apologize, then."

"Eh, s'not your fault," you shrugged, rolling your head around on its axis to hopefully rid it of the cricks. "You don't have to be formal with me if you don't want to. I really don't mind." 

"A-Are you positive, miss?" her entire body seemed to jump at the notion. You've noticed that Irkens had been disciplined into only respecting and serving their leaders, which explained her - as well as the other maids - reaction. She was very polite, however, and you desperately wanted someone to talk to besides your captors. 

"Of course," you nodded. "You can call me by my name, too, if you want." 

Then you told her your name, watching her antennae flick in every which direction as you spoke. She stared for a solid moment, her expressions displaying her internal struggle, and she swallowed nervously. As she laced her digits together, she glanced away as she whispered your name softly. Those honey-hued flecks instantly snapped back to your visage, carefully watching to make sure you didn't get upset; but, when she saw your encouraging beam, her confidence replaced her weariness as she said your name one more time - louder. 

"Good," you shifted, pulling the covers off your frame. "Do you also have a name?" 

"Yes, ma'am," she stepped back as you sat up, moving out of the way whenever your legs swung over the side of the mattress. "My name is Rine." 

You blinked once, feeling a smile curl your lips, "'Rine' as in ... tange _rine?"_

It made sense; her color palette seemed to be doused in shades of orange. You, honestly, thought it was cute: imagining an alien being named after a fruit. Rine, however, didn't seem to catch your tone and blinked several times in confusion. She nodded, but there was hesitance to it.

"I ... guess?" you released a lackadaisical sigh, a shrug accompanying the gesture, as you pushed yourself off the bed. Your legs momentarily wobbled, probably unused to standing, and you tumbled forward. Rine's hairless brows shot up as she reached out to brace you, her antennae pressed flat to the back of her head. "Are you well enough to stand?" 

"Yeah, just have to get used to it again," you laughed softly, moving your hands to grip Rine's arms to steady yourself. "Thanks." 

"I do not mind," she responded. 

You didn't answer her, though, still trying to find purchase. Your head wasn't spinning, you weren't dizzy or anything, you just felt ... depleted. Granted, if you really had been passed out, that would make sense. You're probably severely dehydrated or starved, thus explaining the strange side effects.

When you could finally stand on your own two feet again, you removed your hands from Rine's arm. Her hold fell along with it, her visage scrunched up in concern and worry. She released a tenor chirp, probably either trying to communicate with you or comfort you. 

"Don't worry, I'm fine," your hands rested by your sides. "But, uh, how long was I out for?" 

"In Irken time, around three days," Rine stepped forward, hands curling around one of your arms as she moved directly by your side. "In your time, however, ... I think one of the scientists mentioned that would be about a week?" 

Your eyes widened, "A week? How am I even standing right now? I should be dead." 

Of course, your body did feel drained, but nearly a week without water ... the human body just can't survive that. Or, if it could, you shouldn't be able to walk. Rine's eyes also momentarily widened, her antennae standing at full attention at your words, and she angled her face to your own. 

"Really?" she paused, probably thinking over her words, and then shook her head. "Well, nevertheless, _My Tallest_ ordered for a medic drone to care for you during this state. They supplied you with an IV bag if I remember correctly." 

Ah, now _that_ made sense.

You nodded, not having the energy to respond. You really just wanted to drink some real water, maybe soak in some scorching hot water, get a change of clothes that weren't the ones you'd been wearing for a week straight. Rine stared at you, that concern for you so visible on her face and you exhaled through your mouth softly. 

"Rine," you said her name quietly, watching as she tilted her head more and you continued, "Is there anywhere that I can take a bath? Wait, do ... do you guys even take baths?" 

"Sometimes," as she answered, she started tightening her grip on your arm and began to meander forward. "We don't take them very often, though." Rine drew you towards that foggy glass door; the washroom. Your memories of that room were warped, probably due to the fact that you'd been so thoroughly dehydrated whenever you'd been in there last. 

Rine paused by the door, reached towards the handle and tugged it down. She pushed it open with little effort and the door opened soundlessly, an automatic light flickering on as the two of you stepped through the threshold. You glanced up to the light, realizing that's probably how you'd been able to see whenever you first waltzed in, too. 

The washroom resembled a human's, but once again, it was just more alien. 

Directly to your left, past Rine, was that sink with the strangely rounded mirror. Light bulbs lined the perimeter, making your reflection seem even paler than before. You glanced at yourself for a moment, realizing that you didn't look much worse for wear than whenever you first looked in that mirror, but then ... you noticed, 

"What the _fuck!"_ you ripped your arm away from Rine's hold, ignoring her momentarily panic as she withdrew her arms and slightly curled in on herself. She watched with wide, fearful eyes as you stomped toward the sink's counter and braced your palms against it. You leaned closer to the mirror, your expression mustering something angry, and you glared. "Rine, what is that?" 

You didn't give her time to answer before pivoting around on your heel and jabbing your index finger toward your forehead, a scowl plastered across her features. She blinked, risked a glance up to where you pointed, and then met your eyes again.

"That's the insignia of _The_ _Almighty Tallest,"_ there was a hesitance to her voice, almost like she was afraid you were going to do something. Your eye twitched, your anger tripled, and you slammed both of your fists on the sink's counter as you spun back around to it. 

"Bastards! Those bastards, ah!" Then, to add effect, you thrust your leg forward and kicked the cabinets underneath the counter. Rine gasped, whether it was from the curses or the noise - you didn't know.

The only thing you could focus on was that horrendous _tattoo_ smack dab in the middle of your forehead. It was colorful; a generic, stretching-off-the-face grin, orange Irken - or, at least, you assumed - face. Its eyes were a shade of purple that was almost pastel, flourished with two black antennae jutting upward and facing one another. 

You shuddered, doubling forward, and asked in an exasperated tone, "When did they do this?" 

"During the imprinting process, if I'm correct," she still held this uncertainty to her voice, and even though you wanted to scream and shout to the Heavens ... you merely heaved a heavy sigh. You didn't want to make this sweet maid worry even more. 

"Great," you pushed yourself off of the counter and faced her again, features blank and drooping, "That's just terrific." 

She furrowed her browline, head angling closer to your frame, but you didn't say anything else to her. You couldn't find it in yourself to continue speaking; this entire thing had your mind fried. Instead, you looked around at the smooth, imperial red walls. Then, your eyes traced over this fancy-looking toilet pushed toward the corner just a few strides away from the sink. And finally, when you glanced toward the last portion of the room, your eyes widened in shock and your breath left. 

It was a bathtub. Except, it was grand and gallant. You're pretty sure it's the biggest tub you've ever seen; heart-shaped, with tall walls, the entire thing a pastel peach pink with silver accents. 

You wordlessly stepped forward, drinking it all in. When you were by its side, you glanced down and noticed that it was _deep,_ too. There seemed to be a few seats on two opposite sides, probably for relaxing. Holes that reminded you of the ones you'd see in hot tubs lined the perimeter, which made you think that maybe that it had an option to be one since the tub already had a faucet with this slim spigot. It was so ... rich. 

But, apparently, you'd be standing and staring for far too long because Rine shuffled to your side and paused whenever she was a mere meter away. Only one of her antennae were perked up, but her anxious expression said it all. 

"Do you feel well still? I can help you back into the bed, if you request," but you shook your head. There was _no way_ you were missing out on taking a nice, long, and relaxing bath in this thing. 

"No, thank you," you faced her, "I just don't know how to turn this on." 

She clicked, as well as releasing a soft 'oh', and twisted her body toward the faucet and reached for a set of buttons you hadn't even realized were there. You leaned along with her, wanting to see what they were, but only found yourself confused. Rine pressed down on a green button with a strange symbol on it, which made the tub hum and gurgle to life as water poured from the spigot. It rushed out, whirling and swirling around the bottom of the tub as it slowly filled. 

You thanked her again, but you couldn't stop staring at the keypad. There weren't more than ten buttons, but each one was marked with different symbols. They were reminiscent of characters you'd see in certain languages on Earth, maybe a mix of Japanese and Arabic symbols - except with sharper edges and thicker bases. It was Irken, you knew that much. However, that means that you wouldn't be able to read it to turn off the water or how to even drain the bath. 

"Uh, Rine," she glanced up at you, "How do I work this?" 

She glanced at you, then back to the keypad, and then faced you with this wincing expression, "Oh, yes, you can't read it. Don't worry, I'll handle it. The only thing you'll have to worry about is enjoying your bath, I promise." 

Rine smiled sweetly and you nodded, averting your gaze, "I appreciate the help, but I hate to ask ... could you possibly grab me a change of clothes, please?" 

"No problem, ma'am," and without saying anything else, she pivoted around and trekked out of the room. Once the door _clicked_ shut, your eyes swept over the bathroom one last time - just in case. You remembered that Red had known what you'd been doing even though he wasn't there and no one had informed him, so that meant he was watching you. The double-check was to be sure that you didn't spot any hidden cameras anywhere, but ... nothing. 

You sighed, shaking your head and rolling your eyes. Even if there were cameras, you doubt they'd be in plain sight or that you'd even be able to tell that's what they were. 

Rine was probably going to be a moment, so you went ahead and took the opportunity to start peeling off your clothes. You didn't mind changing in front of her, but you figured that you wouldn't get much alone time in the future, so you might as well relish in it while you still can. That thought irked your mind, making your face sour as the clothes collected in a pile on the floor with a few _wooshes._ You tried to ignore the bitterness swelling in your chest, instead choosing to lean forward and check the water level. 

It was more than halfway full, which was impressive considering the size of this thing and how little time had passed. You figured it was due to how fast the water seemed to shoot out of the spigot, so - with another shrug - you stepped in without any hesitation. 

Once you dipped your foot in, immediate relief washed over your being. The water was so deliciously warm, fizzing with that strange carbonated texture; and when you inhaled deeply, you noticed a sweet taste permeating the air. It was, honestly, the best thing you've experienced on this ship so far. So, as fast and carefully as possible, you pulled yourself over the edge and settled onto one of the seats. 

Barely just the middle of your head peeked over the edge of the bath, and your feet definitely dangled way above the bottom. You blinked, a startled laugh reverberating in your throat, and shrugged. This was for the _Tallest,_ so it made sense that you wouldn't fit. Then, you dismissed the thought, rolling your head back and resting it against the edge. 

Your eyes fluttered shut, feeling warm puffs of evaporation steaming and billowing around your face. They kissed your skin, soft and gentle. You inhaled, chest rising and falling with the motion, and sighed. The tension in your muscles drained away as the water continued spilling out, feeling loose and carefree as your limbs gingerly swayed and bobbed along with the rhythm of the water's ripples. 

It was ... breathtaking. 

The longer you soaked, the harder you found it to keep your eyes open. Your mind would lull off into a state of slumber, only for your body to jerk it back awake. You didn't necessarily want to sleep, especially since you'd been in a coma for nearly a week; yet, the water ... it pulled, rolling over your flesh and nonchalantly careening your breathing further into darkness. 

A couple of faint clicks echoed around your head, but you were lost. 

...

You breathed one last time, 

and then you were out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate feedback!


	5. Chapter Four: Midnight Show {There's a Curtain Call/We've Lost the Cast List.}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like it's for real, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... Red isn't really doing okayyyyy. 
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

\-- - 

_Ba - bump._

_Ba - bump._

_Ba - bump._

\-- -

"Hero!" 

_You swiveled around, loose debris barely missing your face as it scraped past. Your feet scuffed over the ground, gravelly and stuttered; the flowing ruffles of your black dress jerked, pulling along with the explosion's aftershocks. The world rumbled beneath you, everything crumbling and falling away into this shadowy ash. Light flickered for a moment, saturating for just brief moment before dimming - over and over again._

_Carefully turning away from the sudden chasm splitting the ground just mere centimeters from your feet, your eyes blankly stared forward at the figure rushing toward you. They emitted a gargled noise, leaping over the shifted tectonic plates and the asphalt that splintered into the air. Metallic black, spider-like appendages sprouted from their back, the tips digging into the various obstacles as they bounded forward with the gait of a rabbit._

_They lifted their head, a set of deep maroon antennae pressing down along with flat of their head as glowing red eyes pierced the desaturated world. A scowl rippled across their features, another huff trembling in their throat, when they jumped high into the air and landed with thundering power only a stride from you._

_"Come on," a heave exaggeratedly moved their chest, "It's not safe here, Pur's back with the rest. Let's go."_

_You blinked, realization suddenly blossoming through you, and angled your head back to the chasm. It was swallowing up everything in its wake, trailing further away and shifting the weather. Currents of wind whip-lashed, sending lighter objects sailing; lightning crashed only meters away, electrifying the earth as the light only seemed to darken further._

_"Red, ... " you trailed off, leaning back slightly to where your upper body faced the destruction. "What's happening?"_

_"No clue," Red shook his head, stretching out his arm and grappling for your hand. "But that doesn't matter. We just need to get out of_ here!"

_His fingers laced through your own, grip firm and tight. Red clutched your hand like a lifeline, his hairless brows furrowing as he tugged you closer to him. Your body tumbled forward, away from the chasm, and your steps sputtered as your head snapped back around to his own._

_"I - ... " your sentence was cut off by a piercing scream, echoing around the hollow city. Red's antennae flicked up at the startle, his eyes widening before narrowing, and his feet slid in a half-circle as he wrapped both arms around your waist. Then, with a strong kick of one of his legs, the two of you were aerial. The PAK legs scurried over the rubble, over this rusted city, and dodged any flying remains._

_Your arms had slithered around Red's neck, too caught up in watching the world decay to object. Something was off; this wasn't a villain attack, this ... where was everyone? Where were the other heroes? Red had mentioned that Purple was back with your group, but ... you couldn't remember anyone else but the two of them._

_And with that scream, you're suspecting that something bad's going on._

_Red's body flew and clashed with the side of a building, his feet perched atop it momentarily before he leaped. The two of you freely fell back down, wind snatching at your hair and dress at the speed, and then safely landed with a brief_ thud _. You glanced around, noticing that you were no longer standing in the middle of the highway and were instead by a lofty neighborhood park. Everything looked just about as destroyed as the city, being swept away by more wormholes crackling and splitting the very fabric of reality in various places. No one else was here, which made your brows crease._

 _Why would Red stop here if this wasn't where Purple and_ the others _were?_

_Your irises bounced toward the side of Red's face, lips parted to question him, but then a glitter flashed from below and you faltered. Sealing your lips again, your head snapped down to the glitter to find out what it was, and then your heart dropped into its own chasm._

_There, shiny and violet, lay a few droplets._

_"Red_ , looklooklook," _your fingers curled around the collar of his shirt and tugged incessantly, "Blood! There's blood."_

_At that, Red's gaze fell to the blood and a grimace slapped across his features._

_"_ Purple _," he growled, those pink lemonade flecks in his eyes vibrating and whizzing around as he glanced every which direction. His antennae fluttered, rolling around on their axes, as he searched for his brother. You held your breath, a cluster of fear and anxiety gnawing away at your frame, and chewed absentmindedly on the nail of your thumb. It was another few moments, but Red's browline perked up and his antennae flickered before your body was sailing through the air again._

_Those PAK legs had flicked out faster than lightning to push forward, Red's hold on you getting tighter and tighter. Your eyes slid over to his face, noticing that his jaw was clenched and his mouth was a thin, warbled line. His frivolous moves were almost frantic as he bounded forward, obviously concerned._

_You didn't comment, only rested your face in the nook of his neck._

_..._

Schlick! 

_..._

_Red slammed down onto the ground, emitting a pained yell as the two of you separated and spiraled from one another._

_Your arms stretched out, the fingers on your hands spread, as you activated your Quirk. Ink slithered from your fingertips all the way up to your shoulders, making them ripple as you collided with the ground; your body gave a tumble, but the ink had covered your entire frame like mock protective armor - so not a single scratch. When you finally managed to gather purchase after a string of curses, you braced your arms against the ground and lifted your head to locate Red._

_He was laying on his side several meters from your own, his hands still over the broken asphalt. Your brows laced, your breath still lost, as you glanced him over. What you saw ... you sharply sucked in air through your teeth._

_"Red!" you scrambled, rolling forward and running on all fours for a few moments before pushing yourself to a standing. Red didn't move as you jumped the last couple of steps and made it over his body, crouching down in front of his face as you reached out to touch him. "Please, open your eyes."_

_The plea was weak, your gaze way too focused on the three-spoke claws stabbing out through his PAK to the center of his chest. It was attached to a robotic arm that lurched out from a shredded, swirling hole hovering in midair not far from him. A cry bubbled in your throat, your hands wrapped around his shoulders in an attempt to shake him awake._

_"Red, no no no," didn't he need that thing on his back to survive? If it's damaged, he could_ die _. He might already_ be _dead. "We still have to find Purple, come on ... Red, don't die on me!"_

_You shook him a few more times, tears prickling at the ducts of your eyes. Something was swimming through your midriff, disrupting your usually calm and collected and optimistic state. You didn't understand what was going on; those weird wormholes, the lack of recollection, only being able to remember the closest people to you ... You couldn't let Red die._

_And just when you almost doubled over in a mess of tears, Red twitched and then,_

_"Huh?_ Hero _, what - ... " his question trailed off as those pink lemonade buzzed and fell down toward the claws in his chest. Realization bloomed across his face; he looked scared, afraid, and distraught ... it wasn't something you'd ever seen on him before. "Gah, no. Ah, this_ can't _be happening."_

_"Can you walk?" you leaned down closer to him, one hand sliding over his back and the other going down one of his arms. "I'll get you someplace safe, then I'll find Purple, okay?"_

_Red blinked, rolling his head around to meet your eyes, and exhaled with a smack of his mouth. His lips were curled back, those orbs of his so very wide, and his features were scrunched. He shook his head once, shifting his upper body up and grabbing at one of your hands._

_"No, don't go," his voice sounded ... weak. You pointedly frown, your weight falling back to your haunches, and squeezed his arm._

_"I have to," you gestured to the claw with a flick of your head, "You could_ die _. I have to find the only person who can help you right now - and he's probably injured, too!"_

 _"_ Hero _, you ... you don't get it," Red's words faltered, his antennae twitching as he struggled to find the right words._ Realization _flashed across his eyes, and - for a moment - you believed that he might know the reason for all of_ this _._

_"Red," you started calmly, shoulders rolling back as your head fell level with his, "What don't I get?"_

_His mouth was open, quiet susurrations the only sound he produced, and he averted his eyes._

_"There ... this is ...," he hesitated, those pink lemonade flecks twirling back around to your visage. "It's Irken technology."_

_You fluttered your lashes, confusion crossing your features, "And that means?"_

_Red didn't answer. Instead, he reached up and started fiddling with the claws. His nails scratched at the smooth texture, making a slight whine as they crossed over, and he winced. The hand that had been holding your own removed itself, stretched behind him, and touched the area where it pierced his PAK. Observing him do so, your brows scrunched together and you clucked your tongue._

_"Red, ... please, tell me what that means," you pleaded, voice soft. Red's eyes blurred before clearing, staring so intently into your own. The two of you held your gazes; Red boring his stare into your soul and you refusing to turn away. Only a moment longer lasted before Red coughed out an uneasy sigh, jerked his head down, and parted his mouth to elucidate ... but, then,_

CRACK!

SHHHH!

"Hero!" _Red cried out your name, fear surfacing along his features as the metallic arm clicked and then retracted. His body was pulled with the motion, sending him scratching across the ground before he was airborne. You yelled with him, your arm stretching out to his crinkled in the middle frame._

"Red!"

_You desperately tried to grab him, crawling as quickly as possible before pushing yourself up and sprinting after him. Tears that had previously collected by your ducts pooled and spilled, sliding down the apples of your face as you chased Red's retreating form._

_His visage reflected your own; terrified, anxious. It only spurred you on, arm stretching out further and further and further, but ..._

_You could only watch in mute horror as his body phased through the pitch-black wormhole and disappeared._

_Your steps stuttered until they didn't; your arm falling limply by your side as the hole zipped back up the fabric as if there had never been anything there in the first place._

_..._

_!_

_Sobs wracked your frame, your hands shooting up to cradle your head in them, as you doubled forward slightly. There were so many emotions swirling through your little disoriented mind, static shrill and bouncing off each crevice as a noise filter clouded your senses. Nothing was left in this world anymore; it was bare, dusting away underneath some greater power's fingertips into emptiness. You were stuck here, you were all alone. No one was with you here anymore; there were no more emotional attachments. Your memories felt warped, you ... something was wiping them clean._

_..._

_Who ..._

_Who had you been crying about?_

_..._

_"_ Hero _, hey! Hey, over here!"_

 _You whirled around in the blink of an eye, your head spinning before it settled and your irises flitted around in an attempt to locate the voice's owner. The search didn't last very long as you immediately spotted the source:_ Purple _._

_"I'm coming!" you shouted back, hurriedly ushering your legs forward as you run. It had to have been Purple that you were crying about; you hadn't been able to locate him amongst the decay, your team had been separated. That had to be it, that made sense._

_In a flash, with your Quirk still actively pulsing through your veins, a flurry of inky tendrils sprang from your back and slammed onto the asphalt to push your body up. You sailed, legs slightly splayed and elbows drawn up as you landed right beside Purple. The little lilac flecks in his brilliant orbs whizzed down to your frame, confusion and concern rippling along with his features._

_"We lost you," Purple panted, tilting his head to the side. "What happened?"_

_"I ... I don't know," you admitted, averting your eyes and rubbing your arms in a nervous habit. "I just remember being in the city, then ... then I was here."_

_"Did you hit your head?" Purple grinned slightly, humor in his voice but the way those flecks in his eyes vibrated and searched your body for any sign of injury told another story. "You don't seem hurt. Maybe you just hit your head while traveling through your Ink?"_

_..._

_Yeah, you had forgotten that you could do that._

_That also had to be it; that would explain the confusion._

_You nodded, "Possibly."_

_Your hands stopped picking at the skin on your arms, stilling momentarily as your eyes rolled back up to Purple's face. The look on his face almost made you want to cry, so you tried to ignore it and fix your stare to his chest, but ... that's when you noticed - !_

_"Well, that's whatever, then, I guess," he sighed. "Er, have you seen Red anywhere?"_

_"Who?" you exaggeratedly blinked, drawing your head back slightly. "No, I haven't, but, Pur ... you're hurt!"_

_Purple did a double-take, his head resembling one of those bobble-figurines as he glanced up and down at his midriff to your eyes. His expression would have almost been hilarious, but this was dangerous. How bad was that hit? How did that even happen? You shook your head; that doesn't matter, there's probably some medical supplies nearby or something that could substitute._

_"It was just a nick from some spraying debris," Purple elaborated, brushing one of his palms over the wound and scraping barely-visible flecks of crusted blood away. "It's almost dry, nothing to worry about."_

_Your lips parted, ready to interject, but Purple cut you off before you could even get a word in._

_"And what do you mean by 'who'?" Purple bent near his waist, leering down to eye-level. "You're kidding, right? Red? Our partner, my brother?"_

_Purple's voice pitched near the end, almost resembling desperation. And even though that tone pained your heart to hear, ... you couldn't recall a Red. You only remember Purple; maybe a few other vague teammates whose faces briefly crossed your mind before evanescing, but ... that's it._

_You shook your head, "I'm sorry, no."_

_As soon as the words left the tip of your tongue, Purple's orbs had boggled so much that you were positive they would pop out of their sockets. His hairless brow laced together, his mouth gaping as so many questions and thoughts played over his tongue but merely sputtered out into nothingness. Understanding flashed across his features, followed by a lightning-fast realization before it melded into fear all within the span of a couple of seconds. It confused you; what was he thinking?_

_You watched him in only mild confusion, not understanding what could be so bad about this all, but you didn't have long to dwell on that before -_

_"_ Hero _, listen to me carefully," his body sprang forward, both of his hands slamming down atop your shoulders as he mustered a serious expression. It was ... terrifying; you've never seen him look like this. "This world is ending. I shouldn't be telling you this, but I feel it's important."_

_"Ending? That's impossible - "_

_"No, it's not," Purple tightened his grip on your shoulders. "Red, and myself, we're not from_ this _world."_

_"Yeah, you're an alien," your brows furrowed as you glanced down with shaky eyes. "I know this already, I ... I don't get what you're saying, Pur."_

_"I mean, yes, technically we aren't from this_ planet _," Purple corrected himself, his shoulders tense as they bobbed. "But no, I, er - how do I explain this? We're ... are you aware that there's more than just this Universe, right?"_

_"Like, parallel universes?" You mindlessly asked, meeting his gaze. The destruction behind Purple's frame seemed to only be getting worse by each passing moment; more of those wormholes unzipping and swallowing up as much as possible by clipping out._

_There wouldn't be much left of your home soon._

_"Almost," Purple heaved an uneasy sigh, "I meant_ alternate _universes, to be precise. There are several things you have to know to understand the complex science behind it all:_ Worlds _and_ Central Universes _and_ Alternate Universes." 

_"That means what ... ?"_

_"It means that you exist in your own World, while we live in ours," Purple's voice cracked. When your irises bounced upward to his eyes, you noticed they appeared crazy, spinning and hypnotizing. "And yes, I know how that sounds, but ... our Worlds are not the same."_

_You meekly nodded, feeling your body involuntarily flex away from Purple's grip, "And that has to deal with my city being destroyed because ... ?"_

_"My World is tearing yours apart to locate us," Purple was delirious now. You could see it flash across his features; this alien was ... a lunatic._

_"Okay, Pur,_ hun _," your words came out in a nervous laugh. "Well, let's just try to make our ways out of here, and then maybe we'll be fine."_... then we can get you some help. 

_"No!_ Hero _, you're not listening to me," his claws ticked into your skin, drawing a wince and a gasp from you. "I can't do that!"_

_Your browline ached from how hard it was furrowed, your mouth agape as you slowly shook your head, "Purple, yes, we can. It's all going to be okay - "_

!

SCHLICK! 

_..._

_!_

"Haaa - Hero!" _Purple's voice begged out, breathy and warbling as his expression morphed into absolute mortification._

_You blinked, air knocked from your lungs, and ever-so-slowly glanced down to your chest._

_And when your eyes came face-to-face with the glittering mechanical wire piercing right where your heart was located, everything fuzzed. Your senses were malfunctioning as your vision tunneled; the atmosphere around your frame buzzing off into a noisy static and hot, white noise crawled all over your flesh. Your hands were shaking, you couldn't draw breath. Your head's feeling light; your body was whizzing. The sound of crying and pleading and panicking molded in with the clashing of more vibrations; all of it gurgling and swirling like water down a drain._

_You ... couldn't see anything but that wire._

_Everything's fading to black._

_Your body's being yanked back._

_Senses are completely gone._

_There's a yell._

_Static filled your lungs._

_Pitch black._

_You ... can't ..._

...

_Ba - bump._

_Ba - bump._

_Ba - ..._

_..._

_\-- -_

_\- drip._

_Da - drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Soothing fingers traced through your tresses, softened nails occasionally massaging your scalp after brushing through and down. A quiet whine reverberated in the back of your throat, lips trembling as your cheek slides across something cool and solid. The fingers edged some few loose strands off your forehead, swirling them around in tiny circles. 

Your lashes fluttered, your irises rolling around in your sockets against the filtering light. A soft coo met your ears and you shifted your head, trying to figure out who was petting your hair. It was more than likely probably Rine, she seemed _fascinated_ by those _antennae._ There was a slight grin curling your lips as a breathless chuckle slipped past, your eyes lazily cracked open with a glaze as the light blurred your vision. It desaturated, the light no longer blinding, and you opened your mouth to goof with Rine. 

Only, ... she wasn't there. 

_"Gah,"_ the smile instantly fell from your face, your head jerking away from the fingers still tangled in your hair. "It's you two." 

Purple was sitting with his legs crossed directly next to the bathtub. His antennae were quirked into the air, the ends clicking up at your words; his purple orbs were glittering, those lilacs flecks focused solely on your face. Shaking your head slightly, your hands moved out and braced against the side of the tub to push yourself back. Your legs spread, the water sloshing along with the motion, as you repositioned yourself to have one leg on the seat and your arms to be crossed against each other on the tub. Resting the side of your head on your arms, your blank stare met Purple's curious expression. 

"Good, er, morning? That's what humans say, yeah," he laughed anxiously, shifting underneath your imploring stare. "Um, well, we were just checking on you. That's all!" 

"Really?" your tone was flat. 

"Yeah!" his voice was oddly cheerful, even if it was obvious he was uncomfortable. You wanted to laugh at the irony, but you couldn't find the energy. "We didn't know if you were even going to wake up. You've been asleep for a long time. Man, and I thought _we_ loved relaxing." 

Your brows furrowed and your jaw clenched tightly, "Oh, really? I didn't realize." 

Purple's head bobbed, "Eh, it doesn't matter. Now that you're awake, we can - " 

"Continue enjoying my capture?" you snapped, perking your head up and glaring. "No, thanks." 

"O-Oh," Purple's words sputtered and flickered out. Hurt crossed his features, but that just made you huff righteously. You didn't want to interact with these guys; those memories and weird dreams were buzzing inside your mind. You couldn't stop thinking about them, couldn't stop wondering what was even going on. And if these two didn't want to elaborate, then you weren't even going to be polite anymore. 

That decision, however ... 

_SMACK!_

Red's palm slammed down noisily against the bathtub, that leer on his face _horrifying._

"That wasn't very nice," your upper body had jerked back, anxiety bubbling in your midriff as you thickly swallowed. "The both of us have waited _so long_ to be with you again. We just want to spend some _quality time_ with you." 

Well, ... you didn't like how that sounded. But, with the way that Red was staring hard down at you over the ridge of his face, you figured that you wouldn't have much choice in the matter. You didn't want them to do anything else unsavory, such as whatever they'd done to send you into a coma. 

Your mind blanked. 

You had forgotten they had been behind that. 

"Of course," you released one singular chuckle that was all nervous to hell and back, "but, uh, it's not going to ... hurt this time, will it?" 

Red's expression melted away from threateningto confusion, _"Hä?_ Whaddya mean?" 

"What happened during that, er, _what was it that Rine had said?"_ the last bit of your sentence had been mumbled more to yourself than anyone, but you missed the way the Tallests' antennae twitched and pressed flat to the small of their heads. 

_"Rine?"_ Purple interjected your train of thought, "You mean ... the maid drone, Rine?" 

You dipped your head once, "Yeah, her. She's really sweet and helpful." 

"Oh," there was disappointment in Purple's voice - and you're sure that you heard a growl ripple in Red's throat - as he glanced down at his lap. You ignored all that.

"But back to the question," your upper body shifted out of the water, your shoulders drew up to your ears as one of your furrowed brows arched, "The ... _imprinting_ process, that's what she'd called it. What happened there? It sent my body _and_ mind into shock." 

Red grumbled a soft _'damned drone maid'_ under his breath, the look scrunching up his face into something ugly, "Yes, that. You were just being registered into the Irken database, that's it."

"That's all it should have done, too," Purple added eagerly, as if that should give you any sort of comfort. "But what's this about shock? Can humans do that?" You ignored Purple's query, too focused on the information Red shared. 

"Into the database? So, I'm ... officially here from now on?" your mind was momentarily consumed by terror.

That ... was possibly the worst thing they could have told you. Any hopes for escape had just been thoroughly dashed; no authority-respecting Irken was going to go against the system like that. Every Irken so far seemed to not only respect but fear their leaders, and if the Tallest wanted you here ... Your eyes and face suddenly felt really hot.

Were you about to cry?

"Spot on there, _hun!"_ Purple chirped, his antennae flipped back into place and clicked along happily. Tears pooled at your ducts after that, one of your hands darting up to cover your mouth as sobs choked through your frame. That ... was horrible! You didn't want to stay here forever! You wanted to retrieve your memories, go back to your home planet, be with all your friends and family, enjoy your career - not be stuck on this gigantic spaceship and forced to be a pet to these sick leaders! 

"Oh, God," your body involuntarily curled in on itself, forehead pressing against forearm as you braced yourself against the tub. You could feel your bottom hovering off the seat, your body pulling along to the ebb and sway of the waves. "No, God, _fuck."_

There was a shuffling as Red noticed your distress; his body straightening before he crouched beside the tub. An awkward _'um'_ rattled his vocal cords as he shifted a bit, one of his hands stretching out and resting atop your head. You didn't even flinch, too lost in your own thoughts. 

Everything was pressing down on you hard. The weight of the past week was too much. 

"Come on, er, _buttercup,"_ Red's fingers lightly tousled your hair. "Don't ... think about it too much. I promise, it's not gonna be _that_ bad." 

...

Rage filled your senses, your vision fuzzy with a vibrantly glowing neon red, and you couldn't control yourself as - 

_Slap!_

You struck Red in the face, watching as his head snapped around and faced the threshold. Purple emitted a shocked gasp, covering his mouth with both hands as he watched in mute abhor. Pants stuttered out of your frame, shoulders heaving as bulbous tears trailed over the flushed flesh of your cheeks. Every single muscle in your body was tense, your hands shaking and the rest of you trembling. 

"Shut up! This has been the worst thing that's ever happened to me!" your lower half sloshed the water as you moved, pulling yourself closer to the tub before pushing yourself out higher so that you could be eye-level. "You sick freaks fucking _branded_ me! I'm losing my memory, my everything - and to put a cherry on top, those damn nightmares started happening! And they don't stop! So don't you even _think_ about telling me that this isn't _'that bad'."_

You huffed at the end of your yelling, your voice clipped and scratchy and sore. There was so much tension in your body that it felt like you were being dragged down by molten lead, your veins as cold as ice but your conscious buzzing with such intense heat that it felt like a fever. So many more things were reverberating around in that echo chamber of your mind, poised on the tip of your tongue and ready to snap out like a viper whenever Red looked back, but ... he didn't. 

He just kept his head angled towards the door, not saying a word. 

So you waited. 

And waited. 

Yet, ... nothing. 

The fire in your being doused, fading away as you closed your mouth in confusion and laced your browline together. You didn't move; it was like your body was frigid from fear. Red was completely still, too -- almost like he was the ice that froze you. Your eyes narrowed, eyelids scrunched together as your pupils momentarily flit over to Purple. He seemed just as confused as you, even if he also looked horribly upset. Peach-pink tinted tears pooled at the ducts of his eyes and his mouth was alive with tremors. 

A scoff collected in your throat at the sight, your eyes falling to your lap as you realized there was not even a single trace of sympathy anywhere in your being. He deserved to cry, they both did. They've done something horrible to you and you're never going to forgive them. Those dwindling flames immediately stoked back up, finding their fuel in those terrible thoughts that kept your spirit alive. Forget Red's weird posture, you _were_ going to give them a piece of your mind. 

It only took a nod of reassurance before your brows unfurled and a quick glance back up, but that was _too late_ before, 

_Thump!_

_"Ah! Red_ , ah," 

your body was slammed back into the tub. Water sloshed every which way, spilling over the lip and splattering all across the wall and floor like blood against a crime scene. Purple cried out in sequence with your own, his filled will more shock than your panic.

Though, ... given that Red's digits were curling around your throat explained that.

Red's eyes were fiery, shining and brilliant against the rest of the world that faded against him. Your eyes couldn't look anywhere but at that abhorred leer, the one that screamed _murder_ and _agony._ Your heart was thumping against your chest, thundering in your veins and flexing against his hold. He could probably feel it; he could probably make it all stop if he just dug his nails in just a _hair_ further. Another cry escaped your lips, your body pushing up and buoyant against the water as you tried to escape Red. 

Your fingers were clawing against the flesh of his hands, trying to pry them loose but finding no traction. Fear spiked in your chest, making you sweat real bad and your face crunch up as you desperately sucked in as much air as possible. It was fruitless; Red's grip was killer. Your eyes were rolling back into your head, everything fuzzy and growing darker. You couldn't make out distinct shapes now, couldn't see anything but shadowy blobs against static. 

There was a clear struggle. Something was going on that you couldn't make out. Yelling, scuffling. Voices. Words. Then, ... nothing. 

But then, after that, your vision cleared up once the pressure left your jugular. 

Your lashes fluttered, eyes boggling as you greedily gasped up air like you'd never known before. Coughs fell out first, your body flailing as your arms traced out and gripped the bathtub's side. Bracing yourself against it, you felt yourself sag back down into the water as you perched your head up to the best of your abilities. Every nerve in your body was alight; it really did feel like static. There was a buzzing all across your flesh that was electrifying, so ... alive. 

A shudder traced down your spine at that thought, finding that you might have been closer to death than you ever think you've been.

Wrenching your eyes closed, you hopelessly tried to block out those brief flashes of memories or dreams or visions that flickered across before your mind like a candle of any of your deaths. Those couldn't be real ... they weren't the now. They were filled with places and people and abilities and strange memories of their own accord that weren't what you were going through right now. 

_They_ are not _you_. 

"Red, what were you thinking," Purple's shrill cry ripped through your thoughts. He lurched forward, his lanky arms wrapped around your shoulders and pulled your body further out of the water. You shivered, lids still tightly screwed shut, and weakly held your palm out to push against his hold. It wouldn't work, you knew that, you just couldn't stand the idea of _not_ fighting back. "Just look at her! Ah, come on, hun. I'll take care of you, don't worry." 

Purple easily hefted your frame over the bathtub, arms and hands working down your frame to hook beneath your knees and back. He held you close, but you didn't want to look up at him. You didn't want to see either of them. You wanted them to leave you alone; hell, you'd be okay with them releasing you into the endless vacuum of space if it meant getting away from _them._

"She just doesn't get it, Pur," Red's voice was staggering. It sounded like he was on the verge of tears, too. "She doesn't know, she ca _n't_ know how much that hurt." 

"I know, I know," was the only response from Purple. He didn't really respond to Red after that. Instead, he just shifted his legs and stood. Your heart leaped into your throat and fell back, mouth slick from saliva. Everything was thumping; just don't think about the fact that he's carrying you and then this will be over. He's going to sit you down, you _do_ have to get dressed sometime or another. 

...

You must not have been paying attention whenever Purple exited the washroom or when he grabbed your change of clothes, too caught up in counting forward and backward from ten to escape this reality, but you sure were fully aware whenever he gingerly settled your body against the bed. 

"Ah!" another cry left your lips, your muscles tensed and ready to leap away whenever Purple's palms pressed softly against your shoulders to keep you situated. "God, please, don't do anything, I beg of you - "

"It's okay," he spoke softly, those tenor chords of his really showing now that he wasn't expressing so loudly, "I'm just going to put your clothes here. I'll wait for you outside the door." 

And had Purple not pivoted around on his heel with a concerned stare and left right at that second, you wouldn't have believed your own ears. He paused by the threshold, tossing one last glance over his shoulder that was a cross between _apprehensive_ and _longing_ before he exited the room entirely. 

...

Now, you were left to your own devices. 

\-- 

Several agonizing moments passed before you could even pull yourself together long enough to begin _thinking_ about getting dressed. Your heart was still racing a mile a minute, but you tried your hardest to take deep breaths in and out to steady the erratic rate. Sweat drenched your palms and nerves made them quake; you just wiped away the perspiration against the sheets and ignored the tremors. You didn't want to focus too hard. If you attempted to calm down, then there was the chance that something else was going to happen again and it would all spark back up. 

So just don't think about the fact that Red's still in the washroom. 

...

You gulped, shook your head softly, and lethargically slid your legs against the mattress. They felt like solid lead, heavy and tedious. It made the whole process of trying to get out of bed harder, but you'd be damned if you didn't dress yourself. Without clothes, you were exposed and vulnerable. You absolutely refused to be like that any longer. 

A neatly folded pile of clothes laid at the foot of the bed, still looking as monochrome as the former outfit. You didn't question it as your arm stretched out, noisily shrieking against the satin fabric of the bed-sheets as your fingers curled around the pile and dragged it back. The dress was pitch-black as the fabric unfurled and rolled down your body after your wrists flicked it open. There were white accents, but they only lined the seams and offered the occasional ring around the entirety of the dress' body. 

Honestly, you didn't care; so, with a slight shrug, you stood and started sliding the dress over yourself. The sleeves - as well as the top half of the dress - were tight against your arms, but not uncomfortably so. About around your waist, the seam of the dress circled and then puffed out into an almost mesh material. You couldn't identify it off the bat, but you knew that it made little screeches if moved too quickly. All in all, it resembled a cocktail dress. 

You shrugged the main part off, more concerned about the little pile that still lay at the foot of the bed that had been inconspicuously hidden underneath the dress. Unfortunately, there were no undergarments in sight, but these were ... something else interesting. Moving your arms back and leaning against them, you examined the pile closer and noticed that they appeared to be ... stockings, maybe? 

You ... actually didn't want to put them on. 

But, you were afraid of the consequences if you didn't.

So, gulping down your building anxieties, your fingers nabbed the stockings and started shucking them up your legs. They were stretchy, but firm. They definitely didn't _feel_ like stockings, but you didn't not what else to call them. They stopped mid-thigh - which is where the dress ended - and also stopped halfway over the arch of your feet. There were holes for your heels, but you didn't think too hard. Who knows? For all you know, this could just be some normal Irken socks. 

...

Hopefully. 

...

Once the outfit was down, your hands traced over the dress to smooth down any wrinkles ... and to give them something to fiddle with as you built the courage to meet with Purple. You inhaled and exhaled deeply several more times, shimmying forward a few centimeters at a time. Your lashes had fluttered as your eyes wrenched shut, too afraid to see your future path laid out in front of you. The trip was blind, guided only by your staggered breathing and your stuttered steps, but ... it came to an end all too soon. 

Your fingers brushed against the metal frame of the threshold, nails making a little _shhh_ as they went. A gasp involuntarily slipped past your lips, too, but you ignored it as one lid cracked open. One of those weird keypads was above your own hand by quite a bit, and even though your soul was screaming inside, you carefully lifted your arm and pressed your palm against the pad. 

To be honest, you didn't it would even read your hand, but ... one of those periwinkle blue streams of light buzzed and fizzed through the entirety of your hand. Then, when your mouth was agape in shock, it _pinged_ green and the door started to part in the middle. Your teeth clinked together whenever you tried to close your mouth as quickly as possible, but shock was still visible on your face. 

That keypad ... accepted your hand-print. 

You're ...

_Registered into the Irken database ... Registered into the Irken database ... Registered ..._

_..._

Registered. 

...

 _"Hun!_ Wow, you're very pretty," Purple's voice sliced through your current train of thought that blared with static and disorienting turns that sent your state whirling into a full-blown panic of realization. "Though, I guess the final product didn't fall too far from the inspiration, yeah?" 

He laughed at that, a laugh that definitely sounded like you were missing something, but ... you ignored it. 

Instead, you just nodded meekly. 

"Heh, great, well," then he awkwardly cleared his throat as he twisted his body around and hooked one of his arms with yours. His smile was easy-going and his eyes were glittering with joy. "But, come on, let's go get some snacks! I've had a slushie on hold that I've been wanting to share with you ever since you fell into that silly coma of yours!" 

And all you could do was nod again. 

\-- - 

_Da - drip._

_Da - drip._

_Da - drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip drip drip drip drip drip drip dripdripdripdripdrip_

_what was he doing again?_

_Oh._

The bathtub. 

Red's fingers itched, twitching as his wrist twirled and then he pressed down onto the button that would fully drain the bath. The drains hissed as they popped out of their shells, twinkling with shiny metal before the water slurped as it started flooding the drains. It gurgled out quickly, being sucked away and out and lost and gone and pure and clean and 

Why was he draining the tub for, anyway?

What ... 

What's he doing here?

He snuffed quickly, his antennae flickering along with the motion, and then he emitted an inaudible 'ah'. 

You.

Your scent was everywhere. 

Red had ... hurt you. 

Yeah, that's what happened. 

A humorless chuckle bubbled in his throat as his shoulders bobbed once with the sound, those pink lemonade flecks in his orbs rolling as a brief memory flit before his eyes. You, bloody and scared and weak and cradling his brother's body as he crept closer. No, he didn't like that one very much. He didn't like the ones where he went insane. He didn't want that. He wasn't a defective. He wouldn't go insane. No.

But, then, blood splatted and everything blurred before Red's eyes. 

Those were the _easiest_ ones, though. 

Those were the ones where his jealousy had flared beyond reason and then everything else was history. It was a rage Red never thought he'd feel. It was ... like a burning ache in his chest. A crackling chasm in the center of his SOUL that gnarled its hideous fingers around the delicate psyche of his mind. 

It was a science he couldn't explain. 

It wasn't something that could be explained properly without another venture through the Worlds and Multiverses of this galaxy and those further along. 

Red didn't want to do that again, though. 

So, for now, it was something best ignored -- especially since it wasn't a streak that was common through his chain of memories. 

He blinked, that hairless brow ridge deeply furrowed as he braced himself against the side of the tub and leered down into the depths of the drain. 

Red could ignore it; he'd been fine all the way up until now, he can keep doing it. 

He just wanted everything to return to normal. 

Red wanted to continue ruling the Irken Empire with his brother and co-leader, keep conquering the Universe, and have you by their side. 

That's all he wants. 

That's what he deserves after ...

After. 

_Da - drip._

No.

That's not a real reality anymore, forget it ever existed.

_Da_ _\- drip._

Red shook his head, pushed himself to a stand, and swiveled around to the threshold. 

_Da - drip._

Everything will be normal. He can do this. He'll continue being happy with his brother. He'll make you fall in love with him again. 

He can do it. 

_Da - drip._

Red slipped through the door, his antennae pressed flat against the back of his head. 

_Da - drip._

...

It's going to be okay. 

_..._

He'll make sure of that. 

_Da - drip._

_Da - drip._

_._

_._

_._

_Da -_

_drip._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate feedback!


	6. Chapter Five: Don't Be Scared -- It's Only You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are my destiny; Jai Ho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter includes elements of attempted non-con. Please, be careful!
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

"And then Red decided that it would be a good idea to send him off into the unknown on a secret mission, but it turns out that there was actually a planet there! Who could have guessed? Anyways, it sucks because now he won't stop bothering us." 

Purple hadn't stopped talking. He just kept going on and on and on about things that didn't pertain to or particularly interest you. But, in a way, it was okay. Whenever Purple was talking, it kept you distracted. You didn't have to think about the slowly forming bruises around your neck or what was going to come next; you just had to worry about nodding and smiling along. 

"Well, ... why didn't you guys just ... er, uh, what's a good word? Imprison him?" you didn't know what to say to Purple's stories, anyway. Irken customs or social norms were still foreign, so you're not sure what would even be a decent enough response. Purple, however, seemed to always find a way to loop them back in. 

"Because he'd probably find a way to get out of that, too," Purple sighed exasperatedly. "It keeps him distracted enough, though. He stays on Earth, tries to conquer it in the dumbest ways possible and always fails. It's, er ... what's that phrase I've heard you use? _Total cringe?"_

You ... actually almost just died. 

"Heh, yeah, um," you nodded your head quickly, then ducked it away so that Purple couldn't see the goofy grin that blossomed across your features. You didn't want him to know that he'd just made you smile, you refused. "That's right." 

"Uh-huh, so, that's why there's so much messed up nowadays - " Purple suddenly cut himself off, his face apprehensive. He shook his head slightly, tilting it away from your view. "But, it doesn't matter. He reintroduced us and that's all I care about." 

You blinked. 

Purple halted, as well, and then pressed his palm against the keypad of the threshold the trek ended at. The door parted in the center, revealing that bizarre cantina you'd seen about two weeks prior. He stepped through, tugging you along as the door hushed shut behind the two of you. 

"Don't you mean he ... _introduced_ us?" if Purple had accidentally misspoken, that would have been fine. You would have marked it off as simple a mistake and nothing else, but ... you couldn't trust that anymore. There was something going on; the memories, the way they're acting, what they've said. 

Could ... could it all be true?

"Nope," was the only thing Purple chirped out. Your stare turned hard as Purple scurried through the place, his antennae flapping wildly while this insanely happy smile plastered across his teeth. He emitted a few more chirrups, his eyes twinkling as he stopped in front of that snack bar pressed into the center wall. The employee was the same, but this time - you didn't avoid the insignia etched into the fabric of his uniform's hat. Your brows laced together at the sight, a small thud against your temples following along with the motion. 

Of course, staring at anything that would trigger your _memories_ would be painful. 

That thought _and_ realization made a frown tick down the corners of your mouth. You didn't like that very much. But, it made sense. If all of the weird visions and dreams that's been haunting you were real, whether or not they were traumatic or happy, then your mind would desperately try to repel them. So, headaches were the byproduct. 

"So, about this slushie," Purple's tenor chords echoed in your eardrums. You jolted, irises snapping directly to your right to see Purple leaned down and face-level. He was grinning mischievously. "It's kind of inspired by some human stuff that I saw in one of your videos!" 

"Oh, really?" you stuttered slightly, shifting your feet and drawing a couple of steps away from him. "What is it?" 

"Do you remember that one video of yours where you went with some of your friends to try a bunch of space tacos from all the restaurants in your city?" one of Purple's hairless brows quirked, his expression playful. 

"Er, yeah," a nervous laugh escaped after that, your eyes shifty as you avoided meeting his gaze. You didn't really like the direction this conversation had taken. Red and Purple had discovered you because of your channel, ... so you don't really want to think about it. 

"Well, the inspiration came from the part where you stopped at this, uh, _drink cough - ee star money_ place," Purple sounded unsure at the end, but he quickly recovered and continued talking, "you ordered this drink with something called dragon fruit! Well, we have that! Or, the Irken equivalent." 

"Seriously?" you didn't even know what to say. 

"Seriously!" Purple then leaned against the counter of the snack bar, grinning. "We have a lot of the same names for fruits as your people, surprisingly. Well, after the translation, that is. But, still the same in theory." 

"Are fruits one of the main things Irkens eat, then?" since you didn't know what to say, you figured that you can steer the direction of the conversation over to Irkens. If Purple kept talking about them, maybe you'll learn more faster and then you can forget how creepy he and Red really are. 

"If it's sweet, then we're bound to have it, yeah," he shrugged. "Irkens require a _large_ amount of sugar to function." 

That would explain the sugary snack foods, then. 

"Ah, neat," you just kind of lamely nodded. There was another lapse in your memory where you distinctly remember thinking about how you're not sure how long you'll be able to survive off of just sweets, but you ignored it as - hopefully - that'll just bring you closer to an escape. 

...

You frowned - that thought was really dark.

...

"Okay, time for the slushie!" Purple cheered, swiveling his head back around to the Irken behind the counter. "Snack Drone Goulash, you already _know_ what I want." 

_What was his name?_

_Goulash,_ you blinked, nodded before he pivoted around and started fiddling around with the various devices spread throughout the little hut. You watched him gather up the supplies to make the order, only slightly fascinated by the technology that seemed so different but familiar. It was ... neat. Though, it wasn't long before Goulash swirled the cup filled with crushed ice around and then dumped some specially-made batter into it.

The slushie was ready, but ... why was there only one?

"Ooh, perfect," Purple snatched the drink away once Goulash relinquished it. "Come on, _hun,_ I'm _dying_ to finally try this."

His fingers laced with yours, the hold ginger but firm, before he swept away towards those circular tables. Your browline only furrowed deeper, and you bitterly wondered if it would eventually get stuck like that if you had to keep doing it, as Purple plopped down and pat the seat right next to him. You glanced down at the palm rhythmically playing against the shiny plastic surface, unease still plastered across your features. Hesitation was still very much present as one of your legs awkwardly hooked over the table and your body shimmied down a good distance apart from Purple. 

He paid absolutely zero mind to that, however. 

"I'll let you have the first sip," another grin and twinkle of those lilac flecks as he snaked an arm around your waist and drew you in. "I bet it's as sweet as you!" 

_Ew._

"Thanks," you mindlessly commented at the drink Purple thrust in front of your face. Your eyes about crossed as you tried to peer inside the circular opening of the plastic lid, but you managed to snag a decent enough look of the glittering cerise pink slosh clumped inside. It ... _looked_ harmless; there probably wasn't an sort of poisoning or drugs or ... God forbid, _aphrodisiacs_ present. Purple was drinking out of it, as well, so why would he include those items and potentially harm himself in the process? 

So, after another moment of internal debate, your struggling came to a finish as you leaned forward and wrapped your lips around the yellow straw protruding from the cup. 

God, it was so _sweet!_ That was the first thing you noticed. The second thing was that this drink wasn't ... cold. Like, it seemed like there was that crunchy texture of ice, but not temperature. Your tongue absentmindedly swirled one of the loose bits of ice you didn't swallow around, almost tempted to just bite down and ... oh! It fizzed. The ice resembled Pop-Rocks. You figured it was because there water seemed to be naturally carbonated, but you didn't realize that would affect it in a different state of matter. Neat. 

"What do you think? Not sweet enough? Need more fruits, candy?" Purple lurched forward, his face only a few centimeters from your own. "I couldn't quite remember the other fruit in the video ... mango? peach? Eh, I don't know. So, because of that, I had the guy just add it all in! Pretty amazing, right?" 

His voice startled your observations away, pulling you back into reality. Your lashes fluttered a few times as his words processed, but when they did, that's when you realized that you never actually caught the flavor of the drink. The ice had caught up way too much of your attention; you laughed once anxiously, tilting your head to the side and rubbing the back of your neck. 

"Hold on," another bubbly laugh escaped, "let me try it again. I ... didn't quite catch it." 

Purple didn't seem to mind, since that grin of his only doubled and he pushed the cup further again. You stole another sip, this time desperately attempting to ignore the crackling ice, and focused solely on the taste. That sweetness was still very much the main course, yes; however, you could definitely pick up on the wild, fruity taste. It was tangy, and it made something tickle across your taste-buds like a powdery candy, but it wasn't so strong that you couldn't handle it.

You pulled back, smacking your lips before your tongue traced over them as you nodded in approval. 

"Tastes great to me," was your answer. Purple's beam glared brightly as he bounced in place and then brought the cup to his own mouth, his lips unzipping as that butterfly-esque tongue slithered out of his mouth and slowly twirled around the straw. It lingered for a moment, pulsating as it wiggled up and down before he snapped his teeth around the end. 

You closed your eyes, turning your head off to the side to ignore how uncomfortable watching that was. Purple trilled loudly, his posture melting away as his elbow crashed against the table and his eyes lidded themselves with an almost drowsy glaze. His antennae clicked and curled up, tangled around themselves as his mouth _popped_ off the straw and he chirruped. 

"You're right, it _does_ taste great, but, ..." those lilac flecks of his lethargically slid over to meet your piqued gaze, "do you want to know the _best_ part?" 

You nodded, " ... yeah?" 

Purple's midriff twisted and his legs shifted apart as he leaned so very close to your face, his hot breath fanning over the apples of your face as he whispered, "I can still taste _you_ on it." 

_"O-Oh,"_ stuttered out as your fists balled into the puffy fabric of your dress. That was ... _distasteful._ "That's ... um, great?" 

Purple drew away just by a fraction as he nodded, stealing another sip of the slushie, "You bet'cha, _hun."_

_..._

You want to go home. 

_Now._

You want to escape this ship, disappear into the vastness of deep space, and never see these terrifying aliens ever again. 

They're both bad, there's no way they're not. Purple can be as nice and endearing to you as he wishes, but he _still_ agreed with the idea of _kidnapping you._ He's not safe. And Red, ... well, ... Red's definitely not going to be your sanctuary, either. There has to be someone on this ship that would be willing to help you; Rine, maybe? Could there possibly be anyone else that you could meet on this ship that wouldn't mind going against their leaders? You could ... wait, those memories. What was that guy's name? ... Nightmare? Could there be a way to summon him and ask for his help? Or was he even real? Was Nightmare just a figment of your traumatized brain there to offer solace and comfort through something so terrible? 

...

That seems logical, but, 

you really hope that's _not_ the case. 

Nightmare could help you go back to that river or pond or whatever and find a solution to all of this. If all of those memories included something with the Tallests, then maybe there's one or two that fell into this same exact situation, right? With the idea of there actually being a Multiverse filled with many Worlds that had different and Alternate Universes ... there had to be just _one_ like yours. 

...

Right? 

...

You can't _really_ be the only one stuck in this, it's just not ... Well, it _is_ possible, but that's so ... so ...

-

"Sorry, I'm late. Heh, had to grab a change of clothes," 

...

_No._

Red was sitting directly in front of you, an easy-going smirk stretching across his features. His outfit looked the _same,_ but there wasn't any water dripping from him. You assumed that maybe they had several different copies of their usual attire, so you didn't question it much, but ... you couldn't trust that face. 

He'd almost _killed_ you.

If Purple wouldn't have intervened, then you probably wouldn't be breathing right now. 

"Doesn't bother me," Purple shrugged, rearing his body back a respectable distance as he met Red's stare. "I've been keeping our soon-to-be Lady here company in your absence." 

One of your brows quirked as Red released a low chuckle and rolled those pink lemonade flecks, "Yeah, sure, bro. Also, is that this _renowned_ slushie you were blabbing on about?" 

"Yes, it is," Purple _harrumphed_ and then folded his arms together to move the slushie further away from Red, holding it underneath a crooked elbow and slightly behind his back. "And you're not allowed to try it; you'll get your cooties all over it." 

"What? Come on, that's ridiculous," Red snapped, bending over the table and attempting to snatch the drink from Purple's grip. "Just lemme have a small taste - !" 

And then this went on. 

And on. 

You could only stare in mild interest as the two of them teased one another and tied to wrestle the slushie away to victory. They were acting so calm, so ... normal. They were acting like Red didn't just try to kill you just a little under half-an-hour ago or the fact Purple had just said the _creepiest_ comment alive; they were just ... being siblings. 

It was something that you're quickly growing to loathe. 

There were so many questions still unanswered in your head that were ringing and buzzing around so loudly that you winced into your shoulders and wrenched your eyes shut. Your lids were vibrating and your lips were trembling; you think you're going to implode. You just wanted to scream and yell and kick and throw the biggest tantrum of your life right now. This was beyond a meltdown. You didn't know what to call the slowly burning rage pitting in the center of your chest. You just ... 

wanted them to ...

\--

~~_let you go_ ~~

\--

explain. 

...

 _"Gah,"_ you slammed both of your palms against the table, making it rattle and drawing the attention of the two aliens still bickering. "Boys, I ... I - ..." 

Your breathing was staggering, teetering on the edge of crossing over into hyperventilating but not quite there. Both Red and Purple's teeth clinked shut as they briefly stole a glimpse at one another before their midriffs crinkled in the middle and they careened closer to your frame. Red's antennae flicked upward once before they smoothed against the flat of his head; Purple's entire demeanor, on the other hand, recoiled and scrunched up in concern as he lifted a hand and gently rested it atop your shoulder.

You flinched, even though you had been expecting that, and his expression worsened. 

"What is it, _hun?"_ his voice was softer than you think you've ever heard before. You shivered, feeling his digits curl further as his hand slid over and applied a calming pressure onto the nook of your neck. A sigh rippled out. 

"I want you guys to just finally be honest with me," you started, not really sure where you were going with this in the first place. Sure, they answered questions, but they always skirted around the important aspects. They never ... elaborated. So, to be frank, you're not really sure what you're hoping to accomplish with this; but, you'd rather have persisted than given up in the end. "You brushed this off the first time I mentioned it, but ... it's been happening too much for me to just continue ignoring it." 

Red didn't say anything. He just met Purple's orbs again, both of their features contorted in what seemed like concern mixed with either apprehension, nervousness, or ... curiosity. 

"Y-yeah, well, hah, um, what is it?" came Purple's sputtered reply. 

"Those ... dreams. Visions, memories, or whatever you wanna call them," a loaded breath stuttered out, "They're ... real. I know they are, they just have to be." 

"W-Well, what do you - "

"Each one is just a different version of _me,"_ you interrupted Purple, shaking your head. "These flashes are just clips of different memories that _other_ _versions of me_ have lived out. They come from different universes, hell, what was it? _Worlds?_ It's ..." 

You trailed off, unsure of how to proceed. Another meek breath wracked out of you as your head dipped down and your forehead pressed against the cool surface of the table. It was nice and calming against your pounding skull; those migraines were flaring up again, they were making your flesh slick with sweat. Everything felt hot ... everything just _hurt._

"You ... should have said so the first time you mentioned it!" Purple responded a little _too_ enthusiastically, his head bobbing as he fluttered his eyes closed.

"We didn't know _that_ was the problem," offhandedly commented Red, but you decided that you would ignore anything that came out of his mouth unless it was necessary. 

"Even _I_ didn't know that's what it was," your eyes narrowed, head jerking and angling towards Purple. "Do you know anything about it? Are there other _Worlds_ and _Universes_ out there that are suddenly affecting me?"

Purple hesitated before he responded, stealing a quick glance at his brother before he met your hardened stare, "Y-Yes, there are ... indeed other _Worlds_ and _Universes_ out there. In each one, there should be a different version of you ... probably. Well, at least, there's a possibility of that. Not everybody gets a version of themselves in other Worlds. That chance is very very very _very_ slim. It's only guaranteed to have others versions of yourself throughout a common universal thread, though ... yeah." 

"Then ... " the words died on the tip of your tongue. What were you supposed to say to them? What were you supposed to explain? "Why did it only just start now?" 

"Dunno," Purple stiffly shrugged, arms crossed. "The Multiverse works in mysterious ways. It could just be completely random for all we know!" 

"Yeah, _buttercup,"_ Red finally spoke, resting his head atop his laced fingers, elbows braced against the table. "There's really no rhyme or reason why it could be affecting you or why it chose now."

...

"But ... why are the two of you present in every single life, then?" 

...

When neither of them responded, your irises bounced and snapped up to see what the delay was for ... only to see these _ominous_ leers glowing across their features. Jerking, flinching away from them, and shrugging off Purple's hold, you gulped nervously. Those flecks in their eyes had evaporated completely, the top half of their faces shadowed. Their lips were drawn into a tight line, making them appear ... bothered? You're not quite sure what this expression means, honestly. 

All you know is that it's horrifying. 

Purple seemed to have realized that, since he blinked the look away and replaced it with a kind smile. 

"Coincidence?" the word was said in something so similar to sincerity that you almost believed it, but ... could that really be it? Purple had said himself that the probability of there being another version of oneself in other _'Worlds'_ was basically unlikely; so, pray tell, why did they appear in those others _Worlds_ with you, then? 

This was more than just coincidence. 

"Pur, I ... I don't know about that," there was a pause in your statement as you tried to collect the right way to continue, so many questions still left unsolved, but it all fell dull in your mind. " ... Maybe." 

"Yeah, don't stress your little brain out with it," Red's voice was his usual snark, but ... he sounded ... _anxious?_ You couldn't possibly be hearing that right; your ears are playing tricks on you. "This will all blow over soon. Or, at the very least, they'll just become reoccurring dreams."

"What Red said!" Purple chimed, grappling for both of your hands. "You're just ... um, worried right now. It'll get easier the more it happens - if they don't disappear, that is." 

You weakly nodded, still absorbed into your own thoughts. Nothing your mind could produce as a response seemed good enough, or like it could convey your feelings properly, so you stayed silent. The two of them answered your base question; now, it's up to you to sift through the remains. 

"Well, ... moving on from that," Red was the one to speak after a long pause. The two of them had shared one last look, and your brain absentmindedly joked that the two of them were having a telepathic conversation, before they nodded in sequence. "There's something that we'd like to show you." 

"More specifically," chirruped Purple, _"Someone_ to introduce to you." 

... Oh?

"Who?" you blurted out, pointedly ignoring the thoughts still swarming your mind as you desperately attempted to focus on anything _but_ them. Red snickered, but Purple pushed himself to a standing while pulling you along with him. Your irises momentarily flickered down to your hands, only just now realizing that his fingers were laced with your own with another anxious gulp. 

"Someone that you wouldn't know," Purple jested, poking his tongue out as he did a full sweep and twisted away from the table. 

"It's who's going to teach you everything and anything Irken," Red supplied, having soundlessly swerved around the table and flanked your opposite side. 

"The two of you aren't going to do that?" Strange, you figured with how _desperate_ the two of them seemed to have as much time with you as possible that they wouldn't _dare_ miss that opportunity. 

"Oh, trust us, we'd love to," Purple responded, stepping forward and bringing you along, "But we still have an entire armada that needs, uh, commanding and ruling and stuff ... you know?" 

"And, of course, there's so much that _we_ can teach you," ... you didn't like the way Red said that. "These are just lessons that'll happen while the two of us are working in the control room."

"But don't worry!" Purple bent forward in the middle and beamed brightly, the look on his face almost reassuring, "Once you've learned how to speak Irken properly and enough about our customs, then you'll be able to join us in there." 

The two of them were now staring down at you expectantly, their level of smiles varied, and you about deadpanned. You really didn't want to do any of the things that they'd just listed off, but ... it wasn't like you had that much of a choice. You were in their domain, and with no viable escape in sight, it was best to be compliant. Maybe it won't be so bad ... you'll just have to ignore the dread pitting in your gut. 

"Sounds great," you offered a fabricated smile. "Can't wait!" 

Almost as soon as the words left your mouth, Purple chirped and clicked his antennae as he scooped your body into his arm and twirled you around in circles. And, had it not been for the circumstances, you would have believed the gesture to have been sweet. Instead, you could only keep the beam plastered across your face as your arms wrapped around Purple's neck for security and you rested your chin on his shoulder. 

Your eyes stared back, 

and in the distance, the unfinished slushie met your gaze. 

\-- - 

Christmas lights glimmered along the stretch of the hallway, twinkling and blurry with their four-pronged star-shaped ephemeral pillars of lavenders and roses. They supplied this frosty chill that came along with most winter nights, too. Air was crisp, hollow, like the ship itself was breathless. 

A shiver traced down your spine, your fingers unconsciously tightening around Purple's. You haven't really traveled down these hallways often, granted ... you haven't necessarily been awake for very many days to count. This just made the entire atmosphere all the more unsettling. Every hallway on this damn spacecraft seemed to just drag on for miles and miles -- like a labyrinth filled with twists and turns and dead-ends. You're not really sure that you're ever really going to be able to make heads or tails of what anything else here is, but ... you don't think you'll ever be alone frequently enough to have to worry about that. 

Your pupils slowly slid over to Purple, noticing that he was humming a rather jaunty tune despite the almost despondent circumstances. It was ... calming, maybe. Far away, in a Universe where the two of you seemed to be thicker than thieves, maybe it would always help sooth your erratic nerves. Brows furrowing sorely at the thought, your gaze averted back to the ground and a pout poked at your lips. 

Watching your toes jostle as they stepped over the strangely-tiled, magenta floors kept your mind busy enough. The metal felt like ice against the delicate flesh with each step, but at least you were feeling something besides the numbness slowly invading your SOUL. Soft pattering drummed along with all three of your gaits, making a horribly off-beat rhythm bounce off the walls and echo off into oblivion. 

It was ... dull, but easy. 

Until, that is, the Tallests slowed to a halt outside of a door that didn't look at all familiar to you. The frame looked way different than the few others you've seen; grand, glittering red decor puffed out and lined the top half -- the flourish reminding you of something that you'd see atop the door to a king's chambers. Marking and symbols that didn't mean anything to you were woven in with the alien material. If you had to guess, it was more than likely runes that resembled military branches or plaques. The door itself, however, was no different than the others on the ship. 

Arching a brow, questions formed on the tip of your tongue that you didn't have time to ask before Red's hand shifted and pressed against the keypad to the right of the door. Closing your mouth, you simply followed the Tallests inside as Purple's hand encouragingly tugged you along. 

Inside, there was a sight laid out before your eyes that stole your breath away. 

Hundreds of Irkens swarmed the multi-level facility, scurrying about in all kinds of different uniforms and performing preset tasks in this brightly lit area. Ships of all different shapes and sizes occasionally floated around up near the top of the room, while others were attached to lines and moved manually. There were strange platforms floating around, as well as various other equipment that must be used for everything that occurred here.

Drilling, buzzing, yelling, marching, and even fighting was the cacophony blaring throughout the establishment. There was this strange scent permeating the air, something medical and mechanical mixed along the lines of possibly ... sweat? Your nose momentarily wrinkled, adjusting to it slowly. 

Your hand slipped out of Purple's, which made him release a startled noise as your legs pushed forward. Arms outstretched and a curious expression plastered across your features, your body skidded to a stop as you braced yourself against the railing that lined this specific level. Leaning forward, your eyes glittered with wonder as you noticed the many troops down below. Some were in formation, others were practicing with skirmishes, and there were just others loitering around the outskirts of the main field. 

A surprised gasp escaped your lips as you watched two Irkens clash with one another; there were these taser-like javelins that sparked and clanged against one another as those spider-like appendages appeared from their PAKs so each could nab better leverage. They were in almost practice clothes, you'd say, and they had the meanest expressions rippling along their features that you'd ever seen. 

Your hands tightened around the railing as you pushed your body forward, almost dangling off the bars before another gasp tore through your frame as a set of hands crashed down atop your shoulders. Barely turning your head to the side, Red's sly voice quietly hissed in your ears. 

"Impressive, huh?" he chuckled, "We've got the finest military around, I'd say. No race would dare go up against these brave soldiers." 

"Yeah, I can see why," came with your nervous laugh, pointing down at the still-battling soldiers. "I won't be learning about Irken customs this way, will I?" 

With how unhinged these two seemed to be, you wouldn't doubt it if they just strapped you into some training armor and then threw you to the wolves. You're ... honestly not hoping for that. 

"Huh, what? No way," Purple appeared by the other side of your head, his voice high and screechy amidst the hammering, "We ordered one of our best generals to handle that job, don't worry. She's ... uh."

Red's hand slid from your shoulder and stretched around to shove Purple away, "She's not going to beat you up or anything. She's just kind of ... bland, yeah." 

"Definitely not as entertaining as us," Purple sounded almost ... apologetic, shaking his head like a dog as he regained his balance. "We hope that doesn't bother you too badly." 

You immediately shook your head; anyone _besides_ them was automatically better. 

"Great," Red smirked, pulling away and replacing his hold on your shoulder, "then let's go ahead and introduce the two of you." 

And with that, the three of you set off again. Red guided you through the many crowds of Irkens, offering that movie-star grin at those who passed by and skirted around their leaders. They parted for easier access, but you noticed that many of them seemed to be boring their gazes into your very being. You swallowed thickly, returning their stares with a very weak smile and the occasional nod. 

It was the single most uncomfortable few moments of your life, but eventually, your journey came to an end near one of the furthest corners of this level. Many different types of computers and software and programs seemed to be running and getting stabilized here, completed by what appeared to be engineers and scientists scuttling about with a chipper bounce. 

Your eyes skimmed over each Irken, wondering which one could possibly be the general. No one seemed out of place, which made a brief frown tug the corners of your mouth down. After another scan, you gave up and angled your head towards Purple. Your mouth popped opened as you inhaled, ready to fire off questions, only to stop when you saw ... her. 

There was no way you missed her. 

The general's clothes were so ... striking. Shoulder pads that flared out in a flamboyant manner, a collar the went for days around her neck with rims that flicked out and down. Her overcoat was slim and form-fitting, making her appear not only sleek but well-toned. Shiny gloves decorated by miniature belts, studs, and various other insignia stopped around her elbows, much similar to how her boots were. A pair of ebony black leggings were underneath her main outfit, with a tunic that was tailored to end around her waist but dipped and hung low behind her. The tunic's tail flounced with each step, swaying along with the bob of her curled antennae and various other medals and badges placed over on the left side of her chest. 

Your eyes skimmed down her body one last time before they snapped back up to her face. Her features were sharp and slim, almost elf-like. Those glowing orbs in the center of her face were a stunning electric blue, flecks of paled ice glimmering underneath the fluorescent light of the facility. She had these long, lushes lashes that fluttered with each blink; a cluster of tiffany blue freckles powdered along the entirety of her face, the occasional teal mole here or there, too. 

She was ... _absolutely gorgeous._

"My Tallests," both of her feet clapped together as she drew them in and bowed respectfully. "Your visit is unexpected, but no less pleasant." 

The Tallests acknowledged her words and started conversing with her, but ... you could only think about how deep and smooth her voice was. It reminded you of dark chocolate, like of silk brushing so gently over your fingertips. Her voice reminded you of that one motherly-sounding maid drone, except ... lovelier. You're inexplicably drawn to her voice and you're not entirely sure why, either. 

"We _did_ have to introduce you to newest addition to the Irken Empire," one of Red's hands fell down to the small of your back as he lightly ushered you forth. "And here she is; our Lady." 

You stumbled a bit, hands wrung together nervously as you attempted to look _anywhere_ but at those pretty eyes, "H-Hey." 

"Ah, how quaint," she commented, taking a single step forward as she crossed her arms behind her back. "A very nice choice indeed, My Tallests." 

Red and Purple both smirked and beamed, respectively, but you didn't pay them any mind. Her choice of words had caught your attention, making your irises bounce right back up and clash with those icy eyes of hers. They were so beautiful; something like an endless abyss that if you jumped into, you'd drowned and never resurface. Warmth pooled across your cheeks and, suddenly, you felt extremely nervous under her gaze. 

It wasn't bad, though. The nerves didn't feel like how they did whenever the Tallests would meet your gaze; this felt ... soft. 

The tiniest hint of a smile perked up one of the corners of her mouth as she cocked her head to the side, "It's nice to finally be able to meet you, My Lady. I am the head of the armada's military branch, but I will be the one offering you private lessons to properly integrate into Irken society. You can call me _Seiiki,_ please." 

_"Th-That's a very nice name!"_ you sputtered out, feeling even hotter than before as rocked back onto the heels of your feet and covered your mouth with both hands. Your palms were absolutely _drenched_ in sweat. Did she really make you that nervous? "Oh, and, um, I - I also appreciate that. The ... lessons, you know!" 

You were a mess; it was so obvious. 

Seiiki seemed to find it endearing, though. Her antennae clicked once as she nodded before focusing her attention on the Tallests. Out of the corner of your eye, you also tried to sneak a glimpse at the Red ... only to find the heat all over your body turn ice-cold. He looked absolutely _livid,_ but he didn't do or say anything. The scowl rippling along his features just worsened by each passing second, making your heart plummet into your stomach. 

What was the matter with him? What had set him off that easily? ... Was it what you said?

"Anything for the Irken Empire," Seiiki's face solidified back into a hard expression, her antennae pressed flat to her head. "I expect to be seeing you tomorrow, then. My Tallests, have you informed her about her new schedule?" 

"Uh-huh, yeah," almost as soon as Purple spoke, you turned away from Red to avoid seeing that _look._ But, after hearing Purple talk, you noticed that he, too, sounded bothered by something. "Well, that's all we need from you right now, _General._ So, uh, guess we'll be on our way now." 

Seiiki nodded, one of her legs stapling out and so very close to twirling her body back around, but ... you couldn't help yourself as, 

_"Goodbye!_ I'll, um, ... see you tomorrow, miss!" her frame froze, head swiveling around to meet your own with what could be described as astonishment before she blinked a couple of times and that look melded into something nicer. Seiiki's eyes lidded slightly, a ginger smile lighting up her face as she nodded in return. 

"Yes, goodbye, My Lady." 

\-- 

And you didn't even get to see her turn away before Red's frame clouded your vision as he hooked his arms under your body and carried you away, 

but your heart beat just a little faster than normal. 

\-- - 

The entire trip back to your shared chambers was ... tense. 

Neither of them said a word and the atmosphere was stale. It was almost suffocating you with how hard it pressed down onto your already buzzing frame. Anxiety bubbled in a chasm within your midriff, and you desperately willed it away. You don't quite grasp why you're so nervous or why the Tallests are acting this way. Nothing you'd done had been ... _too_ out of the ordinary. Shouldn't they be glad that you're so willing to become ingrained into Irken society? 

...

Could they have noticed how flustered Seiiki had made you?

...

You shook your head, trying to cast that thought out. They were probably just easily jealous, or maybe they'd seen something occur that ticked them off, ... maybe it had nothing to do with the last few minutes at all.

...

At least, that's what you're hoping for. 

Red's torso rocked back slightly as he pulled to a stop outside a familiar threshold, his features still crunched up as he reached out and unlocked the door. It hissed open, triggering the automatic light sensors as they levitated through. Your fingers clenched around the collar of Red's uniform, fumbling for some sense of security as it suddenly became even more difficult to breathe. One of his antennae flickered, which meant that he probably noticed your unease before he swooped over toward the bed. 

Your eyes wrenched shut as you heard the sound of scuttling, feeling Red lower your body into a nest of pillows and blankets. His bony knees poked into the bed as he clambered in and moved over your body, shifting your body along with his to hold you securely pressed against his side. When you cracked open an eye, you noticed that Red was propping his head up with one of his hands and that his elbow was digging into the bed. 

The bed bounced again as Purple climbed in afterward, his under-bite very prominent as he tried to find a comfortable enough spot. As he lowered himself to your opposite side, you noticed that he was gripping this strange device in one of his hands. It resembled a tablet of sorts, but the rims were very thick and the screen didn't appear completely opaque. Red seemed to notice the questioning stare, since he chuckled and lazily rolled his fingers in the tablet's direction. 

"Wanna know what it is?" his tone was smarmy as you hesitantly nodded. "It's a portable computer. What was that word you humans use? A phone, tablet?" 

"Yeah, that's right," you glanced at Red and then back to the tablet. "Why do you have it, though?" 

"Red and me decided that it would be best to show you how we found you again," Purple said, his brows furrowed as his index digit slid along the top of the rims and pressed down a couple of buttons. You blinked, head quirking to the side, and briefly glanced between the two of them. That confused you because,

"I thought Zim was the one who showed you to me?" 

"Uh, yeah, well, he _did,"_ Purple balled a fist and awkwardly coughed into it before he dragged his fingers down the now lit up screen and started tapping away. "I meant, the _video_ we saw." 

...

You didn't like that idea.

"Er, you really don't have to - " you wanted to push the idea out of their heads. Thinking about your channel and how exactly you ended up in this mess wasn't exactly a top priority, honestly. 

"Come on, _buttercup,"_ Red interjected, however, cutting off your objections. "We want you to see what made us fall in love with you all over again." 

"Yeah! Plus, it'll help set the mood, too," came Purple's support, but that only made your face pale. What does that mean? What are they implying?

"Couldn't you guys just ... tell me what it was?" that would be easier. If they really wanted to gush over your content, then they could just talk about it. They didn't have to show you, they didn't have to set the mood, they didn't have to do any of _this._

"Too late," Purple laughed once, "I've already got it pulled up." 

There was a click that echoed from the side of the room that made a gasp slip past your lips as the lights flickered off. Purple shimmied his body further down, the side of his face pressed directly against yours, and Red scooted even closer than before as his other arm hung loosely around your waist. The screen was held in the center of your trio, hovering only an arm's length away from your nervous visage as your eyes squinted and adjusted to the screen's brightness. 

And your heart leaped into your throat. 

Your channel's content was eclectic; you did a variety of things that included vlogs, skits, animations, podcasts, and covers. It was a domain where you could be free and be the real you, it was a place that always brought joy and happiness into your life. But, whenever you saw the video loaded up and paused on the screen, your entire stomach twisted and you felt nauseous. 

_Only You by The Platters (COVER)._

You almost started begging for them to _not_ play that video, but only susurrations met deaf ears as Purple tapped the video. Music wafted through the silent room, slow and sweet old swing revamped by newer instruments and a little more twang to the rhythms. It was something that you'd hear in the fifties, playing on a record while people swayed and danced with their loved one. 

_Only you can make this world seem right._

_Only you can make the darkness bright._

Your face appeared on the screen, tenderly singing along to the lyrics and dancing on the screen. There was a filter over the footage that made everything seem like it was recorded in the seventies by one of those bulky cameras, adding a very _vintage_ feel to the scene. There were people in the background dancing along, people that you could almost recognize spinning and trilling on the those instruments. 

It was one of your favorite covers. 

_Only you and you alone,_

_Can thrill me like you do,_

_And fill my heart with love for only you._

"You don't know just how _long_ we've been waiting to love you again."

And now you despised it. 

_Only you can make all this change in me._

_For it's true, you a_ re _my destiny._

Red's fingers curled into your hip as soon as the camera panned further away, revealing the shocking red dress that pooled around your legs and flourished out with each twirl. The top was slim and tight, accenting your every curve. The dress was gorgeous, stunning -- that's why you had selected it. But now, with Red's grip leaving bruises across your flesh and Purple rolling himself against your side, you regret it. 

"I can't get you out of my head," murmured Purple's slurred voice. "You're so pretty." 

_When you hold my hand,_

_I understand the magic that you do._

Your body unconsciously jerked away, your back arching as you attempted to roll and push yourself from out between them. A broken, high gasp reverberated in the back of your throat as a set of claws wrapped around each side of your hips and yanked your body back. You clashed into Red's curled body, feeling his torso press flat against your back. Purple shuffled as fast as lightning, scrambling a half-circle from his original position and pausing mere centimeters from your face. 

Seeing those lilac flecks vibrate and focus so intently on your visage rippled another jerk through your body, a desperate attempt to knock back into Red and throw him off. It didn't work; it just made Red steady a growl as his arms harpooned forward and slammed down in front of your head. You gasped -- Red had caged you in. 

_You're my dream come true;_

_My one and only you._

_"Buttercup,_ calm _down,"_ Red's voice graveled. "Come on, I _need_ this." 

"No! Let go of me," another cry spilled from your lips once you felt Red roll his hips against yours. 

_Only you can make all this change in me._

_For it's true, you_ are _my destiny._

Purple's hands cupped your face, a soothing chirrup following along with the gesture as his antennae clicked and ticked forward. The tips of them brushed you, making a whine tremble in your throat as you swat them away. Purple briefly recoiled, his hairless brows furrowing in hurt, but you ignored him as you attempted to kick at Red's legs. 

_When you hold my hand,_

_I understand the magic that you do._

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, get _off!"_ your head slammed backward, knocking into Red's jaw. You heard the pained and muffled groan he emitted before, 

_Shhh!_

_Thump!_

"No, nonononono, no, Red!" he flipped your body around, your back pressed tightly against the mattress as he towered down above your frame. Both of your arms slapped out, desperately attempting to hit in anyway possible as your body squirmed in panic. One of your arms smacked against something solid, sending whatever it was flying and tumbling across the floor with a loud clattering. 

And with your eyes wide and bulged and no longer seeing anything, you realized you'd smacked the tablet away. 

Your only source of light. 

Now everything was suddenly crushing down on you. You were drenched in sweat, you were hyperventilating, you were going to be sick. You don't want this! This can't be it! No! No! No! 

Hot static crawled over your flesh like maggots, each gentle caress from Purple flaming like a fresh burn and each rough grab from Red crackling like a newly broken bone. You couldn't see, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. All you could do was panic and continue thrashing out. 

_"Shhh, shhh,_ please, _buttercup,"_ there was a clicking beside your ears as Red grinded against you, "I'll take care of you. Just let me love you." 

Hands gripped both of your thighs and split them apart, dragging your body down along with the motion as he threw them around his own hips. You shook your head, whining and still thumping the heels of your palms all over Red. He ignored you, though, saddling himself down low and against your core. Something hard and firm and clothed slid against the sensitive flesh, and then your world whorled and then everything fuzzed as your eyes boggled out. 

_"Stop! Stop, stop, stop! I don't want this, no, nonononono,"_ just kept spilling from your lips as Red's grinding made a steady rhythm and rubbed your skin raw. Everything was crashing down on you and now you can't concentrate; your body frozen's, this is it. This is it, you can't - ! 

"Red, no, _don't!"_ ripped out of your throat, making your voice hoarse as your body attempted another pathetic squirm away. His fingers were under the dress, they were creeping closer and closer and closer; his claws were tracing the soft inner flesh of your thighs, they were so close to your core that you could feel the ghost touches. It was dusting all over you; you can't, you can't. Tears burst from your ducts, pooling and drip drip drip dropping down the apple of your face and down your jawline and staining the world around you. "Red, ... no!" 

\-- 

"Red, I can't do this," sliced Purple's voice through the sudden static. "She's crying, I ... I didn't want that." 

...

"Pur, ..."

"No! Stop, this isn't going to make it better," Purple shifted, grunted, and then suddenly Red's body weight was thrown off. _"Hun,_ I'm so sorry. We just ... I ... We love you, we really do." 

You flinched away as soon as Red was off of you, your arms whirling around and your fingers scrambling desperately to get as far away from Red as possible. The tears kept coming, hiccups accompanying almost your every move as you tried to find purchase on the other side of Purple. You just wanted to get away, you just wanted to be left alone, you don't want to hear their insane reasoning; you wanna go home. 

Sobs wracked your frame, your body careening and falling head-first into a mound of pillows. Your limbs flitted with your movements, drawing real close to your chest as your nails started scratching at the blankets in an attempt to cover yourself. The world around you meant nothing; everything was faded into a black background once the covers were over your head. 

More tears fell, making the pillow all soggy and wet underneath your cheek, but ... you didn't care. 

You don't care anymore. 

This is it. 

Your destiny. 

...

_My one and only you;_

_One_

_and_

_only_

_you._

_._

_._

_._

_\-- -_

_._

_._

_._

_Ha - aah!_

Cough. Cough cough cough. 

Your eyes snapped open, wrenched shut, and then squinted instead. 

Everything was the vast blank white space.

Oh, so you were here again. 

A few more moments passed as your eyes slowly adjusted to the blinding brightness, hands making work of sliding out behind you to brace yourself up. Several of your joints popped and cackled with the movements, feeling stiff and worse for wear. That always seemed to be the case with these weird memories shifts, so you did your best to only wince and ignore it. 

Heaving yourself up with a weak push, your steps stuttered as your weight felt like it was simultaneously going up and down before your balance returned. You leaned forward, steadying yourself by placing your palms on your knees. Static and gargled nothingness was still blaring in your mind, so you paused for a moment to steal a few deep breaths. 

_In. Out. In. Out. In - ... Oh._

"You're here," tumbled out of your chest like a wheeze. A sinister chuckle met your ears as your irises bounced up, locking onto that glowing turquoise eyelight vibrating in Nightmare's singular socket. 

**"And you're back a lot sooner than I would have expected,"** he offhandedly commented, trailing that orb over your body, **"So what happened this time?"**

"Don't wanna talk about it," you snapped, straightening your posture and twisting your torso around to fully face him. "But at least I remember who I am this time." 

**"If I were you, I wouldn't be so sure about that,"** Nightmare stated in a sing-song manner. He waved his hand about lackadaisically, a few of his phalanges rippling along with the motion. Your eyes narrowed at the smirk ever so slowly prancing up his features and you scoffed. 

"Yeah, of course, nothing's ever _this_ easy," your tone held resentment, a bitterness that was like a sour candy. "So, let me guess -- to the stream?" 

Nightmare shrugged nonchalantly, averting his gaze, **"Only if you're inclined, or ... we could do something else."**

"Something else?" your head perked up, unconsciously inching closer to him. "What else could there possibly be to _do_ in this place?" 

**"Why don't we walk and talk and find out, then?"** he didn't wait for a reply. Nightmare just cocked one of his feet up, pivoting around on the balls of his other foot before trekking off. You deadpanned, not really that enthusiastic about another wild-goose-chase, but ... he was right. There's nothing better to do in this place; and, maybe, you can wrangle a few answers out of Nightmare. 

Your feet scuffed against the ground as you jogged to catch up with his slowly retreating form, a huff on the tip of your tongue. Nightmare's _iconic_ \- you use that term lightly, you've only met him twice - pose with his hands stuffed deeply into his pockets and that easy-going grin curling his teeth was the only thing staring back at you. 

"Where are we going?" you couldn't make heads or tails of this place. It was ... all the same. If you wanted to get around, you would probably have to known where all the little hidden nooks and alcoves were in this place. You blinked, stealing a glance at Nightmare, and pursed your lips. _Something_ told you that maybe Nightmare knew them, though. 

**"To a place in my _World_ ," **Nightmare tilted his skull toward you. **"I figure it would clear up some things."**

"Your _World?_ Where, exactly?" that idea sounded ... bad, but it also sounded good. 

**"The Doodlesphere,"** he gestured with a dramatic sweep of his arm. **"It's been ... corrupted. That's why I'm taking you there."**

"I can't do anything about that," you quipped, furrowing your browline. 

**"I'm not asking you to,"** Nightmare's grin shifted into a teasing smirk. **"You wouldn't be able to, anyway. _I_ can't do anything about it; neither can its _caretaker_."**

"Do you know what could possibly fix it, then?" you inquired, a curious expression plastered across your features. Nightmare didn't respond again. He just halted, lifted one hand in the air, and then sliced in down. Your eyes snapped over to the sudden vortex that appeared; it rippled, warbling. It opened with a sound that resembled the rumbling of thunder. It was ... definitely a sight. 

**"Step through and maybe you'll catch an idea,"** was his vague riddle. You visibly frowned as soon as you realized that he wasn't going to supply an answer. Shaking your head softly, a grimace blossomed across your features as you hesitantly stepped forward into the vortex. Your lids wrenched shut, holding your breath and preparing your body for the worst. 

Everything warped, stretching and squeezing and compressing all with the span of barely even a millisecond before your feet landed securely on solid ground. Your arms were wrapped around your waist, still apprehensive, as one of your lids cracked open. You emitted a gasp, feeling both of your eyes blink open and widen at the awe-worthy space laid out in front of you. 

There was a white undertone to the place, but - from the ground up - everything was a deep gradient of light pinks to a deep sea-foam green. It added to the luminescent lighting, casting a glow around these mysterious and interesting islands that floated all along this room. You could see the floating islands for miles before they faded and disappeared and blurred into a blob along a horizon. Each one was decorated differently, probably relating to whatever was on the other side of the door placed in the center of the island. 

This was ... breathtaking. 

**"Nifty, isn't it?"** Nightmare was standing to your right. Your head swiveled around on its axis, noticing that the vortex you appeared from had disappeared. 

"Definitely," you grinned, facing the floating islands again. "What are these things?" 

**_"Alternate Universes,"_** Nightmare said. 

"In _your World,_ correct?" he nodded and you hummed. "Okay, then what's wrong with them? I can't really tell." 

**"Here, look at _Horrortale_ for an example," **he placed his hand atop your shoulders, giving no warning before he winked the two of you away. You gasped, seeing yourself floating _meters_ off the ground. **"Look closely."**

Your marveling was short-lived, shaking your head in a desperate attempt to think about anything other than the fact that you were _levitating_ and angled your head back up. What you saw, however ... 

Nightmare was right. There was visibly something wrong with this island. It looked naturally decayed, covered in ever-falling snow and swaying like an unsteady timber about to tip over. You noticed that there was an large, sharpened femur that was drenched in blood embedded into a tree trunk wrapped with flickering Christmas lights. The sight sent shivers down your spine; it made you feel ... remorse, sorrow, empathy? You're not sure. 

But, ... that wasn't what Nightmare was talking about. 

This island was glitching. It would clip out, pixels would disappear and it would fade in and out. The aberration was distorted, the chromatic fields shifting constantly. Little whines would accompany every little glitch, every little error. 

You swallowed nervously. 

"Wow, I ... what caused that to happen?" 

**"There's a malfunction somewhere in one of the other _Worlds,"_** Nightmare elucidated. **"Something was stolen from each one and the byproduct is this."**

"What was stolen?" you tilted your head to the side, trying to meet Nightmare's gaze. He didn't answer. "Okay, then, ... what does the glitching mean?" 

**"It means that this _Alternate Universe_ is now corrupted," **Nightmare sighed tiredly. **"It's also why there are so many of your memories that seem broken or missing. They've been corrupted by the bug, too."**

This time, you were the one to not respond. 

...

Your memories are being altered by a glitch in the system. Could that mean that all of the visions that you've been experiencing aren't even _real?_ Or could that explain why in each one there were people missing or disappearing that you should know? Your friends, your family ... everyone. Your mind did a brief flashback, the scene of you and the Tallests in that crumbling world; there had been your .... uh, teammates that you should have remembered. But ... you didn't. 

...

"Why, though? That doesn't make any sense." 

**"The theory of the Multiverses is just as hard to explain as it is to grasp,"** Nightmare snapped his fingers, knocking the air out of your lungs as he teleported back down to solid ground. **"There could be no reason at all for it. Or, ... maybe that's what you have to figure out."**

"Figure out?" your brows scrunched up as your head recoiled into your shoulders, shaking slightly. "Nightmare, I don't understand what that means. I just want to go home, not forced to live with these memories on loop and be with the Tall - ... ests." 

...

The Tallests! 

It clicked in your mind; you gasped. 

"Nightmare, that's just it!" you exclaimed, lurching forward and shifting your eyes every which way. "The Tallests. They _know_ something is up. They keep saying stuff that makes it seem like they've already met me, but I've never seen them. They appear in these memories sometimes, these other lives ... the other versions of me ... "

You trailed off, finding the words scrambling your brain as you panted. Nightmare stared the entire time, that smirk of his ever growing. 

**"Then my work here is done,"** he chuckled, immediately wrecking your train of thought. 

"What? No, I," you shook your head. "I don't even know if that's it or not. It doesn't explain the weird glitches, but I ... I can ... talk to them." 

**"Or maybe you can go solo,"** Nightmare shrugged, hands spread wide. **"This might be something that only you can do alone."**

He's right. The Tallests are already jumpy and nervous around certain topics anyway, and after ... No, forget that. If you want to figure out what's going on, then it's up to you. You'll have to sift your way through the different memories and dreams and realities until you can find an answer. There's got to be a way to explain it all; there has to be an answer. 

Your gaze met Nightmare's one last time, your expression hard as you nodded.

His smirk stretch from ear to ear, unhinged and full of mirth. 

...

He snapped,

and then it all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate feedback!


	7. Chapter Six: I hear my voice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the weight between right and wrong? 
> 
> Is it your place to find it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Non-con/Dub-con/Smut at the end of this chapter! 
> 
> Also, very sorry for the late update! I ended up getting sick for like two weeks and then it took me some time to get the energy back to write. This chapter had a lot that was going to happen, so it's looooong. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

Or, more like, 

it all started whirling. 

\--

Everything was swirling, spiraling like water flushing down a drain. Colors of all sorts and blobs of all shapes melded and dispersed at the same time; the world was an oil painting, smeared and dashed and distorted. Textures became fuzzy, then soft, then rough, then smooth, then bumpy, and then it kept clicking into too many to clearly follow before it all just ended up becoming the same thing. Zero sound existed, only a faint buzzing that mimicked the same electrical humming moments before a thunderstorm. The low tone crackled for a faint second, or maybe longer than that but there was zilch for time here, hissing and then emitting this horrid smell. It smelt like something soured, like dirty laundry, or dust and ichor -- whatever it was, though, was _bad._

You coughed, feeling your body plummet through this bizarre chute. 

Nightmare's visage had melted away before your very eyes as you fell, his smirk warbling before there was nothing but this fever dream. He's sent you on your merry way, to a somewhere that wasn't clear but that didn't bother you. Your brain gargled momentarily as you shakily inhaled one more time, gagging slightly at the scent of rot with boggled eyes. Deep breath, hold it in, make your irises roll. This place was overbearing. Sweat drenched over your skin, beading down your temples with a sickly afterglow. A shiver shuddered through your overheated frame, sparking gooseflesh across exposed epidermis before that, too, crackled. 

It was a sensation you'd never known before. 

Another cough wracked your frame, making your body fold in the middle and your midriff twist to face down below. Your brows furrowed, lids squinted against the sudden drafts of wind kissing past your face. Locks of hair whipped with the kisses, tangling and twanging. Fingers curled and unfurled, arms stretched as far out as possible in a desperate attempt to brace yourself for impact. 

That didn't take too long (again, maybe), before --

_BLAM!_

A cry spilled from your lips as your body slammed into the ground beneath and tumbled forward. You rolled several loops, marking yourself with bruises and cuts and scrapes along the way. Your right shoulder crashed into the ground once the momentum skidded to a halt, but your body swayed and now you're prostrate on your stomach. 

There were still a couple of coughs trapped in your lungs that paralyzed your movements, nails involuntarily digging into the dirt underneath them. 

Wait.

...

_Dirt?_

!

You don't think you've ever been happier. Your knees scuffed the ground and your elbows popped as your palms slid quicker than lightning, propping yourself up to get a better grasp of your surroundings. 

Trees went on for miles and miles, stretching out and blurring together in the distant horizon. Low brewing rays of golden sunlight barely brushed over their peaks, casting the sky in a beautiful mirage of warm pinks and purples and reds and yellows. Light brushings of color fell all over your surroundings, and you couldn't help when your breath stuttered. A shy smile was on your face, your lips curling before you greedily sucked in a deep breath. The air was full, almost humid, and it felt hot to breathe in; a summer's eve. It left an almost sweet aftertaste in your mouth. 

Your fingers flexed out, blinking once. 

This was a forest. 

You were in a forest. 

You were back on Earth. 

You were ...

_Home._

...

How?

Did Nightmare send you back home? He'd told you that you'd have to fix the glitch in the system, but he'd brought you home instead ... Right? 

That giddiness from earlier resurfaced, bubbling in your throat before slipping out like a schoolgirl. You couldn't believe it! This was home. No more weird alien ships, no more weird alien leaders, no more weird customs, no more anything. You're free, homeward bound. Your arms tensed as you pushed yourself to lean back against your haunches, the laughter just tumbling and tumbling out like it was never going to stop. And, honestly, you don't want it to. 

It _can't_ be that easy. 

But it was. You didn't have to deal with those insanely obsessed Tallests anymore. You wouldn't have to be forced to love them or live with them or 

\--

_Crunch!_

"I swear, I heard something over here." 

...

No. 

Nononononononononono. 

What?

That voice ... it's ... it's ...

"Well, I didn't. Come on, _Candy,_ let's get outta here. It's too hot for me to live." 

...

And, 

_that_ voice. 

"Pur, you'll be fine. You're not going to die from a little sweat." 

Breath bated, susurrations that only sound dancing on the tip of your tongue, your head ever so _slowly_ pivoted around on its axis. You didn't want to look, you didn't want to confirm, you couldn't you can't ... you ... swiveled around carefully to see the owners of the voices. And when your eyes met your own, 

your heart stopped. 

"Yes, I will! Ughhh, I don't ever want to go camping again. It's stupid. This is stupid," definitely came out of the Almighty Tallest Purple's mouth. 

"The three of you kept bugging me nonstop to show you some human stuff, so don't even _think_ about complaining," You (You? Could you even really call that you? It was a spitting image, but.) "And I don't see anything out of place. Maybe you're right; there's nothing here." 

"See! Told you," Purple huffed, clacking his ankles together and turning away. "Now, can we _please_ go back to camp? Red's man-handling those marshmallows and I don't trust him alone with them." 

"All right, all right, let's go," You (not you; the Tallests are _not_ your friends) shrugged, giving one final sweep of the place before twisting around and falling in step with Purple. The two trekked away, chattering lightly amongst themselves, but you couldn't hear anything anymore. That humming from earlier warped into something violent, something disorienting and distorted and dizzying. It rumbled the depths of your eardrums before it clapped and got louder and then reverberated. 

The unsteady thrum of your heart against your sternum filled your senses to the point of no return and your hands slid across the dusty dirt. Loose particles danced up into the underside of your nails as you mindlessly tried to find some purchase. You couldn't make sense of everything, feeling the world around you crumple and wrinkle all over. There was some point where your shivering legs trembled one last time, still tense, before they sent you soaring upward. 

Your inner mind whirled with the motion as white static rang, sizzling, and then your steps stuttered. One leg crooked backward, trying to scramble away from the two figures stalking away in the distance, and then - suddenly - it was all over. 

Something snagged your ankle and then you were falling again. 

You couldn't comprehend how fast the shift actually was until it was finished; your body left sprawled across the ground again.

Your lashes fluttered, blinking the daze away a few times, a feeble attempt to regain your surroundings. It didn't take long. The scene that lay before your eyes was simplistic, just another blank space. Your upper lip curled, frustrated at the idea of possibly being back into the strange non-existence with the weird memories and physics. Both of your hands balled into fists, elbows saddling up underneath your chest to push yourself to your knees, as you pointedly frowned. 

Had Nightmare sent you back? 

What were you supposed to make of that ... _other place,_ though? Nothing had been too distinct about it, besides the fact that there had been another version of yourself all jubilee with one of the Tallest. You've picked up on the fact that there seemed to be many more universes like that, but what were you supposed to do about that? 

Could a glitch in the system stem from something so simplistic? While it was likely, that didn't feel quite right. And if that wasn't it, then what could be some other possibilities? Your brain wracked itself dry for answers, but nothing formed. It would have to be something that could corrupt different _Worlds_ and _Alternate Universes._ Each one had their own timeline, their own passage of events -- but something had disrupted that. 

Even _you_ could realize that. 

Previous memories from the other versions of you flit past the forefront of your mind, skipping like old film, and you desperately tried to thoroughly scan through each one. Tallests, Tallests, Tallests. That's it. That's all you're picking up on. Of course, you're different in every strain, but that was to be expected ... Right? You having superpowers in one universe and then just being a regular human befriending some strange Invaders in another couldn't be the source of the problem. No way. That was also too easy. 

But, then ... what? 

A huff rippled in your throat before you heaved, weakly pounding your balled fist and wrist to the ground in irritation. This was upsetting. It was all just another wild goose chase that didn't have a clear entrance or exit, no variables or control group, no anything that could be useful. What could be something that could be a blip that could affect every single Multiverse that would destroy whole _Worlds_ and erase people from your memory? 

...

What?

...

_Ping!_

Something shimmered and illuminated against your chest. You blinked a couple of times, craning your neck downward to catch a better glimpse at whatever had just appeared. And whenever you locked gazes with whatever it was, your eyes widened in surprise as a soft gasp escaped. Below your collar bones, but hovering a few centimeters away from your bust, was this cartoony heart. A multitude of colors - cherry red, cyan blue, amethyst purple, admiral blue, emerald green, tangerine orange, and bumblebee yellow - flashed along, rotating between the shades. 

Had it not been for the fact that you've seen space face to face, you think that it might have been the prettiest sight you've ever witnessed. You didn't know what this was, nor did you understand why it appeared, but ... you couldn't help but suddenly feel self-conscious. Whatever this was, it felt intimate. With this thing levitating out in the open, you felt exposed and on display. A shiver traced down your spine, making your head subconsciously jerk back into the nook of your shoulders, but you lightly shook it off. 

Your curiosity was piqued, so you couldn't help but wonder what it could mean. So, with only the slightest hint of hesitation, your arm shifted and then your fingers unfurled to touch the heart. Your fingertips barely brushed past the outer edges of the heart, the edges that were fuzzy and seemed to dissipate into nothingness, before your entire body rippled and suddenly you were hot. 

Crying out, ripping your hand back, and cradling it, your body fell along with the momentum before you slammed down onto your bottom. Brows furrowed, lined with sweat, you gaped at the heart. That action had stimulated something, had triggered a sensation that felt like a multitude of hands tracing all over every inch of your body at once and not leaving a single spot untouched. Your breath sputtered out, almost resembling a heave, as you stared at the heart with a scrutinizing stare. Your mouth clamped shut. The stare hardened. 

If it had appeared, then it had appeared for a reason. 

With a nod of resolve, you swallowed down any lingering doubts and lurched forward. Both of your palms were facing one another, fingers splayed, as you outstretched your arms to snatch the heart up. Time seemed to dwindle into slow motion, senses fading into an almost shadowed nothing, as your hands surrounded the rims of the heart. A small grin twitched one corner of your lips, a gravitating feeling sending your euphoria afloat, and then your hands snapped and encased it. 

...

_duuummmm._

_\--_

_"Ah!_ Ow, ah,"

tumbled and spilled and cascaded along with the world around you as suddenly it felt like your body was encased in the eye of a storm. Pain that spread like a conflagration flared all across your flesh, tingling and vibrating and numbing in its wake. Your breath hitched, choking up in your throat, and your eyes boggled. It felt like you were being ripped into two, torn and strewn across the sudden tornado-like flurry warping around your frame. But, then,

there was a disconnect. 

There was a violent ripping that ricocheted off the whirls, what felt like your conscious mind shook and then rippled as it was pulled forward. You split; an ethereal specter floating only a few hairs from your physical form, almost like an astral projection. Your eyes were like saucers, mouth trembling and lips shivering back as your gaze trailed your body up and down. It was fine, there wasn't anything that seemed out of place -- except for the lack of living. 

Your eyes were dull and dark, the life gone from them. You looked at peace. Your body was lax, relaxing against the tides and you couldn't help but panic. Flailing your limbs in an almost knee-jerk reaction, your splayed fingers clawed and scratched against the rips as you desperately attempted to get back to your body. It didn't work. 

It only succeeded in sending your body pushing back further, your lower half feeling like it was being stretched and yanked and shrunk. You felt like a slinky-toy. You felt like putty. You were evaporating. It hurts. It hurts. This hurts, God, it hurts so _b a d!_

But then, _pop!_

And then your body was sucked into a keyhole of nothingness. 

\-- 

Oh.

It ... It all makes sense now. 

Your head slowly swiveled, lidded eyes glazy and hazy as they peered through the fuzzy static. It was too unclear to make anything out, just the ebb and sway of the depths of an ocean. Subtle waves would send your body bobbing and pushing up a few inches before you were let down slowly. Flickers of light and shadows pranced across your features, but you paid them no mind because

this was your SOUL. 

This was the very culmination of your being. 

And you were inside of it. 

There was a distinctive warbling, high-pitched and distorted and sounding an awful lot like droplets of water popping out of a leaky faucet. Someone was talking. They were speaking to you, but you couldn't understand them. You could, however, understand that this wasn't supposed to happen.

Too late for that now, you loosely shrug. 

Your eyes flit, bouncing to and fro through the filter. This ... completely changed the ballgame.

SOULs weren't just some metaphorical idea, they weren't just a figment of your imagination that seemed concrete and linear. No, it was something more. _They_ were something more. Your SOUL was everchanging, everlong, and evermore. They were fibers of stardust and emotions and spirituality and magic filtering into one, a living being with complex thoughts and feelings and ... and _You._

One of your wrists flicked out, fingers wiggling along with the motion in an attempt to reach out and grab onto anything. The previous thoughts from earlier spilled forth, clouding your mind and you jerked. The almost-water rippled, sending your body suddenly going down a brief slide before it skidded and curled up. Your cheeks puffed out and your eyes wrenched shut, finding the movement to have been way too dizzying and harsh. You were hyper-sensitive now. 

Though, if you were to guess, it would have to do with your inner mind being in the most intimate part of yourself. 

Shuddering that away, you forced the thoughts from the earlier back. If SOULs existed, then maybe that it would give just a little more insight as to why this is all happening. There are many theories that have circulated about the possibility and existence of SOULs, of what they could mean or be classified as, their purpose and philosophy all the like. Your mind, however, blocked out all of those except for one barely existing, passing one. 

_When two SOULs meet in one life, the connection reincarnates and carries on into other future lives._

You'd seen it somewhere, read it online or something, but at the time it had just sounded like a bunch of hopeless romantic nonsense. But, with everything that's been going on, ... maybe there _is_ some significance behind the sentiment. There are theories of great philosophers, _Plato's_ theories on them, that were just really universal and wistful thinking. SOULs were your essence, your _you,_ and were sentient and could live on their own accord even _after_ death. 

And they were all completely true. 

You don't think Plato said anything about SOULs feeling the pulls of previous connections from other lives, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that maybe this explains it all. The dreams, the flashes of fleeting memories, the reoccurrences. Un-experiences that left your mind in a whirl, they were because you'd met them --

_The Tallests._

Somewhere along the lines, your SOUL collided with theirs and sparked this mess. It seemed like they lived in millions of different timelines with you, experienced a bond that transcended reality and existence in itself. Felt something that was so insanely power and so terribly influential that they'd steal you away in another life. A higher-power in this Multiverse and those beyond that started these dominos. 

How and what, though?

...

That, you're not so sure of. 

You wracked your brain one last time, an anguished attempt to try to find _anything_ that could possibly explain that in any of the memories so far. Tears welled in your eyes, bunched up and burning hot, as they teetered on the edge of spilling. There had to be an answer, there had to be _some_ detail that stood out. It can't be too early to notice, God, don't let you have to bear the Tallests any longer. Come on, you have to see something, have to - 

! 

There!

Right there! 

You almost didn't catch it, but it was right before your very eyes. 

That alien device that had pierced your chest in that one universe. It had killed you, you were dying in that memory. That was different, that stood out amongst the other memories. Wormholes tore through the fabrics of time and space and reality and snatched up ... Red, and then you forgot him. Everything was being consumed by those gaping chasms, dusting away into colorful particles as they powdered along. Purple had been next, the wormholes had been looking for them. 

But, instead, 

you'd accidentally been caught in the crossfire. 

You weren't destined to die then. 

That had to be the cause, that had to be the reason why you were going through all of this. 

Why, though?

What could dying when you weren't supposed to do? Was that seriously the blip that caused a glitch in the Multiversal system? Unless ... Of course, there was more than just that. The memory had faded off into black before you could see the end of it, could see the outcome of that simple mistake. Your problem lies there. 

To find the solution, you would need to know what sparked the glitch in the first place. Every fiber in your being is shouting at you, yelling that _that_ was the right path. But, how would you find the ending of that? Is there some possible way to witness an event you weren't even alive for? Maybe. Nightmare could possibly help, especially if he could transcend _Worlds_ and travel freely between them. Or the way that he was able to locate the filtrated stream of memories, the other versions of yourself, that would be useful. But, that would mean ...

That would mean that he would have to access Purple's memories.

Or, at least, another version of Purple's memories. 

You don't know if that's feasible, though. That _World_ didn't have a name, or -- at least -- you don't think it does. If it did, then you _definitely_ didn't know it. And it seemed like the Tallests didn't exist in that universe anymore, anyway. In all honesty, that _World_ probably isn't even a thing anymore. Whenever that other you had been standing flush against a gaping chasm, her formal dress fluttering along with the wind, everything was being destroyed. Unless the destruction stopped once the Tallests were retrieved, then it's more than likely as good as gone. 

That ... wasn't good. 

A flurry of emotions suddenly washed over your psyche, overwhelming dread and sadness smothering your senses and then everything else was obsolete. You couldn't help it, this dead weight ... this ... unfair gravitational pull, the crushing realization that this was a dead-end. It hit you like a train, loud and blaring and final. Nothing could help you, nothing could be done to fix _any_ of this. You couldn't help Nightmare, couldn't help the hundreds of _Worlds_ and _Universes_ shattered by this damned glitch, couldn't help the people suddenly winking out of existence, couldn't 

go 

home. 

Sobs wracked your frame so suddenly, so heart-wrenching and hot, and then there was a pressure folding down on your shoulders. It just kept holding down and down and down and down; your head dipped backward, swashing along with the fake water that peppered along your soft flesh. The bitter taste of salt was heavy in your mouth, made your throat hoarse and dry, and you shook your head as the pressure became _unbearable._

You were suffocating. 

You didn't want this.

You didn't want to drown in your own SOUL. 

You didn't want 

didn't want 

want 

didn't

you

...

...

...

_"Duchess!_ _Please,_ wake up!" 

Rine's voice softly begged, so very close to the shell of your ear. You jerked, eyes snapping open as panic resettled and you grappled out for purchase. Your hands palmed over Rine's upper arms, feeling the thick, wool fabric of her gowns, and curled around them. A heave stuttered out of your trembling lips as your irises snapped and locked onto the pretty amber of Rine's orbs. 

"R - Rine, haaa," you were breathless. You paused, weakly inhaled through your nostrils, and puffed the air right back out. "Oh, thank God. It's only you. I ... thought you were somebody else."

One of her hairless brows scrunched down ever so slightly, that look of concern plastered over her features increasing by a fraction as she whispered, "I apologize if I am not who you wish to see."

You shook your head, "No. No, it's ... don't worry. Did you need something?"

"Yes, _Duchess,"_ Rine shifted back, removing her hold and your hands fell down to your lap. "Your scheduled lesson with _General_ Seiiki begins soon. My Tallest instructed for me to wake you and lead you there." 

"That. I forgot," your lashes fluttered shut, a sigh on the tip of your tongue but you didn't dare release it. "All right, yeah, okay. Lead the way, then." 

Rine stepped away a few strides, hands laced and held respectfully behind her back as your palms braced against the mattress to push yourself to a standing. You wobbled a bit, feeling drained and tired and not really looking forward to being in the land of the living again. Your brows furrowed, your gaze lidded and peering with a sideways glance to the bed. It looked soft, it _was_ soft. You wished that you could go back to dreaming, back to no longer experiencing this horrific nightmare. 

This wasn't some Universal _Sherlock Holmes_ anymore. 

...

This was reality. 

...

"My _Duchess,_ are you feeling well?" Rine's antennae flickered, clicking together once. You supposed she was searching for anything that seemed _off._ A simple and barely-noticeable smile perked the corners of your lips up as you shrugged, head rolling on its axis to lock gazes with her. 

"I'm fine, don't worry," you reassured her, but ... you didn't miss the small frown that flashed across her lips. "Thank you for your concern. You seem to be the only one on this ship that's been considerate so far." 

"Oh, I - I wouldn't say that," Rine suddenly looked nervous. You could understand why. After all, 

you _were_ apparently being constantly monitored. 

"Eh, doesn't bother me," another nonchalant shrug as you stepped forward. "Come on, let's go." 

You gestured with a loose wave of your hand, content with following her. Rine dipped her head, antennae pressed to the flat of it, before she twisted around and scurried towards the threshold. It hissed open and she wasted no time sliding through it, so you didn't stall, either. Your fists were balled down by your sides as you caught up to her, soundlessly falling into step with her and walking along the dwindling hallway. 

The trek didn't last long, or maybe it did. You're not quite sure. There was this haze flickering and shimmering and curtaining your mind like nothing you'd ever felt before. The tips of your fingers were itching, desperate to pick at scabs and tear open that secret you'd been _so_ close to unraveling. 

Had Rine not woken you from your slumber, 

you just might have. 

...

Or maybe you would have suffocated inside your own SOUL. 

...

Rine's steps slowed, soundlessly pulling herself to attention and twirling around with a look of concern. 

"We've arrived, My _Duchess,"_ her voice was soft and mellow. She sounded worried, but it didn't sound forced. It didn't sound like she was only asking because it was mandatory, no, there ... there was something laced through her tone. Something ... friendly. "With no disrespect meant, ma'am, ... are you ... positive that you are well enough for your lessons?" 

Your head turned, cast off to the side, and you couldn't help but chuckle a little. 

"Yes, I promise," your irises slid to the corners of your eyes as you cracked a crescent moon kind of grin. "Thank you, Rine. You're ... heh, you're very sweet." 

Those pretty amber eyes fluttered as her head reared back by a fraction, cocked to the side. Her left antenna twitched, crooked in the middle as she stared. Rine looked confused, but you figured that'd be the case. With your little understanding of Irken culture, nobody really _received_ compliments here. 

But, Rine recovered. She lightly shook her head before dipping her chin, hairless browline furrowed, and glanced off to the side. 

"I ... thank you? ..." Rine trailed off, blinked a couple of times, and perked up. "You are ... sweet, too ... ?" 

You nodded encouragingly, smiling growing by the second. 

"Perfect," you said more to yourself than her. "Now, this General ... Is she behind this door?" 

Your wrist flicked out as you pointed toward the rather plain-looking door only a few strides away from the two of you, and Rine's honey flecks trailed down to where your point stopped. She affirmed with a nod of her head. A slight hum reverberated in the back of your throat as you fixated your gaze to the door, honestly not looking forward to stepping through. Of course, you _had_ been looking forward to seeing more of the General, but ... you didn't want to learn about anything Irken. 

Though, maybe if you could just learn how to pilot one of their ships then maybe you're free?

...

No, there are still _Universes and Worlds and People_ to save. You can't just worry about escaping anymore; you have to worry about righting the wrong. 

You gulped. 

Maybe that's why there's a haze clouding your mind's psyche. 

In only the very little time that you've even _been_ conscious, your life's gone from just a simple Vlogger to Fixer of the Multiverses. The responsibilities and risks that came with that were high and nerve-wracking, but ... it wasn't like you had that much of a choice. You're the one experiencing these weird flashes of memories and you're the only one that's come into contact with someone outside of their own _Universe._

Unless,

...

wait. 

_The Tallests!_

Could that be how they know you? They've come into contact with another version of you? Maybe they, who knows, fell in love with that version or something along those lines, then they were forced away from them? And from there it only sparked this obsession with that version of you and then ... well, imagine their surprise whenever they stumble across a version of you that lives in the _same exact Universe._ It would probably only fuel the obsession, which would lead to them kidnapping you. 

That ... made sense, at least. 

Everything else, 

not so. 

...

_"Ah, My Duchess,_ what a pleasure," Seiiki's voice sliced through your thoughts. 

You jerked, having not realized the door in front of you had split open to reveal the General. Her outfit seemed more ... subdued than yesterday's. It reminded you of those uniforms that you saw the soldiers with the marking on their foreheads wearing, so you assumed it was a casual uniform for the militant branches. But, even without the flashy General costume, Seiiki still looked absolutely _stunning._ Your breath hitched and you found yourself unable to look away from those electric blue orbs frosting alive in the center of her face. 

"H-Hello, yes," your voice sputtered, a crack near the beginning before you cleared your throat," I ... Er, I'm sorry for running late. It's just that I'm not feeling so hot so I think Rine struggled to wake - ... me ... up."

Your voice fizzled out, words dying on the tip of your tongue as you glanced around for Rine. But, she was nowhere to be found. You blinked, arched a brow, and refocused on Seiiki in a search for answers. 

"No trouble at all," Seiiki shrugged before stepping aside, gesturing toward the room behind her. "I dismissed Rine, as well. She's going to report back to the Tallests." 

You visibly cringed. 

Yikes. Just ... just how out of it _are_ you? 

How did you miss that interaction? 

"That's nice," your tone was very non-committal, but that's just all right. You shuffled through the threshold, noticing that the room was very ... boring. It looked like a regular classroom, except that there was a single table in the center and two chairs placed on opposite sides. The door hushed to a close behind your frame, Seiiki's boots clinking against the tiles shortly afterward as she rounded you and headed for the table. 

"I'll be teaching you the basics of Irken today," she twirled and flourished the coattails behind her as she scooted out a chair. The electrical hum of the rectangular fluorescent lights rang out above your head as you followed Seiiki's lead. "The alphabet and their accompanying syllables. It shouldn't be too difficult of a task to pull off, rest assured." 

You plopped in your seat after Seiiki, feeling your heart sink at her words. 

But, 

you didn't refute.

You just ...

hope that this distracts you well enough. 

You're not looking forward to meeting up with the Tallests again, but ... you still have so much left to ask. 

So many questions.

So little answers. 

So much left to do. 

.

.

.

You only hope it's all worth it in the end. 

\-- - 

The halls seemed to stretch on endlessly. 

Seiiki had dismissed you after nearly four hours of tediously going over each and every character in the Irken alphabet. They were basically ingrained in your mind now, stuck on loop like a children's nursery rhyme. Though, you supposed that was a good thing. Now you could actually understand what you're seeing whenever you start learning the phrases and words, but ... it didn't mean that your head wasn't going to drum like a gong over and over again as a side-effect. 

You stumbled in your gait, trying to focus on putting one foot in front of the other as you trekked through their flagship the _Massive._ After learning the name in a small interrogation with Seiiki, the size of this place suddenly made a lot more sense. It was huge and disorientating, but that's what it's supposed to be. 

If you'd been an enemy or a spy trying to sneak your way through this ship, it would be near impossible without clear directions. 

Luckily, however, Seiiki had offered some as you absconded. The Tallests were currently in their main control room, so she said to just follow along this hallway and take every left turn for exactly two turns and then one right turn at the end before you'd see the control room at the end of that hallway. That ... seemed simple enough. 

But this was all still so foreign to you. 

You tried desperately to follow along to the instructions Seiiki gave, but you found yourself winded and whirling at each step. Maybe it was the anxiety gnawing away at your nerves, maybe it was the lack of desire to see the Tallests, or maybe it was just that you were truly lost. 

Both of your palms were slick with sweat as you traced your fingertips over them, trying to ease some of the tension building in your muscles as you trekked. You feel like you've been wondering around for _hours,_ but you chalked that feeling up to the dread of being late. There wasn't really a set time that you were supposed to meet the Tallests, but you preferred to not keep them waiting lest they snap and then they doing something drastic again. 

...

You know that's inevitable, though. 

...

After what felt like a walk around the world, you rounded a corner and then, _there._ In the distance, near the end of the hallway, you saw a threshold you recognized. Relief washed over your frame as you sighed out happily; it was the main control room. Ushering a little prep in your step, you hurriedly sped for the door. You'd made it before the Tallests sent out guards to search for you or something, which instantly lifted a pressing weight on your shoulders that you didn't even realize had formed. 

Your gait skidded to a stop about a stride from the threshold as your eyes slid off to the side, right where the keypad was located. Your eyes were narrowed and your brows were furrowed. It had worked earlier yesterday morning whenever you'd opened the door to your shared bedroom, so ... theoretically, it should work here, too. Right? 

Biting your bottom lip anxiously, your right arm carefully stretched out and pressed your hand against the keypad. Just like this morning, the blue limelight filtered through the flesh of your hand before it dinged. Your entire chest, midriff, and throat seemed to clench up as the tone echoed and bounced off the barren hallway behind you as the door split down the seam in the middle. 

The main control room was displayed on the other side. You could see the Tallests sitting in a couple of chairs on the balcony far down the long platform, but it seems that haven't noticed you yet. That didn't bother you because that meant you could see what they were doing, but ... when you finally glanced out that long, horizontal window, a gasp ripped through your frame. 

A planet was in front of the _Massive._ It seemed to be about the size of Jupiter, but it was almost more of a turquoise or a seafoam green with a bunch of deep, navy blue flecks garlanding its surface. 

But ...

That wasn't what you could focus on. 

Explosions flared out and shattered across the planet, splattering the surface and sending out hot flashes of white light upon impact. There were hundreds of smaller spaceships flanking the planet, too, shooting out their own individual beams of pink lasers. 

Tears prickled the edges of your eyes as you watched in horror. This sight was just so ... _awful._ You knew that they blew planets up and conquered civilizations, but that was in theory. Seeing it in practice, however, was a completely different thing. There were aliens, no, _people_ on that planet being wiped out and destroyed. They were losing their lives, their homes, their families, their _everything._ And all for the sake of what?

The Irken Empire? 

For the fucking _Tallests?_

You hadn't realized that you had started bawling your eyes out until there was a delicate touch pressed against your shoulder. The contact made your body flinch and jerk away, another gasp involuntarily slipping out, as you swiveled your head around to see who touched you. It hadn't been one of the Tallests, as you'd originally expected. It was one of the other Irkens, a ... navigator? His features were furrowed into a look of concern as he retracted his outstretched hand and crossed it behind his back. 

Blinking away the tears, you swallowed before, "Yeah? Did you need something?" 

The navigator blinked his head back, his antennae pressed to the flat of his head as he cleared his throat and spoke. 

"You seemed distressed, ma'am," he answered honestly, but you couldn't help but grimace at that. You lifted the heel of your hand to your eyes and started swiping the remaining tears away, not wanting to make more people concerned over you than necessary. 

"I'm fine," you murmured, shaking your head and sniffling to clear your nose. The sharp air pierced your senses and you twitched, feeling your entire body clench. "Thank you for checking, but I should go meet with those two now." 

Your hand swept off to the side, gesturing towards the Tallests. The navigator's rose-red orbs followed the motion, both of his eyes widened in slight shock before he almost automatically bobbed his head and shuffled backward. 

"Of course, ma'am, right, I apologize for keeping you," there wasn't really much of a chance to respond before he scurried off like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs. You're not sure why, but, if you had to make an educated guess, it could be because he fears what his leaders are capable of. 

Pushing that thought away and sniffling one last time, your body pivoted on its axis and then moved forward sluggishly. Each step felt forced, felt like lead was pumping through your veins at every subtle movement. Your gaze was cold and hard as you stared at the back of the Tallests' heads. Drawing your lips into a tight line and lacing your brows together, there were only a few more strides between you and them and you inhaled deeply. 

_In._

_Out._

"Aw-ah, hey! You're done."

Purple's voice greeted you first. Your muscles tensed and flexed while dread settled in your stomach. You had been hoping to soundlessly announce your presence, but you guessed that maybe you'd been walking too heavy. But with legs made of solid and frozen lead, it wasn't much of a surprise that they'd heard you. 

"Hey, yeah," you nodded, stepping in between the two chairs that Red and Purple sat in. The chairs looked comfy; they had this striking resemblance to those high-end and fancy gaming chairs, but they lacked the swiveling wheels. One was doused in shades of purples and the other in reds. Predictable, you mused with an inner sneer.

"What'd ya do?"

...

Red's voice piped up next and everything in you turned to ice. A sudden chill nipped at your flesh and you couldn't help but shudder. Your irises ever so slowly inched over to Red's half-lidded and smarmy visage, throat tight and clenched as you desperately attempted to swallow. Those pink lemonade flecks flickered and then it was hard to breathe again. 

Last night was ... still replaying on that record of your mind. Red had ... seriously fucked up. You couldn't forgive that, couldn't forgive him. He was a monster, he'd tried to force himself onto you. Red didn't _deserve_ forgiveness, didn't deserve _help._

But ...

There was a lingering doubt in your mind, something that nibbled on what little sanity that was left and another shudder rippled your shoulders. 

If the glitch that had corrupted so many Multiverses was affecting your memories, then maybe the same thing was happening with Red - with _both_ of them. Your gaze fell to the floor, stare imploring and distant and lost as your toes jostled across the chilly tiles of the floor.

Would they have done this if that glitch wouldn't have occurred? Would that obsession of theirs not become so drastic that they thought _this_ was the only option they had? Granted, yeah, they might have still kidnapped you, but ... maybe it wouldn't have been so unhealthy. Maybe they would have had the patience and the sanity to pursue you in a way that you could happily and willingly return their affections, maybe they wouldn't have done _last night._

It was a hard thought. 

It was hard to process. 

Your senses of moralities were clashing and crashing together and disrupting the sanctity of your psyche. 

From the actions so far, neither Red nor Purple deserved _redemption._ They deserved to rot and wither away and be forgotten to time for all these things that they've done. They were evil and cruel people, they've done bad things to you and they're probably going to do even _more_ bad things to you. 

But ...

is there any sliver of a chance of repairing that?

You swallowed, finding it hard to steady your shaking hands and breath as you met Red's orbs. 

If you could fix the glitch, fix everything that's been corrupted, ... would there be a chance at a second try? Could you find a way to make things ... consensual? It was a hard thought, and they didn't deserve it, but ... it was the only way that might help give you a better ending. You're the only person who can decide whether or not you can find it in yourself to try to forget the wrongs and move forward. You're the only person who can make peace with your situation. 

The hope for escaping is almost non-existent, and even if you do get the slightest inkling of an opportunity, you don't know if it would even work. 

But.

But this. 

fixing the glitch might be the only way. 

...

"Um, I learned the basics of Irken," your hands scratched with your itchy fingers. "And some trivial questions about the Empire. That's all." 

"Heh, did'ja actually learn anything, though?" Red jested and you offered a weak laugh. Even Purple released one. But this all felt forced. It felt like idle chatter that was meant to fill up the silence. You didn't like it.

That small theory, that question from before Seiiki's lesson. It danced on the tip of your tongue and you found it unbearable hard to not just blurt it out. 

You had to know. 

_Now._

"Hopefully," you stretched a meek smile across your lips and then shrugged. "I, er, ... have a serious question." 

"Shoot, _hun,"_ Purple leaned forward in his seat, beaming at you. His antennae twitched in anticipation, but you know that look's going to melt away as soon as you start speaking. Red's expression almost seemed to remain the same, except the way his jaw clenched didn't go unnoticed. 

"You've said that you've met me before, but I haven't met you," their expressions tightened. "So, have ... have you two met another me from another universe?"

Silence, dead silence. 

Red and Purple were both staring at you with those same expressions, but they almost looked ... shattered. It felt like a rock had crashed through a window as soon as your query stopped. You gulped down your sudden blossoming anxieties and they blinked back into reality, sneaking a slight glance at each other before they were looking at you again. 

"Heh, not quite," was the only thing Red said. You opened your mouth, ready to fire off more questions, but Red kept speaking and gestured with a flick of his wrist. "C'mere, check this out." 

Your teeth fell down onto your tongue as you held back everything on your mind. Red was grinning at you before he wiggled his digits in an attempt to get you to step forward, and you couldn't help but inhale in frustration. A snuff and a twitch of your nose said everything that you were feeling as you uneasily slid closer, until something clipped and then a solid object was shucked out in front of you. 

As a gasp involuntarily slipped out and your hands shot into the air to avoid scuffing up against whatever blocked your path, your head tilted down and you blinked. 

There was this ... keyboard? in front of you now. A multitude of buttons and switches lined the surface, complete with what looked like two joysticks protruding from the centerpiece. The joysticks were several centimeters apart, dotted with a button on their tops. Had you not known any better, you might have believed that this was a game or something. 

"Okay, I'm checking it out," you said, unsure as you glanced between Red and Purple. "What exactly is it?" 

"Our own personal control panel," Red smirked. "Why don't you come sit with us and give it a try?" 

"Sit with you?" your irises darted all around in an attempt to locate a chair. "How?" 

"You can sit on my lap!" Purple's voice was suddenly loud and right next to your ear, and then the next thing you noticed is that his arms wrapped around your waist to pull you backward. You yelped, feeling your gravity whorl, before you plopped down onto Purple's legs. He didn't even give you a choice. "Then I can show you how to blow stuff up."

...

Oh.

"Blow stuff up?" Red's snickering fell on deaf ears as Purple reached out to pull the control panel closer. 

"Uh-huh, that's what I said," Purple situated the pad around chest level for you, making it levitate only a small length away. Then, his arms fell down to your wrists as he wrapped his digits around them before he lifted them up to the joysticks. Your eyebrows furrowed as you followed his lead and curled your hands around them. "Good, now do you see those buttons on the top? When you've acquired the target you want to hit, just pressed down on them both simultaneously." 

"A-All right," you really didn't want to do this, you didn't want to play a part in wiping out an entire alien race, but ... it didn't seem like you'd really get a say, anyway. "How do I, um, aim?" 

"That giant pink reticle in the center of the window," Red's voice chipped in as he thrust one his index digits towards said window. You followed the line of sight and noticed the sphere with crosshairs displayed against the backdrop of Outerspace. It hadn't been there whenever you'd first glanced at this window, but maybe that's because the Tallests hadn't been hitting anything. "Just focus that on wherever and _fire!"_

_..._

"Uh, okay, ... use the reticle," you murmured, feeling sweat drench your shaking palms as you glanced out the window. You desperately willed away all of your thoughts, trying to ignore what was happening and just treat this as a game. Just don't think about what this entails and just ... blow stuff up. 

Trying to steady your breathing, your eyes narrowed on focused on a random blue blotch on the planet. Hopefully, that's just water. No, it's just a blue dot. It's nothing, it's nothing, it's nothing. You swallowed, shifted the joysticks, and lifted both of your thumbs up to shoot. But time seemed to slow as your thumbs came pressing down on the buttons. Purple's head shifted right next to yours and suddenly his hot breath was tickling your neck and then you jerked as the laser on the screen whined and fired out. 

Your entire face dropped in horror as you realized that you'd accidentally thrown the reticle off-target as the pink beam of light darted out and hit one of the tinier Irken ships closer to the planet. Shrapnel exploded along with smoke and dust and you actually felt like you were going to throw up.

"Oh, oh, God! I'm sorry, I - I didn't mean - "

but your apology was cut off by the raging _guffaws_ that bounced off the walls of the control room. 

"Wooh, did you see that, Red?" Purple's laughter melted off into amused giggling. 

"Yeah, thank Irk for that, _buttercup,"_ Red leaned toward you, resting his upper body on the arm of the chair. "Man, we _hated_ those guys." 

Well, that ... certainly didn't make you feel any better. 

"I ... It was no problem?" what were you supposed to say? God, these guys don't mind killing their own people, either? 

"Then, do it again! Keep destroying stuff!" Purple cheered, obviously trying to encourage you, but ... you don't want to be doing this. 

Red's stare was what sputtered you on. It was so piercing and analyzing that you felt like a bug under a microscope. Your thumbs twitched and your wrists whizzed in the quickest circle of your life as you aimed the reticle at random places on the planet. And then, you swallowed and wrenched your eyes shut, before 

_press._

"Yeah, that's my girl!" Purple's hands were on the sides of your hips now. His nails ticked into your skin and you couldn't help the sharp inhale you sucked through your teeth. One of your eyes cracked open to see the residual remains of the explosion billowing and evanescing into nothingness before your trembling hands deftly titled the reticle down and then your thumbs pressed again. 

This time, you kept them firmly in place and yanked your arms back. The laser outside stayed a steady beam as you dragged it across the planet's surface in a way similar to how you'd noticed those ships outside were. Both of your eyes were squinted as you watched in mute agony, but it just seemed to rile Red and Purple. 

Red leaned even further off the arm of his chair, his digits curled across the underside as he gripped it firmly and smirked at the screen. His head was turned in that direction, but you noticed those pink lemonade flecks bounce and jitter towards you whenever Purple shimmied your frame closer to his. They were giggling like crazy, even though there shouldn't have been any humor in this. 

"Damn, figuring out how it works already, huh?" Red's voice was sly and quiet and just a whisper. Had he not been leaning off of his chair as much as he was, you might have missed what he said. You swallowed again, anxiety bottoming out a pit in your stomach, and you cocked your head toward his. "Impressive." 

"Just like the perfect Irken," was cooed into your ear and a high-pitched gasp that sounded broken rang in your throat. Your arms jerked and then the beam trailed up, destroying a few other Irken ships along the way before your eyes snapped wide open and your thumbs popped up. Heavy pants fell out of your chest, they felt like wheezes. They were shallow breaths and you knew that your breathing wasn't stable. "Ah-ha, perfect! The navigators in those ships _annoy_ me so much. They're so boring whenever we conquer, always wanna play the organic sweep by the book. _Eugh."_

You just absentmindedly nodded. The muscles and nerves in your hands were in control, just pressing and clicking at a rapid-fire pace now. Distract them; distract them and maybe they'll want to have some fun of their own. But with each shot that crackled and sparked out just made the Tallests drawn themselves closer and closer and closer and closer ... 

Purple's claws had slid further towards the small of your belly, furled tightly around the soft flesh as he seemed to flatten himself against your back as much as possible. One of Red's arms were perched against the frame of Purple's chair and the other on the arm, his midriff braced against the side of his own chair. Red's upper body was poised in mid-air, but his head was level with Purple's. 

They were suffocating you. 

"You _are_ such a good addition to the _Armada."_

Fire. 

"No, to the _Empire."_

Fire.

"You'll be perfect at conquering with us." 

Fire.

"Every day, all the time. Together, right here, right next to us."

Fire fire fire. 

"When you're _ours."_

Fire fire fire fire fire fire oh, God, no, Purple, don't do that. 

"So far away, but so very _soon."_

Purple, _stop._ Your hands! Your hands, don't trail down like that!

fire.

"Fuckin' hell, Pur, I can't take this,"

Time slowed and stilled down to nothing, the world fuzzing as your gaze and your head ever so carefully turned to the side barely quick enough before there was a set of hands cupping your face and then lips pressed against your own. An inaudible gasp shuddered your frame and your eyes were wider than saucers as you stared at Red's face in shock. He couldn't see you, his eyes were wrenched shut in bliss. His palms slid up your jawline and his digits laced through the loose locks of hair framing your face, and his kiss got _desperate._

Red's mouth worked his way over your still one, fumbling and hard and forced as he lurched his body forward. You hummed, tried to jerk your head back, and almost whined whenever Red's claws tightened around your face to keep it in place. Both of your arms fell from the control panel as your hands grappled and pushed against Red's chest, brows furrowed in an uncomfortable manner before you just resorted to pounding the heels of your hands against his sternum. 

It seemed to work, partially. Red stopped kissing you, but he didn't draw his face back. His eyelids just flew open and then you felt exposed, felt the rawness in those terrifyingly ruby orbs. They were conflagrations burning in his face, a flurry of emotions that fought one another with such a primal intensity. It made your stomach twist and churn, made your lips warble as you shakily exhaled. 

And just whenever you had assumed that Red was never going to let go, he blinked the conflagrations away and withdrew his head from your own. You heaved a sigh out, not realizing how little you'd been breathing. Purple's hold on you shifted and that's when you'd just realized he'd had both of his hands slithered over the flesh of your inner thighs. He wrapped one arm around your waist and the other dipped down over your legs, then he shared a look with Red that didn't quite make you feel so certain anymore. 

You gulped, opening your mouth and inhaling to ask what was going on, but then ...

"Well, navigators," it was Red who spoke first, his voice loud and booming as he addressed the other Irkens in the room. "I think we've done our part of overseeing this planet's downfall, so we'll just be on our way." 

Purple then sprang from his seat, holding your body securely against his chest after he'd hooked his arms underneath it. Red followed suit, half-heartedly stretching before he offered a nonchalant grin. There was a quiet whispering that sizzled around the room before one of the navigators lifted their arm and carefully stood, too. 

"But, Sirs, we're still not quite done with the organic sweep - "

"Aw, you guys know how to handle that by now, don't cha? We've done this hundreds of times." Red's grin morphed into a smirk as he cocked his head over to that specific navigator. "We trust that you'll make us proud." 

And before the navigator could do or ask really much of anything, the Tallests swiveled around on their axes and trekked down the winding platform of the main control room. Your hands are tightly wrapped around the collar of Purple's uniform as they exit, shivering and drenched in a cold sweat. Both of your eyes are still wide, fear making your irises vibrate as you tried to exhale to the best of your abilities. 

You were so nervous. After what Red just pulled and how they're suddenly leaving, ... you don't like the idea of what's going to come next. They could do legitimately _anything_ and that scared you. The entire time you'd been walking to meet back up with the Tallests, you'd been trying to rationalize everything to make yourself feel better. But, now, with them whisking you away to - more than likely - your shared bedroom, you don't know if that's going to pay off. 

They're going to do _something_ to you. 

If it doesn't happen now, then it's going to happen soon in the future when breaking down and sobbing won't be able to stop their impatience. 

And, in your mind, 

you can see those memories flit by. 

They hover in this space filled with noisy static, flickering in and out of existence as they play on loop. Everything that you've learned, everything that you're experiencing, everything that you're going to _have_ to do. All of these things haunt you. There's no escaping them. This is _your_ reality until that damned glitch can be repaired. 

And you're just going to have to accept this nightmare. 

Because, maybe had the glitch not happened and maybe had things played out in a more traditional manner, you'd be okay with this. 

You haven't seen many other universes where you lived lives with the Tallests, but you're always _happy_ with them. Things are content there, pleasant and homey and better. The chance that you could live a good life with the Tallests is high, or it has more of a probability to be rather than bad. That has to be it; the glitch is the problem. 

A whimper rings in your throat as they levitate through the winding hallways of the _Massive._ Red's antennae twitched at the noise and his head jerked to face you, the expression plastered across his features is chilling. It's _terrifying._ He looks so unhinged, so deranged, and so ... in love with you. There's no mistaking those tender undertones laces through the high-strung ones, not now that everything's starting to click into place. 

It makes another whine bubble in your throat. 

...

"Pur, fuck, I'm not gonna make it there," Red's voice was barely above a whisper, gravelly and deep. Purple blinked, cocked his head, and quirked an antenna. He opened his mouth to talk, but Red lurched forward and wrapped his hands around the arm closest to him. Then, he yanked Purple toward him. Purple yelped, not expecting the movement, and stumbled as Red all but dragged Purple along off the path. 

"Wait, Red, where are we going?" Purple sped up, trying to flank Red's side, but he would always fall a stride behind. 

"Hold on, gimme a second ... " Red grumbled, his words tumbling out in a guttural fashion. His pink lemonade flecks were on guard, having turned down a different hallway than what you're used to seeing. It was smaller, dimly lit, too. This place didn't look like it was used very often, but ... that didn't hold your attention for very long as, _"There!"_

You didn't have time to look as a door was nearly flung off its hinges and then Purple was pushed through the threshold. Your head swiveled around like mad, hoping to catch a glimpse of where you were, but the door was slammed shut and then your surroundings were doused in complete and utter darkness. 

Purple's body was shoved back into something solid, a wall maybe. He clicked a few times before you felt hands cupping your face again. There was a flicker and then you could see Red's ruby orbs vibrating and luminescent in the blackness. Your breath stuttered as his hands fell from your face and started tracing down your neck, your shoulders, your arms, and then they stopped at your waist before you were shifted. 

"Red, it's a little cramped in here," Purple's voice sliced through your buzzing stare. You blinked, softly shaking your head as you pressed your hands against Red's body in an attempt to push him away. Red wasn't deterred, and soon his hands were cupping the bottoms of your thighs before your body was lifted up. Your back was firmly flushed against Purple's chest and you felt his hands fall down to your waist to support your weight. 

You cry out at the sudden motions, but it goes ignored. 

"Tch, it'll do," was the only answer you received from Red. 

Then, with no time to digest that, his mouth was on yours again. Your eyes wrenched shut, willing this reality away and trying to zone out. Their touches turned from warm skin into searing hot white pain, a static that sparked and electrocuted your nerves. You knew this was coming, you expected this, you ... just need to ignore it. 

Focus on your goals, focus on the good, focus on the future, don't think about Red's body saddling in between your legs. 

Red shifted your legs and wrapped them around his waist, while Purple's hands fell into Red's original place. They were supporting themselves against the wall behind Purple, both of their legs spread out and crooked at the knees to keep steady. Purple's head lowered down onto your neck, those thin lips of his curling and leaving little butterfly kisses up and down. Your body involuntarily shivered and you attempted to recoil away, making only the bare minimum of an attempt to return Red's kiss. 

One of Red's hands dipped in between your thighs, bunching up the loose fabrics of your dress as he pranced those fingers of his up to the apex of your legs. Red used his wrist to finish bundling up the dress up near your waist, the tips of his claws tracing the area around your core in a teasing manner. Your lids screwed even tighter shut. You whimpered. 

Just ... _imagine_ it's someone else. Imagine it's yourself. That's you, you're the one touching yourself. Yeah, it's ... it's you. 

Purple chirruped at the whimper, his antennae curling down toward your face and you could feel the ends of them brush against your cheeks. They momentarily distracted you while Red's fingers stopped teasing and slipped down the folds of your cunt. They were dry, you weren't aroused. Red could feel it. His imploring stare was burning through your closed eyes and you knew that that upset him. 

He leaned down to the ear opposite of Purple and huskily growled, "Come on, _buttercup,_ show me a little _excitement_ here." 

You weren't given the time to respond before one of his claws sliced and then one of his fingers harpooned right on in. A cry was forced out as the sudden intrusion, at the feeling of rough cotton in such sensitive flesh. Red's fingers were _thick_ and clawed, they were so _painful._ Another whimper reverberated deep in your throat at the wave of pain that washed over your body as he retracted it immediately and started curling it back in. Over and over and over. His thumb traced over your innermost thigh, the outskirts of your lips, and then prodded down _hard_ onto your clit. 

_"Ny_ \- ah! Red, that hurts," was a squeaky, breathless plea. "Stop, _st - ah - op."_

"No, ... _no,"_ Red shook his head; he was pistoning his finger in and out as fast as he possibly could. 

It burned, it ached, and it tore. You were mumbling out pleas, begging him to stop with a breathy and saccharine voice. It felt like there was a vice around your neck, strangling you and making it difficult to breathe and the only thing you could accomplished were these choked up noises. Red's thumb abused your clit, trying _desperately_ to get any sort of slick in your folds. The sensation made your body tremble, and it involuntarily clenched. 

Purple must have noticed the strangled sob you released, because as soon as it happened, he started chirruping and planting kisses down your neck to your shoulder. He was trying to calm your down, but it only made the panic flutter and flare to life in your constricted chest. Purple's hands slid down your thighs, shimmying you up a few centimeters for a better angle as he gave soft squeezes to your supple flesh. 

The subtle shift in position made Red's finger go even deeper. You cried, shaking your head as hot, bulbous tears sprang anew in your ducts. They pooled, spilled over, and covered the top of your dress. Your fingers involuntarily curled around Red's shoulders as more clicks and chirrups echoed in your eardrums. 

"I can feel it, _buttercup, allllmost_ there," was sly and hissed. 

A second finger traced over your folds and you realized Red was right; and whether they were slick from arousal or blood will remain a mystery in the dark of this closet.

Red massaged a few more miniature circles atop your clit, a soft rumble in his throat as he buried his face in the nook of your neck. The ridge of Purple's teeth traced over your shoulder before he shifted your body by a fraction and one of his hands dropped from your legs. Red grunted at the extra weight, wobbled slightly, and kept churning that finger inside of you. 

There was some shuffling, the sound of cloth rubbing together, before something slimy and firm unfurled and pressed against the small of your back. You stifled a cry as it wriggled, a segmented and ridged texture pawed and then slithered. 

_"Red, hah,_ come on and hurry up," the last syllable popped as Purple whined. Your midriff crinkled and you arched your back, feebly attempting to get whatever was on your back _off,_... but it only followed your movements. It jolted, curved like a snake ready to strike, and then smoothed along the curve of your ass. 

You gasp, feeling both of your eyes widen as your heart thundered a mile a minute. Wiggling in their grasp, you kept twisting your body away from Purple's cock. But it just inched closer and _closer._

"I'm _trying_ , Purp'," Red growled, renewing his rigor by shoving his second finger in all the way down to his knuckles. Tears prickled your itchy eyes and you sobbed out, feeling the girth of just his _fingers_ stretch you so far and so wide with the way he spread both of them out before he began his mock scissoring. The walls of your cunt throbbed, aching and in so much pain. 

Purple emitted this strangled groan, the noise vibrating in the center of his throat before he pressed forward. One of his arms moved down your legs, curving over your belly, and then started tugging at Red's own clothes. His teeth chattered before something that reminded you of noisy vinyl screeched out and then Red's torso was swayed into yours even further. 

That same slimy phallus flickered out and curled itself on the flesh of your inner thigh, only a heartbeat away from your core. Your breath hitched in your throat and the cock still cupping your ass throbbed; Purple's hip bucked and a needy whine slipped past his lips. 

"What's takin' you so long, _haa,"_ Purple ground his hips into your own, both of his hands retracted and then darting up the sides of your hips. His claws left little lightning marks as he scratched up, dragging your dress along with the motion as he attempted to get it off. Another one of your whimpers filled the room as your arms were unwillingly stiffened and your shoulders rolled and both of your hands were thrown into the air as Purple yanked the dress over your head fully. Your breasts bounced free, the chill bite of the room making your nipples pert, and then were delicately cupped in Purple's grasp. 

"She's, _huh,_ she's so close," Red huffed, and then suddenly it felt like you were being held down and suffocated as his thumb pressed and weighed down your clit like nothing you've ever felt before. Your lids wrenched shut, a few more tears dripping loose, and your brows furrowed in agony. Your lips parted, smacking open with thick saliva, as a strained moan cracked out. 

There was a coil that tightened in your midriff, something that built and felt so close to bursting. Guilt sagged your shoulders and you relaxed your body back against Purple's grinding, willing away the tension from your muscles and letting your expression fall lax. Purple squeezed your breasts, palming over them with a curiosity and roughness that felt so unusual as you whined at the shocks that jolted down to your core the longer and harder Red kept his thumb pressed down and swirling. 

You shook your head, still desperate to get out of this stuffy nightmare, but your brain just shivered with white, hot static and then it was pointless. Red's thumb jerked in just the right way, rolling on its side from left to right, and then your whole world shattered. 

A quiet, almost pained, and airy moan stuttered and held out in your throat as your walls clenched around Red's fingers, a steady rhythm of susurrations thrumming against his digits. It still felt so dry, so harsh, even as a few droplets of your juices trickled down your lips as Red stuttered out a sigh and withdrew his hand from the apex betwixt your legs. 

_"Fuck,_ fuck," Red was panting. His hands grappled out for your legs before your hips were pulled and curved out more. Your breathing had shifted from breathless to hyperventilating, the flurry of emotions flooding your body - a storm of fire and ice, of pain and pleasure - blinded you, winded you. Sobs wracked your frame. "Pur, come on, she's _ready."_

You felt Red's cock flick, then he pressed closer to your body. There was a murmur and then Purple released a trill. 

"Let me give her smeets, me me me," Purple was chittering his antennae, fluttering his teeth over the flesh of your shoulders and clavicles. "Red, turn her around _now!"_

"Not yet, not today," Red was shivering, his member twitching and bobbing up and down between your folds. That strange, segmented tip that tapered and rounded out into a thin sphere rubbed over that bundle of nerves atop your core, ticklish and sensitive and still _burning_ from Red's previous prodding. "Just take her like this, _Purp'."_

_"Red!"_ Purple whined at the growl Red released, "You promised that I could mate first. _Promised!_ Give her here!" 

Your body was whirled around, your head left spinning as your breasts were padded against Purple's chest plate. Both of your arms scrambled as your hands searched for purchase, feeling the bottom half of your body saddle against Red's waist. Red's grip fell from your hips to your legs, spreading them out before he moved them around Purple's body. 

_"Fine,_ fine," Red's shaft curled between your cheeks, shuddering. "Damn, I don't really care. I just _need_ to be _inside_ of her." 

Then, without another word, the tip of Red's cock probed your puckered hole before it slipped in. Your eyes snapped open, a soundless gasp caught in the back of your throat. There hadn't been any prep, any warning, any ... _anything._ But that didn't deter Red. The way you tightened and flex against him only spurred him further, making him pull his hips back just in the slightest before he inched himself into you. 

Your palms slammed down onto Purple's shoulders, nails curling and digging and scratching at the intensity of the feeling. It hurt, it was terrible. Your lips drew into a warbled line, head dipped back into your shoulders before there was another tracing and then Purple bucked his hips forward. 

Purple's member unfurled and then he speared himself inside you faster than lightning. 

_"A-Ah, no!_ St - _hah_ \- op!" you pleaded, shaking your head and sobbing. 

_"Hun,_ you're so _tight,"_ Purple cheek was pressed onto your cheek, nuzzling your faces together as he trilled loudly. "I missed this. I missed _you."_

Red's chin was digging painfully into the top of your skull before he rolled his hips and thrusted. You cried, whimpering like a kicked puppy, as you felt that strange, weirdly blocked, slimy, and almost sharply ribbed shaft go in and out and in and out and in and out. Purple groaned at the feeling, too, and gyrated his hips into yours before he fell into rhythm with Red's thrusts. 

Your body felt like it was going through a storm, bumpy and jerked and tugged and swaying precariously as they pounded into with an unbridled tandem. Each motion felt like a wave, felt like they were stretching you and filling you to a capacity beyond human, and bile collected in the back of your throat. They were making you sick, dizzy. 

_"Buttercup,_ I've been _craving_ this," Red murmured, his hot breath tickling the shell of your ear. "You're so good, so good." 

"Please, Red, it - it's too much," your voice cracked at the end, tears streaming down and over your cheeks. Purple's antennae flickered and then one of his hands traced up from your hips, over your sides, over the valley of your breasts, across your neck, and cupped your cheek to wipe away the spilling tears. 

" _Shhh_ ," he cooed, "It's all right. We love you, we love you ... it's going to be all right ... all right." 

And then they just kept going. They were trying to push themselves into you as far as they could go. Their cocks swelled and rippled and seemed to have a mind of their own as they prodded into you, forcing you to expand and acclimate. Panting and stuttered groans and trilling and clicking filled the room, made all of your surroundings buzz and whorl. 

Purple's shaft kept slamming against your cervix, pushing against that inner bundle of nerves over and over again. You were going to cum, you knew you were. You tried not to focus on that, tried not to feel how Purple's teeth grazed over the veins of your neck, and then shoved as much of his cock inside of you as possible. It felt like he was going to penetrate your cervix, spill in and wreck you right then and there. 

It wasn't long before Red copied his brother, using his claws to dig into the soft flesh of your ass and spread it wide open as he forced himself in fully. You gasped out, a broken and estranged one. The ends of their members seem to swell, they thudded against your clenched walls. 

The feeling was too much. 

The saddest of whines reverberated in the back of your walls as you felt your release. Your muscles spasmed wildly as you orgasmed, clenching and milking the brothers for everything they're worth. Your body sagged, draping back against Red's chest as you heard the boys groan before their bodies tensed. 

Hot, sticky, and gooey cum bulleted out, filling both of your holes to the absolute brim as the bottoms of their cocks inflated into something unbearable. Red kept loosely thrusting his entire frame as he spurted out as much as possible, and Purple whimpered and clung to your body desperately with those lanky arms of his laced behind your back. 

It was miserable, unbelievably warm. Sweat _drenched_ your bodies as they panted; exhaustion and sadness and ecstasy rolling in waves over all of you. Purple collapsed back against the wall behind him before his knees buckled and he slowly slid to the floor. He ended up pulling you and Red along with the movement, but it was _painful_ anytime one of them accidentally tugged their members wrong. It felt like they were stuck inside of you. A few muted yelps filled the atmosphere as your knees planted on either side of Purple's hips, with Red's flanking your own. 

Breathing. 

That was the only sound. 

Nothing else but heavy breathing. 

Yours tripped and then shifted into a broken record, hiccuping before it was full-blown hyperventilation. 

Red's antennae twitched and flattened along with the dip of his skull, nuzzling his face in your tresses as he attempted a weak chirrup. Purple started peppering every inch of your face in a flurry of kisses, switching between chirruping and trilling at each one. Your hyperventilation dance skipped a beat and you angled your head away from the both of them, but you didn't say a thing. 

"I've waited so long for that, _hun,"_ Purple whispered. "But you're in my arms again. I just ... _haaah."_

"Bro, _shh,_ don't ruin it," Red's snark nipped at Purple. "Let's focus on the now."

Red's lips slid down your neck and his fiery orbs were trained on you. 

Suddenly, it was way too hard to breathe. 

...

"You're _ours_ again. Now and forever.

.

.

.

And you're _never_ going to be able to _leave_ us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate feedback! <3


	8. Chapter Seven: All We Have is Rotten Chocolate and Someone's Slipping out for a Cigarette (Spoiler: No Returns)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. Were your suspicions wrong all along? Everything's changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter has dub-con/non-con elements twice, as well as oviposition! There is also a mention of flaying, so please be careful and have fun reading! 
> 
> My Tumblr:   
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> I started a Discord Server with my friends where we share art, writing, and gaffs! We're mostly into Invader Zim, but we discuss more fandoms than just that. If you'd like to pop in and chat, here's the link: 
> 
> My Discord: [https://discord.gg/jyNNxHV](url)

Breathe in,

_breathe out._

_Rinse, roll, rotate, and repeat._

It's as simple as that. 

Yet, why was it so hard for Red to accomplish that, then?

He stared, fiery red gaze boring into the back of your head. The tresses atop your scalp remained motionless in the dark, undisturbed by his lack of breathing. One of his antennae flickered, clicked, and collapsed back across the flat of his skull. 

You were awake. 

Though, if Red had to guess, it wasn't hard to imagine that you wouldn't be able to go to sleep in an as uncomfortable position as the three of them were in. Purple had managed, however. His brother's breathing was slow and steady, a little too rhythmic to be conscious. His chin was snuggled into the cranny of your neck, his eyes vibrating just barely behind closed lids as a small puff of air hissed through his slightly parted lips. His grip, deathly. 

But that worked out just fine for Red. 

Now, he had all the time in the world to just ...

 _"Buttercup ... "_ his sly voice slithered past the shell of your ear and you shivered. 

No response. 

"Come on, ... I know you're not _really_ asleep," Red tilted his head, licked the bottom ridge of his upper row of teeth, and nipped lightly down your neck. "Just wanna talk, _prooomise."_

...

"Yeah?" your voice was weak, cracked, and a little more than worse for wear. Ah, you'd been crying, hadn't you? Well, that explained the smell of salt permeating the air. Still, Red's mouth curled into a grin against your skin, at least you responded. 

"I'm going to ask you something," those pink lemonade flecks whizzed toward your jawline, intently watching the muscles there clench and flex, "but you'll have to promise me that you won't lie." 

You shuddered. Red felt a conflagration spark across his fingertips all the way to the center of his chest. His fists involuntarily balled. 

"Okay, ... promise," was said in such a whisper that Red almost missed it. The tips of his claws dug into the soft flesh of his palms and he finally inhaled. 

"Who do you trust the most between Purple and me?" 

.

.

.

"Um, _heh,_... w-what?" tremors quaked your frame, Red duly noted. That had scared you. 

"You heard me," Red's face slid down your neck to your shoulder, pressed against the warm flesh. "Which one of us?" 

"R-Red, I ... I r-really don't want to answer th-that," your teeth were chattering now, too. Pride flared in his chest, his head suddenly inflated and filled with hot air, as warmth pool down his abdomen. He'd forgotten how _gratifying_ your fear was. Those memories of gory brothers and sobbing lovers flashed before his eyes again. He blinked them away with a Cheshire grin. 

"Aww, don't be like that," his teeth grazed the round of your shoulder, forehead dipping over your collar bone and angling to the floor. "It's just a little _harmless_ question. Answer it." 

A strangled sob choked up in the back of your throat, Red had felt the vibrations against his cheek. His digits unfurled, reaching forward and wrapping around your frame. Your flesh rippled underneath his touch as you desperately tried to inch yourself away - but you were trapped, encased in their holds. 

"P-Please, Red, _no,"_ tears were cascading down in rivulets. They raced over your flushed cheeks and skimmed your jawline before they paused at the bridge of your chin; Red's pink lemonade flecks watched in sick fascination as they dripped, time in slow motion, and splatted across your bust. "D-Don't make me answer something like that." 

One of Red's digits casually lifted into the air, mere centimeters underneath your face, and caught a stray teardrop. Its shape remained, a glittering oval among a shadowy backdrop. Those fiery red orbs stared in fascination, barely agape mouth curled into something vicious. 

_"Buttercup,_ it's just like asking if ... you prefer, _hmm,_ smoothies or slushies," his thumb crashed down onto the teardrop, popping it into nothingness. "So, ... _me_ or _Purp'?"_

Your breath hitched. 

Red could feel your heart thrumming to life against your sternum, screaming and raging and pleading to just be let _out of this._ A breathless chuckle slipped its way from his lips and across your chest. His hand fell back down to saddle underneath your breasts and cup them; smooth, soft, squishy mounds of flesh. Red gave them a singular _squeeze._

 _"P-Purple!_ I trust him more," was spurred out. 

...

It began as a soft snicker. Then, it was a sly chuckle. Everything stopped,

as Red released this _loud_ laugh. 

He sounded deranged, angry, out of it, ... gone. 

Red laughed for a long time. Seconds ticked by, rate an eternity, as his shoulders bobbed with the motion while your body was precariously rocked back and forth. His grip on your breasts tightened, nails ticking into your skin, and a gasp tore through your lips.

Eventually, the laughter passed and Red exaggeratedly sighed out his relief. 

"Ahh, just as I expected," his frame wracked with one last laugh. "Why, is it because he didn't force _this?"_

As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, his hands fell away from your bust and wiggled their way betwixt yours and Purple's apexes. You whined, both of your eyes bulging out of their sockets, and started squirming. 

"Re - _eeed,"_ spilled out whenever one of his fingers dipped down between the hood of your cunt and pressed down on your clit. His antennae twitched and he angled his head to face you. "Please, not _again._ I'm hurt, _nnn - ah - ow."_

"That's it, right?" Red scooted closer, shoving your faces as close together as possible. "He stopped me last night. He _saved_ you, didn't he? He only did this because you hadn't started crying, hadn't fought back, right?" 

His face was against yours now, another finger falling against your clit and massaging small circles. 

"That he'd only do this if he thought that you wanted it," tears stained green flesh, sticky and hot and wet and irritating. _"Right?"_

"Please, just ... just, _hah,_ don't do this, Red," he ignored your plea. He just applied more pressure to your clit. "I'm sorry, sorry, please, wait ... _wait."_

"Why should I?" his grin was malicious, his eyes twinkled. Red winked once, cackled, and drew his head away from your shoulder. "After all, I'm the bad guy. Just wake up Purp', let _him_ save you." 

Your teeth clinked shut at his words. Red stared at the back of your head as he awaited a response, that grin curling and curling and curling until it was a full-blown smirk. He snickered, renewed the effort of his fingers, and trailed them a fraction further down. He could feel your breath quickening; you're panicking. 

"What? Doesn't that sound like a good idea to you?" Red teased, one of his orbs winking shut as the tips of his fingers brushed the outskirts of his brother's shaft. He didn't risk going further lest he _arouses_ Purple from his slumber.

You shake your head. 

"Red, ... what are you trying to do?" there was a hint of curiosity edging your tone. Red noticed, one of his antennae clicked, and he shrugged. 

"Well, I don't wanna spoil anything for you," the hand that rested on your belly left feather-light scratches as they waltzed from down to up to your neck. "But, ... maybe if you'll be good for me, I'll tell ya." 

And just like that, Red's digits curled around your neck and tightened. Coughs and stutters shuddered your frame, not having expected his grip while in the middle of sipping up one of those meek breaths. Spittle sprayed from your mouth, hung open and tongue lolling out as he just _squeezed_ like there was no tomorrow. Red felt your body go lax and sag back against his chest, and he took the opportunity to saddle himself as close to you as possible. His hand drifted back up from your curved folds and relocated your clit, resuming the barrage of massaging. 

You shivered, as did Red. 

_"Yeeaaahhh, thaaat's right, let me spoil you,"_ Red's cock was still enlarged and inflated inside of you, having previously knotted. But he _needed_ to feel some sort of friction. So he shifted to the best of his ability, gyrating his hips into yours. "Cum for me, _buttercup."_

Both of your eyelids wrenched shut as you panted, breathless and wordless pleads forever lost on the tip of your tongue. Red's vigor took control, fingers rotating and rotating and rotating and rotating and he could hear your climax before it happened. You couldn't breathe, your entire frame was shuddering with jolts and tingles before it tensed. Red's eyes slit as he felt the change before your body stiffened and then your back arched, belly pressed out into the air as you sharply sucked in a whistled breath. 

His fingers massaged your clit throughout your release, just watching as your body weakly thrust at each spasm that clenched your walls. Red's expression appeared almost disinterested, but the intensity of those glowing ruby orbs bore into the very fiber of your being. Observing, searching, _memorizing._

Purple stirred slightly at the ministrations that had enclosed on his member, but quickly stilled and remained sound asleep. Pink lemonade flecks flung to Purple's visage, studying it carefully for a few moments before they returned to your face. Red leaned his head back over your shoulder, releasing his vice-like grip from your throat. You jerked away from him, gasping desperately for air as a few not-even coughs forced themselves out. 

"So good, _buttercup,"_ Red crooned. "See? I love you just as much as he does." 

_Cough._

_Gasp._

_"R-Red,_ please, just tell me what this is all about," you were still relaxed in his hold. Red careened both of you away from Purple, then slid his arms even further around your waist. Then, he hummed thoughtfully. 

"Well, you _were_ good, so I _guess_ it wouldn't hurt," Red released a loving sigh. "No matter what you think, Purple _cannot_ be trusted." 

_Cough._

"I - ... What do you mean?" both of your brows furrowed. Red glanced at your face from his peripherals, then shrugged. 

"Exactly what I said," his tone was very easy-going, nonchalant. Red lidded his eyes. "He's just as bad as me, _buttercup._ He just doesn't want to see you cry." 

...

Silence. 

Just as Red had expected. 

"H-How ... How do you know?" was so very quiet, so very distant. Your words had mostly fizzled out. 

Red hummed, the sound ringing in the back of his throat as his eyes closed fully. A brief memory flit before the eye of his mind. A blur of purple and red. Of blood, of tears. You. Your tears. Red could see it. Someone was splayed across the ground. Red and red and red and red and red and 

"You don't have to believe me," a chuckle bubbled and echoed in the silence of the closet. It was humorless. "Since you don't trust me, but ... at this point, whaddya have to lose?" 

.

.

.

You didn't respond. 

Red chose not to say anything else. 

The memory flickered, buzzing to its fullest definition, then fuzzed into static. 

Red and red and red and red and red and red and 

_blood_.

\-- - 

...

 **"Doesn't seem like you're doing too well,"** a voice spoke directly next to your ear. 

You blinked back into reality, having not even realized that you'd zoned out of it in the first place, and glanced over to the voice's owner. Nightmare was sitting not even half a meter away, legs crossed over one another and body braced back by his palms. He wasn't looking at you. 

"I'm not," you answered truthfully, uncrossing your legs and drawing your knees up to your chest. You wrapped your arms around them, then rested your chin atop the valley between your knees. "But, since I'm here again, I guess that's not that much of a surprise." 

At that, your arm stretched out and did a sweep of the white backdrop of the blank space spread before the two of you. Nightmare's turquoise orb followed the gesture, watched the flippant wave of your hand, then dropped along with the hand as it fell back to holding your calf. He stared for a moment longer, that orb vibrating as he glanced up at your face. 

**"Want to talk about it?"** Nightmare queried as he finally tilted his skull toward your frame. You shook your head. 

"Not really," you didn't even realize you'd shrugged. "There's no point in it. You can't help me, so ... I'll just sit in silence." 

...

 **"Ah, damn. I really wished it wouldn't have played out like this,"** Nightmare commented after a beat of nothing, turning his skull away and closing his visible socket. **"But, it's not like you can _reset_ or anything. Heh, that'd be almost _too_ handy." **

"Reset ... ?" you asked, both of your irises bouncing over to Nightmare. He dipped his skull in response, shifting positions so that he was sitting with his legs crisscrossed and his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket. 

**"Yeah, reset,"** Nightmare didn't elaborate. **"Listen, it wasn't supposed to happen out like this."**

You blinked, lifting your head from the depression of your packed knees and facing Nightmare directly. His words didn't make any sense, but ... you're used to that by this point. You just wished that everyone would stop beating around the bush and finally get to the point. It would have saved you from all of these mindless shenanigans and mind-games. 

Hell, you might have even discovered a solution to the Multiversal glitch already. 

"How was it supposed to play out, then?" there was a noticeable snark to your tone. Nightmare noticed, cracked open his socket, and stared hard with that fuzzy turquoise eyelight of his. 

**"Yesterday, when I sent you through your code's ultimate timeline, ... you weren't supposed to fall into your SOUL,"** Nightmare shut his eye back up and leaned forward slightly. **"Unfortunately, that's what occurred."**

"My ... code's ' _ultimate timeline'?"_ your brows scrunched together, also pushing yourself forward and scooting closer to Nightmare. "What does any of that mess mean? And, uh, why should it matter that I fell into my SOUL instead?" 

Nightmare nonchalantly shrugged, slid the bottoms of his feet out, and crooked his knees to push himself to a stand. He didn't say anything as he glanced back to you and quirked a bone-brow, wordlessly beckoning you to follow suit. Your lips pursed and your eyes narrowed, but you complied. Once you were standing straight, hands hanging limply down by your sides, Nightmare stepped forward and began trekking away. You had no other choice but to go after him. 

So, it was just this again: walking through white nothingness with Nightmare.

It was soothing, maybe. Time wasn't real and anything that existed outside of this place was no longer alive, no longer real. It was almost like a sanctuary, a mind-numbing one, but a sanctuary nonetheless. Your eyes fruitlessly scanned every centimeter of the place, searching for something but at a complete loss as to what. Nothing made sense, it doesn't matter. 

You just decided that it was easier to walk side by side with Nightmare and ignore your racing thoughts.

There wasn't a point to them here, after all. 

Eventually, though, Nightmare opened his singular socket and angled his skull to your frame. You copied his movements, regarding him as a small grin curled the corners of his teeth and a single humorless chuckle slipped past them. 

**"Your _code,_ the very culmination of every single factor that makes up the central part of your SOUL," **he began quietly, whispering slyly. **"It's the control group among the variables, the constant. No matter what a _World_ or a _Universe_ or an _Alternate Universe_ does to your SOUL or your very being, the code will always remain the same." **

The information was head-spinning and reality-altering, but you simply nodded. That wasn't _that_ mind-blowing, especially considering how many times you've visited this blank place. It was, in a way, enlightening and comforting news that brought a slight smile to one side of your lips.

"Okay, so, I'm going to assume that since that will remain a forever static part of me," you began, picking over your words carefully before speaking, "then its _'timeline'_ shares memories from many versions of myself? ... Or am I completely off here?" 

Nightmare's grin stretched. 

**"No, you're almost spot-on there,"** another chuckle reverberated in the back of his throat. **"It shares _all_ of the memories from _every_ version of yourself." **

"And you sent me through them for a reason," you blinked, lifting your palm questioningly into the air as your midriff leaned back. "I messed that up, but ... what was the point of sending me through there? What were you trying to accomplish?" 

**"Well,"** Nightmare pointedly looked away from you, **"I _had_ wanted you to find the outlier." **

"Outlier?" now that confused you; yet, at the same time, ... it didn't.

You're pretty sure you understand what Nightmare means.

That memory of your death flashes before your eyes and a shiver traces down your spine. Could that seriously be the only life where you'd been offed before your time was truly meant to come? Would you have had to experience a cluster of many memories, no, _lifetimes_ with the Tallest before it clicked what had changed? Would that have been what happened had you not fallen into your SOUL? 

That ...

That scares you. 

**"Yeah, that's right, _but,"_** Nightmare's skull scrunched down in between his shoulders, almost like he was compressing himself down. His tone sounded ... bothered. **"I think you've already figured it out."**

...

"I died," you answered lamely. 

Nightmare's skull jerked and, for a split second, it appeared as if he'd careened off his own path. His steps faltered, body hunched in on itself. And, at that moment, he looked sad. Nightmare looked forlorn, lost, a shadowy and wispy figure pressed against an eternal white. You stopped walking, too, gaze boring deep into Nightmare's back. Whether he noticed or not, you'll never know. He didn't move. He looked frozen. 

But, eventually, an almost non-existent sigh breezed through the blank space and Nightmare lifted his skull by a fraction. 

**"Indeed,"** was the only thing he said, though.

And, although you didn't think you could possibly find yourself even _more_ perplexed, you couldn't help but tilt your head in curiosity. Some part of your brain registered that this being was one of fear and terror, of dominance and destruction, of darkness. That he was a force to be reckoned with, someone to be renowned and respected. A monarch of all things terrible, of all things evil, of all things abhorred. 

A 

King of _Nightmares._

But, here he stood, sad. 

Then, a faint memory warbled in the furthest depths of your mind, and it clicked. 

Nightmare knew another version of you. He ... must, at the very least, care enough about that version to venture all this way just to communicate with you and help steer you down the path to fixing everything. If he didn't, then what would have been the point of going through all of this trouble? 

And there arose another pertinent question:

... what happened to the other versions of yourself?

If Nightmare knew you, which you've ascertained to be true, then ... why were _you_ specifically chosen for this task? Nightmare could apparently hop through the variants of his _World,_ as well as other _Worlds._ He could have chosen any other version of you, but he didn't. 

Why, though? 

Was there some specific reasoning as to why _you_ were his first choice? Or, ... was there more to it than just that? 

Were all the other versions of yourself ... _gone_? 

...

"Nightmare," you called out, hesitantly. Would he even respond? After you'd pointed out the outlier, Nightmare had kind of ... clammed up. He's probably lost in his own thoughts, his own feelings. That makes a small frown tick down the corners of your mouth. Did the idea of another version of you dying affect him _that_ badly? 

...

Maybe your theory is right. 

Maybe you're the only version of yourself left. 

...

 **"..."** Nightmare finally regarded you. There was a faraway look in that cyan orb of his, even though he was staring directly into your own eyes. It was such an intense gaze that you couldn't help but shrink away and avert your own stare. So many different emotions had been swirling about in that glowing light, so many thoughts and words left unspoken.

You feel it's better they remain that way. 

"Am ... Am I the only one that's ... left?" it was hard to express your theory. Just knowing that there were so many different parallel universes out there, so many different versions of yourself that could live _so many different_ lives, that could experience people and adventures that you couldn't even begin to fathom; yet, ... they're all dead and gone now. 

It was terrifying to imagine. 

**"... Yes,"** came out smaller than a whisper. Both of your eyebrows darted up to your forehead and your eyes jerked back to meet Nightmare's, searching that flickering orb for any traces of a lie and coming out empty-handed. You don't know why that was so shocking to hear, but ... then you realize that maybe it's more world-shattering than surprising and you find that that's easier to swallow. 

"Oh, uh, ... what happened to them?" you don't entirely understand why you asked that; maybe because it felt like the best place to start, even if it seems almost silly. Nightmare probably doesn't know. However, ... there's a strange feeling in your gut that tells you that maybe he _does_ know. 

And, whenever he doesn't quite meet your eye anymore, you realize that the feeling had been right. 

**"The glitch,"** is his cryptic and vague answer. Your head cocks to the side, brows furrowed. The glitch? The one that's making all of the Multiverses go haywire? 

"What did that do to them, exactly?" 

Nightmare shuts his singular socket. 

**"It ... encoded them all ... out."**

You swear, at those words, your heart pitted into an endless chasm in the bottom of your stomach. 

"Encoded them out? What does that mean?" you paused, mouth slightly agape and the tip of your tongue pressed to the back of your front teeth, and shook your head, "No, why? Why would it do that?" 

Nightmare shrugs, **"After something or, more specifically, _someone_ was ... _stolen_ from one of the Multiverses, ... it consumed back its revenge." **

You inhaled sharply to start firing off more questions, but Nightmare's socket snapped open and he looked at you again. 

**"The other versions of yourself weren't the only ones who were wiped out,"** he shifted his body and pivoted around on the balls of one of his feet. **"People that had been particularly close to you: friends, family, enemies, lovers. Not all of them necessarily, but ... some of them."**

"Even in my own Universe?" 

Panic had flooded your entire system. The only thing you could think about was all of the people that had all but winked out of your memory during your stay on the _Massive._ Everyone that had been important to your life at some point, all the people that you loved and cared about - even though their names and faces have faded away, you still care about them. You're horrified at the thought of any of them being devoured by a spiteful Multiverse. 

It was too painful to even consider. 

But, _thankfully,_ Nightmare shook his head and said, **"No. It won't touch your _Universe."_**

"Oh, thank, God," relief momentarily washed over your frame until his words registered in your mind, and you bit your tongue. "Wait, ... why not?" 

**"Your Universe happens to be a _Central_ one," **Nightmare flippantly waved his hand about as he elucidated. **"It _also_ happens to be where the glitch stems from, so, of course, nothing will be encoded out of there."**

.

.

.

"No way," you took a bold step toward Nightmare, a grimace stretching across your features, "No _damn_ way." 

Nightmare blinked at your suddenness, at the sheer intensity of the anger laced through your tone. He cocked his head to the side and arched his back, leaning away as you approached. You ignored his reaction; just feeling your fingers fist themselves into tight balls and your jaw clench together in anger was enough to keep you determined. There was a loud grating that echoed around in your mouth as your top and bottom row of teeth ground against one another. It would have normally made you wince, but you were way too distracted for that. 

You could only focus on Nightmare. 

"This all stems from _my Universe?"_ the words were spat with hostility and venom. "It really is _their_ fault, isn't it?"

Nightmare's visible brow ridge quirked, socket barely narrowed. 

**"Whose?"**

"Those godforsaken Tallest!" a growl rippled your words as one of your feet stomped against the ground, thundering and rumbling and reverberating. "They caused this, didn't they? They started this fucking glitch and they ruined my life. They've ruined it all." 

And suddenly there was a gut-sinking feeling that made your entire body feel like lead, made you feel weak and heavy and weighed-down. Tears pricked your eyes, but you desperately fought to hold them back. You bit your lip; your entire body felt hot, like really hot. It was miserably hot. Sadly, and honestly, you couldn't tell if it was from anger or from grief. It didn't matter to you anymore. 

Nightmare's skull perked up as his expression drew up in surprise, staring down at your form with a flurry of emotions that didn't make sense and shouldn't make the tears prickle harder. It did, though, and then the tears spilled down your cheeks like there was no tomorrow. A very small, choked sob slipped past your lips and one of your balled fists came up at your eyes to bat away the rivulets of tears. 

"Well!? Was it them?" there was fury ablaze in your eyes as you jerked your gaze up and bored it into Nightmare's. Tears warbled your irises, but Nightmare couldn't focus on that. All he could see was the rage. 

Softly, with both of his palms held out in an appeasing manner, Nightmare shook his skull, **"No, it's ... it's not like that. There's more to it."**

"What could you possibly mean?" your legs pumped before you could even register what was happening as both of your hands slammed down atop his shoulders. "Just tell me the truth! Stop hopping around and tell me what's going on! I - I don't wanna live like this anymore!" 

Nightmare wouldn't quite meet your eyes anymore. His turquoise orb dropped to the floor after his body shifted and adjusted to the added weight. You couldn't read his expression now. 

**"The Tallest. They're ... they're also victims to this glitch,"** Nightmare shuffled, hands falling down by his sides. **"It was an accident -- a mistake. It wasn't meant to play out like this."**

Blood pounded alive in your ringing eardrums, heart racing a mile a minute. Your mouth was gaping like a fish, a jumble of words forming in your head as all of them competed to bounce off the tip of your tongue. They only managed to stutter and sputter out into small susurrations as you stared Nightmare down in disbelief. 

"N-No. No, I refuse that," the bridge of your nose crinkled into a scowl as both of your eyes boggled. "No, that's not true. They're evil, they're bad, they ... they ... they hurt me... ! Th-They ... " 

_they were also victims._

The heels of your palms pounded against your forehead as your entire body vibrated. Your head bobbled on its axis, shaking and spinning and whirling and now you're sick. You wretched, feeling nothing in your stomach but bile and acid and emptiness and then it burned the back of your throat and nostrils. Hyperventilated breaths stuttered out of your sore frame as you stumbled away from Nightmare. 

You knew this. 

You knew that they were affected by the glitch, you'd already thought that. 

Then, ... 

why did it hurt _so much_ to finally learn that that's the truth? 

Both of your hands fell down to the small of your belly, cradling the flesh only mere centimeters from the apex betwixt your legs and you hiccuped. Your heart throbbed against your sternum as your nails dug into the sensitive skin. Static crawled all over every inch of you. Numb, electrifying, asphyxiated. 

Something was pressing you down. 

You knew that the Tallest could be good.

Memories flit before your eyes. 

Nightmare's visage flickered. 

You coughed and choked. 

"N-Nightmare, _please,"_ was an almost breathless plea, "Just ... tell me who caused this all." 

The whole world was lurching and careening. 

Nothing was clear anymore. 

Blurry, lost, and faded. 

Your lips were on fire. 

They were burning. 

Burning alive. 

_"Please."_

The last clear emotion that crossed Nightmare's face was _pain._

He frowned. 

You couldn't breathe anymore. 

He inhaled softly through his parted teeth. 

Everything way too hazy to see. 

Shadows doused the world. 

**"It**

**...**

where are you?

what is this?

**was**

**...**

are you dead now?

nothing's moving.

this beat's stopped stomping.

.

.

.

**... [REDACTED]."**

_/_

_File corrupted; Erasing file: [NIGHTMARE]._

_/_

_\-- -_

_"Hun,_ rise and shine!" 

You gasped, eyes snapping open as you awoke from the dead. Everything was blindingly bright. Both of your hands darted out from around your chest and flailed, grappling for any sort of purchase you greedily sucked in as much air as possible. There was a clatter as something fell from them, but you paid that no mind. Your mind was foggy and your sinuses were clogged up like you had been held underwater, like you'd drowned. You couldn't think properly. 

"Woah, what's _that?"_ a shuffle, then there was the sound of some sort of metal scraping across cloth. _"Buttercup,_ where'd you find this?" 

Blearily, your eyes wrenched shut and decided that it was a safer bet to just barely crack open. 

"H-Huh ... ?" slowly, your head swiveled against something soft and warm. Your brows furrowed as your hands fell down to whatever your body was laying on and gripped it. Fabric, silky and smooth - sheets, perhaps? There was another shuffle. 

"Yeah, and who exactly gave it to you?" your position was disturbed as more weight settled right next to your body, almost like someone was clambering in with you. That made your hardly cracked eyes widened slightly, and that's when you noticed that you were definitely sleeping in a bed. But, not just any bed, 

this was your _shared_ bed. 

"U-Uh, um, ... " your words fizzed out. Carefully licking your lips and swallowing thickly, you attempted to talk once again. "Gave me ... what?" 

Purple's visage was the first one that cleared out. His antennae were quirked up and pointed forward, the feelers clicking along as he stared down at your form in concern. Your lids squinted as your upper lip curled slightly, trying to formulate words but finding nothing left to say. His violet orbs glittered. 

_"This,"_ Red's voice answered. 

Turning your head to the side, your gaze landed on Red's frame. He was kneeling over on his knees, propping his upper body with one arm and suspending the other in midair. Something glinted, and when your eyes narrowed, that's when you noticed that he was curling his digits around what looked to be a pendant. 

"What the ... ?" at this, your hands slid around and behind your back to push yourself up. One of Red's hairless brows arched, but he didn't comment as you lurched forward and snatched the object from his grasp. Inspecting it by turning it over a couple of times in your hands, you couldn't even begin to ponder on its origin. They only thing you could do was stare intently at the gem placed in the center, surrounded by royal gold and intricate designs that looked fit for a king, and polished off by a small chain that connected to a thick, soft, and royal purple cloth that served as a mock necklace.

It was 

_turquoise_. 

The same shade as Nightmare's singular eyelight. 

"Did another ... Irken give that to you?" Purple's voice sliced through the sudden ringing in your ears and you about gasped. Blinking away the shock, you quickly glanced at Purple and shook your head. 

He had sounded bitter.

"No, I'm ... I'm not sure _where_ it came from," that answer was truthful. You _really_ didn't know where it came from, nor could you probably even understand where it came from either. But, even so, there was a small inkling trickling inside of your mind that told you that you knew its owner. 

"Then let's throw it away," Red snickered, "no use in keeping a dumb rock, right?" 

He stretched his lax arm forward, claws at the ready, and attempted to retrieve the pendant. You emitted a high-pitched gasp and instantly drew your hands against your bosom, leaning away from those sharp, sharp points. Red's antennae flickered in momentary confusion before he deadpanned, head tilted off to the side. 

"What? _C'mon,_ we don't even know what it is," Red shrugged lackadaisically. "What's the big deal, then?" 

"Er, I, um, ..." _quick, quick! Think of an excuse!_ "I think it's pretty; I don't want to throw it out." 

The looks both of them stared down at you with were incredulous and imploring. Purple's face softened first before the corners of his slim lips barely jerked down, but he just shrugged and angled his head away from your own. He seemed ... _off._ Had something upset him? You didn't really have the time to ponder as Red eventually emitted a quiet scoff and rolled his those pink lemonade flecks. His arm joined the other one propping him up against the mattress, pressing in before he pushed himself back and up off the bed entirely. You watched as his entire frame rolled along with the movement, digits curling even tighter around the pendant in both fear _and_ comfort. 

"Pretty ladies like pretty things, yeah, all right," Red commented more to himself than anyone else. His antennae bounced around in a full circle before he offered a nonchalant smile. "I'll keep that in mind for later. But, get up, _buttercup._ We're running late ... _again."_

You blinked and parrotted, "Again?" 

"Mmhm," Red nodded, stretching out an arm and offering an open palm. _"You_ have more lessons with General Seiiki, and _we_ have to attend to our daily leader duties. Y'know, the usual?" 

Right. 

Of course.

Of course, things would just resume like normal. 

You don't know why you thought last night would change any of that. 

"Oh, all right," were the only words that you murmured. Soundlessly, and honestly without any single care left in the world, you shifted forward and accepted Red's hand. There was a smug grin that stretched across his features as he yanked his arm back and lifted your frame off the bed, but you ignored it as sudden and hot pain buzzed through every inch of your body. A broken gasp spilled from your chapped lips as you tumbled off the mattress and all but collapsed into Red's open embrace. 

Wincing, and feeling Red's arms snake around your shoulders, you momentarily glanced down at your midriff. That was where the pain began. You felt stiff, sore. Everything down there was itching with static. Tears pricked your ducts. You blinked them away. 

"Aww, heh. Falling for me now, are ya?" there was a hint of something in Red's smarmy tone that you couldn't quite distinguish, but you brushed it off and released a couple of awkward laughs to amuse him. He smiled suddenly seemed a little more genuine. "Here, lemme help." 

Then, without a moment to lose, Red's frame crumpled in the middle as he bent forward to hook his arms around your back and your knees to lift you off the ground. You didn't even react; you're so used to it at this point. One of Red's antennae waggled before he pressed your body closer to his chest and stepped forward. 

Your gaze lazily swept across the room as you rest your cheek against his clavicle, then something clicked. 

"Did you guys bring me back here last night?" your irises then trailed down to your body, expecting to see yourself mostly nude - only to notice that your dress from yesterday had returned. How curious. 

Red nodded, one of his eyes closed, "Yeah, you were a little too _tuckered out_ to make the journey back with us. Purp' carried you." 

Ah, that made sense. 

Glancing at Purple with a small smile, your moves faltered as you noticed that he hadn't moved from the same exact spot that he'd been in since you've been awake. His shoulders were drooped, and his head was downcast. He hadn't even reacted whenever Red said his name. 

Swallowing nervously and plastering that ginger smile across your face again, you called softly, "Thank you for that, Pur." 

He twitched. Antennae flickered. Purple just weakly lifted an arm and slowly swayed his hand. 

"Anything for you." 

And then he was silent again. 

Your brows furrowed, mouth agape and inhaling inaudibly to question what had bothered him, yet Red just ignored the strange aura clouding Purple as he activated the door. It hissed open, which made your body flinch as you momentarily glanced at the hall outside and back up to Red's wide grin. The furrow deepened, feeling awfully uncomfortable about the idea of either one of these two being upset - mostly because you feared what the repercussions could mean for you - and only slightly offended at being interrupted. 

Red's grin stretched a little further and that's when your gaze fell down to the floor. He trekked through the threshold, a hop in his gait as he went along. Your lids carefully and slowly blinked, feeling gooseflesh suddenly prick against your skin and you shuddered. Fire and ice doused your frame, and you instinctually glanced back up to Purple. 

You only caught a small glimpse as the doors slid back on their own accord, but 

his imploring leer had watched you the entire way. 

\-- -

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Your eyes focused blankly on the wall directly behind Seiiki's head. The room was quiet, save for the murmured ticking of a clock. Hardly any of the time spent here really meant anything. It all blurred together, disorientating and clueless, and it sparked the migraine that pounded away at your temples. Your face remained stoic, however. 

There wasn't anything to emote other than pain and agony, so what was the point?

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Seiiki was staring at you. She _knew_ that there was something wrong. Your lesson had started nearly over an hour ago, and after about half an hour of thoroughly going through some of the most basic Irken words and receiving absolutely zilch in response, she had stopped speaking. And so, now, she just looked right at you. There was some sort of emotion etched through her features, but you couldn't really distinguish it and decided that it was best to not question it. 

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Heat brushed against your cheeks and salt prickled your eyes. Your lashes fluttered in defense. The corners of your mouth ticked down, lips warbling all the while. Your digits curled into themselves, fisting against the fabric of your dress. The noise it emitted was a soft _shhh._ Ringing blared in your ears; like static, like a cacophony of voices, like a glitched hiss. 

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

One stray tear collected against your lashes, vibrating at the tips before it spilled over and traced over your flushed cheeks. Seiiki noticed; your breath hitched. Another beat of silence before one of Seiiki's arm carefully stretched forward, bending her chest over the table, and slid her thumb across the tear to swipe it away. There was a breathy whine in the back of your throat, a choked sob, and you ever so slightly leaned into the hold. 

The world fuzzed around the two of you. Nothing left but shadowy darkness. Seiiki's electrifyingly blue eyes were aglow -- a beacon of hope. 

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

"You're upset," her voice was ginger and gentle and caring and your hand tightened against your dress. 

You nodded curtly. 

"What seems to be troubling you?" her hand had yet to fall away from your face. You were grateful for that. Seiiki's palm felt like warmth, like comfort. It truly felt like her touch held no ill will toward you; this was the safest you've felt your entire stay here. You swallowed thickly. 

"I-I don't even know if I c-can say it," your words sputtered out, everything in your mind was a jumbled mess. You didn't want to ramble, you didn't want her hand off your face. Why can't you think straight? "You won't believe it." 

Seiiki arched a hairless brow, her two digits curling around and under your jaw, "Oh? Why is that?" 

"Because I d-didn't at first, either," your tone was sour. Your face probably looked sour. Your mouth was heavy with saliva. Sour. 

You couldn't look into Seiiki's eyes; they were intense, powerful. They made shivers trace down your spine. Her gaze wasn't unlike Red's in that sense, but ... it felt so much more _wholesome._ In a way, it felt like she had your best interests in mind. That was weird. She didn't know you, you didn't know her. Yet, ... feeling the tips of her claws barely graze your flesh, she felt right. 

Your face blanched. 

Fear, regret, remorse, panic, and even more fear. 

...

Curiosity. 

...

_could Seiiki feel it, too?_

_..._

"Well, you'll never know unless you attempt such," Seiiki stated so ... factually. Her usage of words, her tone, and her influx - she felt so formal, yet so familiar at the same time. Your irises bounced up to study how her seemingly usual and hardened expression had melted away into something softer, of the look she'd stared down at you with during the first encounter. Your heart pounded in your chest. More tears pricked your ducts, your breathing quickened. 

"I - Well, heh, see, it's, er, ... complicated," you couldn't tear your eyes away from those blue orbs now. 

She tilted her head further to the side, "How so?"

Now, to tell her or bottle this all inside? 

...

"I want to go home," you started off, feeling her unwavering gaze bore into your own. Your frame was quivering. You felt so anxious. "I don't want to be here anymore, I don't want to be with the - ... the Tallest." 

Seiiki didn't say anything. Maybe she was waiting for more of an elaboration. You couldn't do anything other than gulp down your bubbling nerves. 

"But, don't get me wrong, it's not necessarily the fact that I'm surrounded by aliens or anything. You seem pleasant enough. It's just - ... I want a happy ending, and ... I'm not going to get that with _them."_

"Is that so?" there was a curiosity lacing her tongue as she drew out the last word, one of her antennae quirking straight up into the air and clicking once. Dread pitted in your stomach. 

"Well, yes, but no, but, uh," you faltered, glancing to and fro for the right words and clacking your teeth together. "It's ... more than that. I can fix this. I can. It's, er, I just have to figure out _how."_

Seiiki's frame leaned back by a few inches, cupped hand fluttering away from your face as she did so. You couldn't help but feel a surge of disappointment at this, and your face suddenly felt way too chilly to handle. She propped back in her chair, the hand that had been against your cheek loose and gestured in the air. 

_"'Fix this'?_ Interesting," was the first comment she made. There was a momentary pause before she continued. "What exactly is it that you're trying to fix? A way back home? If you're their chosen mate, then I think that's going to be quite impossible. Dangerous, even." 

You shook your head sharply. 

"No! I know that there's no way I'm going to be able to go home," a humorless chuckle escaped as your tone turned bitter. _"They'd find me anyway."_

"Yes, that is correct," her voice was flat now. "So, what are you trying to fix, then?" 

...

You hesitated. 

Seiiki had listened to everything that you've said so far, but ... would she even believe the rest of it? Whatever living nightmare that was tormenting you hadn't started making sense until after you'd hopped through countless memories and fell inside of your own SOUL. It was difficult to comprehend. A line appeared between your brows. Why _was_ she even listening to you? It was an oddity amongst an entire race that seemed to fear their leaders. Rine, of course, had also been another oddity - but you had chalked all of that up to plain curiosity. Your brain started whizzing; were oddities ... common? 

Or, and this makes a sadness like nothing you've never before felt drum in your heart to think about, maybe she was only listening because it might possibly benefit her leaders. 

...

"My happy ending," was all you could manage from in between the sudden spike of emotions and swelling tears. Seiiki's glowing orbs narrowed at your repetition of a response, but she didn't press further. 

You're glad she didn't. 

There wasn't even really a point in divulging her, anyway. The risks were way too high. Plus, you're positive that only the Tallest are the others one aware of such a situation - and they didn't want to talk about it with you. So, ... what's the point? 

...

a ghost touch flashes across your cheek, warm and gentle.

...

Your brows further furrowed. 

Then again, what's the point of _not_ telling her? 

-

"I know this is going to sound crazy and, frankly, impossible, but," air was sharply sucked through your teeth, _"someone_ has unraveled the Multiverses." 

Both of Seiiki's antennae clicked, but she remained silent. Her expression was stoic, but her gaze said another story. Those ice-blue flecks whirled and buzzed along the bridges and valleys of your face, inspecting and searching. You took that as your cue to continue. 

"The Tallest are aware of it, too," you added on encouragingly, drawing both of your hands up in front of your chest and balling them together. "They just don't wanna talk to me about it. But, there are only a few things that I really need to know to be able to actually accomplish fixing this ... mess. They're the ones who have those answers."

Seiiki dipped her head, "I can see your dilemma." 

"Yeah, and, it's ... crucial, I feel," you didn't exactly know how to voice your thoughts in a way that made sense.

The Tallest have committed unforgivable atrocities to you, things that don't deserve redemption, yet ... that was the glitch's doing. They're aware of other _Worlds_ and _Universes_ out there, they're aware that they've experienced many different lives with you. It's obvious. They remember _everything._ And, when that memory of your death flickers in front of your face again, you could understand how it would affect them. Having to remember hundreds of different lives with a person - some where you've fallen in love with them, some where you're the best of friends with them, some where you've seen their deaths, or even some where many other things happened - all at once, who knows what it could do to the mind's psyche? 

Especially once the memories fade out of reality, you look around, and they're nowhere to be seen. 

You shudder at the thought. 

"The only way that not only myself but the Tallest, too, are going to get a happy ending is by correcting this _glitch_ in the Multiverses," you concluded with a look of determination set on your face, catching Seiiki's stare and awaiting her reaction. 

But she stayed quiet for a long time. 

You swallowed down your anxiety the longer she remained that way. She was the only ... _real_ person that you've shared this with. One of your hands fell back against your chest and caught the pendant settled against the valley of your bust. It had been securely looped around your neck as soon as you arrived for your lessons, ... just in case. You really didn't want to lose it. Seiiki's gaze caught the movement and those ice-blue flecks bounced down to the pendant, staring long and hard into the turquoise shine. Then, after a few more tense moments, her shoulders relaxed and she met your eyes again.

"...," she released a deep sigh and closed her eyes. "I will offer my help."

Your head perked up at this and your fingers tightened around the golden rims of the pendant. 

"... Really?" 

"Of course, why would I lie?" she retorted, crossed her arms, and swept her gaze along the room. "I would do anything for my Tallest and my, soon-to-be, _Lady_ of the Empire. If this will not only help you all but ensure prosperity as well, I will do whatever it takes." 

You felt an arrow pierce through your heart, but you'll take that just fine. But, then, something else popped up. 

"How exactly are you going to help me? The Tallest don't even tell _me_ the whole of it all," your forehead puckered and you glanced back down at your lap. "But, maybe if I just keep trying ... hmm, I don't know. "

"You had stated that you still needed to discover a few more things before you could properly fix the glitch," Seiiki stated calmly, arching a brow. "Once you have all of the factors, then a solution _and_ answer must be made. And, if we're theorizing about anything multiversal, then it's definitely not your or my forte."

Damn. You hadn't considered all of the scientific factors behind this whole ordeal. Seiiki was correct, though. Even if you did reveal whatever sparked the glitch, you wouldn't have the means to be able to fix it. Who knows what all it could entail? Time-travel, space rifts, universal travel, world-hopping? A sudden heavy weight pressed down onto your shoulders. It was way too much to think about. 

Your chapped lips cracked as they parted, saliva bridging and snapping, as you faltered and picked through what exactly to say - but nothing came.

"That's where my assistance comes in," Seiiki sliced through your blank thoughts. "There are several other Irkens that I ... know personally. One of them, after given a rundown of the situation, would be willing to help right off the bat. Anything science or engineering-related is his strong suit. The others, however, ... might be a little hesitant."

"Hesitant?" you echoed. 

Seiiki nodded, "Yes. One is - sorry, _was_ an Invader. Now he's back to his Elite duties and under my reigns. The other is merely a Food Service Drone. If she's suspected of any suspicious behavior, it could mean an almost immediate trial or execution." 

A rock formed at the bottom of your stomach and you frowned, "Th-Then, do you think it's a good idea to ask them for help? I don't want anyone else to get hurt in this!" 

"It's not a problem; the three of them owe me a favor for ...," she trailed off, chuckled softly, and shrugged. "They owe me. And this is for the good of the Empire, I'm positive it won't be an issue." 

You stared down at your lap, _hard._ The mere idea of putting others in danger just for a little peace of mind felt horrible, but ... Seiiki's words resonated deeply within you. If the glitch was fixed, there were _so many things and people_ that would benefit from it - not just yourself. Having more help, practically, was the smart move. 

Your fingers unfurled from around the pendant, hand inching back down to your lap as you finally caught Seiiki's gaze again. 

She was awaiting your answer. 

And a small smile graced your lips. 

"All right ... let's do it." 

Seiiki's expression mirrored yours. 

\--

The soft pattering of your footfalls reverberated off the curved walls of the _Massive._ Rine's antennae fluttered as she guided you through the dim and winding halls, the destination your shared bedroom. She had been summoned straight after your lesson - though you're sure it was more of a conference than anything now - with Seiiki ended. The general had thought that it was best that you return to your chambers and rest, even though you had protested that the Tallest probably wouldn't be all too joyous to hear that. In the end, however, Seiiki had gently swayed your opinion and you'd reluctantly digressed. 

You had bid her farewell with a small wave and a polite smile, finding that amused twinkle in her ice-blue flecks just a little too intimidating to look at. 

Rine, on the very same hand you were on, wouldn't quite meet your gaze, either. 

It, no doubt, left you feeling extremely confused. Rine hasn't ever seemed like the type to bow her head and follow along seamlessly; there was a natural curiosity in her heart that left her, while foolish in the Irken Empire, yearning for answers. She wasn't rude or impolite, just ... fascinated by the world around her. You didn't find anything inherently wrong with that, but, as you glance her up and down, you noticed that _something's_ changed. 

Her shoulders sagged, taut and drawn up. Her entire frame seemed to be hunched in on itself, and her head and gaze were angled downcast. Those usually big and shiny doe-eyes were half-lidded, coated by a glossy sheen. Even that ever eager expression that was laced through her features had melted away into something meager and despondent. Your eyebrows drew together once you noticed the slight dimples pressed into the corners of her mouth with a barely noticeable frown, intrigued and worried about what could possibly be upsetting Rine.

Then, instinctually, your irises zipped down to her hands. Messing with one's hands was a nervous habit, and it was also a good clue to tell if something even _was_ bothering them. You stared down hard at the bulky cloth bunching over her wrists and clashing together over her digits that obscured her hands almost entirely, waiting patiently to see if they'd twitch or shake on their own accord. 

Several moments passed, and just when you thought it was futile, there was a jerk. 

and what you saw, 

"Rine, _Jesus,_ what the actual hell?" your brows scrunched closer together as you pivoted around on your axis to face her directly, "What happened?"

At your words, Rine's gait faltered and the rhythm of her antennae sputtered to nonexistent. Her eyes were wider than saucers as she slowly swiveled her head around to look at you, nothing but absolute fear dousing her features. Rine's mouth fell agape, stuttering over sentences and phrases that never came and shivering under your scrutinizing stare. 

"M-My _Duchess,_ p-please, I assure you th-that I'm fine," Rine then reared both of her arms into the depths of her sleeves, offering a forced smile and click of her antennae. Those fell back along the base of her head as she stared in apprehension. You couldn't help but frown, realizing that maybe you'd come off too strong. Shaking your head, you fluttered your lashes and tried once more. 

"Rine, I didn't mean to startle you, I just ... " you trailed off, biting your lip, and slowly stretched your hands out to her own, "please, may I see what happened?" 

Rine's entire frame was shivering, watching helplessly as you held both of your palms out and up. Those amber orbs vibrated with such an intensity, such an emotion, that your entire heart clenched up. She seemed absolutely scared; whether it was for her life, her safety, or whatever your reaction would be couldn't be distinguished. That glossy sheen across her orbs warbled as her shaking hands ever so slowly reached out and splayed across your palms. 

And there, no longer hidden by robes, were stark white bandages against tea-green skin. 

"Where did these come from?" the bandages were wrapped from the very tips of her claws all the way down to her wrists. They were fresh, too, which meant that the injuries were recent. Your head craned up, gaze tender and concerned as you arched a brow. Rose pink tears collected around the ducts of Rine's eyes; your heart almost shattered. 

"M-My punishment for in-insubordination," was the only thing she said. Her digits twitched after her words. She barely tightened her hold on your hands. You couldn't help but stare in disbelief. 

"Insubordination?" you tilted your head to the side. "I ... find that hard to believe. What exactly was it that you did?" 

Rine's mouth vacantly open and closed as she searched for her words, and that right there was enough to plant a seed of suspicion in your mind. Had she really disobeyed a direct order, or ... was that just an excuse to harm her?

"I ... have been too informal with you, _My Duchess._ Thus, I have not only disrespected you, but The _Almighty Tallest_ and the _Empire_ as a whole." 

...

No. 

Oh, no damn way.

"For _fuck's sake,"_ you growled and carefully curled your own fingers over Rine's. She flinched back and you couldn't help but wince as well. "Are the Tallest the ones that ordered this? Did they do _this_ to you?" 

Rine whimpered. 

And that was the only answer that you needed. 

"Rine, I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry," there was a bitterness that drenched your mouth as you swallowed down the sudden urge to cry. It's not that you're even surprised, it's just so ... shattering. Deep breath in, deep breath out. The Tallest have been affected, too. The glitch got them, too. Don't think too deeply about the repercussions, think about the future. Think about a time when you've fixed everything and everyone gets a happy ending. Don't think, don't cry. 

Your hands were shaking along with Rine's as you dipped your head down to the floor, feeling the world press down on your shoulders again. Both of your knees were wobbling as you desperately willed yourself to stay upright, to not crash straight down to the floor. Rine didn't deserve to see that, not after what's happened to her because of _you._

But, then, there was a soft chirrup. 

So silent that you'd almost missed it. 

Lifting your head back up by a couple of inches, your eyes met Rine's glowing ambers. Her hairless brows were knitted together, and a few tears had spilled over and dripped down her cheeks. Her face was flushed was a macaroon tan, antennae quirked just barely above the flat of her head. You sniffed; you hadn't even realized that tears had pooled against your lids. 

"I wished this wouldn't have happened to you," came out honestly before you could even filter yourself. "You haven't done anything wrong. Not to me, at least." 

"... Thank you, My _Duchess,"_ was the only thing Rine said. Both of your gazes fell to your interlocked fingers, silent. Your stares were hard and there was a pang in your chest. More tears prickled the shells of your eyes. Rose pink blurred in your vision. Soundlessly, and delicately, you shifted your arms ever so slightly and drew Rine in for a hug. 

And, even though it shouldn't have surprised you, Rine accepted the embrace back. 

Her palms looped over your arms and rested against your shoulder blades, head nestled into the cranny of your neck. Your hands mimicked Rine's as you gingerly settled your cheek against the side of her head. The hold was warm, filled with tears that never quite reached the ground, and quiet. Your lids wrenched closed as you tried to reign in the uncomfortable prickle that stabbed your eyes, tried to keep your breathing calm, and tried not to think about the bad anymore. 

until, 

_"Ahem."_

Your heart pitted in the gaping chasm inside your stomach. Rine's body visibly stiffened against your own, almost as if she'd been turned to stone. The air around the both of you went cold, and - suddenly - you found it very hard to breathe. You recognized that voice, you knew just exactly _who_ was standing only a few mere meters from you. The flesh of your palms felt like conflagrations, burning alive and only getting hotter by the second the longer you held them close to Rine's body. 

_not good, not good, not good, not good_

You swallowed your thick saliva, feeling your throat close and constrict at the motion as you carefully angled your head off to the side. 

There, just as you'd been expecting, were the Tallest. 

Red's leer was back, that dangerous one that sent chills racing down your spine. His red orbs were alight with a flurry of emotions, of things you've seen before but still find yourself blown away by each and every single time. You tried your hardest to avoid catching his stare, to avoid getting lost in the depths of vehemence. 

Instead, your eyes buzzed over to Purple. He was usually the ... less unsettling of the brothers. His stares didn't send your nerves rocketing or perspiration coating your skin or spark fear bubbling in your throat. He was the safe one, he was the ...

_!_

Purple's regard was burning alive with just as many emotions, if not more, as Red's. It felt like time and space had stopped altogether as soon as your irises crossed with those lilac flecks. Your heart was pounding in your chest, your fingers had involuntarily dug into Rine's back. There was a spark against the valley of your bust, something so shocking and electrifying, but you were unable to rip your gaze away from Purple. His expression was vacant, blank, gaping. Like a black hole. Like something right out of your worst nightmares. 

it felt like he'd stolen your SOUL right out of every fiber in your being. 

...

_"M-My Tallest!"_

Rine's sputtering voice snapped you out of whatever daze you'd been hypnotized in. You blinked, shook your head lightly, and jerked your head back to Rine. She ripped herself out of your embrace, tripping and stumbling backward as she tried to place as much distance between the two of you as possible. She was trembling like a leaf. Your heart went out for her. 

"Slacking with your duties, Maid Drone?" Red's sly voice wafted into your eardrums. 

"Forgive me, My T-Tallest, I s-severely and d-deeply apologize," Rine's legs vibrated and crooked at the knees, indicating that she wanted to just absolutely dart out of Red's line of sight. She knew that wasn't possible, though. So her form just continued to clip as she tried to maintain some sense of calm. "I was just bringing her b-back to her qu-quarters as ordered." 

Red took a single step forward, "That's not what it looked like to me." 

Then he took several more steps forward, drawing closer, "It looked like you were disobeying previous orders." 

Red was so close now, and Purple skirted only a mere step behind him, "It looked like what a _**defect** _does." 

There was a whimper, a whirring, a shimmer of glimmering metal, and then 

_Schlick!_

_Skkkk._

_Clack._

"Stop! Please, don't hurt her!" your arms were splayed out horizontally and your chest was heaving. Rine's figure shrank down behind your own, too afraid to be seen by the Tallest but too afraid to scuttle off. She stared up at the back of your head in awe. One of the metal spider-like appendages from Red's PAK glinted directly in front of your eyes. You could see your reflection against the shine, could feel its tip just barely poking right between your brows. Your breath shuddered out. 

The apparatus inched backward until it disappeared behind Red's frame. 

"Aw, _Buttercup,_ heh," Red released an awkward chuckle. Those pink lemonade flecks whorled around in a complete circle before they refocused on your visage. It seemed like Red didn't have any sort of retort. 

"Hey," was the only greeting you offered. Tossing a glance over your shoulder and catching those honey flecks in Rine's eyes, you exhaled shakily before stretching a warbling smile across your lips. "Thank you, Rine, for accompanying me. You can go now, if you wish. I'll stay with the Tallest - it's okay." 

You didn't want to be around the Tallest currently. What they'd done to Rine was still so very fresh on your mind. Their reasoning behind it was also present; and, here, they'd caught Rine with her arms wrapped around your frame and her face flush with yours. That wasn't good. You knew Rine was in danger. She needed to get out of their presence. 

Rine's antennae perked up as she glanced between you and the Tallest. She looks conflicted. You're sure she's also thinking the same exact thing, but you don't know if she'll listen. The Tallest _are_ her _leaders,_ after all. You attempted to soften your smile in desperation, hoping to gently coax her into turning tail and escaping. The Tallest hadn't refuted your order, maybe she'll go. 

_Come on, come on!_

"Of course, My _Duchess,"_ came out softer than a murmur as she dipped her head almost halfway down her torso. Then, without any further prompting, Rine pivoted around and scurried down the hallway opposite the Tallest as fast as she could while still maintaining a decent posture. Your heart definitely felt a little better watching her make a safe exit. 

But, you couldn't watch her forever. Soon her figure curved around a corner and disappeared from sight, and you knew that you'd have to face the future. Gulping, and sighing out softly in relief and anxiety, you turned your head back around to see the Tallest towering above your frame. You fluttered your lashes and craned your neck upward to be able to look at them properly, that smile from before still plastered on your face. Red's expression was unreadable. 

"Did you guys want something?" that definitely seemed like a good place to start asking questions. You're fairly certain that your lesson with Seiiki definitely didn't take nearly as much time to finish today as it had yesterday, so shouldn't these two still be busy? The gnawing query in the back of your mind that asked how they knew you were even done or how they knew exactly where to find you went ignored. A brief glimpse of Red's smirk flashes in front of your eyes; you remember the cameras. 

Red blinked slowly, akin to a cat, and fluttered his antennae, "Yeah, actually. Care to join us?" 

"Um, ... sure," your arms crossed against your chest, effectively blocking the majority of the pendant from sight. "What are we doing?"

"Heh, glad you asked," Red slinked forward, crumpled in the middle, and snaked his arms around your frame to hoist you into the air. "We're going on a little ' _mini_ ' tour."

That piqued your curiosity. 

"Tour?" there was a small hint of excitement in your voice. If they show you how to navigate through this labyrinth of a ship better, then who knows what possibilities could stem from that? Maybe you'll be able to find some places of solitude to scamper off to whenever everything - ~~_more like the Tallest_~~ _-_ becomes too overbearing. "Okay, that sounds great."

Red grins down at you, a twinkle of amusement in those pink lemonade flecks. There's a thud of your heart against your chest. And, even though you hopelessly will it away, you can't help but feel a burning powder across your cheeks under the look. You briefly wonder how many other versions of yourself have swooned to that look. An uncomfortably nervous chuckle bubbles in your throat as Red spins around and treks forward. 

and you miss the way Purple stares at the pendant now visible on your chest. 

\-- -

“Uh, so, … this is our _least favorite_ place, but … we thought you’d like it.” 

The three of you were currently standing in some sort of mock civic center. It was a spacious room with a tall, curving ceiling that had a rectangular window in the center. Checkered bars lined the window, thin and barely noticeable against the vast darkness of space. A large, rounded in some areas but straightened in others, pool was the centerfold of this room. 

Your midriff leaned forward to catch a better glimpse of the rippling water, fascinated by the ethereal white sheen glossing over the surface. It looked mystical, like something you’d see fae bathing and splashing around in. You almost couldn’t believe your eyes. 

“Wow, that’s so pretty,” you murmured softly, clasping both of your hands together as you stared. The other objects in the room - mostly various machines that helped keep the pool functioning or equipment that looked like something to workout on - were basically obsolete in comparison to _this._

“Yeah, sure is,” your head turned around to glance at Red, but he was already staring straight at you. His orbs were half-lidded, and his gaze was mighty tender. A shudder wracked your frame. 

“Oh, heh, … er,” your clasped hands wrung together out of nervousness as you quickly snapped your head back around. “You said this was your least favorite place. Why, exactly?” 

“We don’t really dig the whole ‘turning off the anti-gravity’ function of our suits,” Red shrugged. “Especially if it’s not necessary.” 

The corners of your mouth momentarily ticked down, “Ah, I … see.” 

That didn’t sound all that fun, but to each their own, you guess. It seemed like a waste to have such a huge installment only to never use it, but you weren’t really in the mood to question their motives. So, instead, you shrugged it off and turned your attention back to the pool … only to have it stolen again. 

“However, … if you’d like to take a dip, my darling, I … “

Purple’s voice trailed off, glancing down at you with lidded eyes and rubbing his index digit across the ridge above his upper lip. Your eyes were wide as you snapped your head over to him, a questioning look etched into your features. Arching a brow and tilting your head to the side, a line formed between your brows as you pursed your lips. 

That was … the first thing he’s said to you since this morning. 

And it was a comment that wasn’t exactly … comfortable. You couldn’t help but feel a sticky and gross glaze crawl across your skin the longer you thought about it. Shaking your head, you pushed the remark to the very furthest reserves in the back of your mind to forget about it. 

Instead, you released a dainty laugh and averted your eyes. 

“I might take you up on that offer later, Pur.” 

Now there was a tense cloud hovering in the atmosphere. 

…

Red scoffed, rolling those pink lemonade flecks as he swats the side of Purple’s head and swirling around to the exit. Your hair whipped and lashed at the suddenness of the movement and you’d barely had time to brace yourself to keep from falling out of Red’s arms, but there wasn’t a single skip in Red’s stride. 

“Nice one, _Purp’._ Huuh, c’mon. We have a couple more stops.”

\--

“This room is, uh, where we host all of our parties.” 

Displayed before your very eyes was this magnificent ballroom. 

The floors were polished to an absolute shine, so clean and so beautiful that you could see your own reflection whenever you glanced down. There were strange patterns painted in the metal, Irken symbols tracing along the seams and webbing throughout the entire structure. Giant, metallic wires looped and wormed throughout the corners of the room, intertwined with lights, speakers, and various other alien machinery that probably served some sort of celebratory purpose. 

Irken Flags of all sorts curtained down the walls, laid and spaced out in a fashion that resembled a castle. There were even a few columns that sprouted from the ground and extended to the ceiling in each corner of the room, framing the perimeter of the actual dancing area. 

A … bar? of some sort was pressed against the left side of the room, while there was what appeared to be a deejay station placed in the very front and center. Announcements and music were probably said and selected there, presumably. 

It really was something. 

“You guys throw parties?” you inquired right off the bat, facing Red with an intrigued expression. 

He nodded, “That’s right. Usually, we just have them whenever an Invader’s successfully conquered a planet, but sometimes we do it if we’re just _that_ bored.” 

“How fun,” then your brows furrowed. “Wait, … didn’t you guys conquer a planet yesterday? Shouldn’t there be a party?” 

“Nah, we had one for that a few months ago,” Red elucidated. He only continued whenever your confused stare looked blankly at him. “Er, there’s some delay in conquering the planet and actually arriving at it.” 

“Makes sense,” you mumbled, finally blinking away your expression and facing the room again. 

There was a beat of silence before …

“How about we share a dance?” 

Your head nearly snapped off its axis as it swiveled around to meet Red’s smarmy grin. Both of his hairless brows were lifted and his eyes were lidded. Your lashes fluttered again. 

“A dance? Uh, all right, but … there’s not really any music playing,” you pointed out lamely, shrugging weakly and waving your hand around in small circles. Red chuckled. 

“That’s not a big deal,” Red tilted his head over to Purple’s blank deadpan. _“Right,_ Pur?” 

Purple grumbled as his antennae fluttered, but he didn’t refute or ignore the hint. He slowly swirled around, both of his hands balled into fists, and levitated over to the turntables. You were only able to watch him float over the steps to the main platform before there was a shift and all of your body weight nearly crashed into the floor. 

You yelped, wrenched your eyes shut, and awaited impact. However, it never came. Red’s hands shot down to your ribs, curled his digits in, and drew you into his embrace. Before your forehead could smack into the center of his chest plate, you turned your head to the side and felt the impact slam into your temple. There was a shrill ringing in your ear as your body registered a still weightless feeling, and your eyes blearily cracked open to see what the deal was. When you opened them, you noticed that you were still hoisted off the ground. 

Red was tall, you knew that. They both were, that’s why they were the _Tallest._ But whenever you glanced down and realized that your feet barely even reached the top of his knees, you couldn’t help it as your stomach nervously flipped. He had to be at _least_ over three meters tall. 

You gulped. 

Whenever the heels of Red’s boots tapped against the ground and your body sagged, your hands fearfully shot out and wrapped around Red’s back. The tips of your fingers brushed against the bottom of his PAK as a sharp _click_ reverberated off the walls. 

And then, there was music alive. 

“This is your favorite dance song, right?” Red’s breath tickled over the top of your hair. “We had it added to our collection.” 

The guitar riff at the beginning of _Hot Chelle Rae’s I Like to Dance_ was warbling through the ballroom. 

You expected Red to start swaying his hips to the beat, to place you on the ground with your hands still intermingled so that you could rock together, to slide his legs out and swirl with the rhythm. What you received, however, was the exact opposite. 

Red kept your body pressed flush with his, hold ginger yet firm. He slowly swayed, not even following along to the rhythm. It felt broken, old-timey, and _way too romantic._ This felt like something that high school sweethearts shared at prom to some soothing and dulcet music, not to something hot and sultry and pumping. Red was tone-deaf. 

A breathless whine rang in the back of your throat as you tried to wiggle your way out of Red’s hold, to smoothly pop your hips side to side while drumming your fingertips against his back. You couldn’t slither out, Red’s hold was just a little too strong. 

“R-Red, I don’t really think this song’s appropriate for this - “

 _“Shhh_ , just lemme have this one.” 

You swallowed. 

His hold was uncomfortable and you’re pretty sure your ribs are going to be dotted with bruises from the position and angle you were being held in, but you didn’t say anything else. You just fluttered your eyes closed and clapped one of your palms along to the beat of the song as Red continued to romantically rock in a mock waltz. 

but you missed the bitter glower spread across Purple’s face the longer he observed.

\--

"And finally, this right here is our absolute _favorite_ room." 

Red gestured with a sweep of his arm across the vicinity, a smirk that was all teeth beaming on his face. Your gaze followed along with the motion, drinking in all of the sights the ginormous room had to offer. This place gave off the air of a mix of multiple things: a small arcade, a media entertainment room, and a den just to pinpoint a few key factors.

On one side of the room, there was a multitude of cabinets pressed together that lined the entire wall. Foreign, alien writing that didn't resemble Irken was present on a few of them, so you assumed maybe they had a variety of intergalactic video games. Several other games that weren't necessarily video was also littered throughout the establishment: basketball, shooting, air hockey, pool, ... the list goes on. All of these games seemed to be universal, even if they had that alien touch to them. 

Your eyes then drifted to the furthest wall of the room, where there was the biggest television screen you'd ever seen in your entire lifetime. Its framing took up nearly three-fourths of that wall, which - in your honest opinion - seemed a little excessive. And with the surround-sound speakers placed in the corners of the wall, it just made it all the more intimidating. But, you tried not to dwell on it as your eyes fell down to the large and plush lavender couch situated directly linear to the center of the screen. It was ... massive. That couch looked like the universe's most comfortable couch. 

Forcefully tearing your gaze away from the couch, the last thing that clearly stood out to you was the giant snack hut placed in the corner of the room opposite to all of the arcade cabinets. It looked like an inflated version of the one you'd seen in the cantina, completed with the little Irken standing behind the counter with those admiral blue eyes. 

Overall, it looked like a perfect place for someone to kick back, relax, and share some gaffs. 

"So, what'cha thinkin'?" Red inquired, tilting his chin down to look at your reaction. "Pretty amazing, yeah?" 

You nodded, "Definitely." 

Silence. 

Red's body shifted from foot to foot as he drifted back down to the ground. Your stare was quizzical as he settled you back down onto your own standing, but you didn't dare question his reasoning lest he just picks you back up again. Then, after you were stable, Red straightened his posture and gestured toward the games. 

"Wanna give something a shot?" 

"All right, ... what do you have in mind?"

"Hmmm. How does a quick round of pool sound?"

You really didn’t have much of a choice in the matter as Red had already started stalking for the large pool table. Biting the inside of your cheek and arching a brow, you just followed along behind him. Purple swerved and stayed by your side as you approached the table, his antennae pressed to the flat of his head as those lilac flecks stared down at your frame. 

The leer was noticed, but ultimately ignored. 

Granted, that was probably because you were distracted by how _giant_ the billiard board actually was. It was probably twice the size of one the real fancy ones you’d see on Earth, rimmed with metals and wires and frames that were alien but definitely Irken. The cloth was a deep mahogany, and there were six pockets stationed around the table. Multiple cue sticks were held securely by a metallic display case, embroidered and marked with Irken symbols and characters. There were exactly fifteen colorful balls scattered around the surface, polished off with a singular white cue ball. 

But, the closer you approached, …

“What the … ?” came out barely higher than a whisper. There had been a brief flash of magenta before the _ball_ quivered and released a quiet ‘eep’. It was the number seven ball and it was _alive._ Your brows knitted together as you stopped, cocked your hip out, and narrowed your eyes at the back of Red’s head. 

He must have felt the intensity of the look because he stopped and glanced over his shoulders to ask, “Huh?” 

You tapped your foot impatiently, stabbing your index digit out and at the seven ball, “It moved.” 

Red’s orbs momentarily widened before they laxed back to normal and he chuckled, “Yeah. They’re our _special_ Ball Drones.”

 _“Ball Drones?_ You use them as _balls?”_ your mouth gaped in horror as your next words sputtered out. “Oh, my God. Why?” 

Purple was the one to respond, “They’re defective. Don’t you see how small they are? It’s a side-effect of dwarfism and an utter disgrace to the Empire.” 

Purple’s statement was only partially correct. When you glanced down at the curled up Irkens, they looked to only be about the size of a puppy that was only a few weeks old. They could probably fit in the palms of your hands if you cupped them together. They looked like they had dwarfism. But, balled up like that, they only looked to be about twice the size of an average cue ball. And, when their outfits and bodies were painted to look like the ball they were representing, you wouldn’t have given it a second thought had you not caught one’s eyes. 

Your gaze flickers to the pockets around the board, realizing just how _hollowed out_ and _gaping_ their slots really were. 

“But … their PAKs … don’t they need those to live?” your forehead pounded with a headache the harder your brows furrowed. “Where are they?” 

“Uh-huh,” Purple dipped his head, flippantly waving his hand around. “We had them reattached to their stomachs instead.” 

…

Fury like you’d never know was rumbling alive in your chest. You could feel your heart beating its fists against your sternum, could feel the rage stream through your blood the longer and harder you stared at the small Irkens on the table. It must be painful to stay like that, must be miserable to hold that position and have ink constantly dousing your skin. Was it itchy? Did it burn? Were their epidermises susceptible to irritations like a human’s? Were their bodies alight with rashes and break-outs? So many questions flit before your eyes, but you couldn’t find it in you to ask. 

Tears pricked your eyes, but you blinked them away. 

You saw a mirage of magenta flicker in front of your eyes before it melded in with another color before fully dissipating into an amber. 

Your breath hitched. 

Rine’s broken visage flashed before your mind’s eye quickly, barely even there before she was curled up on the table as the number seven. 

You couldn’t breathe. 

… 

“Yeah, … well, come on, let’s get started before we move on - “

“No.” 

Both of the brothers jerked their heads down to your level, arching a brow and staring with confounded expressions. Your shoulders squared as you jut your chin out, eyes like slits and glaring conflagrations at them. 

“Don’t give me that look,” was the first thing you said. “I’m not going anywhere _near_ that pool table. I refuse to hurt them for something they can’t control.” 

Red blinked a couple of times, bobbed his shoulders, and dipped his head down as he released an airy laugh, “Ah, _buttercup,_ come on. It’s not … that bad. They don’t ever complain.”

“Yeah, and it’s fun to hear their yelps whenever you jab a little too hard - “

Red elbowed Purple in the side, using his hand to push his brother’s head down as he bared all of his teeth at you in a wide grin. 

“It’s fun,” he said reassuringly, leaning a little closer. “You’ll have a great time, promise.” 

You shook your head and crossed your arms. 

_“Never.”_

Purple shrugged Red off, curved at his midriff, and waved his body forward and closer to your own. He loomed over your head now, but you refused to appear intimidated. You kept your firm stance, frowned, and turned your nose up at him. A line formed between his hairless brows as he released a whiny chirrup. 

“Aw, _hun,_ please,” Purple’s voice had raised an octave. “We just wanna have some fun with you. We … don’t want you to be miserable here.” 

“Oh, _really?”_ your face tilted slightly to regard Purple’s warbling expression. He looked absolutely distraught. “So that’s why you’re hurting the people around me?” 

Purple appears confused for a moment before it clicks, “Are you talking about the Maid Drone?” 

You nodded, a sour look crossing your face, “Yes, I’m talking about her. What did you do to her hands?” 

“Well, … “ Purple trails off as his head rears back a couple of inches. “That worthless drone couldn’t keep her hands off of you, so we flayed off the grime that dirtied your flesh.” 

Both of your eyes blew out as your head turned to fully face Purple’s, an abhorred expression etched into your features. You gaped at him with an incredulous look. 

“You did _what?” Oh, God. God, God, God._ “What the _fuck_ made you do that?” 

Purple averted his gaze from the intense one tearing right through him and nonchalantly shrugged, “You belong to us. She deserved it for touching all over y - “ 

_Tack!_

In the blink of an eye, your knuckles clipped the bottom of Purple’s jaw and sent his head flying backward. His body stumbled a few steps as he momentarily lost his balance at the unexpected hit, slicing his arms through the air as his feet clapped to the ground and he wobbled. Once he’d landed, his body crumpled at his midriff and his upper body dangled forward to the ground. His face was directed at the floor, so you couldn’t see it, but that didn’t matter to you. 

A breath of air that you didn’t even realize had caught in your throat stuttered out as a throb pounded through your fingers. Wincing and releasing an inaudible gasp, you withdrew your hand into your chest and settled it against the pendant. 

The room’s atmosphere felt a lot thicker, felt a little more suffocating. Red’s orbs were wide and his face was blank with surprise as he stared at you over his brother’s sagged shoulders. He probably hadn’t meant for this to happen, and that was something that left you feeling momentarily victorious, 

until, 

Purple’s form swayed and then there was a glint of metal behind his back and then 

_“No, no, stop!”_ slipped out before you could stop it as the spider-leg apparatuses sprang out of Purple’s back as he leaped for you, curling his hands around your waist before he slung your body over his shoulder like dead weight. His body landed with a solid _thud._ “Purple, whatever you’re doing, stop, stop, please.” 

Your breath was knocked out of you upon impact with his bony shoulder, but that didn’t deter you from wriggling to the best of your abilities and trying to kick your legs out of his hold. But Purple’s grip was like a vice; your squirming was useless, you could feel his claws digging into your skin. 

Red’s body skidded as he spurred himself forward to catch up with Purple, of whom was already halfway through the threshold with how quickly he was walking. 

“Yo, Purp’, wait up,” Red finally managed to match Purple’s stride and huffed. “Where are you going? We haven’t finished showing her around and - “

Purple growled, “I’m tired of having everyone thinking they can have her. She’s mine. Mine mine mine.” 

Your eyes widened as Purple’s words trailed off into mindless muttering. Shuddering enraptured your entire frame as you went stiff in his grasp. Words couldn’t describe how terrifying that phrase felt. You couldn’t describe how it felt like your entire heart had been swallowed into a bottomless pit. 

Even Red quirked a brow. 

“You mean … _ours,”_ but that answer received another growl. “Oh, come off it. If you’re really still just pissy about the pendant, then we can just check the cameras to see if anyone - “ 

“That’s not it!” Purple cried out like a spoiled child who couldn’t get their way. “I want everyone to know who’s claimed her. I want … I want us to be tied together forever. I never got that. It’s unfair … unfair. I love her so much, why can’t I just … ?” 

Purple didn’t finish his statement, but he renewed his rigor in trekking even faster than before down the halls. Your head whirled at the breathless feeling, but … you’d caught a glimpse of Red’s eyes. You saw the pity written across his features. You didn’t understand the look. You didn’t know what it meant. 

There was a burning in the center of your chest where the pendant was pressed into you, and your eyes crinkled. That was the reason Rine had been hurt. It was stupid, that was such a dumb reason. You couldn’t comprehend it. Couldn’t think about how much you wanted to hold Rine and cry and tell her that she didn’t deserve something so cruel. Couldn’t …

A hissing sound echoed from behind your head and then suddenly you were swept inside total and utter darkness. 

Your brain didn’t have time to catch up before your body was weightless again as Purple pushed himself into the air and crashed down onto something soft and cushioned. Purple’s grip slid from your waist up to your shoulder blades as he slipped your body off his shoulder and rested you against whatever he’d landed on. If you had to guess, this was your shared bed. 

The door whistled as it closed and then all you could see were two sets of eyes that shone candy apple and violet. You gulped, tried not to panic, and felt claws grip the bottom of your dress. It was ripped over your frame and over your head before you could even blink, making the only article of clothing left the stockings. 

Violet eyes were wide and warbling with intensity as they trailed over the sights of your body. Purple’s hands fell back down to your shoulders, kneading with his palms as they felt down to your breasts. They paused there for a moment to roll one full circle on them before they continued down over your stomach and grappled for your hips. You whined and tried to wriggle away from his sizzling hot touch, but there was a small movement behind the top of your head and suddenly a set of arms had your shoulders pinned down. 

Red’s eyes were looking directly into your own. There was an almost recognizable sadness in them as he curled his claws into your epidermis. Your brows furrowed. You don’t understand what’s happening. Purple removed his hands from you. 

You heard that shrill shriek of vinyl as Purple started shredding off the bottoms of his robes. Then, you heard a series of clicks before something hard and plastic-sounding clattered to the ground below. You winced each time the noise resounded, trying not to focus on the fact that Purple was removing _all_ of his clothes. 

Then, there was silence. And, in the next moment, Purple’s hands were fondling all over the soft flesh of your belly and hips again as one of his legs shifted and he spread both of your legs open. You knew it was useless to fight back. They were both so much stronger than you, you haven’t been able to stop them with whatever force or strength you did have. Theirs, in comparison to yours, was absolutely brute and raw. 

Both of your lids wrenched shut as Purple saddled himself in between your legs and lowered his head right beside your own. Clicking scuttled around your head as you felt Purple’s antennae dip and trace all along your tresses. Hot breath tickled the shell of your ear as a chirrup purred deep in the back of Purple’s throat. 

You whimpered once Purple’s apex was pressed against yours, hot and already dripping out whatever strange glaze naturally coated his cock. Its tapered and pointed tip was prodding at your lips, experimental and careful. You knew Purple could tell that you weren’t aroused. There wasn’t a single drop of it. 

Another whiny growl reverberated by your ear as Purple’s cock curled and then started rubbing all of that glaze around your cunt. The sensation was cool, and wet, and startling. Both of your hands darted up to Purple’s bare shoulders and gripped on for dear life. He seemed to enjoy that, if the way the intensity and volume of his purring only grew and his cock throbbed against your lips. A shiver traced down your spine as your face suddenly grew so unbelievably hot. There were tears pricking your ducts for what felt like the millionth time today. 

You didn’t let them fall. 

Even as Purple deemed your lips slick enough to press the tip of his cock into your entrance and sheath itself so very deep inside your cunt. A high-pitched, clipped gasp escaped your barely agape mouth as he immediately collided with your cervix. Your brows were so tightly knitted together as the shock of the collision and the burning tear of his thrust sent _so much pain_ shuddering through you. 

Purple chirruped louder than thunder as your walls defensively tightened around his cock, but didn’t settle on the feeling for too long as he immediately withdrew his hips back and snapped them back into yours. 

He then started thrusting into you with such a fervor that you almost couldn’t contain the pants and quiet ‘ow’s’ that spilled out. Red’s grip on your shoulders tightened and he readjusted himself slightly, but he didn’t take off his clothes nor did he attempt to touch your body further than your shoulders. 

Red was holding himself back. 

You didn’t have quite the right mind to comprehend why he could possibly be doing so, but you were thankful that you’d only have to handle Purple currently. Especially so because Purple just _kept going._

Each thrust just felt like he kept harpooning himself further and further and further into your cunt. Your brain whirled and your breath escaped your lungs as you felt an almost suffocating pressure crawl across your flesh. Purple’s thrusts were violent and raw, so passionate and so fast that you couldn’t help but whimper. He was hitting _every_ sweet spot inside of you, bringing you closer and closer to an edge that you didn’t think was possible. 

His apex rolled against your clit at each thrust. Your nerves were alight with fire and ichor, with so many sensations and so much guilt that it made multiple jolts shock through your core. Everything about this felt so unreal, felt so _vastly_ different from the night before. 

The tips of Purple’s claw dug into the flesh of your hips as he growled, crinkled his midriff, and he slipped out of your cunt. You almost hadn’t even noticed how quickly he flipped your body around and tore back inside of you with an even more rigorous ardor. Red’s hold fell off as you landed on your hands and knees. But you didn’t even realize. This new angle just increased whatever pleasurable feelings had your mind blank in a haze, and your cheek fell to the bed as your hands bunched up the bed sheets between your digits. 

Purple just kept going and going and going and your climax approached you faster than you’d ever thought humanly possible. A pathetic cry slipped out of your lips as the suffocating pressure popped and your release washed over in waves. You attempted to weakly ride Purple’s cock through your orgasm, but his hands clawed into your hips and kept your body steady as he kept pumping into you. 

There was a chattering of antennae as Purple’s hands massaged up from your hips to your breasts before he pulled your body up. You moaned again as your back pressed in the hard carapace of a chest and he buried his head into the nook of your neck. You heard clicking. 

“That’s right, so good, so good,” he huffed as his hips snapped into yours, “You’ll handle my smeet this time, won’t you?” 

Your head lolled on its axis as Purple kept thrusting, sending your body reeling as his antennae kept clicking. 

“Yeah, … you can do it. Please, please, _haaa,_ I _love_ you so much it hurts.” 

His words barely registered in your mind long enough for your brows to twitch slightly and to lick your chapped lips, but there wasn’t any time before, 

“They’re _coming, hun._ It’s gonna be okay, you can do it. You’re gonna have my smeets. Ours, ours, _ours.”_

And then the tip of Purple’s cock speared and forced itself through the opening of your cervix. Your eyes blew out in agony and your head fell back with a whine against Purple’s shoulder as his cum enlarged his shaft and splattered inside of your womb. There was a cloudy daze over your eyes as your body slowly caught up to how much pain was ripping you in half before you felt it. 

There was something else along with Purple’s cum that followed along the railing of his shaft. It was circular, soft, and weird. Whatever it was pushed itself out of the tip of Purple’s cock and carefully slid into your womb. Your breathing faltered as the process repeated, and repeated. Fear made your heart fall into a chasm as your mind slowly drifted away from the haze it had been ensnared in. 

“P-Pur, _ahhh - ow,_ wh-what are you doing?” your voice cracked before Purple’s cheek nuzzled into your own. 

“Giving you my clutch, _hun,”_ his voice was just as breathless. 

Your entire world crashed down on you.

“Cl-Clutch? Like, e-eggs … ?” and the only confirmation you received was a chirrup and a slight nod of Purple’s head. 

“No, no, no, I don’t w-want - “ you were cut off by a gentle shushing and cooing as another gooey egg slipped inside. You were shivering. Your teeth were chattering. You couldn’t help but tighten your grip on the bed sheets as it just _continued._ Your belly was stretching out, being filled up to such an uncomfortable fullness that almost made you vomit. 

And, after a few more pushes, the entirety of Purple’s clutch rested in the depths of your womb. 

Purple’s cooing shifted into a pleased purring as he breathed out a sigh of relief against your cheek. 

“Mine. _Mine mine mine._ My smeets. Ours, _haaa.”_

_._

_._

_._

and the only thing you could manage was to stare deeply into those candy apple orbs glowing in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate feedback!


	9. Chapter Eight: You Make Me Feel the Tattoo of the Sun (Never Say Never).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this is your destiny, ... it's some sick, cruel joke. This can't be how it's going to play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter has Dub-Con/Miscarriage/Abortion in it. Please, be careful! 
> 
> Anyhow, I'm thinking of making character sheets for all of the Irkens here just so that everyone knows how they look. 
> 
> Also, I have a Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

Smoldering violet blended into fiery candy apple before it smeared into an inky onyx coasted against a blinding turquoise. 

and your body drifted along the bottom of this deep blue sea before, 

_"My Duchess!_ Wake up, _please!"_

was urgently hushed into the shell of your ear. 

And, suddenly, everything flooded your senses as the sea curled against your cheeks and smothered anything along its path. You coughed, wrenched your lids taut, and shivered against the wispy touches. Pain flared inside each of your main joints, something that resembled either continuous pinching or a brief stab of electricity. When you attempted to writhe and wriggle away from the overwhelming sea was when it caught you the most. The furthest you could unfurl yourself was a mere few centimeters before your body recoiled like a frightened centipede. Chattering your teeth and pushing through it, you swiped one of your arms out and hooked your nails into whatever was there. 

"Oh, mighty _Irk,_ please," came back a little firmer than it was when you'd first awoke. _"Duchess,_ you don't look so well, please, wake up." 

Both of your eyes rolled back into your head whenever you tried to open them, and you gagged, but you attempted once more after a weak breath. The shivers tickling the nerves against your flesh magnified the further out of the sea that you dragged yourself. Another cough, then, your lids barely cracked. More darkness flooded in, but there was a vague blur. There was a sliver of warm yellow off in the distance, something warm and homey. You whined and slithered yourself closer to the light. 

You felt something brush through your knotted tresses, calming and tender. A welcome reprieve against agony. Your fingers scraped against whatever it was gripping as you loosened your hold and stretched your arm out for whatever was in your hair. And, when skin met skin, the haze in your mind lifted just a little. 

"R-Rine ... ?" your voice didn't even sound like your own as it croaked out of your sore and itchy and tight throat. 

"Yes, my _Duchess,_ I'm right here," was crooned so very close to your cheek. Where was she? You couldn't make out her form with the small amount of lighting provided. Your legs instinctually kicked out as you tried to push yourself up, only to feel a tearing pain in your lower back. You cried out and rolled your knees back into your chest. 

_"Duchess,_ what happened?" whatever sea still enveloped your body was peeled away as the tips of Rine's claws lightly tapped along the curve of your shoulder. "O-Oh, forgive me for this, my _Duchess."_

Her words barely registered in your mind as you felt a set of hands slide underneath your frame and carefully lift your upper body into the air. Frosty and cold air immediately bit into your flesh and tears pricked your ducts as your hands shot out and grappled from Rine's robes. The blanket that surrounded your frame had fallen, and with that, so did the deep blue sea. 

and that's when you couldn't handle it anymore. 

Your brain felt like it was being sucked dried as suddenly the world whorled and then you gagged up bile and acid. 

_oeoeoe_

Turning your head off to the side, you coughed once more before the nothingness in your stomach bulleted up into your throat and you vomited all over the bed. Burning and tingling tickled the back of your nose as a sensation of dizziness made your vision sway. Rine gasped sharply before you felt your body being fully lifted into the air and carried. 

With both of your eyes half-lidded with a drunken glaze and your tongue poking out of the corner of your mouth, the only thing you could manage to do was pant as Rine swept you off into whatever direction she was taking you. Her steps were padded and muffled underneath the ringing in your ears, and then that sanguine yellow basked over your flesh again and - for a moment - everything felt just all right. 

Rine settled your body along something cool and firm. Your fuzzy irises lazily slid around as you tried to figure out what, and that's when you noticed that bathtub. A set of claws found their way down to your legs to properly hook around the band of the stockings still left on your legs. They softly tugged them off, hardly making a single sound except for the quiet _plop_ as they were tossed to the ground. 

Nothing else came and that's when you realized that you were completely nude in front of Rine in the middle of the bathroom while sick. 

And that's when something else _did_ come. 

It was almost instantaneous. Your lower half suddenly felt like it had been shucked through a compressor as pins and needles tapped along the underside of your belly. A broken and high-pitched gasp escaped your lips as the base of your head smacked against the frame of the tub and a headache pounded at your temples. There was a pain that slowly sunk into the small of your back, something dull yet absolutely on fire at the same exact time. Both of your legs flexed out before they withdrew themselves into the air as you sunk off whatever you'd been sitting on. 

Rine clicked in concern as your bottom collided with the flat of the bathtub, but you couldn't even really hear her over the eye of the hurricane that your brain was cornered in. Static buzzed against your senses and then there was a jolt near the apex of your legs and both of your hands reached down to apply any sort of pressure. A weak pant made your lips curl back into a grimace as your nails dug in. The pain didn't stop and it felt like you were being ripped into two. 

You felt a set of arms caress your shoulders as Rine leaned down and over, a nervous hum reverberating in the back of her throat. 

_"Duchess,_ what is it?" a couple more clicks. "What's wrong?" 

Slowly rolling your head against whatever surface it was pressed to, you tried to meet Rine's gaze and felt the pain intensify. You couldn't exactly pinpoint where the pain began and where it ended, but all you knew was that there was something _terribly wrong._ And that fact was proven as soon as you heard Rine's barely above a hushed whisper say, 

_"Oh, no."_

You almost wanted to ask her, but as soon as you'd opened your mouth and inhaled air through your front teeth, that's when it hit you. Liquid traced down the inner flesh of your thigh, hot and gross and chunky. The sensation alone was enough to make a gag ripple your frame. Forcing your head to swivel around and your eyes to glance down, that's when you saw it. 

Blood. Or, well, something close enough. There was this rose pink puss that streaked through it and clung to your skin. The sight alone made your toes curl and your stomach flip. You tried not to gag again as more of it seeped out of your core, but that proved to be inevitable as another sharp tearing sliced its way through your insides. Spasms and convulsions wracked your frame. A wail clenched down on your chest as your body stiffened and forced out whatever was coming. 

Distressed clicking circled your head as something gooey and slimy and disgusting and wet and warm squelched and careened out. It flopped against the plastic casing of the tub and splattered viscous shrapnel against your ankles and calves. You didn't even have time to comprehend what the _hell_ that was before there was more ripping and then it happened _again._

Tears pooled at the ducts of your eyes at the feeling. The only thing you could do was throw your arms backward and wrap them around Rine's shoulders and head for some sense of purchase. She was saying things to you, but you couldn't understand her. Was it in Irken or was it in English? You couldn't even comprehend breathing as _another_ glob shuddered out. 

Nothing made sense and you couldn't stop crying. Overwhelming grief billowed over the already present haze in your mind as you tried to sift through whatever was happening. You begged and pleaded and panted for it all to stop, for it to end. But the whirlwind of suffocating emotions snapped your throat in a chokehold and the only thing left to do was suffer. You shook your head, over and over and over again as your fingers scratched at Rine's robes and skin. 

And, even though it felt like forever, the thick and bulging wads finally passed. 

Relief washed over your frame as it sagged back against the tub and Rine, but it was only momentary before guilt replaced whatever you'd been feeling. You don't even know why you feel that way. You haven't done anything wrong, nothing's wrong with you. You're sick, right? That has to be it. That has to be what that was. That, 

_"D-Duchess, ..._ y-you're - th-those are ..." Rine's voice trailed off into uncertainty. 

Blinking owlishly, you rolled your head on its axis before you were able to angle it down to look at the mess sloshed over your lower half. Amongst the blood and the strange white puss, there were these rosewater pink, warped, and circular orbs scattered through the blend. Their outskirts were tainted an almost transparent film, but the color darkened the closer to the condensed middle. Your brows just barely furrowed as you stared at them in mild confusion and fascination. 

"W-What are ... those?" your voice was raw; it hurt to use. Rine gulped, maybe from anxiety, and cleared her throat before she spoke. 

"Th-that's your cl-clutch," there was an air of doubt that clouded her words, but you ignored that as her words resonated deeply within you. 

_Clutch._

_Purple._

_"Fuck me,"_ you murmured and rolled your head again, feeling a shiver trace up your spine as you tried to move. The memories of what Purple did crashed like furious waves against the haze in your mind and you almost wanted to force yourself to throw up again. He'd ... laid eggs inside of you, that's what was spread out against your legs. That was what had caused such immense pain. Your face soured into a deep frown as more tears prickled against the shells of your lids. 

But with that realization came another. 

... 

How long had you been asleep to be able to ... have them?

"Rine, ..." your lips were chapped and you had to take a moment to lick them, "How long was I out for?" 

"For about three human days," Rine answered truthfully before her grip on your shoulders slipped off, and then she shifted her body so that she could meet your gaze. You figured that maybe she had more to say, but you couldn't find the right words as you mulled over her answer. Only three days? There's no way that _anything_ could be conceived and gestated in such a short amount of time ... right? Did that mean ... ?

"Are ... are those - they ... ?" you couldn't finish your query as you loosely waved your hand around and over the mess pooled around your frame. Rine quirked a hairless brow as her lips pursed, but when she trailed those honey flecks down your arm and saw what you were talking about, she swallowed and winced. 

"Your clutch is ... not viable."

And that's when everything made sense. 

"Oh," was the only response you could offer as you stared down at the fluids and tissue. Then, after a beat, you said, "Purple's not going to like this." 

That seemed to startle Rine right out of her skin. 

"These were ... _My Tallest's?"_ panic edged around her tone, but you flippantly waved your hand in an attempt to ease her shot nerves. 

"Yeah, but, it's whatever," you said indifferently. "I'm sure he'll just try again." 

...

Silence settled around the atmosphere of the room as the two of you slipped into your own thoughts. Whatever Rine could possibly be thinking eluded you, but ... you couldn't stop staring at the rosewater pink. It was almost ironic; such a pretty color but such an abhorred display. Maybe it was a metaphor, maybe it was a warning, maybe it was a foreshadowing, or maybe it was just fate. You aren't sure what caused it, though, you might have had the tiniest of guesses as to why. 

Whatever had made Purple think that the chances of the two of successfully conceiving you'll never know. 

But, then, his words come back to you. 

_"I love her so much, why can't I just ... ?"_

And then you wonder what that actually means. Briefly, you wrack your brain for a memory or a life that could supply an answer, but your search turns up empty-handed. It didn't really matter, though. You can't reverse whatever caused your ... miscarriage. But ... you still can't help but wonder. 

...

Had this been successful in another life? 

...

_Slam!_

You're ripped from your thoughts at this most sudden and terrifying sound. Rine flinches and recoils from your body as if your flesh had just burned her. She shuffles backward a few good feet, and you don't even have to turn your head around to know what had spooked her. 

There's heavy breathing and panting in the threshold of the bathroom. Someone's looming there. If you had to guess, it was one of the Tallest. Cameras flash before your mind's eye and your lashes flutter to a close. You don't want to see them right now, but it wasn't like you had much of a choice, anyway. 

Scuttling dances around your eardrums next as whoever is standing at the doorway scurries inside, rushed and panicked and ... oh, they can probably smell the puddle of pulp drenching your lower half. Skidding resounds, then a _woosh_ as they collapse beside the tub, and a dull _thud_ as their side collides with it. Hands stretch out for your face. 

_"H- haaa - hun,_ what's wrong?" that was Purple's voice. Your heart plummets into your gut as you swallow and allow his hands to tilt your head up. Violet eyes are glossy and lavender flecks vibrate as he catches your stare. His lips are warbling, he's heaving. He looks scared. You don't offer up a greeting. "Please, what's ... what happened? H-How - ... are you hurt?" 

You shrug, then numbly lift an arm in a sweeping gesture. 

Purple's gaze trails along your arm before it falls on the ichor. His breathing seems to stop as he thickly swallows and trembles. Hands slowly fall off your face and catch along the side of the tub. Claws tick into the frame and there's a _crack_ as Purple grips it like a life-line. Both of your eyes shut just as pink-tinted tears catch the edges of Purple's orbs. You don't want to see him cry, you don't know why it affects you so much. 

There's this twisting inside your heartstrings and there's a breathless feeling that leaves you light-headed, but you don't know _why._ You didn't want children with him, they're gone now, you don't have to worry about it at the moment, you don't ... have to do anything. But, when Purple chokes back a sob and a tear splatters against your cheek, you can't help whenever this profuse and staggering wave of sadness pulls you under and into the riptide. 

You're crying with Purple before you can even comprehend it. There are so many emotions occurring inside your heart, burning your chest and arms and neck and face and stomach up as it flows through you like a deadly disease. Half of them don't even make sense; they have no origin within you, but ... when Purple hiccups and his arms wrap around your shoulders to hoist you into an embrace, you stop thinking. 

Both of you cling to one another and cry like there's no tomorrow. 

Footsteps echo around the bathroom as someone else enters the room. It's probably Red. You don't open your eyes to check. Two muffled voices speak to one another in a low tone. That's probably Rine relaying what happened to Red. More footsteps, someone exits the bathroom and someone draws closer to the bathtub. Rine's gone, Red's flush with his brother. 

He stares down at the two of you for a long time without saying anything. You wonder what he's thinking about. You wonder if this is the first time he's had to see something like this. Has he been in Purple's place in another life? More thoughts buzz around in your mind as your nails dig into Purple's back as you rest your head in the nook of his neck. You don't want to look at Red; you don't want to see that sympathy and pity there again. 

Eventually, however, one of Red's hands reach out and rub soothing circles into Purple's back. His PAK sparks at the contact before it hisses and the mauve ovals glow brighter. There's heat emanating off it of, almost as if it were working itself into overdrive. Your blurry stare watches with a slight interest before Purple hiccups again and then hyperventilates an inhale. He sniffles, his antennae twitch along the flat of his head wildly, and then he pulls his head off of your shoulder. 

You move back, listening to the wet _shhh_ as your salty tears separate from Purple's epidermis. There's this haunted expression curtaining his features, and that's when you feel it. For the entire time you've been here, in that look, you can actually feel the genuine and unbridled _love_ that Purple has for you. 

And that makes you feel sick and gross and angry and anguished all at the very same time. You know that it's true, you know why they're acting the way they are - so why does that feel so _comforting?_ You wish you could just forget about it and stop believing your realization, no longer think about their real affections. Especially so whenever Purple's broken and timid voice slurs out a quiet, 

"We can ... try again."

\-- - 

So Purple tried again. 

And again. 

Again and again and again and again until, 

_"Hun,_... _I think I know something that can help you."_

This had been your seventh time slumped over the edge of the bathtub, shivering and panting and sobbing and drenched in the bloody froth and placenta of what used to be life. Your eyes were caked with tears and crust, foggy, and cracked open only by a sliver. Purple didn't exactly look at you whenever he spoke. His gaze was directed elsewhere, but his claws gripped onto your arms for dear life. Your back was saddled against his carapace-like chest and your head rested against one of his clavicles, angled upward to see him better. 

For almost three weeks straight, this had been the cycle. Purple would deposit his clutch into you, then you'd pass out in a coma for several days as your body came down with a fever, and finally, they'd just bleed right out of you whenever you awoke. It was a miserable and exhausting state. Your brain was clouded constantly; there wasn't a single thing you could think about without a migraine thudding against your skull and then more tears would fall. 

You were so terribly hungry. You couldn't pinpoint the last time you'd had something to eat. Both of your hands were shaking like leaves and your throat felt like it was being twisted and your mouth was full of sticky saliva yet so very dry. The only times you managed to drink any water was during the times when you'd stick your agape maw underneath the bathtub faucet as they drew a bath for you to cleanse off the death and mush. Your last bath had been several days ago. 

So, with your dazed and spinning head, you said,

"What?"

Those lilac flecks in his orbs whizzed in a full circle before he glanced down at your frame pathetically huddled against his. One of his antennae flickered as a line formed between his hairless brows, his stare turning hard and concrete. You don't know what that meant, you're terrified to find out what he's planning. Maybe you shouldn't have engaged him at all. 

"I can give you something that'll help," then, he murmured, "Something that'll make you Irken." 

Your lashes batted together as you tried to comprehend his words, but nothing came. Knitting your brows, your shoulders pinched together in a deep sigh before they slowly dropped back down. Purple's hand raised and pawed through your locks. His claws gently brushed against your scalp as he traced them down. You closed your eyes. 

"Okay," 

was the only thing you said. 

Given all of your time here and everything that's happened so far, you don't really think you'd have much of a choice in the matter, anyway. What was the point in fighting back anymore? You couldn't find one. The memories in your head are muddled together, slurred and drunk and gone and lost to a time that no longer exists. This is your destiny now. This is your time now. You have to fix your future into a happy one. You just ...

have to accept this. 

"Everything's going to get better after this, I ... I promise," Purple stated. Though, in the end, you're not sure if it was more to comfort you or reassure himself. His voice sounded deranged. Your eyes lazily opened to see his expression, only to find it curtained by the shadows of the bathroom and the darkness of the situation as his arms dropped from your waist and hoisted your body up. 

The change of the barometric pressure and the shift of weight sent your eyes reeling back into your head as it lolled around on its axis. Your body convulsed and a heave choked past your lips. Bile burned the back of your throat. You coughed, struggled in Purple's grasp, and fell limp as he stepped forward. 

After Purple's second step, though, you don't remember much else. He trekked through your shared bedroom, out into the labyrinth of a spaceship, and ... down the hall. All of the scenery blurred together like a gaussian mask, just blobs of colors and shapes and way too sharp and chilly air that assaulted your nostrils. Chattering and clicking and talking ricocheted around your eardrums like a battlefield. You could see so many distorted faces. You could see patterns and lights and flickering and spinning and whirling and a falling Shepard's Tone. 

If you managed to survive until Purple's destination, you'd call it a miracle. 

But, just as soon as that thought came, Purple slowed to a stop. 

A suctioned hiss that reminded you of the chamber you'd first arrived in rang in your ears first. Then, he was walking again. You think he went into another room, but when the staggering and painful slap of chemicals hit you, your mind fuzzed over and stayed that way. 

Purple stopped again. He seemed hesitant, there were some foreign words you couldn't identify, and he slowly lowered your body onto something solid and firm and cool. Purple pressed his face into the side of yours, clicked his antennae once, and tickled his feelers along your forehead before he drew back. Violet orbs stared down tenderly at your frame when the murky and milky cloud over them dissipated by a fraction. 

"P-Pur, ... what are you going to do?" a tight, uncomfortable, and nervous smile stretched across Purple's thin lips. One of his hands cupped your jaw gingerly. 

"Don't worry about it," the tip of his thumb massaged over your cheek, "You're going to be okay." 

And there wasn't really another chance to ask him anything because Purple's hold on your face fell away and several hands felt all along your body. You whined, wiggled away from the ghostly sensations, and wrenched your lids shut as the pairs of hands shimmied under your frame and carefully rolled you onto your belly. 

The hair around your neck was swept off and up, bunched together near the flat of your head as you rested against your cheek. You couldn't focus on anything else other than that, really. Clicking, mechanical whirring, buzzing - you could hear it all. None of it made sense, you didn't understand what was about to happen, so you just decide to keep your eyes closed and embrace it. 

That was, of course, until a cold swab was washed over the spinal column of your neck. You were jolted back into reality as your neck was, and, God, it was horrifying to think, disinfected. Digging your nails into whatever surface your body was supine against, you struggled to push yourself up to properly inspect what was happening. But, hands just pushed you right back down again and held you firmly in place. An anxious hum rang in the back of your throat as the sound of machinery whined out so very close to your head. 

Then, a flash, and then, blinding white hot pain. 

Absolute and horrific agony flared at the base of your neck. It spread throughout your entire body: jolting each nerve all the way from the top of your head to the tips of your toes, like a swarm of lice chewing on your flesh. Blood was boiling, then ice-cold, then it was gurgling, and then it was fizzling out into static that spread and warped your senses as if you were being sucked down into a drain. 

You were sobbing and pleading, begging for it all to be over with long after the initial beams had been sent through your neck. Your mind hadn't quite registered that it was done. Ghost pain weighed down on every single part of your body before it clicked inside of your brain that you couldn't even feel your body anymore. 

Panic flooded your senses and you began hyperventilating. You desperately attempted to flail your limbs out, to jostle your toes and fingers, to flex your muscles - _anything._

But nothing was happening. 

Tears spilled over your ducts as you sobbed against the firm surface of the table you'd been laid on, the liquid soaking your hair and the salt crackling your skin. Your voice was raw as you kept crying out, hiccups and heaves and retches lingered through your pleas. A hand traced against your cheek and brushed away stray hairs as another mechanical hum gonged through the mostly silent room. 

"Shh, it's almost over," something pressed against your neck, you felt it shift your skull by a fraction. "You'll be all right after this, I promise, _Hun._ Happily ever after." 

Then, you heard a click. Whatever machine had rested the ... _object_ against your neck withdrew, but it was just replaced by another whir as a different machine fell down into its place and hissed to life. You wrenched both of your lids taut as you braced yourself for whatever amount of pain was about to come, but, 

nothing could have prepared your for this. 

Electricity shocked through every single fiber of your being. It was hot, fast, and constant. Foam gurgled in your mouth and lined your bottom lip as it spilled over; your eyes rolled and went back into your head as blood popped and trickled from your nose. All of your senses were back, all of your feelings were back. The electricity made your limbs stiffened and flex and strain and sizzle. 

It felt like you were being reanimated. 

But, that, too, eventually passed. 

You were left twitching and shivering on the surgical table. More hands touched your body as you were turned back over, ginger and swiftly, but everything just felt like a constant battle between fire and ice. Your mind was befuddled, scrambled like eggs and filled with toys. A few stray tears pricked your ducts, but you don't even know if they fell or not before the heel of someone's palm brushed them away and your body was cradled into someone's chest. 

When you managed to open your eyes, violet orbs stared right back. 

"S-See, _hun?_ It's okay now," his voice clipped and it looked like he was about to start crying. "We can make it work now. We'll have smeets of our own. You'll see ... you'll see." 

And, then, a haze billowed over your mind as Purple withdrew your body from the medical slab and trekked off into the unknown again. Haunting shadows and queer figures danced along the walls and the floors as the two of you flounced in an intricate waltz back into your shared bedroom. Everything blended into an inky substance as Purple delicately spread your body back down against your bed and loomed over your so much smaller frame. 

Your eyes owlishly blinked, lazy and nonchalant and drugged and observant. Wet, rosewater pink droplets splattered against your cheeks as Purple shuddered and dipped his head closer to your own. His lips captured your own, the first real time he's actually kissed you for the entire duration of your stay. It was needy, desperate, and full of so many emotions that you couldn't keep up. More tears fluttered against the shells of his eyes as they trickled down his cheeks and mixed into the kiss.

His tears tasted strange, sweet maybe. You couldn't think. Purple's hands massaged your body before he broke away and shifted your body around to be flush against his chest. Antennae clicked as vinyl cried out as he removed his bottom robes before you could feel Purple's cock unfurl and smother out against the apex betwixt your legs. A breathless sigh slipped past your lips as Purple's face buried itself in the nook of your neck. He nuzzled into it, bumping his forehead against whatever device had been strapped around your neck. 

The tip of his cock traced your folds as he mindlessly chanted a soft, 

_"Bear my smeets ... bear my smeets ... bear my smeets."_

_\-- -_

You're not sure when exactly your mind slipped into a restless daze, but, it was almost like the calm before a storm. Coils of darkness slithered past your head, brushed through your hair, and kissed your cheeks as it came. You relished in the feeling, basked in the small warmth it emanated. Heat pooled beneath the curve of your belly and, suddenly, everything felt whole. 

The darkness furled and molded into an incline that sent your body slowly drifting down. You felt like _Alice_ bobbing along into _Wonderland_ , into a world where nothing made sense and everything was what it isn't. Laughter bubbled in your throat as your arms arched and waved over your head as you went down this slower than slow rollercoaster. 

Giggling was the only thing you could do as the shadowy black beneath your feet shifted and, in the blink of an eye, an entire world was painted to life. Drawing up one of your knees, your opposite foot carefully pad against the carpeted floor of a house that looked so _familiar._ Blinking once, twice, thrice, you don't think you could quite comprehend your surroundings as the ink dripped backward into the ceiling and sunk in on itself into nothingness. 

You were standing in the middle of a ... house? There weren't any distinct features, but ... you heard a feminine laugh from down the hall. Knitting your brows together and tilting your head off to the side, you stared down the winding hallway with dimly lit walls. You're not even sure if you want to go down there, yet your legs carry you before you can protest. Each step felt weird and weighted like you weren't supposed to be walking, 

like you weren't supposed to be here. 

A shudder traced down your spine as you continued. There was more than just laughter now. Other voices blended into one, chuckling and cooing and clicking. The line between your brows deepened as you pulled to a halt in front of the doorway that appeared from the darkness. One of your brows arched, confused as to why you were just now seeing it. You glanced over your shoulder, ... and noticed that the hallway was gone. An anxious gulp tightened your throat as you faced the door again. 

You had to go in there. 

Taking a deep breath and stretching an arm out to grasp the door handle, your body just phased through the door instead. You faltered a bit as you adjusted to the new room, but everything froze whenever you spotted the centerfold. 

Your blood ran cold at the scene. It was just an old bedroom, but ... there were posters on the walls, trinkets and knick-knacks decorating all of the shelves, books and movies and CDs and various craft supplies that could only belong to _you._ This was your bedroom, but not your bedroom. It was ... another version's bedroom. And there, on your bed, was you and 

_Red._

His back was pressed against the wall and the other version of yourself was saddled against his side, but that wasn't what you were focusing on. No, what drew your attention was the object ... no, the ... _thing_ gingerly cradled in two sets of arms. A gasp slipped past your lips as you caught sight of fern green skin and flickering antennae. Both of your eyes blew out wide as your legs sputtered forward and you paused at the edge of the bed. Your calves thunked against the frame, yet no pain registered in your brain. 

There, between that other version of you and Red, was a child. Or, maybe, a smeet. Whatever was in your arms definitely wasn't human, but ... that's to be expected, right? Your irises warbled in place the longer you stared, the longer that copy of yourself and Red cooed and crooned little nothings into the side of the smeet's head. It felt so homely, so domestic, so ...

impossible. 

All of Purple's attempts had been unsuccessful. Every time he'd bred with you, your body rejected it. You shouldn't be able to have a child with him, with either of them. Yet, here you are. 

"How fascinating,"

is whispered by your ear and your head nearly rolls off its axis with how fast you snapped it around. That voice wasn't Nightmare. That wasn't yours, Red's, or Purple's, but you know that voice. That's ... 

_"Seiiki?"_ you can barely manage to ask. Those ice-blue flecks in her electrifyingly blue orbs slide over to your frame, an observant expression plastered across her features. "H-How are you ... here?" 

She stares for several beats, silent. The observant expression melts away into something a little softer, a little more confused and questioning and concerned. Her antennae flutter as she shrugs and tilts her head in a gesture toward the pendant across your bust. 

"I'm ... not entirely sure," Seiiki answered truthfully. "But, if I had to make an educated guess, I would say it had something to do with that." 

You're confused by what she's implying. Your head shakes just a little as you furrow your brows and glance down. But, as soon as you do that, you understand what she meant. The gem placed in the center of the pendant is _glowing_ in a brilliant and fascinating way. It's ethereal and mystical, it's ... _Nightmare?_

"Did it bring you here?" you asked more to yourself than Seiiki. "Why ... you?" 

You know exactly _why_ it brought her here; you're not stupid. Every single time you've been around Seiiki, seen her even, ... there's a spark. There's a connection there that you just know can be explored and deepened, but, that's not reality. You'll never be able to get closer to her, not with the Tallest in the way. They're the ones you're stuck with for now and all of eternity. 

You swallow thickly. 

Seiiki shrugs before she averts her attention back to the scene on hand, "The two of you conceived a smeet, I see." 

"I-I suppose so," comes out a stuttered mess. "I ... didn't think it was possible." 

"Humans aren't ... _that_ far away from Irkens," Seiiki elaborated as she flippantly waved her hand about. "But, it's more than likely a hybrid. I've never seen anything like it before, so ... this is only mere speculation." 

You nodded, glanced at the smeet, and narrowed your eyes, "Yeah, probably."

Then, a silence settled over the two of you. 

Seiiki's explanation made sense, scientifically, so ... was there another scientific explanation to explain what's happening with Purple? Yes, miscarriages were spontaneous and unpredictable, but did the chance for that double each time it occurred or something? You know that there are things in science that function that way, but ... miscarriages? You softly shake your head. No, there _has_ to be a different explanation. Maybe it's in the science of hybrids, or crossbreeding, or of sexual dimorphism. There are so many things that could probably explain it. If you're able to produce offspring with Red, then ... are _you_ really the determining factor?

"Is there something wrong with Purple?" you ask quietly, tilting your head to look at Seiiki. Her antennae flutter as she turns her head directly to the side, eyes wide and searching. Those electrifying blue orbs twitch and narrow before staying wide. Seiiki blinks. 

"I'm not sure I quite understand the question," her head dips, suddenly a lot more hesitant than before. "My Tallest are ... perfect Irkens."

"No, I meant, _huuh_ ... Purple's been trying this for _weeks_ now," Seiiki's gaze snaps back up to your face, "And every single time, it's failed. I'm ... sick. This is the first time I've been coherent since Purple's become obsessed with this idea. It's ... why I haven't been attending my lessons." 

The last part of your elucidation comes out sheepish, anxious. You almost feel guilty admitting the truth to Seiiki, but there wasn't a point in beating around the bush. She needed to know. If she's going to help fix the Multiversal Glitch, then why _shouldn't_ she know what else is happening? 

Seiiki stares for a long time before she opens her mouth to speak, "Is that ... why there's a PAK on your neck?" 

...

"Wh-What? ... _What?"_ your eyes nearly bulge out of your skull once her words click. Your hands dart up to your neck, and before they can even reach it, there's a suffocating feeling that binds down on your windpipe. You gag, cough, and shake your head as you stumble backward by a few steps. Your mind whirls. How long has that been there? How come you didn't notice it until now ... how come?

A distant yet so immediate memory flickers in front of your eyes and phantom pain skirts along the nerves of your flesh. You gasp, drop both of your arms back down and wrap them around your waist instead, and hunch forward slightly. _Bump-ba, bump-ba, bump-ba._ Your heartbeat's ablaze in your eardrums as you speechlessly stared down at the ground that fuzzed and aberrated and swayed. 

Purple ... He did this to you. It ... just happened, right? Is that why your brain hadn't registered it? What the _fuck?_ Why did he do that? What was he hoping to accomplish? What ... What would a PAK _do_ to you? 

That's when you suddenly notice that there are a set of hands cradling your head as they lift it up, slowly and tenderly. Your breathing hitches as your gaze falls upon gorgeously shocking electric blue and the world around you melts away. You're drowning, swept away in the abyss of vibrant blue, and chilled by ice that curls around your body that feels so very much like _home._ A choked sob catches in the back of your throat. 

_"My Lady?"_ Seiiki's euphonious chords slither into the shell of your ear and replace the raging war-drums of a heartbeat. Tears tingle along your lash line, hot and bulbous and uncomfortable. Your lips tremble as you force out a weak, 

_"Seiiki,"_ and then it all blurs together as you push yourself forward and collapse against Seiiki's chest. She seems to pause, unsure, before her arms steadily inch around your back and hold you flush. The tears collected by the corners of your eyes dribble over and soak Seiiki's tunic, but she doesn't say anything. She just massages soothing circles into your back. 

And you're not entirely how long you cry into her embrace. Your nails have dug into Seiiki's upper arms, clenching and unfurling each time a drizzle of tears were shed. You were on the verge of hyperventilating, teetering on the edge. There's a cluster of emotions pent up that you haven't had a chance to properly expel. The only times you've gotten this opportunity is whenever Purple would cling onto you as he cried, too. But those times weren't what you needed. You think you were only crying because there's a connection forever intertwined between you and the Tallest that affected you. 

You needed a chance to cry in a hold that genuinely made you feel secure, a chance to cry like _this._

"I-I'm sorry," is the first clear thing you can manage whenever the tears subside. "I ... don't know what came over me." 

"No need to apologize, _My Lady,"_ Seiiki's voice is as mellow as it is endearing. Another shudder of tears prickles your eyes. 

"I g-genuinely want the best for us all," your voice shakes as you speak, "But ... everything just keeps getting harder and harder." 

Seiiki doesn't say anything. She just tightens her hold and emits a muted chirrup. You stay against her for a little longer. 

Eventually, though, you manage to pull yourself away far enough to look into her eyes. 

"Thank you," you're embarrassed now. Seiiki's gaze isn't judgemental, hateful, or disgusted. She's concerned, worried, ... sentimental. Your heart skips a beat. Sputtering, releasing this weak and awkward chuckle, and withdrawing your hold, you put a small distance between the two of you. Her hands slowly fall back down to her sides as she continues to stare down at you. 

"Do you feel better now?" she asks politely and you curtly nod. Silence is shared again. Neither of you meets the other's gaze. This goes on for a prolonged moment before, 

_there's a chitter._

Your head jerks off to the side, back to the bed. It seemed like the scene had gone on, even though you hadn't been focusing on it. The smeet in the copy's grasp had squirmed its way out of the bundle of clothes, blankets, and limbs. Its hands were planted on one of Red's forearms, supporting itself up as it quizzically glanced around at the world. You assumed the smeet was a female, if the way the ends of her antennae curled and puffed out into fluff or the way those long, luscious lashes decorated the rims of her eyes.

But, most curiously, you couldn't stop staring at the wide, glowing, and glazed pink lemonade orbs in the center of her face. 

"She's blind," Seiiki murmured. 

You don't turn around to look at her, "Blind? How can you tell?" 

"The color's too bright," Seiiki's antennae quirked up, "And there's no shine. The surface is too matte." 

"How so very interesting," is the only response you offer. 

And, for someone that's blind, she surely felt like she was staring into your very SOUL. Those orbs were looking directly at you. Her face was blank, maybe drawn into an expression of curiosity or perplexion. You found it hard to tear your gaze away from her the longer the smeet observed. You didn't think you'd ever be able to look away until, 

you heard it. 

A growl. 

It was soft, and you had almost missed it. Your head snapped around, trying to locate the source of the noise. Maybe it had been your ears playing tricks on you, maybe it was nothing at all. But, then, you saw someone hunched over in a corner that unveiled itself with reversed dripping ink as soon as you glanced over to it. 

The corner was simplistic. A desk, a fish tank and various other trinkets and decorations spread across its surface. There was a normal black, spinning office chair in front of it that had a couple of pairs of jackets and flannels hung over the back. Nothing out of the ordinary except ...

except the figure hunched over on the chair. 

"Purple?" you timidly asked, taking a step closer to get a better look. Seiiki's eyes trailed over to the corner Purple was in, confused until she saw him, too. She emitted a soft trill in the back of her throat and reached forward to wrap her hand around your arm. You glanced back at her. 

"I don't think it's the best idea to disturb the scene," she mumbled, those ice-blue flecks in her orbs bouncing back and forth between you and Purple. "Something feels ... off." 

"I know," you didn't shrug off her hold, "I just ... I just want to know what's wrong." 

Seiiki's grip on your arm tightened as she stared, causing you to fall back the step you'd taken," Yes, as do I, but ... ! _My Lady!"_

Her tone suddenly sounded panicked. Your brows furrowed, intrigued by what could have startled the general, and you quickly swiveled your head back around. 

and then you understood what had frightened her. 

Purple was staring straight at you. His eyes were yawning and leering. They were crinkled at the edges, dotted with rosewater pink tears. The ridge of his face was snarled like he was grinding his teeth together. A smile stretched across his features, strained and insane and mad. His entire frame was shuddering, wracked by ... grief, rage, ... _something._ He looked deranged. Gone. 

You gulped nervously and fell back against Seiiki again. Her other arm swiped up and wrapped around your midriff protectively. Purple sprang from his seat, antennae pressed tightly to the flat of his head. He wouldn't stop looking right at you. Seiiki drew your frame closer as Purple suddenly stalked forward. You followed her suit and walked backward, trying to keep as much distance sustained between you and Purple as possible. 

But that didn't deter him. 

_At all._

Instead, Purple's expression just seemed to become even more broken as he renewed his pace. There was a rigor to his gait now. A warbling chirrup reverberated in his throat as he stretched an arm out to you. 

_"... Come on, my little ... pudding cup,"_

Purple twitched, you froze. He could see you, could hear you. Was this a dream? Was this a memory? Did this ever happen? What's going on? Why is this happening? Seiiki was tugging you back, trying to keep you out of harm's way, but it felt like you'd been encased in lead. No matter how hard your psyche struggled to escape, your conscious body refused. 

_"My Lady,_ we have to run," Seiiki's voice urgently whispered into the shell of your ear. "Something's not right!" 

Seiiki attempted one last time to pull you along, but as soon as one of her legs shot out to carry you, her foot sunk into ink and she cried out. The ink splattered out in a full circle, floating along without gravity, before it twisted and bulleted up her leg. Seiiki trilled loudly, shook her leg in an attempt to remove the liquid that had a mind of its own. It was fruitless. The ink just suctioned her appendage in deeper, slurping her up without a care. 

You wanted to look at her, wanted to turn your head, wanted to reach out and grab onto her to pull her out of the slosh. But, you couldn't. You couldn't stop staring in abhor as Purple trekked closer and closer and closer and closer ... and closer until he loomed over your head with that psychotic smile. Your bottom lip trembled as both of his hands moved out toward you. 

The tips of Purple's claws softly ticked into the flesh of your cheeks before they cradled your jawline. A whimper rang in the back of your mouth as the hands slipped down to your neck. Purple's digits fiddled with the metal collar snapped around your neck, playing with the miniature, oval-shaped object in its center. 

_"Pudding ... Pudding cup ... I need you ... "_

And then Purple's hands curled around your neck and _squeezed._ You tried to gasp for air, but it came out broken and pitched. You swung out your arms, felt them collide against the Purple's carapace, and pounded the heels of your palms against it repeatedly. Purple's claws wormed their way underneath the collar, slicing little lines in your flesh open and digging so very deep into you. 

_"Pudding cup, you'll love me ... you'll be mine ... you don't need ... Red ... pudding cup ... "_

It felt like darkness seeped into the wounds, poisoned your bloodstream, and made it hard to breathe. Purple just kept leering down at you. That horrifying visage that was everything evil, like a shattered mirror. There was a tender love warped by possession and obsession and heartbreak. That smile stretched across his lips became even tauter as you felt his hands flex and then suddenly his digits pierced all the way through your neck. 

_"Don't cry, don't cry ... pudding ... cup ... it's okay ... "_

You choked and your body twitched. The thumps in the room died away into silence as your palms rested against Purple's chest, limp and shuddering and nails loosely scratching over nothing as blood filled all of your senses. Seiiki's grip fell away from your own as she cried out, calling your name for help as a static closed in on you and Purple. The world darkened as Seiiki's body was swallowed up by the ink. You could only stare at Purple. He was the only still clear in the filter. 

_"I love you ... I love you, pudding ... cup ... - cup ... - cup ... "_

But then the static zoomed in, crawling faster than lightning as it framed Purple's face. Your vision barreled as that expression suddenly became a little too magnified to handle. Blood sputtered out of your mouth as you gagged, consciousness fading in and out as your breath dissipated. Purple just smiled. 

_"... - cup ... - cup ... "_

And then the static ate Purple whole and you spat out another wad of blood before, 

_"- cup ... Buttercup!"_

...

You gasped awake. 

Both of your irises flung around wildly as your limbs thrashed out. A pair of hands tightened against your shoulders and pressed down firmly before your attention was drawn upward by chattering and clicking. 

_"Buttercup,_ calm down, it's just me," Red crooned quietly. You stuttered out a panted breath and your chest heaved as you relaxed against the plush bed beneath you. Red's hold softened as your breathing slowly calmed back to normal. Your gaze averted back to the darkness of the room as a line formed between your brows. 

"R-Red, ... what are you doing?" you didn't dare look back into those candy apple orbs. You couldn't stop seeing the smeet's pink lemonade ones. 

"I'm here to help you," was his cryptic answer as his hands slid down your frame and shimmied underneath it before he hoisted you into his chest. You didn't refute; there wasn't a point. Your lashes fluttered shut as you rested the side of your head against his clavicle. Red shuffled away from the bed and stalked off into the darkness. A _click_ resounded in the silence and warm, yellow light danced across your eyelids. He'd entered the bathroom. 

You cracked one of your eyes open and stared at Red's face from the angle. He looked concentrated, focused. He was planning something, but you were too disinterested to find out what. It was probably just going to be horrible, anyway. 

Red stopped at the bathtub. You glanced down at it questioningly before Red shifted and then he lowered your body onto the seat closest to him. He didn't get in with you, though. He just removed his arms from you and crouched down next to the tub. He was looking at you. 

"Are you going to give me a bath?" you jested, the slightest hint of humor lacing the outskirts of your voice. The corners of Red's mouth twitched up momentarily before he chuckled and shook his head. 

"No, I'm ... " he paused, mulling over his words, and continued, "Purple's handling a very important business meeting. He won't be here for a long time. I woke you up to ... to get those inviable eggs out of you." 

You blinked owlishly, tilted your head, and adjusted around in your seat to get a better look at him, "Oh? How long have I been asleep? Won't they come out on their own ... naturally?" 

"For about one human day," Red answered your first part, but then he seemed hesitant to answer the other. "And, ... yeah. But, ... Purple's just going to become even more worked up about trying to knock you up." 

You shivered, realized that you didn't feel as sick as you normally did, and knitted your brows even further together, "Why is that? What's wrong with him? I ... can _you_ get me pregnant?" 

Red didn't answer right away. Those pink lemonade flecks of his whizzed around in a full circle as his lips drew into a thin line. It seemed like he was debating telling you the truth, but you already knew half of it. You just wanted to know what was wrong with Purple. 

"Purple's ... He's ... infertile."

And then, suddenly, everything clicked. 

"And you're not?" 

Red shook his head, "No." 

"And there are lives where you've had child - ... smeets with me, right?" 

Red flinched, but he nodded, "Yes." 

"And Purple's become obsessed with that idea, hasn't he? _He_ wants to experience that, right?" 

Silence, then, "... Yes." 

...

"Red," you moved fully around to face him. Red blinked away whatever he'd been thinking and caught your stare. "Red, you're going to have to do it. _You're_ going to have to knock me up, then." 

Red opened his mouth to interject, but you cut him off, "Purple's just going to drive himself even more bonkers if each attempt just fails. He already put this mock PAK on me, who knows what else he'd be willing to do? Red, ... he's _desperate."_

"..." Red sighed, then inhaled sharply, "I know. I ... are you absolutely sure about this?" 

You scoffed, rolled your eyes, and crossed both of your arms over the lip of the tub, "I've not really had much of a choice this entire time, why does it matter if I actually want this? Just ... _fuck,_ just lay your eggs in me or whatever. Just do anything to make Purple _stop."_

Red swallowed thickly as he dipped his head, but you didn't watch him any longer as you rested your cheeks against your arms. You closed both of your eyes as you awaited his answer. There was a long pause, and then there was a barely audible sigh as Red shifted. 

"We ... have to be very careful," Red murmured, pushing himself up and tossing a leg over the edge of the bathtub, "My clutches ... tend to be bigger than Pur's." 

Red clambered into the tub and stopped behind you, "Oh? In size or quantity?" 

"The latter," Red's hands traced along your back as they snaked around your waist. He urged your body back around, and you let him turn you. As soon as you caught his gaze, his hands fell from your midriff and slid down to your hips. You spread your legs wordlessly, sinking down further onto the seat as those pink lemonade flecks trailed all over your body before they bounced back up to your face. 

"So, ... how's this going to work?" you lifted a hand and pressed it to the very slight bulge to your belly. "You'll kill me if you add any more." 

"Well, ... I can't force them _all_ out," Red stated, leaning back and tilting his head forward. "Purp' will notice. Wouldn't it seem strange if there was an entirely successful clutch after so many failed ones - especially since he knows that he can't produce that?" 

You blinked exactly like a cat and rested the base of your head against the tub's side, "Yeah, I guess. Are you just gonna try to squeeze one more in, then?" 

Red shook his head, "No, can't do that either. Pur knows the exact amount he laid in you. He'd count them after they come out again." 

"Then what exactly do you have in mind?" One of your brows arched. Red inhaled deeply before he spoke. 

"I'm going to have to ... force _one_ out," Red's hairless brows furrowed deeply. "Then, I ..., _hopefully,_ replace it with my own." 

When his tone pitched down at the end and you picked up on the hesitation, that's when you propped yourself up by a faction with your elbows and narrowed your eyes at him. 

"And how do you plan on getting one out?" you didn't receive a response from Red. Your glare increased and you snuffed, ready to start hounding him for an answer until there was a mechanical hissing directly behind Red's back. Snapping your mouth shut, you watched as a tiny, metallic arm stretched over Red's left shoulder and offered the tiny vial attached to the end of it. Your lashes fluttered rapidly before you directed your questioning look to Red. "Whazzat?" 

"A muscle relaxer," the arm pushed itself closer to your face and you drew back a couple of centimeters. "It should loosen your ... uh, _entrance_ enough that I can coax just one out. So, c'mon, take it." 

The vial was shoved into the center of your face and your eyes crossed to look at it properly. One of your arms swiped up to snag it off the metallic arm, and you didn't pay attention as it slithered its way back into Red's PAK. It looked like any other tube you'd see in a science lab. There was a little lid puckered into the top, which kept all of the strange glittery rosegold liquid trapped inside. You shook it softly a couple of times to watch the color swish back and forth before Red cleared his throat. 

"Yeah, okay, taking it," you snapped back and pinched the lid at the top. It was a struggle to wiggle it out, it almost felt like it'd been glued in there with the strongest kind out there. Your tongue poked out of the corner of your mouth as you drew the vial into your chest and _tugged._ The cap flew out and the tiniest bit of the liquid jumped out and sloshed against the flesh of your thigh. You hissed whenever it chilled slightly; it almost felt like applying aloe vera to a sunburn. "Eugh, all right, how much do I use? And, uh, drink it or apply it?" 

"Drink the whole thing," Red answered with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. 

You didn't respond. Instead, you carefully lifted the vial up to your mouth and stared down into the tiny hole. It didn't really smell like anything, so you don't have a clue about what you're about to ingest. You stare at the glitter twinkling the liquid's surface before you wrench both of your lids shut, press it to your lips, and toss your head back as you down the entire vial. 

The taste was absolutely unbearable. You gagged and almost retched whatever you'd drank right back into the vial. A shudder wracked your frame as the bitter and sour aftertaste lingered, leaving a tingling feeling dancing all over the floor of your mouth. You snapped the cap back into the vial and shoved it into Red's chest, afraid to open your eyes in case the light triggered your gag reflex all over again. 

You stayed in this position for a few more moments until you felt it. 

"What the ... ?" your breathing slowed and suddenly movement became just a little too hard to do. "Red, how fast does this stuff take to activate?" 

Your body relaxed back against the bathtub as you dipped a little further into Red's frame. His hands firmly held your hips securely against his midriff as his antennae clicked. 

"Not very long at all," then, he offered a teasing snicker and leaned his head down to your height, "It's superior Irken medicine."

You laughed a breathless laugh as your eyes rolled before they fluttered into a barely half-lidded appearance, "Right, Irken." 

Talking became a chore. Your tongue felt like a dead weight against your teeth, so you just sealed your lips and slumped. Red noticed, clicked his antennae again, and then straightened his upper body as one of his hands moved from your hips to your belly. 

_"Buttercup,_ you ... can't fight it, okay?" Red whispered, staring down at your frame in concern. "We _can't_ mess this up." 

You nodded loosely. Red's stare lingered for several moments before his hand trailed down to the underside of your belly. His digits massaged little circles periodically, searching. He was probably trying to find where the eggs began and stopped. Eventually, after a few more circles, the tips of his fingers paused on a spot that was only several inches above the mound to your core. Then, after Red shakily exhaled, he pressed his palm down. 

There was a shift that subtly brushed inside of you, but everything was way too numb to feel it properly. Red pressed down even harder, scrunching his body and hovering over your frame as his other hand slipped down in between your thighs. Your body was propped against his chest as you slid even further down the seat, almost on your back as the digits on Red's opposite hand traced the lips of your cunt. They carefully slipped inside, inching their way up. 

Your brows furrowed slightly. You couldn't even feel it. Everything just felt like phantom touches, they felt like an invisible force that was applying pressure and that was it. Your irises followed along with Red's movements as he pressed a little harder and then something shifted out of your cervix. 

A weak gasp slipped past your lips. It felt like you'd been momentarily stretched, but there'd been no pain accompanying it. The digits inside of your cunt wiggled up and hooked around something - an egg? - before they yanked backward. You whimpered, but it was more instinctual than it was anything else. Red's hand retracted from your cunt, gripping onto something gooey and splattered. You lazily blinked through whatever haze you'd been ensnared in and watched as a few viscous wads hit the bathtub's bottom. 

Red was panting. He was leering down at the puddle of mush in his hand. You almost felt bad for him. How did it feel to hold a dead organism in your hands? Especially one that belonged to your blood? You didn't say anything as Red tilted his hand to the side and released his hold on the egg, letting it slop to the ground like melted and dirtied snow. The both of you looked down at it for a few prolonged moments before Red heaved a sigh, and then said, 

"Are you ... ready?" his voice was hushed. You nodded. 

"Yeah, let's do this," and that was all that Red needed as he arched the small of his back and reached down to his bottom robes. You watched as he pressed a button on the side of the robe's band before it clacked open and slipped down his legs. That process continued at each band around his abdomen, and then he undid the one for his chest plate. All of the metal pieces clattered to the shell of the bathtub as Red reached down, hooked his index digits around the band of his leggings, and shucked them down with finesse. 

And this was the first time you'd seen an Irken's body in the light. 

Red's chest seriously resembled a carapace; there was even an accentuated line following along the curve of the pectoral muscles that protruded out. His stomach was a lighter green, but you figured that was because of the very slight tone that traced down to the dip of his groin. A few deep plum purple and pastel green scars littered his body here and there, and you're not entirely sure you could even begin to fathom where they came from. But, out of everything, the most noticeable thing was definitely the barely noticeable slit from Red's apex. 

Or, well, rather what unfurled out of it. 

Red's cock was exactly like how their tongues were, long, segmented, and tapered to thin out near the tip. The base of his cock was definitely thicker than anything you'd ever seen, but it narrowed into something thinner before the tip rounded out into a small bulb. It was glistening with that strange glaze, dripping off like little raindrops. You wrenched your eyes shut at the sight, desperately willing the mental image away, and just scooted your body flush with Red's. 

His hands wrapped around your waist as he slowly lowered himself between your legs, that slimy texture of his shaft snaked across the inner flesh of one of your thighs before the tip prodded against your lips. Red's head shifted and hovered near the side of yours. He opened his mouth and his hot breath tickled your ear. 

"This is going to be ... hard to do," his cock slowly pushed itself inside, "You're going to have to help me." 

Your legs wrapped around the dip of his hips, "What do you need me to do?" 

"Once I managed to release one," his breath shuddered as he withdrew himself and slid back inside, "I'm going to have to rip myself out. Push me off. This is going to hurt both of us." 

"Okay," 

was all you said as Red pulled his pelvis back and thrusted back in. His pace started off slow, but it steadily gained traction. You kept both of your eyes sealed while he snapped his hips in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out. The tip of his shaft pounded against your cervix, making your body bounce at each thrust. It felt fast, rushed, and fake. Neither of you were trying to chase a release. It was just mindlessly _sex_. 

Red was panting, and so were you. You couldn't feel anything down there but the pressure of each slam. But your body could. Your body was reacting; your walls clenched around Red's cock. Maybe it was trying to feel something, or maybe it was trying to keep him out. You weren't sure. The only thing you were sure of was the chattering and fluttering of antennae right beside your head as Red huskily whispered things in Irken. You couldn't understand them; you thought maybe Red wanted it to stay that way. 

Eventually, after a few more minutes of senseless thrusting, Red choked and grunted into your ear, "I'm gonna cum, kick me off when I say to." 

You nodded. Then, Red sawed his cock in a few more times before his entire frame stiffened and he sharply inhaled a deep breath. His cock swelled right as it pierced through your cervix. A breathy moan rumbled in your throat as Red's cum spilled out and then you felt the sensation of something traveling through his shaft into your womb. Your breath was bated as you waited for it to fully pass through and settled inside. You were so nervous, this could go so wrong. 

But, once the egg pushed out of Red's cock and nestled against the wall of your womb, there was a growl and a forceful tug, _"Now!"_

And it was exhausting to hoist both of your legs back and crash the heels of your feet against Red's midriff. He grunted as he flailed his own body back, using his grip on your waist to keep you at a distance as he went. There was a ripping inside of you and the both of you wailed as the sensation blossomed and spread like a wildfire throughout your lower bodies. 

Red's knees collided harshly against the bottom of the tub as his frame crumpled and collapsed forward. He heaved, rosewater pink tears pooled at his ducts and a couple of them trickled over his cheeks. You were panting, staring down at him over the valley of your midriff and between your legs. Your feet settled against the nook of his neck as he shuddered and coughed. His antennae were quivering. 

It took a moment for you to fully catch your breath, but when you did, the first thing you asked was, "Red? Are you good?" 

"N-No, _haaa,"_ Red's head slowly lifted up to meet your gaze. His face was scrunched up; his expression was euphoric, strained, pained, and relieved all at the same time. "G-Give me a minute." 

A line formed between your brows as you shifted your body back, using Red's body as support as you situated yourself into more of a sitting position. The rest of Red's posture became visible as you sat up, and that's when you understood what he was talking about. Both of his hands were flat against the bathtub as he braced himself up, cock still rock-hard and throbbing. You swallowed as you watched as the shaft pulsated and bulged as _something_ pushed itself out. 

You watched in horror and humility as an egg popped out of the tip and dropped to the floor. It bounced to the floor, but didn't shatter. Its consistency was thicker and more resilient, while its size couldn't have been bigger than a ping-pong ball. The egg rolled a few centimeters before it stopped completely. It looked like a healthier version of the ones that always fell out of you; its color, surface, everything was so much livelier. 

The sight was just too much. 

Tears burned the rims of your eyes before they drip-dropped onto your lap and both of your hands shakily reached up to cradle your own face. Your body slowly slipped off the seat and joined Red on the tub's floor. Red's expression melted away into confusion as you curled up in front of him, and he hesitantly shifted to support his weight on just one hand as the other came up to brush through your tresses. 

And you bawled your way through the six other eggs that spilled from Red. 

\--

 _"Huuh, haaa,_ ow," bile collected in your throat and you spat it out with a strangled cough. Purple's claws danced through your fringe and tucked it behind your head so that you didn't get it all sticky and gross. Your head _thwacked_ against the bathtub's edge as you shuddered. Frothy and syrupy blood, egg, and placenta pooled around your body as you tried to gather your bearings. You could remember Red here just a couple of days earlier. You'd passed out after you'd cried. You woke up again because Purple's eggs had rotted. Rinse and repeat. 

It was silent as you lay there. 

It was silent until, 

_"Hun, ... "_ Purple spoke. You painfully cracked one of your eyes open and slid your pupil toward him. He was on his knees beside the tub, leaned over the edge to observe the broth. His antennae were tightly pressed to the flat of his head as he stared down at your pathetic and miserable frame. You shivered, tried to ignore his lecherous leer, and quirked a brow. 

"Yeah, Pur', baby?" you were so tired, so exhausted. You just want to eat something, you just want to drink something, you just want to be sober longer than a few hours as Purple fruitlessly attempts to breed you. You couldn't even breathe right. Your throat had puckered and closed up completely. 

"That ... there's only ... five ... eggs," Purple trailed off, standing up straight bit by bit at each word. Your mind fuzzed. Red's visage flickered in front of your eyes before it blurred and dissipated. You weakly nodded your head. 

"Uh-huh," you felt Purple's hands fall from your hair as he stood up fully. He was shivering with excitement and glee; those violet orbs in the center of his face were yawning. His hands were shaking as carefully lifted them up and stepped over the bathtub's edge. The step was perfectly calculated, articulated as he avoided the globs of mush. Purple crouched in front of you and cupped your jawline. 

"Do you know what that means?" his tone was urgent, happy. 

"... No?" The digits clutching your skin tightened and Purple chittered. 

"It means that there's still one left inside of you," his voice warble and he shuddered out an uneasy exhale, "One of my eggs are still inside of you. A smeet, our smeet, _my smeet."_

And it worked. Red's plan had succeeded. Purple was satiated. This is what you've wanted ever since this entire ordeal started. Finally, peace of mind. 

You smiled softly and fluttered your open eye to a close, "That's great, Pur." 

Purple emitted a high-pitched trill and, before you knew it, his lips were against yours. He kissed you eagerly; a kiss that was filled with passion and flames and desire and joy and obsession. His lips molded against yours and worked fast, almost so fast that you couldn't keep up with your disoriented mind. One of your hands wobbly reached up and cradled his cheek. 

You didn't care anymore. This is your destiny; this is your fate. Even when you've repaired the broken, this is what you're going to be left with. 

You've come to accept it. 

There wasn't a point in _not_ anymore. 

So, you kissed Purple back with a more subdued fervor. His long, slithery, and slimy tongue unfurled out of his mouth and traced against your bottom lip. You let him slip inside and rolled your tongue against his; his grip on your jawline becoming harder and tighter and more possessive the longer he kissed you. But you didn't mind. 

Electric blue flashed in front of your mind. 

Your other hand stretched around Purple's head and settled against his neck. 

Ice-blue whizzed in your vision. 

Your nails dug into Purple's flesh. 

A phantom touch caresses your inner thighs. 

Your hold falls into Purple's. 

You can still hear _her_ voice. 

\-- - 

_"Three cheers for the Irken Empire!"_

A loud wailing ricocheted. It bounced off the walls, rang like a gunshot inside of a cavern; the shrill cry of a violin, an echo. Music blared, too. Just pumping beats and stomping rhythms. It was foreign, alien. The lyrics were indecipherable, but it was Irken. 

_"And, now wiggle your antennae in salute to the new Lady of the Empire!"_

You winced as the cheering's volume increased. 

Bright lights traced across the room. There were so many colors, so many hues that aberrated and chromated everything in its path. Not even a single ounce of darkness crept into the deepest crannies of the dancefloor with the amount of saturation dousing the room. 

You were inside of the dancing hall. The ball room. You didn’t think you’d ever get a chance to see it so lively, so filled with excited and jittery Irkens ready to celebrate whatever their leaders wished. In a way, it was almost pleasant. It was easy, fun maybe. You didn’t really want to look down upon it any longer. 

_“Hun,_ come on, this is _our_ party,” Purple’s whispered against the side of your face, “You should dance.” 

...

This celebration was arranged specifically for _you._

It was the aftermath of … Red’s handiwork. You’d spent the whole day prepping; there’d been getting dressed in the finest gowns and robes the Empire had to offer, then there’d been some meetings and integrations, and, finally, _the party._ Your whole day had been spent in a daze. Nothing really stood out clearly to you anymore. 

You don’t remember the last time you’d had something to eat. 

...

Your irises slowly slid over to Purple’s visage. His expression was so warm, so hyped, so _happy._ His antennae were both quirked straight up into the air, quivering and clicking almost nonstop. Those violet hues were highlighted into a beautiful shade of amethyst. You could see hope in his eyes, true and twisted and obsessive love laced through the depths of those orbs. A small laugh bubbled in your throat and you sighed it out with a shrug. 

“Lead the way, then,” you swept one of your arms out toward the dancefloor. 

Purple’s expression seemed to bounce up even more as he arrowed one of his hands out and snagged a hold of your shoulder, “Anything for you!” 

Your frame was lifted into the air and pressed against Purple’s chest plate. It wasn’t his usual one, though. 

Purple had changed his attire to be fitting for something a little more formal. There was a thick, fur-lined sangria robe over a very dress-like heather tunic. He had prominent shoulder pads that jut out wide, and his usual gauntlets had been swapped for fingerless black sleeves that stretched far above his elbows. The rest of the outfit, however, was more or less the exact same. 

He looked … handsome. You owlishly closed your eyes and turned your head off to the side. That wasn’t really something you’d wanted to realize. 

But, eventually, Purple trekked through the partying Irkens bumping and grinding on the dancefloor until he managed to corner off a small section. Then, he lowered your frame and gently settled you back onto your own feet. His hands ghosted over your back as you twirled around and glanced up into Purple’s glowing orbs. There was a kind smile dancing across his lips. 

“Well, _My Lady,_ shall we?” Purple offered an open palm. You didn’t avert your eyes as you accepted his hand. His stare was imploring, yearning, memorizing - you don’t even think you could look away if you tried. 

After your five fingers were laced through his three, Purple drew your body flush with his and brushed one of his legs out to begin a slow and rhythmic waltz. It wasn’t anything that matched the music at all, nor did it belong within the ocean of rocking Irkens. But it was … sweet. Maybe Purple wanted that. 

Purple shifted your weight so that you could stand atop his feet, so that you could allow him to sweep you through the dancing. Your head barely reached over his hips, but that didn’t bother you. Both of your eyes were closed as Purple moved, attempting to focus on the sound of the music and the chattering of people around you before you heard it:

_a laugh._

Your eyes snapped open as your irises whizzed around madly to locate the source of the laughter. You knew that laugh, knew the frequency of the pitch. You _needed_ to find the owner, you _needed_ to see … 

_There!_

Seiiki was standing nearly halfway across the room. She was laughing along with a few other Irkens that were just a little shorter than her. One of them looked … familiar, but that wasn’t you could focus on. 

You couldn’t stop staring at her. Seiiki was wearing the single most _gorgeous_ dress you’d ever seen before. 

The color, a persian blue, was so vibrant and eye-catching; you could see all of the intricate designs and patterns laced through the stitching. The fabric nearly shone underneath the light, like a beacon of hope. You felt like a moth drawn to the flame. The ends were ankle-length, a slit down each side. Seiiki had on little black heels laced up her calves; bracelets of all kinds lined the entirety of her forearms. 

You would have stared longer, but Purple’s dance twisted and then you couldn’t see her any longer. Your head jerked side to side as you attempted to steal another glance, but more bodies slid in your vision and it felt like a forest of trees following the ebb and sway as they blotched out Seiiki’s figure. 

Purple kept spinning you around in wide, yawning circles until you almost couldn’t handle it. Your head was whirling, spinning, lost, confused, itching, and then you cried out, 

_“Purple!”_

He stopped moving as soon as you said his name and angled his head down to you, “Yes, _hun?”_

You swallowed nervously, averted your gaze, and released an awkward chuckle, “Um, heh, you … you wouldn’t mind if I … took a small break, would you?” 

One of Purple’s hairless brows arched, but he loosened his grip and frowned slightly, “Well, yeah. But, … I mean, no. Go on.” 

“Er, thank you … so much, … love,” your expression warbled as a rictus grin spread across your face. Purple tilted his head to the side. 

Then, Purple’s palms fell from your frame, allowing you to step off of his feet and away from him. He stared down at you the entire time. You wrung both of your hands together, grinding the heels of your palms tightly together as you shuffled backward. Sweat beaded down your temples underneath Purple’s scrutiny, but you didn’t let that deter you as you tried to slip behind and through the crowd of Irkens to block yourself from view. 

And as soon as you couldn’t see those violet orbs, you pivoted around on your heel and darted toward Seiiki. You slinked through the crowds, curving and arching your body to meld and blend through with ease. Everyone seemed to press even closer together, making the journey all the more difficult, but you were absolutely determined. You _must_ see Seiiki. 

Finally, after almost drowning in the sea of Irkens, you relocated Seiiki. Renewing your vigor and pumping your legs, you almost barrelled down all of the people as you raced for her figure. She was still hanging around those three other Irkens, but that didn’t matter. You inhaled sharply and - even though it was probably useless to with all of the noise in the room - called out, 

_“Seiiki!”_

Her antennae fluttered. You slowed to a light jog as Seiiki slowly swiveled her head around in a search for whoever called her name. And when those ice-blue flecks landed on yours, it felt as if the whole world had stopped. 

“Ah, _My Lady,”_ your jog ended only a stride from Seiiki, “What a pleasure it is.” 

You heaved out a pant, “Yeah, it’s … great to see you again.” 

“Your robes are marvelous,” Seiiki complimented you with a nod, but you didn’t have a chance to thank her before she lifted her hand and gestured to the three Irkens staring at you with inquisitive expressions. “May I introduce you?” 

You blinked, “Uh, yeah. Of course.” 

“This is the fine Invader I was talking about, Gregory,” Seiiki pointed to the Irken with the very prominent triangular-shaped head dressed in one of the Elite outfits. Gregory saluted, and you took the opportunity to glance him over. His eyes were this pretty grapefruit orange with pineapple yellow flecks. The ends of his antennae were strangely crooked; they reminded you of the metal end of an axe. He was significantly taller than Seiiki, which was surprising because the General already had a few inches on you. 

“And this is the engineer, Owie,” your attention was brought to the Irken with the extremely round face that was nearly a foot shorter than you. There was a mischievous grin dancing across his lips as his wide carmine pink eyes studied you, those crepe pink flecks whizzing to and fro. His grin widened whenever you looked down at him. His antennae were pretty standard, as was his uniform. 

“Finally, we have our Food Drone, Bleu,” when your gaze shifted over to Bleu, an instant wave of recognition washed over you. While she was also wearing the same standard-issued Irken uniform as Owie, you knew that squared-shape face and those royal blue orbs with bluebird blue flecks. You’d seen them not too long ago. 

“You’re the Irken behind the snack bar,” you murmured as both of Bleu’s antennae snapped to attention. “The one in the Tallests’ entertainment room.” 

Bleu nodded, a shy smile pinching the corners of her eyes as she offered a small wave, “Yes, _My Lady,_ that’s me.” 

“Heh, well, it’s nice to meet all of you,” you commented, peering over at Seiiki. “Um, but, … could I please talk to you? … Alone?” 

Seiiki observed your face for a good, long moment before she steadily dipped her head and said, “Very well.” 

Then, with a wave bidding her friends goodbye, she held out her hand. You accepted it without hesitance and allowed her to draw you away further back into the crowd. Seiiki was stalking for the outskirts of the room, teetering between the dancefloor and the wall. You think you knew why. 

Once she stopped, her back was facing the crowd and your back was facing the wall. She was attempting to keep you hidden from sight. Your heart swelled at that realization, but when you opened your mouth to thank her, she cut you off. 

“I assume that you want to know if I … remember,” Seiiki speaks in a hushed voice, carefully sounding out each of her words as one of her hands snake around your waist and the other lifts your hand into the air. You settle your free hand atop her shoulder as she swoons back a step.

“Yes,” you nod. Seiiki sways to the rhythm of the song, something slow, romantic. You rest the side of your head against her chest and listen to the subtle thump of her blood as your hips move along in time. 

“Of course, I … don’t know if it would be possible to forget something like that,” Seiiki whispers. 

You frown, “What … happened to you? When you … fell into the ink?” 

Seiiki spins the two of you in a circle before she responds, “I woke up.” 

“Oh,” is all you say. 

Silence settles around the two of you as Seiiki continues to lead the dance. Your lashes flutter shut as you let the music carry you away. Five fingers lace through three. The grip on your waist loosens before you’re pushed out and twirled and pulled back into Seiiki’s embrace. Your cheeks burn. 

“I’m … very concerned for you, _My Lady,”_ Seiiki states after another beat of music. “That dream makes me wonder.” 

“About what?” Claws tightened around your waist as Seiiki swoops even further away from the dancefloor. 

“Did Almighty Tallest Purple truly succeed, _My Lady?”_ your heart nearly plummets out of your chest. Your steps falter before you recover and try to keep going, but Seiiki has already noticed. “Oh, … Oh, _My Lady.”_

Your eyebrows nearly fling off your forehead as you rip your head back and stare at her pleadingly, “Seiiki, _please,_ no, don’t say anything.” 

Seiiki’s orbs are half-lidded as she vacantly leers at your face, a solemn expression curtaining her features, “It’s not possible for him to … conceive, is it?” 

You shake your head softly and sigh, “No, it’s not.” 

“So, … that explains the dream,” a line forms in the middle of her browline as she averts those ice-blue flecks. _“My Lady,_ I’m … worried that something terrible is going to happen.” 

“Let’s hope not,” an uncomfortable laugh slips past your lips. “It should be fine, that memory lives in a time that doesn’t exist anymore. It … can’t hurt us now.” 

“Are you positive?” Seiiki lifts a brow while yours furrow in confusion. “Look.” 

She gestures with a tilt of her head down to your chest. It momentarily confuses you until you glance down and see what she’s talking about. 

“The pendant … ?” Seiiki nods. “What about it?” 

“If there’s a reason it’s with you, or why it brought me to your dream,” Seiiki pauses, “Then, … why wouldn’t there be a reason for _that_ specific dream?” 

…

You have no response. 

Your eyes wrinkle up in pain and hurt, irises vibrating in place as they glanced between Seiiki’s lidded orbs. There’s so much that you want to say, but no words come. They get lost in your whirling thoughts, never to be heard of ever again. So, your gaze fuzzes and your head goes askew, and then there’s a flash of something over Seiiki’s shoulder. You blink away the noise filter and catch the sight of Red staring right at you from afar. 

His face is scrunched up in apprehension. Your grip tightens against Seiiki’s. Red’s antennae fall flat against the back of his head. You swallow. Red’s orbs crinkle by a fraction at the edges. Your breath escapes. 

.

.

.

You think Seiiki might be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love feedback!


	10. Chapter Nine: Demon Dance Almighty (I wonder if there's salt in that pink lemonade.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to begin. You're not sure this is worth it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, NURSE. I am finally back with a new chapter after such a long hiatus, haha. Sorry, the IZ fandom absolutely killed me and any urge to actually want to do this story. However, now that I've started therapy, I realized that - you know? fuck it. This story was for catharsis purposes and I want to heal. I'm going to finish this story no matter what. 
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)
> 
> My Instagram (I post my art there more regularly):   
> \- [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/moonkissed.norwegian/)
> 
> My Discord Server (Since I want to interact with more Tallest Simps):   
> \- [My Discord Server](https://discord.gg/ZT8jtQny7H)

And, when the day had finally come, you’re _positive_ that Seiiki’d been right. 

.

.

.

It had been about ten or so weeks since the celebratory banquet. 

Each day was long and hard and _tiring._

You couldn’t catch a break. The Tallest were constantly checking in with you - Purple, for his insistent worrying and excitement; Red, for his, well, _help._

Purple would gush and press against your much smaller frame with every opportunity, chirring and clicking his antennae as he massaged his thumb just barely above the mound of your apex. His head would be nestled in the crook of your neck and his violet orbs would be _leering_ forward as he did so. Staring so endlessly off into nothing. You shuddered. 

Red, whenever he came, would hold your body close but not too close as he whispered unknown things to you in Irken. His palm would be cupping your stomach almost reassuringly; 

_you don’t want to think about what terrifying thing that could possibly mean._

They would come and then they would go, though. As leaders of an entire _Empire,_ they couldn’t constantly be by your side. That’s why Rine stayed with you the majority of the time. She would settle on a little levitating stool placed by the side of the bed and await any future commands. Sometimes, whenever it seemed hard to barely even _breathe,_ you could convince Rine to lace her digits through yours and hold your hand. 

It was a slight reprieve that was _grounding._

Rine was just about the only other person you saw besides your captors. No other maid drones were allowed to care for you; though, you’re willing to bet neither of the Tallest had wanted that, but they knew just oh-so how _much_ you favored Rine. She cared for you in the utmost platonic way she could manage for someone that’s never really known any sort of _true_ compassion. You liked her; Rine was good company. 

Whenever days were way too hard to even wake up, she’d gently brush her digits across your sickly cheeks and kindly coax you into coming back to life. It was nice; you just wish you could sleep forever. Rine was too humane to let that happen, though. 

She kept a constant supply of bubbly water and sugary foods for you. It made your stomach turn to think about it. The gesture was sweet, but this isn’t the kind of diet you require to _exist._ A flicker of a memory flashes in your brain, of technology and experiments and pyre, and then you’re left momentarily confused. 

You wonder, as you’re forced to lay there helpless and immobile and apprehensive, why they haven’t changed your body _physically._

The Tallest could have done _so many things_ to alter that little human body of yours. They could have changed a few or _all_ of your organs; they could have warped whatever little wires and wrinkles imprinted in your brain; they could have even probably _merged_ your DNA with that of an Irken. There were so many possibilities; yet, all they had done was attach that little miniature and mock PAK collar to the base of your neck. 

And then you ponder _why._

Seiiki hadn’t visited very often, as she’s still one of the single most high-ranking and important generals the Irken military has to offer, but there were a couple of brief moments here and there. Any and all _Irken_ lessons you’d had were paused, Seiiki would tell you - but that just made you think even _more._

Along with whatever physical alterations the Tallest could have done, they could have done so many more _mentally_ and _emotionally_ and _cognitively._ They could have just imprinted the entirety of the Irken language into your brain, could have just _downloaded_ any history and food for thought into your memories. Your emotions, all of those confusing chemicals inside of your head, could have been tweaked and adjusted. They could have made you loopy, or love-drunk, or absolutely intoxicated to the point that you never fought back or cried or shivered or begged them to _let you go._

they didn’t. 

So you’d mentioned that all to Seiiki during one of her visits. She hadn’t responded at first. Her electric blue orbs stared so forlornly into your own and you’d believed that you’d somehow offended her. But, before you even had the chance to apologize, she softly said, 

_“Maybe they wanted you to requite first.”_

Of course. 

That had made sense. 

The Tallest wanted to make sure that everything you were able to learn had to be done so _manually._ You’d have to learn the language, learn the history, learn the customs - but you would _never_ be able to have it all at once. Having any sort of information like that meant that you had a route of escape. If, theoretically, you could read and speak their language, then maybe you’d be able to slink your way through the shadows and disappear back to your _home._

Everything that the Tallest had done had been calculated. 

they were keeping you _helpless._

That day will forever be ingrained in your memory. Those flecks of pale ice in Seiiki’s gorgeous eyes burn and fizzle before your very own even whenever the day’s long passed and she’s not even in front of you anymore. It’s too difficult to forget. 

You kept the words that Seiiki told you to yourself. Rine had already suffered enough by the hands of the Tallest all because of _you_ , the idea of telling her such a _depressing_ epiphany was pointless. And you _swore_ that you would never confide in the Tallest anymore. Everything they’ve done, they’ve done on purpose. You _know_ that they only care about making sure you’re _safe_ so that they can keep you for _themselves._

Same as it ever was, same as it ever was. 

And so you lay here, in the absolute darkness of solitude and space, curled up in a ball on your side while staring into the nothingness. 

you stay like that for a while. 

Fluttering your eyes to a close, you eventually manage to shift your legs slightly and curl your fingers around your upper arms. The silence of the room is deafening. A ringing that never quite subsides but instead edges at the very perimeters of your hearing keeps you company. It isn’t comforting in the slightest. 

You snuff, which causes your shoulders to roll as you heave and breathe. Your frame stills again. You don’t feel like moving. 

And, of course, it’d stay like that, too. 

until there’s a pressure that grooves across your midriff. 

A groan slips through your front teeth and one of your hands lazily trails down to press into your groin. It does little to soothe the sudden cramp. You swallow thickly as your entire frame freezes into barely vibrating quicksilver. Something coils in your stomach and then there’s acid backed up near the outskirts of your throat. 

Both of your brows pinch together in slight discomfort as you begin to speculate what’s _wrong._ Could it be that diet of only snack foodstuffs finally catching up to you and shutting down your body? What if it’s just a normal upset stomach? Oh, maybe it’s your period? It has been almost _six_ months since your last one, it’d make sense that your uterus decided to sink its teeth back into you _now._

but then another thought comes as quick as lightning and it feels like a deck to the face. 

There’s _no way_ that it’s your period. 

_There’s a growing child inside of you._

Your breathing momentarily quickens and you _honestly_ just want to start panicking. It doesn’t happen, however. Instead, thoughts upon thoughts swirl around in your mind. 

How long does it take for an _Irken_ child to gestate? One of the Tallest had briefly mentioned that it feels like it’s been forever, so maybe it won’t take as long as a human one? Your eyes flickered down to your barely engorged apex and you squeezed the small amount of added pudge. It doesn’t look like the child’s grown much _at all,_ but maybe this was natural for an Irken? You’re unsure. 

Only a few things have really changed about your body, luckily. You’ve experienced the usual symptoms of early pregnancy, of course, but you don’t feel much different. It’s just been headaches, sores, fevers, nausea, heavier breasts - nothing out of the ordinary. 

That would all be fine, if the child were _human._ You try to shrug it off by chalking it all up to the two strains of species - Irken and Human - as being compatible enough that it would actually spark _procreation._ Or maybe the egg inside of you just nestles itself into the lining of your womb and secretes any _and_ all of the chemicals necessary to survive. 

Whatever it is, you honestly _don’t_ want to know. 

So, you shut your eyes again and turn your head away, willing to ignore the sudden cramp. 

before it snaps right back with a _twist_ that feels _shattering._

You _gasp_ and _jerk_ , but something below you _pops_ and _spills_. Your eyelids blink wide and then wrench shut as your knees shift out and your feet slide upward. Subtle pain flares and spreads through your apex and midriff, almost as if your insides were wrinkling and being shred through a meat grinder. You flinch as another cramp _stabs_ at you, which spurts just a _little_ more fluid out of your cunt. 

Heat blooms across your face from embarrassment, but you grit your teeth and harden your expression as you kick and roll over. Absolute _agony_ follows your every move, but you ignore it all in favor of just _getting to the bathroom._ Your nails slice across silky sheets and screech out as your frame casually barrels down and over the side of the bed. Your knees clash to the floor, and it feels like they’ve been shifted out of place, but you suck in the gasp of flaring numbness. 

You crawl on your hands for a moment until your legs have the strength to stiffen and push up again. As you do so, more liquid trickles from betwixt your labia and you hum in discontent. Once you’re finally back on your own feet, you _book_ it for the bathroom with shivering limbs and an almost drunken gait that feels so close to collapsing at any given moment. Each step hurts, and it feels terribly uncomfortable, but you _need_ to at least get through the bathroom’s _threshold._

Rine will check up on you soon, she _has_ to. God _forbid_ that the _Tallest_ are the one to find you like that. The mere thought makes your heart clench with terror and your eyes prickle with tears. 

Your arm swipes out and the tips of your fingers barely catch the doorknob. A sigh of relief stutters out of your lungs as you turn the knob and shove the door ajar with your _entire_ body weight. The automatic light _clicks_ on and _that’s_ when your legs give out. 

Whatever curt adrenaline had been coursing through your veins faded into nothingness, so now you’re left writhing and squirming for the bathtub. 

You have to get there. You _can’t_ just be found again festering in your puddle of mush. You _must_ take care of yourself. You won’t rely on the Tallest. 

_you have to be independent, you have to be able handle_ another _miscarriage._

Fresh and hot tears that had prickled your eyes just seconds ago now bulb and drip-drop over your eyelashes. Your vision blurs, but you’ve had to basically live half of your life here in _that_ bathtub - you _know_ where it is by heart. 

It takes everything in you to drag your body across the ground several meters to where the tub is. It’s horrible, absolutely _horrible._ But you do it. 

The side of your head _thunks_ into the side of the tub and you _cry_ out in happiness. Rivulets of fluid gush and grow into a constant light flow that stains the insides of your thighs and pools on the ground. It’s so absolutely _embarrassing_ and _shameful_ , but you ignore those sinking and crushing feelings to grapple for the bathtub’s lip. Your hands clamp down onto the edge and your arms _pull_ your body up. 

Your body worms and weasels its way up the side of the bathtub before it _dumps_ itself inside. 

All of the air present in your lungs is straight knocked out of you as your rear end _clashes_ down onto one of the juxtaposed seats inside. Wincing, biting down on your tongue to keep from yelling, and droning out painfully, you _finally_ managed to settle your back against the tub and just _wait._ Silence returns. 

That liquid that had spittled out continued dripping, and you’re _positive_ that your current outfit is _ruined_. 

Sighing heavily, your fingers grasped the ends of your tunic and bunched up the fabric. It was stained, soaked, and just a bother to deal with if you were going to run a bath. Still … you were almost _hesitant_ as you peeled the article of clothing off your body and over your head; the pendant bound around your neck quietly thumped against your breastbone like an anxious heartbeat. You don’t want to seem vulnerable, but … what did it even matter, anyways? There is no sense of humility left inside of you. 

You tossed the dress off to some random corner of the bathroom and let your arms go limp. They fell back to your sides and your breath caught in your throat. Your mouth was barely parted as your irises slid over to the keypad directly by the tub’s spigot. 

_Damn._

You forgot to actually _start_ the bath. 

Groaning softly, you leaned forward and stretched your arm out to the keypad. Your fingertips brushed over all of the mounds of buttons, but you were aiming for that green one that Rine had shown you _many_ times. It was located the furthest away, which made the groan in your throat pitch in volume. You had to basically fling your whole shoulder out before your finger could actually _press_ down onto the button. 

Once it had clicked and the bathtub hummed to life, you emitted a jovial laugh that sizzled out quickly as you relaxed back to the tub again. 

Absolutely so much hypertension was pent up in your body and your entire being felt like static. Now that you weren’t moving anymore, the pain that had flared up seconds ago edged away for the moment - which left only the steady rhythm of cramps. You whimpered, but it was barely even that, and then rested the base of your head against the tub’s side. 

You didn’t really care about watching the bath fill itself, and with how much stress your body was under, you didn’t even really care about _staying awake._

So, with another uneasy breath and a hand gingerly holding your groin, your lashes fluttered to a close. 

and you rolled away and dripped away with the babbling water. 

… 

until it felt like a blade had _sliced_ through your core. 

You cried out and snapped your body back awake. A shiver traced up your spine and you distinctly felt like _vomiting,_ but you refrained. Your midriff gurgled and your fingers flexed into your groin reflexively. 

There was something wrong with this. 

Every single time the eggs inside of you rotted and gooped out, you always ended up absolutely _wrecked._ This wasn’t the case here. Were you miserable? Yes. Was it agonizing? Yes. Would it cause you to literally crumble and melt into nothing? You’re not sure. 

This didn’t feel like the other miscarriages and that _terrified_ you. 

If the egg inside of you was still viable, then … _what was happening?_

You’re not clueless; you’re sure that you’re about to give _birth_. 

But that was too scary and too real to think about. You haven’t even considered it at all until right now. All of those thoughts had been blacked out and pushed from your conscious mind. They just sparked a huge infestation of anxiety, fear, sadness, and _death death death._

The Tallest, no, _Purple_ had been aiming for this and abusing your body in whatever way he could to achieve it. You’d been neutral about it. Or, more like, you were neutral _after_ it all happened. You didn’t want this. Not at all. But your body was no longer your own. 

_you belonged to the tallest now._

And then, for some strange reason, you couldn’t stop yourself from crying. 

Tear after tear splashed off of your jawline, but it wasn’t what you were focused on anymore. Both of your hands had curled their fingers into the flesh just barely above the mound of your apex. They massaged the muscles there, attempting to soothe the sudden gut-wrenching cramps that rippled throughout your frame. It helped by a fraction. 

You tried to quell your sudden rushed breathing, but it became a little too hard to manage whenever the cramps just kept buzzing up in intensity. Panic collected in the back of your throat and your vision fuzzed out again. You cursed yourself repeatedly and silently, bending forward and crumpling in the middle as you tried to ball yourself up. 

The water finally lulled to a stop and that’s when you registered that water was only just a few centimeters away from the tip of your nose. 

It was a thought that managed to momentarily draw your attention away from your suffering as your eyes met your own reflected. 

_until you heard the sound of the bedroom door being opened._

**_“Pudding,_** where are you?” Purple’s voice spoke from the unknown. 

“She was in the bathroom, remember?” Red’s voice followed. “Look, the light’s still on. C’mon.” 

and then everything failed you and you started hyperventilating. 

No, no, no, no, no. You’d forgotten about their monitoring cameras! No, no. You don’t want them here right now, not at this moment, not whenever _this_ was happening. Fuck, why the _hell_ couldn’t it have been _Rine_ that checked up on you? Why why why why 

_“Hun!_ There you are,” Purple’s voice was so absolutely loud as he entered the room, “I happened to take a glance at our private monitors and noticed you stumbling in here.” 

You gulped as Purple crouched down by the edge of the tub and placed his palm atop your head. You shuddered. Purple didn’t notice. 

“Something wrong, _buttercup?”_ Red followed Purple’s lead and crouched on the opposite side of your head - 

you felt surrounded. 

“Hey, seriously, answer us,” and then Red barely brushed his digits over your shoulder. “What’s going on?” 

Red’s claws ticked into your tender flesh and that's when it was _way_ too much. Your frame wracked with sobs as blaring sirens blasted out in your head, white filled all of your senses, and then everything hissed into a garbled screech of tones and frequencies. Both of your hands darted up from your stomach to swat at the two hands on your body, but that didn’t deter them. If anything, it just made it worse because Purple’s breathing stilled and he said,

“You’re sick again.” 

Red perked up and snapped his head toward Purple, “Well, if that’s the case, then we need to check her out.” 

Your eyes widened and that’s when you could clearly see the water again. 

“Do you think … _it’s_ going to happen again?” Purple sounded so distraught, so _worried._ It made your blood boil. Your canines gnashed down onto your bottom lip and you breathlessly moaned something pitiful. 

“I don’t know, Purp’,” Red shrugged, but it was so inevitably tense, “Help me pull her out.” 

Once each of their other hands settled onto your arms and hooked under them, that’s when you knew you’d have to do _something._

You tried to quench any and all traces of panic, tried to shove your overstimulation under the waterline, and jerked away from the Tallest. 

“N-No! I’m … fine, I’m fine,” your voice was hoarse and you hadn’t even been _screaming._ Your throat was parched, _God,_ you could just slurp up all of this fizzy water before you. “Please, … leave me alone.” 

Neither of them responded for a moment. You were afraid that you’d offended them. The last thing you needed was for one of them to snap and _lunge_ for you. Please, just answer and acquiesce, please please please. 

“That’s so not true,” Red scoffed and leaned over the lip of the tub. His face was only a few measly _hairs_ from your own. You refused to look at him. “It's obvious that something’s wrong.” 

“Yeah, I mean, just look,” One of Purple’s hands fell away and _sloshed_ against the floor before he lifted his hand back up, “You have something coming out of you.” 

Purple’s hand was in front of your face and your cheeks _ignited_ with flames again. A slight coat of perspiration doused your skin as your eyes met whatever pale yellow fluid drenched and smeared across Purple’s palm. You wrenched your eyes shut and averted your head; have these two no _shame,_ either?

“That’s natural,” you curtly snapped, “Now go away.” 

“Wait, … I recognize that,” Red’s voice piped up as his antennae _swished_ forward and started clicking. “Yeah, yeah, We’ve … I’ve seen this in so many different … times.” 

_Damn everything all to Hell!_ Of course, Red _would_ recognize _that_. How could you forget? _Every Universe and World and Timeline has always been him._ Always Red. _Red._

“What is it, then?” Purple asked, but Red didn’t answer his question as he softly cradled your jaw and tilted your face to meet his gaze. 

you didn’t want to open your eyes. 

_“Buttercup,_ hey, c’mon, look at me,” you shook your head, _“Tch,_ don’t be like that. _Please,_ this is important.” 

You really didn’t want to listen to him, but at this point, there was nothing left to lose. So, with a nervous swallow, you cracked both of your lids open. The light was a little too bright, but your vision soon adjusted and all that you could see was Red’s eagerly smooth smile. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but you didn’t want to hear whatever altered and messed up and twisted version of the question you were expecting. 

So, even though it was sputtered, you hastily said, “H-How long do these eggs take? Be-Because I think I’m about to have them.” 

Red blinked, a little taken aback, but his expression amended itself as he responded with, “Around ten weeks at most.” 

You sighed out a broken heave and tears lined your ducts. Your shoulders bounced a couple of times as you yanked your head away from Red’s hold and faced the water to sob. 

Purple shifted closer to Red and excitedly asked, “Wait, so our smeet’s not _dead?_ She’s actually going to -” 

Red nodded and placed his index digit onto Purple’s mouth, “Yes, now hush and help me. If I, uh, remember correctly, … the smeet-child-push-producing thing’s already started.” 

“Birth?” Purple double-checked in a muffle from behind Red’s finger. 

_“Birth,_ yes,” Red repeated and then settled back against his haunches, “Do you have any sort of anesthetic on you?” 

Purple shook his head, “No, I’m not the one to usually carry that stuff around, Red. Why don’t you look into _your_ PAK first?” 

“I wouldn’t be asking if I, …, _hrrr_ ,” Red snarled and then turned his focus back to you, “Never mind that, what’re you currently feeling?” 

Your sobs momentarily died away and your attention shifted to Red. Their entire conversation had blown straight over your head. You didn’t want to think about reality right now. 

“Huh?” 

“What’s going on down there?” Red gestured toward your stomach and you nearly choked on your tongue. 

“It … hurts,” you gave the vaguest response you could think of. It felt so absolutely horrid to just be so open, so exposed, so on display. This felt like the most invasive thing the Tallest have put you through, and they’ve _encoded you into their mainframe._ You hated it. 

A quiet sigh slipped out of Red as he barely shook his head, “No, I mean … _Why_ is it hurting? Are you experiencing anything … any, uh, …”

You just needed to tell him, just get it over with. Your heart shuddered and pain wriggled down your abdomen. You really didn’t want to. 

“Red, I know you know what I’m going through,” you wanted to roll your eyes, but just that mere thought hurt too much to consider. You shivered and hunched forward, barely rocking back and forth. “Please, don’t make me do this.” 

You didn’t receive a response. 

Instead, what met your ears was an almost tired sounding sigh before there was a shuffling as Red moved up and around. You couldn’t really see what he was doing, nor did you really _care_ to, but you _felt_ and _heard_ his hands skirt off your frame and onto the lip of the tub. Red heaved himself above the tub and plopped down onto the edge, carefully fiddling with his uniform’s robes. 

Purple tilted his head and inquired, “What exactly are you doing?” 

Red’s quip was, “I don’t wanna get my clothes wet when I’m _helping_ her.” 

Purple just gaped silently before nodding and grappling for the bottom half of his own uniform. He undressed himself just as Red started. 

You zoned back in just for a moment to hear as Red pressed a button along the central band of his robe before he pranced up each clip on the rings around his midriff. They all slowly popped open and spilled down his legs. Once the rings and robes lay on the ground, Red’s deft fingers hooked underneath the band of his leggings and shimmied them down. His ankles and feet kicked them all the way off. Then, he carefully started working on removing his chest plate, pauldrons, and camisole. You didn’t focus that much once you saw Red wiggle his gauntlets over his hands, but you soon saw pastel mint green skin and the urge to throw up hit you again. 

The sound of sliding fabric died out as you closed your eyes and the only thing you could hear was Purple stepping forward to seat himself on the tub with his brother. 

Red then nimbly threw his legs over and dipped his toes into the water. The limbs sliced through the body as Red lowered himself into the tub and twisted toward you. He was standing before you but you didn’t want to look at him. It wasn’t until his searching hands curled around your knees that you finally reopened your eyes. 

“You’ve … never done this before, right?” One of Red’s hairless brows quirked up, along with an antenna, but you simply deadpanned and snorted. 

“Why, of course, I’ve pumped out _hundreds_ of children,” … Purple had leaned toward your head and now the two of them were staring almost blankly at you. You wanted to frown because you don’t want to be serious, you don’t want to take this seriously; you’re scared and in pain, you want to be mean, you just want to at least get a giggle out. But with how suddenly piercing and lecherous their gazes have turned, you realize that you’re _not_ going to get that. “ … No. No, I haven’t.” 

Purple’s posture relaxed a bit as he joined Red in the bath and saddled himself on the same junctioned seat as you. Red nodded and flattened his antennae to the base of his head as he pried your _very_ stiff legs apart. A small jolt of pain traveled up your thighs and to your groin after they were spread, so you hissed and lightly gnawed on the flat of your tongue. Red positioned himself in between your legs and glanced into your eyes. 

“I … I have,” but you cut Red off with a snarky, 

“Of course, _you_ have.” 

and Red ignored you to continue saying, “So let me guide you through this, … okay?” 

The satisfaction of spitting in their faces and sneering them away from you was absolutely _idealistic_ , but .. you needed them here. You needed _someone_ to be by your side. You needed help. You’re so stressed, you’re so absolutely horrified. You _can’t_ do this alone. 

Another horrible cramp twisting up like a tourniquet in your gut made you gag and nod your head furiously and curtly. 

Red fuzzed his antennae out and dipped his chin in response as he glanced at Purple. 

“You need to hold her in _any_ way that you can,” Red commanded. “Hold her hand, shoulder, head. Maybe even rub her back or something - just _make sure you’re touching her._ She’ll _need_ the chemicals it produces.” 

Purple obeyed by immediately springing forward and coiling his arms around your shoulders. One of his hands cradled your head while the other moved down to the barely noticeable bulge in your groin. Purple’s palm applied a little pressure to the engorgement, but just such a little thing sent _raucous_ amounts of electricity and ice vibrating throughout _every fiber_ in your being. 

You yelped and urgently moaned a, “Pur, no no, don’t do that, it hurts. It _hurts.”_

But Purple didn’t stop. If anything, this just made the pressure a little firmer. You whimper and jerked your gaze to Red, _praying_ that he’d tell Purple off and agree with you. 

he didn’t. 

“Aw, it’s a-okay, _Pudding,”_ Purple murmured in a sugary sweet tone, “I’ve done this in many many lives. It helps; it’s just going to sting a little bit right now.” 

You whined lowly, the very sudden urge to just shove his hand off oh-so tempting, but you refrained. Instead, you just let out a few more tears and tried to put all of your attention back onto Red. He met your gaze and smiled the nicest one you think you’ve _ever_ seen. 

“I’m sure you’re aware of how this works,” he started off, “You know, … _push.”_

You responded with a tiny keen and nodded your head, “Yes, yes, … but it hurts. I feel like I’m twisting up inside. I feel like I’m just _shrinking.”_

“I know, I know,” Red whispered, “Just trust me and _push.”_

You didn’t want to trust him, on God. But when you stared into those candy apple red orbs, a flash of memory clipped before you and all you could see was Red _helping_ you merely months ago. You _could_ trust him. You _had_ to. 

More bulbous, fresh tears sprinkled down your cheeks and all you did was inhale deeply and tense all of your muscles to do as Red said. 

Something in you constricted and your breath heaved out in a stutter. It felt like a fillet knife was severing through your abdomen and you just wanted to wail. The cramps only increased now that the realization of it all had _officially_ settled in on you and you found it hard to breathe. But you did; you sipped up tiny gasps of air through pursed lips as your hands swiped up and clung onto Purple’s arms _desperately._ Your nails dug grooves into his flesh and it felt like a momentary reprieve. 

Cramps shifted uncomfortably into _contractions_. It felt like little segmented blocks were clicking into place, ticking like mechanical cogs and wheels, and you wheezed. Your eyes rolled back into your head and you choked on a sob. 

Red furrowed his brow line and leaned closer, whispering, “Think about something pretty; think about something you love - that’s _always_ helped you.”

You didn’t know _how_ that was going to lessen the pain, but you know _Red’s_ the experienced one in this race. You needed to heed his advice. So, instead of snapping back at him and calling him idiotic, you just simply hummed and nodded your head before your lashes fluttered to a close. 

You couldn’t think of anything off the top of your head, though. Anything that you might have loved in your _Before_ has officially faded away from your consciousness. Not a single person, animal, or memory was left to think about. All you knew anymore was Space, This Ship, Aliens, and The Tallest. 

Then, in a moment where everything felt hopeless, the weight of the pendant around your neck dropped and _burned_ with an intensity. You didn’t even have to glance at the cyan jewel in the centerpiece to know that it was aglow; you could _feel_ the waves of heat and light emanating off of it. 

Emotions wavered along with the waves and you were finally able to take a graciously deep breath once more. You inhaled something so full that your entire chest expanded with the movement, and that’s when the _clarity_ hit you. _Something pretty, something that you love._

And so you envisioned _Seiiki_ and _pushed._

\--

_“Come on, come on, you’re almost there … !”_

Red’s voice was so eager, so excited, and so rushed. His head hovering over your apex and his arms were buried deep between your legs. There was a concentrated expression etched into his features and beads of sweat trickled down his temples. He was over-exerting himself, strained with the current task at hand and overheated by the atmosphere of the room. 

You were a pitifully sobbing, panting, and moaning mess underneath Red. All of your muscles _ached_ and you just wanted this to be _done._ Your gut felt like it had been coiled and snaked around so many times that you were going to _suffocate._ Contractions felt like tectonic plate shifts that were world-shattering. 

Purple was chirring so gingerly by the shell of your ear and he’d occasionally whisper words of encouragement in Irken. His warm breath fanned across your blanched cheeks. His digits were tangled through your locks of hair and his fingertips would soothingly rub little massages to your scalp. He felt almost … _comforting._

You whimpered and tried to focus back onto Red, tried to gaze into his candy apple cores, and continued _pushing._

It feels like a couple of hours have passed and all you’ve been doing is _straining_ yourself. You felt like you’d pop a blood vessel at this rate, but you snipped the thought in the bud and tensed again. Red said that you were _close,_ so close. You _felt_ the movement in your cunt. Something _was_ coming. 

And it had been for a while now. There was an almost subtle squirming present now and Red’s digits were massaging tenderly around the lips of your slot. One of his thumbs would constantly edge the absolute outskirts of your clit and your breath would _always_ hitch. You wonder if he’s doing it on purpose, if he’s trying to naturally loosen and lax the muscles down there. 

It’s helped, _some._ The only thing you could do was bite your lip and just continue _pushing_ as hard as you could. 

And, after a few more tries passed, you heard, 

_“There!_ There, I see ‘em,” Red shouted, his eyes flared wide and filled to the brim with _so many different emotions._ “Come on, _buttercup,_ try real’ hard … c’mon, c’mon.” 

You nodded your head, tossed it back, and grinded your teeth together noisily as you whined out all of the pain as you loosened and pushed. 

Something quivered near the opening of your cunt and Red chittered in excitement. Both of his hands dipped down to your opening and cupped against them. He applied a little pressure against your perineum with his knuckles and that _something_ inside of you fully adjusted and began to slide out. 

Your own eyes widened in amazement at the feeling as you quickly glanced down over your nose to look at whatever was falling into Red’s palms. There was froth and ootheca spilling along with this _shivering_ thing - no, _… smeet._ It looked like whatever egg filling had encased it was tearing, peeling, and shedding away as it emerged. And the longer and further the smeet poked out, the more defined the figure became. 

Green skin that was covered in a milky and murky mush stood out the most, before a miniature set of antennae flickered and you focused on those. They appeared fuzzy underwater, but they had a distinct shape and curl to them that made you assume that the smeet was a female. Your brows pinched together and a nervous feeling settled in the pit of your heart. 

Red had hooked his index digits underneath the smeet’s arms and was steadily guiding them out while you continued pushing them. His thumbs were delicately brushing over their skin to cleanse them, and that’s when the skin tone became a little more apparent - 

_fern green._

If there hadn’t been a bottomless end in your heart before, there sure was one now. 

Something about that color didn’t sit well with you. Then, after the smeet was almost through, your gaze flickered back to the fluffy ends of their antennae. And that didn’t sit well, either. There was something wrong with this. It almost feels like … 

_feels like you’ve seen it all before._

And that’s when a memory fuzzes your line of vision and tears brim your ducts. 

_That dream._

The pendant on your bust ringingly glows and your breath completely stops. It feels like _everything’s_ stopped. Time’s slowed, no, it’s _halted._ You carefully blink and look around. Everything is doused in this blue-gray filter of color; it looks blurry, muddy, and murky. And there’s no sound, no anything. It’s strange. When you glance at the Tallest, both of them are frozen; you can’t see them breathing, or blinking, or batting an eye. A line creases between your brows and you tilt your head down to look at the water. It’s not even _rippling._

You want to panic, you really do, but … there’s something strangely comforting about this frosted domain. So, instead of resorting to freaking out, you merely lean back against the tub and patiently wait. After a few moments, the pendant twinkles once more. A disembodied voice then speaks, 

**_“Take the child and r u n.”_ **

Before it’s silent again. Your brows furrow even further and your eyelids leisurely blinked in confusion. That voice … sounds so familiar. It’s not your own, it’s too deep. And it doesn’t belong to either of the Tallest, neither of them have that kind of timbre. No, that … that has to be 

_Nightmare._

You want to gasp and call out for him, but you don’t have time to before the weird haze bursts away. All of your senses are immediately _overloaded_ with so many bright lights, sounds, and sensations that your stomach _turns_ and you nearly vomit. Squeezing your lips together and _whimpering,_ you manage to choke whatever backed up bile had collected in your throat and focus back onto what was _currently_ happening. 

The smeet is almost there, all it would take is a couple more pushes, but … Nightmare’s words hit you like a blaring train. 

_Run._

Why? Why do you need to run? Why would - … 

and then the dream from before Nightmare’s intermission clicks into place. 

Your eyes widen and you fearfully glance back and forth between the smeet and Red. That dream, _fuck fuck fuck,_ had Seiiki been _right?_ There had to be a reason for that _specific_ ‘memory’, especially if it was Nightmare’s doing. _Damn,_ you curse, and your muscles involuntarily flex. Those pink lemonade flecks in Red’s eyes briefly flash up to check on you before he cooes and mutters more encouragement that don’t really help at all. 

That smeet is Red’s. 

And it’s _always_ going to be Red’s. 

purple’s going to find out and then _something’s_ going to happen. 

You’re going to have to run. 

As soon as that child is free, you’re going to have to snatch them up and go. 

You swallow thickly as fear-filled tears pool by your eyes and spill. So many emotions are swirling in your SOUL and your chest feels so unbelievably tight. An uneasy breath shudders out of your lungs. 

“There, there, yes, _yesyesyes,”_ Red exclaims, “C’mon, _buttercup,_ one final push! She’s there, she’s here.” 

You don’t want to, you don’t want to, you don’t want to, you 

… 

_push._

Your teeth grit together noisily but there’s a relief in pressure as the smeet fully slides out of your womb and into Red’s cupped hands. Red lifts the smeet out of the water as you collapse backward. A couple of gasps slap into your lungs as a weight is finally lifted off of your shoulders. Your lashes rapidly flutter a few times before your teeth clink shut and your head jerks toward Red. 

he’s staring down at the smeet so _adoringly_ and your heart _wrenches_ in agony. 

Purple’s hands fall from your head and stomach as he moves to paddle toward the smeet, too. Your eyes blow out to the sizes of saucers and _panic_ ensues. You can’t let Purple see the smeet’s eyes, you have to do something … ! 

Your body is weak and drained, fatigued, but your palms thwack against the side of the tub painfully as you _shove_ yourself off of the seat. Red _yelps_ and hurriedly tries to regain his balance as your body _rockets_ into his side and sends him veering into the water. Your hands swipe out and manage to curl beneath the smeet’s backside. Not a single sound peeps from her mouth as you pull her into your chest and cradle her. You huff, tears falling nearly torrentially, and shimmy backward. 

Purple tilts his head and twists his midriff toward yours, _“Pudding,_ what’s wrong? Why’d you do that to Red?” 

You don’t offer a response as your body leans backward and your feet kick out to send the curve of your head grinding over the lip of the tub. You wriggle your body around awkwardly and manage to send yourself _spiraling_ over the tub and harpooning for the floor. Red has caught his footing and both of the Tallest cry out as they watch you flip, but you ignore them as you adjust the little smeet that was barely bigger than both of your palms combined up and away from clashing to the floor when you do. 

A loud suction _claps_ to the floor as your left shoulder collides to the tiles. It sends an almost numbing shock of pain jolting through each and every nerve in your body, as well as making that limb feel like dead weight, but you ignore it. You ignore it in favor of swerving your middle on the ground and pushing yourself up to _run._

_run run run run run._

You run like hell - just like Nightmare instructed. 

_“Hey, Pudding! Where are you going?”_

Purple yells out to you, but you’re long out the threshold. The sound of clattering and sloshing rings in your ears, but you just huff and clutch the smeet close to your heart. You can hear its steady breathing, its little chirruping, its antennae fluttering. The scent of childbirth and placenta meet your nostrils and it’s distinctly _intoxicating._ It almost knocks you down to your knees, but you shiver and stay standing, and try to persevere. The urge to just halt and cling your smeet to your face and inhale her scent is so overwhelming. You want to. 

you can’t. 

Tears prickle your eyes at the thought and you sob with each step. Metal clinks behind you and your eyes fuzz in fear. _The Tallest can follow you so easily._ You whimper out like you’ve been stabbed and nearly barrel forward. Those damned spider-like PAK legs, those metal cylinders … you’re not going to be able to escape them. There’s absolutely no hope. 

_“Hey,_ ** _hey,_** _buttercup,_ slow down, calm down,” Red’s voice speaks by the shell of your ear and your head snaps over in that direction. He’s not standing there, though. A whoosh of air flies over your head and loose strands of air go askew. When you follow the current, you see Red standing before your very eyes. 

Your feet skid to a stop as you clash into Red’s open arms. The smeet emits a squeak as you gasp and scramble to get away from him. His arms lock around your frame as he hunches forward to meet your gaze. A concerned expression is plastered across his features and he quirks an antenna. 

“Why did you run?” He sounds nervous. “You shouldn’t have done that. It could have put too much strain on your body and -” 

“And I don’t care,” you snarled in a hushed murmur and thrashed against his hold, “Now lemme go. I have to get away, I don’t trust Purple right now.” 

You slam back against Red’s forearms again as he cocks his head to the side in confusion and furrows his brow-line. He opens his mouth to say something else, but another voice cuts him off. 

“Why don’t you trust me, _pudding?”_

You freeze in Red’s arms. Purple sounds hurt. You don’t want to glance back at him. It’s too scary. He doesn’t need to see the smeet. _You_ haven’t even your smeet in full. You don't need to. You _know_ what she looks like. You’ve seen her in your dreams. 

and the idea of purple seeing her is the single most terrifying thing you’ve ever imagined. 

Before you have a chance to even formulate a response, Purple’s stepping forward as slow as molasses. It’s almost taunting, in a way. You know both of the Tallest are predators; they’re trained to _kill._ He knows how to stalk his prey. And right now, trapped in Red’s grasp and holding fast onto your young, _you’re_ the prey. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Purple says and it _feels_ distant. Those words feel so full of space and air. You don’t believe them. “Come here, _pudding._ I want to hold our smeet, too.” 

You can’t go over there; you can’t you can’t you can’t you can’t you can’t. 

Red’s arms fall away from your frame by a fraction as he gingerly places his palms on your shoulders to urge you backward toward Purple. Your eyes are wider than wide as you stare up incredulously at Red, but he doesn’t quite understand what the look is for. That confusion laced through his face only increases as he drums his digits against the curve of your shoulder and carefully spins you around. 

Purple is _leering_ into your very SOUL whenever you’re finally able to meet his eyes. It makes your breath flutter in terror and a lump to bulge in your throat. He’s standing there, static and braindead, and waiting for you to come to him. You don’t want to. Purple’s already upset that you ran away from him right after his dream’s come _“true”,_ you’re positive. You … _cannot_ fathom how much it’s going to _destroy_ Purple whenever he realizes that 

_that your child belongs to red and he’s never going to be able to have that dream with you and it’s all been for nothing and you’ve just been playing him like a game._

Purple lifts a hand up and curls his index finger in a gesture that beckons you closer. Your legs feel like absolute lead, but you manage to gasp out a couple of tears and walk to him. He stands there patiently as you approach. It’s silent. You can’t even hear the hum of the ship as you cry. 

Finally, after what doesn’t feel long enough, you are face to face with Purple. His imploring stare tilts down to your pleading one. _Something_ flashes across Purple’s violet eyes before he cracks a bright smile. It doesn’t look like it fits his face at all. He looks pained, almost as if he’s forced it to make sure you _stop crying._ You wonder if he’s already realized. 

“See? I’m not going to hurt you,” Purple restates and holds out his hands. “Let’s see our smeet, _pudding._ I’ve waited a _long_ time for this.” 

Your hands quake around your smeet. More bulbous tears collect on your lashes and you almost pout. You haven’t even been able to gush about your _own_ child yet. You haven’t even been able to look at her, pet her tiny forehead, breathe in her scent fully, love her unconditionally, or _name_ her. You haven't even been able to be a _mom_ yet. 

It’s unfair, it really is. You hate that this is how fate’s played out. You know Purple’s going to know. You can’t stand the thought. You can’t stand the idea of not knowing what Purple’s reaction even _will_ be. 

all you know is that _something’s_ going to happen. 

So, even though it’s the single most painful thing you’ve ever had to decide, you shakily pass the smeet off into Purple’s extended palms. 

Purple’s digits gingerly curl around the smeet’s so much tinier body; her face is nuzzled into his palms and her antennae are erect and flitting. The corners of his mouth twitch upward, almost as if he _wanted_ to truthfully smile. One of Purple’s thumbs brushes over her spine before he ever so carefully brings his hands up to his face. 

By the time Purple’s face is hovering directly over the smeet, a chill shivers through your nerves as you realize that your smeet’s barely even a fourth the size of his head. _Purple could open wide and swallow her whole._ He doesn’t do that, though. Instead, he merely trills quietly and runs his lips atop the flat of the smeet’s head. A barely noticeable buzz reverberates in the back of Purple’s throat, which makes the smeet’s antennae jolt and poke upward. They sway side to side before she actually begins to move. 

You can’t tear your gaze away as the smeet stretches and shuffles on Purple’s platform of hands. She stumbles a bit, still freshly new to _life,_ and mewls out something pathetic and needy. Purple watches her with a focused intent. You want to cry. 

and whenever your smeet finally looks up into _violet_ orbs, you feel like your whole world shattered. 

Purple stiffens. You stiffen. The whole entire room stiffens. 

Purple stares at the smeet with gaping eyes wider than the stars in the sky. His lips have curled back into a rictus grin of disbelief. Both of his antennae fall flat to his skull and hackle out as his shoulders pinch toward his jawline. Purple hunches forward, closer to the smeet, and releases an airy screech through clenched teeth. 

The almost muted sound makes you jump in surprise as Purple’s lilac flecks bounce up to hone in on your visage. 

You gulp, waiting for whatever Purple was about to do. He, instead of lunging for you or consuming the smeet whole, merely cautiously readjusted your offspring as if she were porcelain. And then, once his hands were hooked collectively behind her back and beneath her legs, Purple turned her around. 

_pink lemonade eyes._

Your breath hitched in the back of your throat as you fearfully crinkled your eyes and desperately met Purple’s gaze. 

Purple looked broken. He looks so absolutely angry, but so absolutely sad. You wonder if he’s known that he's been living a lie this entire time. You don’t think about it very long; it’s too painful to imagine. 

Your gaze wavers and you’re looking at your smeet again. Her pink lemonade eyes are huge and matte. _They’re the same exact ones from that dream._ She’s looking at you. She’s seeing with unseeing eyes through your very being. Your skin suddenly feels really hot and you wonder if it’s because the air’s been knocked out of your lungs. 

A sigh reaches the outskirts of your hearing and your pupils dart back to meet Purple’s newly wrinkled expression. It appears torn, almost as if his face is going to ripple back and disappear into the waves. Your brows furrow. 

Especially whenever Purple numbly shakes his head, shrugs, and states, 

_“We can try again.”_

Before Purple’s statement even really registers in your mind, he’s already shifted the hand that cupped the smeet’s bottom side down to her ankles. You jerk up and step toward Purple with both of your palms held up in a surrendering manner at his sudden movements. Purple ignores you. He pinched one of her ankles between his thumb and index, making the smeet squeal as the hand bracing her back fell away. You gasp deeply and shuffle forward in a panicked gait as the smeet drops awkwardly to the floor. 

Your smeet wails and clicks as her foot catches against Purple’s digits, making her body bob like a yoyo as a sharp _snap_ resonates out. An arrow pierces your heart at the sound and you stop in your tracks. You stare at Purple in disbelief, gaping and on the verge of breaking down into a puddle of tears. You can’t think, can’t process what’s happening. And whenever Purple’s free hand grapples for the smeet’s other ankle, you can’t do anything but stare up at him sadly. 

_“Please,_ just put her down, Pur’ … ,” you softly beg. “She didn’t do anything to you.” 

Purple doesn’t respond. 

He merely smiles that crippled and warped smile of his and whispers, 

_“but you did.”_

And whenever your chest swells from emotion and pyre, ready to defend yourself and your name and claim everything both of the Tallest have ever done to you, your entire body freezes as Purple shifts his hands and 

**_ rips your smeet into two.  _ **

...

_“Haaa,_ Purple, _God,_ nononono -” 

Your body bullets forward and your hands catch against Purple’s thighs as a high-pitched scream and the sound of tearing flesh blares throughout the room. Purple’s muscles tense underneath your fingers as your nails curl into his skin and you glance up, begging and panicking and and and, and the scream chokes and gargles. You glance up. 

And blood and organs and froth and liquid death pools upon your face. 

Purple drops the two split ends of the smeet to the floor. The meat smacks like a wet slap. Purple’s hands fall limp by his sides. 

Your breathing pants throughout your whole chest as you stumble a step backward and inflates a sense of dizziness. You're hyperventilating before you can catch yourself and you’re tripping backward, slipping and sliding on fresh blood. Sobs after sobs ensnare your little body and it’s all you can focus on. Your body’s weightless as you double backward. 

A set of hands catches you. 

You’re pulled back into an open embrace and carried away from Purple. You don’t care. You wish you would have fallen into the remains of your smeet. You want to wallow in the rinds of death to maybe bury yourself underneath the pain of it all. 

Red’s shuddering out pant after pant with you. He’s absolutely abhorred, too. You don’t care. This was _his_ mistake. _Red_ was the one that came up with this brilliant plan. He _should_ suffer, too. 

“Pur, … what the _hell,_ man?” Red’s dulcet tones are hushed and cracked. A memory flashes in your mind and you remember Red. You remember him sprawled on splitting asphalt with that clawed arm speared through the center of his carapace. His voice is the same as it was then - _panicked._ You want to sneer. 

Purple twitches and shrugs, inching closer, “That one was a dud. _Red_ eyes. _Blind_ eyes. Does that remind you of someone, huh?” 

Red blanches and swallows, “N-No.” 

One of Purple’s antennae quirks upward, “Oh, really? Are you sure about that, _papa?”_

Red’s entire frame tenses, “ … Pur, … you about _killed_ her. I … I couldn’t _not_ do _anything.”_

Purple sputtered and choked, clapping the balls of one of his feet to the ground, and snarled, “Shut up! You _always_ get this! Always! I could have made it work, I could have done … I -” 

_“Purple!”_ Red jerked up and narrowed his eyes, “Everything you wanted to do to her wouldn’t have worked because _you’re_ the problem.” 

And then Purple didn’t respond. 

He stared at Red with wide eyes and shivering hands. The atmosphere of the room soured. Red’s grip on your arms flexed in response. Purple didn’t look so hot. 

“No, … no, I’m not,” Purple murmured, the words unsure on the tip of his tongue. A miniature line barely crinkled between his brows, almost as if he was still processing everything that had just happened. It stalled him, _momentarily._ “I … I’m perfect. I’m the _Tallest_. There’s nothing wrong with me.” 

Red sighed heavily and shook his head, “We’ve … talked about this many times, Purp’. You always get worked up over this, even though -” 

“Even though you’re going to go behind my back and continue the cycle of just _you?”_ Purple snapped and pounced forward. Red’s breath hitched and he barely dodged Purple’s leap. Your body swerved and rolled, being scooped up and cradled in a barreling motion as Red placed a fair distance between his brother and yourselves. 

“It’s not like that,” Red attempted to assure his brother, but Purple wasn’t having it. 

“Then _what_ is it?” Purple pivoted around on the heels of his feet and _bore_ infernos into Red. “You just wanna keep her all to yourself, _right?_ That’s it, isn’t it?” 

Red shook his head as Purple stomped forward, “No, I - I … don’t mind sharing with you, it’s that …” 

Purple paused, curved his back, and squinted, “That _what?”_

_“That she wouldn’t be mine anymore if you had accidentally_ killed _her.”_

… 

Your teeth clinked together noisily as you panted and huffed and shuddered. There. There it was. That was it, that’s the reason that Red had been so nice to you. He didn’t love you. He didn’t care if you suffered. He didn’t care what his brother did to you as long as you could _always belong to him._ That’s always been the reason. They’re obsessed with the idea of your love; you don’t even _know_ them. You’re only supposed to represent the embodiment of the love other versions of yourself supplied them throughout each universe. That’s it. 

You want to scream, shout, _anything_ besides be held in Red’s arms. The skin on skin contact feels like molten lava. And when they tighten against your frame, you just choke and whine in rebellion. 

Purple and Red are both staring at you. You’re _sobbing_ so hard, clinging to the desperation of blood on the floor and hope of an escape. It’s impractical, of course. You can’t … you can’t just run away from your problems. 

_¿or could you?_

No. You … can’t just abandon the worlds like that, can’t just abandon every SOUL that’s been snatched up by the Multiverse. You have to help them, have to persevere and save everyone. Even … Even if that also includes the Tallest. 

… 

**_r i g h t?_ **

“Hey, hey, _shhh,_ it’s going to be okay,” Red’s voice is gentle and quiet by your ears. He’s squeezing your stomach softly and chirring. Your vision clears for a moment and Purple’s standing there, watching. He doesn’t react; he _can’t_ hear Red. He doesn’t even react whenever you furrow your brows. You wonder if you missed anything else they might have said that could have triggered this. You realize that you don’t really care, though. All you care about is just … “Trying again won’t be _that_ hard on you. I _know_ you’re sad about your first attempt, but _I_ can do it for you again.” 

Both of your eyes widen and your lips part as you slowly turn your head to look at Red. 

He’s grinning madly, “I know that you really want to have children with _me._ It’s always been _me._ Purple doesn’t have what it takes; it’ll always be _us.”_

And your gaze turned chary.

… 

no. no universe or person or coding is worth _this._

you _c a n ‘ t._

you don’t want to be a hero anymore. 

… 

You jerked your head back and slammed the flat of it against Red’s bare collar bone. The sound _thwacked_ noisily as Red grunted and stumbled slightly. His grip loosened _just_ enough that you could wiggle your arms up and thrust them backward. Your face tilted around to be able to get a better look at Red and _that’s_ when your seeking hands snagged a hold of one of his antennae. 

_“Hey!_ What’re you doing?” 

Red yelped, sank a little, and reached for your wrists. You didn’t give him time to catch them, though. Your fingers coiled around the base of that antenna, the heel of your palm padded against the antennal suture, and dug your nails in. Red rumbled as his antennae fluffed out and his grabbing motions momentarily lolled. 

He was purring, comforted by the touch, with lidded eyes. 

and that’s when you bit your tongue and _yanked._

Red _yowled_ something loud and painful as you tore one of his antennae from its roots. You let go of the antenna as Red dropped you when his hands shot up to his head out of reflex. Your body curled around as your knees and palms crashed to the floor. And you _swore_ that every bone in your body shattered at the electrifying feeling of hitting the floor, but you ignored it and scrambled away. 

_“Buttercup!_ Ah, _sss_ , why’d ya do that, _ahh?”_ Red rushed out in a muttered mess as his frame crumpled in the middle and he took a knee. Purple bounded forward toward Red, a concerned expression plastered across his features as he placed a hand on Red’s shoulder. “That _hurt.”_

You wanted to scoff at the irony of his words, but you didn’t waste the breath as you pushed yourself to a standing and hobbled further away from the both of them. You were aiming for that door only a few meters away. 

Purple was the first to notice you drawing closer to the doorway and he chittered in confusion, _“Pudding,_ … what are you doing? Why did you hurt Red like that?” 

You didn’t respond. Instead, you slid yourself further away and nearly toppled through the wall as you reached that pesky keypad by the doorframe. You heaved, felt everything in your body tingle with a numbness that made you so painfully dizzy and ready to sleep for eternity, and shook any weariness off. You shakily lifted your hand and pressed it to the center of the keypad. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Purple asked as the keypad scanned your signature and _pinged_ out a happy noise and a flash of green light. “No, no, come back here. You can’t just leave us right now-” 

You didn’t even let Purple finish his statement as you slipped through the threshold. 

Both of Red and Purple’s screams for you to stop and come back faded away from your hearing as you booked it out of that room in search for _help._

You were human. And you were nude. You were running through the halls in hope that _someone_ even _would_ help you. 

It was unlikely, but one person came to mind. 

_Seiiki._

_._

_._

_._

  
So, with a renewed vigor and blurry vision, you ran for your **_sanctuary_** _._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate feedback!


End file.
